Guilt of Innocence
by Chosha Kurenai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his persute of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, on Tsunade's orders, Sasuke is to act as Konoha's spy within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever...
1. Sasuke's decision

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Chosha's notes**_

_I've had this idea for a long while now, but for reasons unknown, I've never actually got around to starting it. Still, the idea came up a while ago when I watched Naruto and was thinking 'Sasuke seemed to be getting on well with his team, but after Itachi came back, he suddenly acted differently. I've seen stories where Sasuke is a spy for Konoha in Otogakure before. Unfortunately I haven't seen a completed one and also it's never explored as to why Sasuke would have become a Spy in the first place. That's when I came up for the idea of Guilt of Innocence, exploring this particular line of Sasuke becoming a spy, his reasoning and how it might have affected Shippuden's storyline. Particularly concerning more recent happenings as in from the Shippuden Sasuke vs Itachi battle onwards. Thus, Guilt of innocence came to be. Please note that dialogue from the anime/manga may show up quite often, particularly the Sasuke retrieval arc, for story purposes. As for why? Well, continue to read and you'll find out._

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the Beta'd version of the chapter. Thank you to my Beta, Diagomi Weaselette, for making sure any stupid mistakes were corrected._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter One:**

**Sasuke's Decision – The Lady Hokage's Request**

The Valley of the end. The border of the Country of Fire and the Country of Rice fields, split in two by a large waterfall supported by two great statues. On the fire country side stood an image of the first Hokage in all his glory, dressed in battle armor and grim expression on his stony face, hands in a half ram hand seal as he faced the statue that stood at the other side, of a man with long messy hair also in old battle armor, mirroring the first Hokage's position at the waterfall's Rice Country side. The roar of the waterfall was the only sound for a moment that accompanied the two young ninja that stared each other down, opposites of each other, one dark, one light, and both just as determined.

In the ninja academy of Konohagakure, it had been taught that these two men had fought against each other on this very spot many years ago. And, it would seem that once again a battle would be fought on the same spot hundreds of years later.

Perhaps it was irony?

Or perhaps it was fate.

Uchiha Sasuke, with the black markings of the cursed seal crossing part of his face, one eye gleamed golden against the black cornea, the other deep ebony on white, looked upon Uzumaki Naruto as they stood on the statues, the river and waterfall separating them. Naruto's blue eyes were pained, yet determined, even as he smirked back at him, a chuckle having just left his lips.

"Why the serious face, dumbass?" he drawled

He could see Naruto's eyes widen, then narrow, his hands curling into fists at his side enough that the veins seemed to bulge to Sasuke even when he wasn't using his Kekkei Genkai. The trembles visible even across the gap that split them, his eyes looking pained.

"Why…Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, waiting.

Suddenly that cracking in his voice vanished as he roared across the gulf at him. "What made you like this! Why!"

For a moment, Sasuke closed his eyes. _What made me like this…? _He questioned back silently. _I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't tell you the truth. Believe me, there is much more to it than you can know. This is my mission. And for that mission, you cannot know the truth of what it is that I'm doing now._

Because this was just an act. A ploy. A cover story for his real reasons for going to Otogakure and to Orochimaru's side. Something much deeper than the words he spoke to Naruto about his quest for vengeance. Something that only three people knew the truth about. And it all started with a question. A question that changed Sasuke's life forever.

'_Uchiha, will you be our Spy in Otogakure?'_

**~Three Days Earlier…~**

Konohagakure no Sato had finally begun to settle down after the assassination of the Sandaime Hokage at the hands of Orochimaru and finally, the Godaime Hokage, the Slug Sannin Tsunade, had been chosen after agreeing to take the title due to the interventions of Jiraiya and Uzumaki Naruto and since then there had been plenty to take care of. Looking over documents that had piled up without the Sandaime being in office, the healing of various people who had been injured that only Tsunade in her years of study of medical jutsu could heal. In fact she had been so busy that it was only now that Tsunade could actually look into the one situation that had been on hold since in invasion on Konoha. That being the situation with Otogakure and Orochimaru itself.

And it was a situation that wasn't really one that should have been put aside.

Orochimaru had somehow managed to get into the chunin exams undercover, managed to mark the last surviving Uchiha for a reason that was unknown until Mitarashi Anko was questioned about her meeting with Orochimaru that he had an interest in the Uchiha's kekkei genkai, an interest that he had harbored for a while. He had also managed to assassinate the Yondaime Kazekage, posed as said man and also managed to get the Suna ninja to attack Konoha along with the Otogakure ninja, causing countless damages and the death of the Sandaime Hokage. Was the attack on Konoha merely an afterthought after marking the Uchiha, or was there more to it than that? Orochimaru had shown his hand, shown just how dangerous he was, and that he wasn't someone that they could just leave to his own devices. The rumors about Otogakure also helped to add to that.

However, there was a problem. They had no idea where Oto was other than it being in rice country. All the bases were hidden, and there was no obvious ways of finding out exactly what Orochimaru was up to.

However, there was a way.

Orochimaru himself had planted a spy in Konoha once – Kabuto. With obvious results. If a spy could be planted within Otogakure, it was possible to find out the right information and be able to cut Orochimaru off at the pass, so to speak. Of course it was likely that Orochimaru would expect something like that, and be on the watch for any ANBU or Jonin spies.

Except for one person that he would not expect. Someone who would seem to have a legitimate reason for going into Orochimaru's 'care' who would not be suspicious. Orochimaru obviously was expecting that after marking him, Uchiha Sasuke would go to him seeking power to be able to defeat his brother.

Tsunade had looked into the surviving Uchiha's file before she had begun to heal the mental trauma caused by the Tsukuyomi to get a glint into his past. For a while, Tsunade hadn't been sure if he would mentally recover. There had been a certain lack of care and counseling after the incident six years prior. As it was, he had woken up at the very least. And unfortunately, Tsunade could also see why Orochimaru may have thought that Sasuke might join him also, considering the circumstances. However, if he could be convinced, they might also be able to have a spy in Orochimaru's ranks that could give them the information they needed in order to be able to deal with anything Orochimaru might try against the village.

Unfortunately, Tsunade would have to convince the boy's sensei to allow this to happen. Hatake Kakashi was rather protective of his students, but he would take a lot of convincing considering Sasuke was someone that Orochimaru had actively sought out. Also, it would depend on Sasuke's ability to act. Orochimaru would be suspicious if there were no problems with Sasuke leaving. Thus only Tsunade, Jiraiya (who had suggested the idea), Kakashi and Sasuke himself would know of the plan to avoid Orochimaru from finding out through any other spies he himself might have.

However, at this point in time they had nothing else that they could rely on.

She could only hope that the young Uchiha would agree. For Konoha's sake.

But before she could even ask Sasuke about it, she would need to get his jonin sensei's consent also. Since he was still a genin – although it was unsure if this could have been chunin since the chunin exams were disrupted during his fight in the exam – Kakashi did still have some power in the kinds of missions that his team would take and overlooked their training. Since Sasuke was also without parents, for all intents and purposes in this case, Kakashi was something like the guardian of the two-orphaned ninja of his team.

Which was her current problem as she looked over her sheets at Kakashi who stood at the other side of her desk. The Jonin looked tired still, probably as a side effect from having been caught in Itachi's genjutsu, but he was otherwise fully healed from his encounter with the Akatsuki. However, he was frowning, his one visible eyebrow furrowed, obviously displeased by Tsunade's request. She supposed she could see his point. After all, Orochimaru had an interest in his student. He had informed her that Orochimaru had shown up the day he had sealed the cursed seal on Sasuke and obviously wanted Sasuke for some reason.

"You couldn't be serious," Kakashi said finally. "You know that Orochimaru has some kind of plans for Sasuke. To send Sasuke into Otogakure… It's giving him up to something we can't even begin to comprehend."

"Unfortunately, Kakashi," Tsunade said softly. "We don't have much of a choice."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was something that he came to terms with a while ago. The antiseptic smell, the itch of unfamiliar clothing, the irritating brightness of white wash. The dark associations with them that still haunted him in his nightmares and a ghostly pain in his arm from a long healed scar, painful memories of the past…

It was official.

Uchiha Sasuke _hated_ hospitals.

Which was quite unfortunate at this moment in time, considering the Uchiha's current location

The room was white all over. White washed walls and ceiling with a ceiling lamp that had a plan lampshade covering it. The cork board just above the head of the bed had various papers tacked to it, some with regular hospital information and another with basic information for the patient on it so any of the medics could note whoever occupied the bed at the time was the correct person who might be needing a check up, or a blood test, or medication. The bed itself, not the most comfiest of things in the world but certainly not the hardest thing that any ninja had ever lay on stood close to a wide window looking at the yard outside and curtains were open for both the window and around his bed. Two flowers sat in a slim glass vase on the side board and other than a mirror over a sink at the opposite end of the room; it was devoid of much else but the obvious smell of disinfectant that made it obvious to anyone what the room was and where it was situated, no matter how much he pretended he was in his own room or somewhere else altogether.

So far, there was only one occupant in the room – Sasuke himself. He was lying sprawled out on the bed half under the white blankets, one arm above his head, the other laying on his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling blankly, his dark hair splayed out a little on the pillow his head rested on. The hospital clothes itched a little, but it seemed distant as though it was only a memory of an itch than a real one and his head still felt fuzzy, as though someone had stuffed it full of cotton wool, making his thoughts sluggish for a while. Even now, some things felt somewhat unreal, even though he knew what he saw now was what was real and that genjutsu that had knocked him into that coma had been released by the new Hokage, or so he had been told. Despite having been in a coma for at the very least several days, he felt exhausted, physically and mentally from his confrontation with that man, yet despite his exhaustion the Doctors hadn't left him alone. Once he had been mentally awake as well as physically, the nurses had bombarded him with questions that felt very familiar to him, drawing up his hatred of Hospitals once more as he answered the questions with monosyllabic grunts and hums, hoping that they would hurry up and finish and leave him alone once more. The old scar that had come from so long ago ached as it did each time he went into a hospital, reminding him fiercely of the time he had gotten it. Only now it ached as much as it did the first moment that Itachi's shuriken had sliced it open six years ago.

_Except… it doesn't feel like it was six years ago. It feels like yesterday…_Sasuke screwed his eyes shut as his mind was again assaulted by the images, sounds and smells from the massacre, burnt into his mind by Itachi's sharingan, feeling the acidic taste of bile rising to his throat. _I don't want to see this… I don't want to remember it this vividly…_How much had he forgotten about the details of what happened that night? He had remembered most of it, of course. The first time Itachi had done this to him it had forever scarred his at the time in his six year old psyche, but there had been details he had forgotten, details he had purposely forgotten, so that he could keep functioning, not crumble under its weight. But now it was all back, every sight, every smell, every feeling…

The feeling of bile in his throat grew further and he sat up, hand shifting to his mouth as he fought the feeling down, eyes screwed shut again for a moment. While he had managed to hold it together in front of Sakura before she left and the nurses during their questioning, it was hard not to want to release the pent up emotions in some way, but doing that in front of them…showing weakness…he couldn't do that. He couldn't let this weakness, this helplessness, be seen by anyone.

A flash of the red tinted world crossed his mind's eyes again and he shook his head harshly, pushing himself up from the bed as a restless energy filled him, his limbs trembled faintly and why was it so hard to pull himself back together?

Growling faintly under his breath he stalked to the sink, turning the tap on and splashed cool water to his face, washing the taste of bile from his mouth and rubbed the cool water around his face and the back of his neck, the cold jolting him from the dark memory with a gasp, the cold feeling shocking against his hot skin. Scooping up more water he did it again, rubbing his face once more before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His skin was pale, his hair a little more messy that normal for being bedridden for so long and dark marks under his eyes to put Gaara's to shame. Then he met the eyes of his reflection, flinching back at the look in his eyes. A look he hadn't seen in a while. The look that for a moment, almost frightened him. Was that really his eyes that looked so dark, so icy, so…enraged? Quickly he tilted his neck, pulling the neck of his hospital shirt to look at the cursed mark on his neck. The black comma markings were just as livid on his neck as the first time he had got it when Orochimaru had bitten him in the forest of death, the tiny kanji markings of the Fuuja Houin circled the marks.

_But if that's still in place… these dark feelings…the cursed seal isn't influencing my thoughts at all… They're all mine. All my hate. All because Itachi brought up those memories all over again._ He shifted a hand to his face, looking through his fingers at the mirror. _Eyes full of killing intent. Isn't that what Gaara said to me during the Chunin exams? And it's all Itachi's fault._

In the mirror he could see Itachi's face, that blank look as he glanced at him_. "I have no interest in you." _And Sasuke's eyes narrowed darkly, his teeth gritting as he lashed out, the glass smashing under his knuckles to create a spider web across the mirror, making the image of Itachi fade away so he could only see his own image distorted by the cracks, and could feel a throbbing pain in his hand. Shaking it out he stalked back to the bed and threw himself on it so that he was lying on his back looking at the ceiling once more and the faint cracks in the wall, laying his hand across his eyes. _What am I meant to be doing…? For so long I've tried. I've trained and trained myself to try and become stronger than Itachi…And still I couldn't do anything…I couldn't even do anything against Gaara either._ He gritted his teeth again._ He says that I don't have enough hate…Still when I first activated the Sharingan the first time it wasn't in an effort to get stronger, or to kill, but to protect that idiot...from Haku once…and from Orochimaru…And when I faced Itachi in Hatred…I couldn't do a thing… does that mean I don't hate enough as he said, or is it because I wasn't trying to protect anyone…? Is that why Naruto could defeat Gaara when I couldn't?_

_To hate…or to Protect…_

_What do I need to do…?_

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned onto his side toward the window, closing his eyes. _No, right now, I really shouldn't think on this. My head's still messed up, my emotions are a mess. I can't think on something so important like this. What I need is sleep and to get a hold of my emotions again. I need to be calm, rational… I _really_ want to hit something!_

Unfortunately there was very little in the room to pummel except perhaps the pillow, since the mirror was already a fragmented mess on the wall. Sighing in frustration, he focused himself on calming his still raging emotions, to calm them into his normal control. But it wasn't long before the image of the Tsukuyomi returned in his mind's eye, the images coming back once more and he gasped, sitting up, his sharingan activating in his panic before he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

It was official.

"I…Hate…Hospitals…"

He could only hope that he would be able to get out soon before his thoughts and the memories drove him to insanity.

"Ah, Uchiha, I see you're awake," a voice said from the door and Sasuke stiffened, whipping his hands away from his face to look toward the door. There stood a woman that he had seen only a few times since he had woken from his comatose state. She was a shapely woman with long blond hair in low ponytails and piercing amber colored eyes that looked at him like a hawk. The very person who had brought him out of his coma in the first place.

"…Godaime Hokage." Sasuke murmured, trying to make sure his unfeeling mask was back up to hide the mess of not quite sorted out emotions that still coursed through him. However he realized as the woman entered the room, she wasn't the only one there, but Kakashi was there as well – obviously he had made a full recovery as well. However, Kakashi seemed troubled. As he entered, his one visible eye fixed on Sasuke, looking him over with a frown and Sasuke resisted the urge to snap at him, settling for a half-hearted glare in return. Why was he eyeing him like that? Did he honestly look that weak right now? Why else would he be looking at him with what almost looked like worry…?

Was that possible…? But why?

His eyes traveled back to Tsunade again who had picked up his file and was flipping through it again, frowning faintly as she eyed him over the top of the file for a moment, as if appraising him. Not one to back down from something like that, he stared back at her, waiting. She was obviously here for some reason. And whatever the reason was it seemed to have Kakashi at least slightly concerned, though he could have been imagining things.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade started off first of all, drawing Sasuke from his musing once more.

"…Fine," he said, not really wanting to go through all those questions all over again. On every visit to a Hospital he had ever had, always was there a long list of questions, constantly repeated over and over to the point he could respite them all in order from memory and had made a monosyllabic answer to all of them. He half hoped that this time his suspicions that something was up would be correct just so he wouldn't have to hear the dull repetitive questions once again that day.

From the sideways look that Tsunade was giving him, he was sure he was meant to elaborate on his flashbacks because of the Tsukuyomi, his underlying anger and confusion between if he should walk a path of hatred or a path of protection of his comrades. Instead, he stubbornly set his jaw and stonily returned her amber gaze with his ebony one.

Finally the Hokage closed her eyes with a sigh and snapped the file shut, taking one of the seats close by and Sasuke once more had to look between the two of them. To him, there seemed to be more in their gazes than just a concern for his heath. However, he waited for them to say something. Kakashi obviously wasn't about to say anything just yet, as if waiting for Tsunade to say something first. It was getting to the point where Sasuke was about to ask what was going on when Tsunade finally spoke.

"I'm aware that it has only been recently that you've started to recover from your injuries," she said, picking out her words carefully, however it was that careful wording that had Sasuke frown slightly and sit straighter, listening. Obviously this was going to lead somewhere. "However, there is a problem that we have that you may very well be able to help with." She turned to look at him directly, her amber eyes boring into his own. "Uchiha, will you be our spy in Otogakure?"

Whatever he was expecting, that wasn't it.

"…What…?"

Sasuke looked between Tsunade's somber expression and over to Kakashi, who's single eye seemed to be furrowed in something close to displeasure. So that was probably the reason for Kakashi's concerned expression before. He had obviously been asked about this before and wasn't pleased with the thought.

"Orochimaru," a shiver ran up Sasuke's spine at the name, in his mind's eye he could see the lightning fast movement as fangs pierced his neck and the burning pain that traveled like fire through him. His hand twitched slightly, wanting to rub at the cursed seal on his neck that began to burn faintly despite the seal caging him, but suppressed the urge as Tsunade continued. "Is still something of a threat. It's obvious that he has some plans for Konoha, and it's likely that he has some plans for you. Unfortunately if we sent an ANBU or Jonin to be sent into Otogakure he's likely to work out that they are spies and dispose of them. However, he seems to believe that you will go to him, since he has already marked you," this time Sasuke did put a hand over the seal at his neck, remembering that Orochimaru had seemed so confident about this. "I'd like for you to take up an act of betraying Konoha and going to Orochimaru to spy on him for about three years. It seems that the reasoning he would like you is to act as a body for some kind of immortal jutsu. That's why it's only for three years. As soon as it becomes a danger to you, you'll need to retreat to Konoha once more. Another reason is because your presence in Oto will likely prevent Orochimaru from trying to cause any more damage in Konohagakure for a while."

"This will be entirely your decision though," Kakashi said finally. "If you feel against it, you can decline. Orochimaru was after you after all, and you'll be in the heart of danger having to go to Otogakure yourself. Once you're there, we wont be able to help you other than to respond to any messages you might send. You are still a genin after all."

Sasuke felt a stab of annoyance at the jab of his current rank, but pushed it down before he did something he would regret, tightening his hands into fists as he frowned, looking down at the blankets. So he could take up the mission or not, it was completely up to him. He could back down-

_But then I'd prove him right, _Sasuke thought instantly, giving a glare from under his bangs in Kakashi's direction. _He doesn't think I'm up to it, that I wouldn't be able to act appropriately to get through this without failing. _But just because he had failed in killing Itachi that time didn't mean that he couldn't handle himself. He hadn't been named rookie of the year for nothing. Still, this wasn't the only reason either. _Itachi says hate, Naruto says protect, and Orochimaru thinks he can grant power so easily. If I do this, I might be able to figure it out. Figure out who is right, and find my own way, find my own power in order to finish this madness already. I wont back down. I can't. Otherwise I'll just be proving Itachi right that I'm still weak._

He met Kakashi's eye with his dark ones for a moment before drawing himself up. _I know you're just saying it because you care as my teacher, but… _"I accept the mission."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to slip closed almost pained as Sasuke's answer met their ears.

Tsunade gave a very small smile at this. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have to ask this of you. But you were one of our only choices that we can use for this mission." She picked up something and passed it over to him. Giving the Hokage a strange look, he took the item and checked it over. It looked like some kind of small scroll. Nothing new. However, it was obviously important. He glanced back at her, cocking an eyebrow in a silent request for explanation.

Thankfully it seemed that Tsunade understood the silent question as she elaborated. "That is a special scroll for you to use to communicate any findings of yours to us, one that is sometimes used by undercover ninja when out on long term missions," the Hokage said. "You activate it with a little of your blood on the seal of the scroll, and then you write on it as you would normally do. The words on it will be copied onto an identical scroll that I will have in my possession, and the words will vanish from your scroll, so that if it is found, none of the details of your findings will be found out. If we have information or any orders for you while you're in Oto, the seal on the scroll that keeps it closed will turn yellow and you'll need to put a little blood on it to open it and read what's inside. Anyone else who does this will find nothing written inside."

Sasuke nodded. It looked like the scroll had quite a few jutsu on it if it needed a blood sacrifice to work.

"However," Tsunade continued, pulling his attention back to the Sannin-turned-Hokage once more. "I need to tell you that you'll be pretty much alone in Otogakure. So keep on your toes and leave nothing to chance. If we're going to convince Orochimaru that you are there for no other reason than the ones he expects, you'll have to pull off an act to fool even your own teammates. You'll have to convince them you are leaving, that you're joining Orochimaru, not because of a mission though. They cannot know. The mission must be done in utmost secrecy, as we don't know if Orochimaru has any other spies among us. The only people in Konoha who will know of this mission will be myself, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Can you do it?"

Were they trying to make him irritated by asking these things? He knew that it would be difficult, but from the time of the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke had learned to make himself seem cold and unfeeling no matter what, even if he felt hurt, or tired or anything else. He had enough anger from his encounter with Itachi that he could focus on to add to his mask of indifference to make it seem as if he was abandoning everyone. He was certain that he could pull it off, because of that control he had drilled into himself because of Itachi.

_Ah, something I can thank you for, Niisan,_ He thought with sadistic amusement before he nodded to Tsunade. "When do I start?"

"At the first opportunity," Tsunade said, before standing up. "Konoha will owe a lot to you for this. I'm sorry we had to ask this from you."

Sasuke gave her a small nod, before Tsunade left the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. However, he wasn't left alone, he realized as he turned the scroll in his hands for a moment, looking through his bangs at his silver-haired teacher who had stayed behind. For a moment, they just looked at each other in silence. Finally-

"Are you sure about this? There's a lot that you'll be giving up."

Sasuke eyed Kakashi for a moment. Was he trying to get him to back out, or was he actually trying to show some form of caring for him? It was hard to tell when it came to Hatake Kakashi.

"I've made up my mind. I'll do the mission." He said, closing his eyes. _Because this might be the only thing that will actually help me to figure out which path will be right for me in the end._

There was nothing else that could be said. The decision was made.

Uchiha Sasuke would be the Konoha spy.

And only three other people would know.

_Sorry Naruto, Sakura. But if I'm going to do this, you'll need to see me as the enemy._

**To Be Continued….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translations:**_

_~Hokage: literally meaning 'Fire Shadow', the name of the leader of Konoha._

_~Godaime Hokage: 'Fifth Fire Shadow', the current leader of Konohagakure_

_~Sandaime Hokage: 'Third Fire Shadow', the previous leader of Konohagakure, killed during a battle with Orochimaru during the chunin exams._

_~Konohagakure no Sato: 'the village hidden in the Leaves', the main village in Naruto situated in fire country, sometimes shortened down to 'Konoha' or 'Konohagakure'. Ninja from this village are known as 'Konoha (leaf) ninja'._

_~Otogakure: the 'hidden sound village', a village made by Orochimaru, though more of separate bases spanning over rice country. Ninja from here are known as 'Oto (sound) ninja'._

_~Yondaime Kazekage: 'fourth wind Shadow', the previous leader of Sunagakure, assassinated by Orochimaru during the chunin exams. The father of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara._

_~Kekkei Genkai: bloodline ability. Special ability unique to certain clans. There are many types of Kekkei genkai throughout the ninja world._

_~Sharingan: 'Copy-wheel eye' the eye based (doujutsu) kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. The eyes become red with three comma marks around the pupil. Only users are Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi (via transplant)_

_~Suna: aka Sunagakure no sato, the village hidden in the sand. The main hidden village in Wind country. Ninja from there are known as 'Suna (sand) ninja'_

_~Sannin: 'sage', a title given to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru_

_~Jonin: 'elite ninja'_

_~Chunin: 'Journeyman/middle ninja'_

_~Genin: 'low/junior ninja' – the first rank of a ninja._

_~ANBU: Short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (meaning Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are handpicked by the village leader; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bears no weight in this decision. Unlike other ninja ranks, the ANBU wear black uniform with a white armor vest and a mask in the shape of an animal so that their identity is not known. They often operate under code-names._

_~Tsukuyomi: an ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), the next level of the regular sharingan. The Tsukuyomi creates an illusion controlled by the user, including time. Often stylized by the negative colors and a red sky._

_Genjutsu: illusionary technique_

_Fuuja Houin: evil suppressor – the seal around Sasuke's cursed seal that allows him to suppress the cursed seal._

_**Chosha's notes:**_

_My first chapter is done. So far I have nothing much to say just yet, only that this was based after Sasuke is awakened from Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Since it is based on the manga, that means that none of the fillers occurred here as it is based on the manga – I can get better references from that at short notice. However, it's based before the fight on the hospital roof. Nothing else to say right now unless you have any questions you want to ask. If you do, please ask in the review and I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Either way, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism allowed, but please, no flaming. If you don't like it, tell me why you don't, and not just because Sasuke's the main character in the story. If you dislike Sasuke, don't read, simple. Either way, I hope to read your comments and I hope you enjoy the fanfic._

_**Next Time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: I've been given a mission that I cannot let any of my teammates know about. I need to convince them that I'm abandoning them for power. But how to do that? Maybe a battle with Naruto might help to set the scene. Naruto. Fight me! _

_Naruto: Next episode on Guilt of Innocence: The Mission begins – Battle on the Rooftop!_

_Sasuke: I'm not going to lose or fail this mission…_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	2. Battle on the Rooftop

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the beta'd version of the chapter. This chapter has been Beta'd by Shadowkyra. Thank you so much for making sure that any of my stupid mistakes have been corrected. _

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Two**

**The Mission Begins – Battle on the Rooftop**

The Sun was quite bright as it spilled gently into the Hospital room, the atmosphere of the room somewhat lighter than it had been since the conversation with the Hokage and yet Sasuke had not been allowed out of the Hospital just yet. It seemed that the hospital staff was either keeping him in longer to make sure that he wasn't going to relapse into his comatose state, or, as Sasuke suspected, they were just being paranoid and wanted to keep him in just a little longer. It was something he felt was weird since Kakashi was already allowed out of the hospital, but he had long since given up on trying understanding the mind of hospital staff. The faint humming of a tune that seemed to come from beside him served lighten the rooms atmosphere even further.

Without moving from where he was sitting, Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye towards the source of the. Sakura had recently come in to visit him, her attitude bubbly and with a smile on her face, fresh flowers and an apple for him. She chattered aimlessly to him as she started to peel it. Despite the fact that Sasuke had yet to say a word to her other than a faint greeting – a glance in her direction and a grunt – it hadn't upset her in the slightest. In fact she seemed extremely happy. It was only recently that she started humming a song to herself as she sliced the apple slowly, carefully and neatly on the plate balanced on her lap. It made him wonder if she'd been talking to him while he was unconscious as well to not be perturbed by his silence. He'd been told that Sakura had visited him almost every day to change the flowers and tried to talk him out of his coma.

In all honesty it partially made him wonder, if she had so much time on her hands why she didn't just try to improve as a ninja instead of wasting her breath on him? It obviously wasn't working. It also partially freaked him out that someone who had been a fan girl of his had been allowed to be with him, alone, while he was unconscious. True, her fangirl tendencies had subsided somewhat recently, but she did revert to her old ways on occasion.

He had to suppress a shiver up his spine at the mere thought.

Still, now that she was more focused on trying not to slice her fingers while peeling and slicing the apple, Sasuke could focus on more important things – namely the mission that he had been given to him by Tsunade. Staring down blankly at the blanket pooled around his waist, he thought over the information he'd been given. He would become a spy within Otogakure, the village that was controlled by the very man who had given him his cursed seal in the first place, and who obviously had some interest in him anyway. A desire he'd discovered later on. He wanted his body, or more specifically, the Sharingan, which would be done through an immortalising jutsu of some kind. Hence the three year time limit as if it was any longer he'd be at risk of becoming a new vessel for Orochimaru, not something he particularly wanted. After all, how could he figure out his own path, or kill Itachi if his mind was destroyed and his body turned into Orochimaru's vessel? However, his main problem, or at least the first one to consider, was how he was going to leave Konoha and make it seem as though he was actually betraying the village to join Orochimaru? It wasn't his acting that he thought he would have trouble with. Tsunade had told him he would have to do this at the most opportune moment. How exactly was he going to manage that?

He narrowed his eyes. What could he do to make it actually seem real? How was he going to convince everyone that he would want to go to such a creep who had obvious intentions wouldn't benefit him in any way?

'_Why are you so weak? Still not enough….Hate..'_

Wait…..that was it, wasn't it? He could actually use that in this case. Though he was still unsure which was the right path, hate would be a strong driving force. He knew that because of the drive it had given him for so long. He also knew that in the early years, his hate for what Itachi had done to him had made him impatient.

He could use that impatience as a factor.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't realise what happened until something was practically shoved under his nose. Instinctively he lashed out, only to have his hand connect with ceramic. A gasp came from Sakura as the plate went flying, apple slices spilling to the ground as the plate smashed to pieces against the floor.

Sasuke almost winced, but held his painback. Had he really been so lost in thought that he had forgotten Sakura was there and had the sudden appearance of a plate as a threat? He really needed to get a hold of himse-

Wait….

First opportunity. Could he use this as an opportunity to start this mission off?

"Hey, what was that for?" a new voice exclaimed, startling Sasuke. He looked arround to see Naruto standing at the door and Sakura was looking rather upset to see that the result of her hard work was now scattered across the floor. Of course Naruto would wonder what the heck was going on. He liked Sakura after all (if the constant asking of dates was anything to go by). Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about his luck.

_Good timing as always Naruto,_ He thought with dry amusement, as he turned to shoot the darkest glare he could manage in Naruto's direction.

"Wh-what…? Why are you staring at me like that?" If anything, Naruto looked rather unnerved. Then again, he had never glared with such intensity at him before. Sasuke had never tried channelling all his hate in Naruto's direction before. Naruto was annoying sometimes, yes, but he never desired to kill him.

_Now to bait the hook…._Sasuke mused as he hid his eyes behind his bangs, mulling over how to get his message across. _Well, with Naruto it's always better to use a stick than a carrot._

"Hey, Naruto…."

"Wha….what?"

"Fight me…Now!"

He could hear Sakura gasp in horror, but he ignored her, waiting for Naruto's response.

Naruto seemed to have been thrown into utter confusion. "Huh?" he asked, giving the Uchiha his signature closed eyed confused look. "What are you babbling about? You're still recovering…"

This wasn't really the response that Sasuke was going for and he clenched his fists. _For once, even if you don't know what's going on, why can't you do what I need you to do right now?_ He thought in exasperation as he channelled chakra to his eyes to activate his still incomplete Sharingan. He shot a glare in Naruto's direction for extra effect, to show him that he was fully serious here. "Shut up and fight me!"

Now that he had their attention, it was time to start feeding them doubts. If he was going to have to pretend to betray them, he was going to have to convince them that he did this on his own and not because of Orochimaru.

"You think you helped me? That foolish Godaime Hokage, butting into other people's business," _Only because she wants to make sure that there aren't any more threats to this village. But insulting her will not only make my intentions more obvious, but also wind Naruto up. He seems rather attached to her after all._

"What!" The sudden anger on Naruto's face confirmed Sasuke's speculations. He hid a smirk behind his cold expression as he got to his feet, staring Naruto down from his full height. Naruto stared back at him with intense blue eyes. _Like I said, a stick is better than any carrot when it comes to Naruto._

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you!" Sakura blurted didn't need to turn to look at her to know her expression was one of horror. After all, he hadn't shown this kind of anger before. The only time he had seemed so forceful was when she had seen him in when the cursed seal was influencing him back in the forest of death (as far as he knew, the memory of that moment was still hazy even now) "Naruto, tell him to stop! I mean…."

However, from the grin on Naruto's face, Sasuke knew that Naruto had taken the bait hook line and sinker. He wasn't likely to listen to Sakura right now. He'd been challenged by someone he saw as a rival as well as a teammate and friend, and Sasuke knew that Naruto would never pass up this opportunity. They never did get their fight at the chunin exams after all. "Well then," Naruto said, his blue eyes almost eager, "I was thinking about it too…."

"Hey you two, cut it out," Sakura protested, but again she was completely ignored.

For a moment, Sasuke thought about this. Fighting in the hospital room would likely only get them both injured and in more trouble than it was worth. He'd never be allowed out of the hospital. But there was one place he could go to that would work well enough for the two of them to use. With that he jerked his head to indicate for him to follow him. "Come with me," he said, eyes still watching Naruto, his sharingan picking up the look of annoyance and the faint tremble of excitement in his limbs even though he seemed to be covering it with his annoyance at Sasuke's attitude.

With that he headed off and exited the room, glad he wasn't facing anyone to show his disgust as he stepped harshly on one of the apple slices, squashing it under his foot. However, he kept up his act, only pausing for a moment when he was out of sight of the other two to try and get the squashed apple from his foot. Thankfully he managed it and managed to get his act back together before Naruto joined him. Sasuke resisted the urge to glance at him, instead leading him through the hospital and up the stairs towards the roof. the soft patting of his feet and the faint echo of Naruto's sandals was the only sound that accompanied them up the stairs as Sasuke thought on what he was going to do in this fight. Of course he didn't want to kill Naruto, but he would need to make it seem that he was trying. Besides, he could actually feel a faint trill of excitement at the thought of battling Naruto. He was strong. Like Lee, like Gaara, like Hyuuga Neji. Naruto had beaten at least two of them. He knew right away that in this fight there could be no holding back. Naruto would be unlikely to hold back on him, and Sasuke's pride wouldn't stand for it. He also needed to know, this battle would help him to see, see which path was stronger, Itachi's hate or Naruto's protection.

He would find out the truth in this fight.

Pushing the door to the roof open, Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at the sudden bright light hitting the retinas of his sensitive eyes. But it passed quickly and Sasuke made his way out onto the roof. It was flat, surrounded by high criss-crossed wire fencing and two large water towers over by the door. However, he ignored them as he walked further onto the roof before turning, eyes landing back on Naruto once more who stood facing him. The patting of footsteps and the door to the hospital below clanged open again as Sakura followed, but neither of them paid her any attention. As long as she stayed out of the way there was nothing wrong.

"Hah!"

Sasuke blinked. What the heck? Was Naruto Laughing? His eyes narrowed as his pride twinged at that. "What's so funny?" he growled. Just because he was acting didn't mean that it gave Naruto the right to insult his pride like that. It was all an act but the battle was serious.

"Funny? No," Naruto said, and Sasuke became aware of the tremble of excitement that seemed to travel through the blond. "I'm overjoyed actually. To think how I can finally beat you."

So he was excited at the thought of fighting him? It was just a variation of their usual bantering, but if Sasuke was going to be keeping this act up, he couldn't just smirk at him and banter back, as much as he wanted to. Well, maybe he could….

"What did you say? Stop blabbering nonsense, loser!" Of course he could only snarl it however, but it really didn't give him the same satisfaction that their banters usually did.

Still, Naruto seemed to realise that this wasn't going to end in their usual 'friendly' pre-fight banter and his face became serious, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I'm no longer the loser you once knew me as. I've changed."

_I know you have._ How could he not have noticed? From the guy who couldn't even make a single bunshin and failed the exams goodness knew how many times, to someone who could summon giant frogs and beat demon possessed ninja. Sasuke knew he was strong. That's why this thrill of excitement ran through him at the thought of fighting Naruto. Still, it wasn't something that he would let Naruto have the last word on either way.

"You dim-witted idiot," he sneered, "What are you so full of yourself for, huh!" _You've got stronger; I'll give you that, but don't count me out. Even if the reasons for this fight are fake, I wasn't lying back at the chunin exams when I said I wanted to fight you._

Naruto put a hand on his hip and smirked, and suddenly Sasuke thought he saw his own expression reflected back at him. Maybe they had been rivals for too long. "Eh, what are you losing your cool for?" Naruto taunted suddenly. "That's so unlike you. What? Are you afraid now you've challenged me to a fight, huh? Sasuke?"

_Ok, if this is how I normally sound, I'm either going to have to beat him up for imitating me, or I'm going to have to re-evaluate when I use that attitude…_ He thought, feeling the taunt grating his nerves. "Shut up and fight!" He growled. _Can we get this over with? I actually do want to fight you._

"Before we start, you better put on this Konoha headband," Naruto said. Had he picked it up from the bedside table, Sasuke wondered.

"I don't need something like that," Sasuke said. If this fight was supposed to be the start of a betrayal for this mission, why would he wear his Konoha headband?

"Just do it," Naruto said

This was beginning to take far too long, Sasuke thought with exasperation. Stick, not a carrot. He pointed to his forehead with a thumb. "You won't even lay a finger on me, let alone by forehead."

"No!" Naruto exploded suddenly, almost surprising Sasuke by his forcefulness. "I'm saying this is a symbol! That we fight as equal Konoha ninja!"

_I do see you as a strong ninja. That's why I want to fight you. _Not that he could tell him that. "That's why I'm saying you're full of yourself! You think you're on par with me!"

Damn, did he honestly sound as much of a bastard as he thought he did?

"Of course I do!" Naruto argued back. "In fact I've never thought of myself as inferior to you. Not even once!"

_Of course you haven't. Because you don't think like that. You just barrel in and do your best. Isn't that how you've always done things, Idiot? _"You're pissing me off!"

"That's because you're still weak, Sasuke-_chan!_"

…_.Oh you did not just say that…_

If a single word could have acted as a start bell, that was probably it. With a roar, both of them launched themselves forwards, Naruto darting towards him even as he darted towards Naruto. He didn't need his sharingan to notice the clench fists aiming for him. Quickly he lashed out; grabbing the hands coming towards him and digging his heals into the ground as he stopped the punches, pressing against the other's fists with his palms as Naruto tried to push forwards, gritting his teeth.

_You're stronger, but you were never very good where stances are concerned. My hands aren't the only thing I attack with! _With a twist, Sasuke raised his foot and lashed out. At the last minute Naruto seemed to realize that he was open to the attack and pushed away. Sasuke's foot just grazed the front of his orange jacket as he skidded back a little, using a hand to the floor to steady himself. However, he hadn't even straightened before his hands went to the seal that had become familiar to Sasuke after seeing its repetitive use.

The Kage Bunshin.

That could be a problem since he would be significantly outnumbered when one considered just how many Naruto was capable of creating.

"Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke almost winced as he saw what seemed like hundreds of Naruto's that were suddenly surrounding him. However, he was already on his toes. Naruto was able to outnumber people and be a one man demolition team, but he had no formal style to fall back on. Besides, Sasuke had seen Naruto's fighting style hundreds of times. With the Sharingan allowing him to see each bunshin for what it was and picking up every movement, he was ready.

Soon, he had no time to think as the Narutos all began to attack at once. He was made to fall back on instinct – a kick to the stomach to barrel one into those behind it, twist around, a strike with his fist, using momentum to flip to his hands and strike up with his feet sending two more flying into the air-

Still, the numbers were still against him as he felt another strike him, only having enough time to block it from striking his stomach with his arms, sending him flying upwards with a grunt of pain.

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki….." Naruto started and his eyes picked up a shadow of Naruto behind him.

_Wait…..this is….like Lee's move, or my Shishi Rendan!_ He realised. If that hit, that would certainly hurt.

"Naruto Rendan!"

He couldn't afford to get hit with something like that, he realised. He couldn't underestimate his strength. Quickly he formed the seals he needed, blocking Naruto's foot with his arm, hands still forming the 'Tora' seal.

He probably wouldn't have considered it if it was the real Naruto in front of him, but somehow, each clone was obvious to him, as if on instinct. He took a deep breath as the Naruto close suddenly realised exactly what Sasuke was going to do from the horror that crossed its face.

"Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!" And he blew out the fire from behind curled fingers, shooting it through the clone that puffed away, bathing the hospital roof in a sea of fire. He heard multiple clones puffing away with a cry, but just as he breathed the last of the flame, something strange began to occur. The flames were spinning unnaturally.

_What the….?_

Finally, the fire seemed to dissipate as if the wind had blown it away, leaving the real Naruto and one more clone and…..what was that in his hand? It looked like a sphere of tightly compressed chakra, but he had seen no hand seals creating it at all. In fact, if he didn't know any better, it looked like he and the clone were compressing it all together by sheer will.

_What is that jutsu….?_

Whatever it was, he realised suddenly that while he was in the air like this, he wouldn't be able to dodge it at all. Swearing he concentrated, lightning crackling around his hand as he created a chidori. If anything, he could use the chidori to perhaps counteract whatever this thing was.

He hoped.

_No, no time for second guessing. He's coming!_

Now, the plan may very well have worked. Sasuke hadn't mastered the jutsu to Kakashi's level, but he could at least control the chakra to an amount that wouldn't overpower or be overpowered by the massive amount of compressed chakra in Naruto's hand. He positioned it to strike only at the strange sphere.

But there had been just one one miscalculation.

Sakura.

"Stoooooooop!" Sakura screamed, a blur of pink suddenly coming towards them.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised what was going on, Naruto's blue ones widening at that exact same moment.

_That idiot, is she suicidal? If she continues at that speed…_

_She'll get hit by us both!_

"Both of you stand down!" She cried.

Sasuke knew that he couldn't. He was in mid-air falling. There was no way for him to slow himself down. Naruto was running at a speed that even if he did slow down, he wouldn't be able to stop in time.

_Dammit!_

Sasuke considered what to do, about to yank his hand away so that he would collide with Sakura without actually driving his lightning fist right through her. He closed his eyes he knew what Naruto had was going to hurt when something suddenly grabbed his wrist.

_What the?_ Eyes opening, he realised that a gloved hand had him by the wrist. As he looked, he only had enough time to see another hand grabbing Naruto's wrist. With a blur of grey, suddenly the world seemed to spin as he was wrenched from the air, his momentum sending him flying – towards the water towers.

With a faint cry he quickly heald the Chidori in front of him again-

Clang! Sasuke winced as he felt metal scrape his arm, the lightning crackling through and dying. Wincing, Sasuke opened his eyes to see his arm buried right into the water tower, the metal crumpled and twisted around the hole that his arm disappeared into.

This was going to hurt a bit, he realised grimly as he yanked his arm back, ignoring the metal that scrapped across his skin. He closed his eyes as he was suddenly doused by a stream of water until he stumbled backwards. Panting faintly, he, he glanced over to where Naruto was, perfectly dry, a smaller dent in his water tower. But how could that be? He'd been sure that there had been much more chakra compressed into that, unless he'd released it a little when he got flung into the other tower.

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice shouted over to them and Sasuke almost groaned. _I should have known….Maybe I should thank him because I got out of getting hit because of Sakura's stupid move. But now my chance is passed! _"What are you doing on the roof of the hospital?" _Fighting, what does it look like?_ Sasuke wanted to snap back, but held he his tongue. Kakashi actually looked pissed off. "If you're fighting, you're getting two heated. Both of you…"

Panting, Naruto pulled his hand away and Sasuke saw a small squirt of water coming from the tower in the middle of Naruto's dent. It still didn't make much sense.

"Heh!" he snorted. _Either he did release that thing, or I miscalculated that jutsu in the heat of the moment._

"Why are you so obsessed with your superiority complex Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, glancing upwards as he realised Kakashi must have shunshined and was now on the water tower that he had just thrown Sasuke into.

_He better be just acting here, because if he's forgotten exactly what Tsunade told me, I'm going to hit him,_ Sasuke thought, shooting a glare at him for a moment, half at annoyance at the superiority complex (_I do not have a complex!)_ comment and half to try and convey exactly what was going on.

"That level of chidori just now," Kakashi continued. "Isn't an appropriate technique to be used here against your own comrade. Were you trying to kill Naruto?"

Sasuke heard a gasp from Sakura's direction and Sasuke glared harder at Kakashi. _Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?_ He thought incredulously._ I wasn't going to use it on him. I was going to use it on that jutsu. Whatever it was he used…I was certain at the time that it was just as dangerous as my chidori. Although…_ he remembered the tiny hole, _now I'm not so sure…._

"Where did such….Immature behaviour….come from?" Kakashi added, almost to himself. A glint in Kakashi's eye made Sasuke wonder if he was coming to a realisation about why Sasuke had been in a coma in the first place.

_So he thinks I'm doing this for revenge,_ Sasuke summarised._ How stupid. There's only one guy I want to kill, and it definitely isn't the Dobe._

Shooting Kakashi one last look – he was certainly going to have to say something about that intervention of his. Sasuke realised now would be a good time to get out of there. He would only have unwanted questions from his teammates and Sasuke had to keep his mind on his mission. The less they knew, the fewer lies Sasuke would have to tell. But he was still going to have a word with Kakashi later.

Quickly, Sasuke jumped, flipping over the fencing and landing on the scaffolding below. As he straightened, he felt something drip on his face. Blinking, he looked up. And choked.

The back of the tank that Naruto had ploughed into was completely ripped open, all the water gone as it a typhoon had ripped through all the metal on the inside.

_If that had hit me…..I'd be lucky if I got away with being in hospital for a month! _He realised in horror, having to steady himself against the wall as the realisation hit him. _I didn't imagine all that chakra before….Naruto….just how strong are you really? All that….is this the power one gets when following that path…..?_

_Naruto doesn't hate, it's not in his nature to hate, and yet he's become so strong in such a short amount of time…. Could it be that….Itachi way to power is wrong….? Is it actually hatred that's holding me back?_

_I won't be able to admit it aloud but….Naruto is stronger than me on this path._

_But where does that leave me…..?_

**To Be Continued….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translations:**_

_(If not stated here, the translation may have come in a previous chapter)_

_~Dobe: not a proper translation, but often translated to 'Dumbass' or 'Dead last'_

_~Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu: 'Multiple shadow clone technique'_

_~Shishi Rendan: 'Lion barrage'_

_~Uzumaki Naruto Rendan: 'Uzumaki Naruto barrage'_

_~Tora: 'Tiger' – the ninja hand seals follow the animals of the zodiac._

_~Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu: 'fire element: grand fireball technique'_

_~Chidori: '1000 chirping birds'_

_~Shunshin: Transportation jutsu (or something similar. Ie when Kakashi seems to disappear in smoke. Its actually just smoke or something else distracting like wind covering up a high speed movement, rather than teleportation._

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_Phew! I never thought that writing an alternate point of view to this fight would be so hard. Obviously Sasuke's reasons for fighting would have changed to go with the story, as my Sasuke isn't focused on Itachi's notion of hate is stronger, Naruto is better than me blah blah blah, but is trying to find out which path is stronger. After all, just because of this though doesn't mean he's given up on revenge or anything, he still wants to kill Itachi. I just felt that before the Itachi confrontation and after there was a giant change in Sasuke that seemed strange to me. In this story, Tsunade has cut in the middle of the brooding time Sasuke had to follow cannon personality, and gave Sasuke the mission to think of. Because of this it's probably made him focus on the mission and less on brooding over Naruto. I just hope that I pulled it off ok._

_If not, well….it is meant to be slightly AU. But I'm trying my best to stick to his personality, while at the same time going to what I need to get this storyline. Still, if you can think of how I can improve on this, you guys let me know! Constructive criticism (i.e. telling me what's wrong and how to improve) is welcome. Please review. It makes Chosha Happy. A Happy chosha means quicker updates._

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: Is it really possible that Naruto's way is stronger than Itachi's way? It seems that way….but….Wait, those guys. They're with Orochimaru…looks like Tsunade was right, Orochimaru is still after me. Works for me, now I can start this mission properly_

_Naruto: Next episode on Guilt of Innocence: Enter the Sound Ninja_

_Sasuke: From now on, I'll have to find out which path is right on my own._

_**Until next time**_

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	3. Enter the Sound Ninja

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Three**

**Enter the Sound Ninja**

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back against the bark of the tree that he was currently sitting in, eyes closed. After the battle on the Hospital rooftop and Kakashi's intervention, Sasuke had felt it somewhat inappropriate to just head back to his hospital bedroom and just pretend as though it hadn't happened. He had far too many things to think over and he couldn't think over anything if Sakura and Naruto were in his room bombarding him with questions about what occurred on the rooftop and what his intentions were, which he was sure Sakura would be willing to ask after Kakashi asking if he was trying to kill Naruto.

_If anything, looking at the damage that Jutsu Naruto used, I think it would have been appropriate to ask the reverse, _Sasuke mused to himself with another heavy sigh_. Compared to what my Chidori did, that thing probably would have blasted through me if it hit._

_Still, when I think of that….What have I been doing all this time? When I compare to what Naruto has been doing….his strength has increased exponentially since he graduated from the Academy. Compared to him, I've only been standing still…is it because his will to protect has made him stronger? Is it because it has more power than hatred? Or is it because I don't have enough hatred? _

_But that can't be right either…_ Sasuke shook his head, moving a hand to his chest above his heart and clenched the material of his shirt there, screwing his eyes closed, _I've hated. I've hated Itachi so much that it hurts! How can it possibly be that I don't hate enough?_

_Maybe it really is because the will to protect is stronger. If that's the case….was that what I was lacking? Is that why it feels that Naruto is stronger than me?_

Groaning, he ran a hand through his dark hair, frowning. "Dammit, you're always causing me trouble," he growled out loud, before dropping his hands once more. _Still, it could be that…if I take this as a learning curve, it's possible that I may truly find my own strength. Otherwise, how else am I going to bring this to an end?_

So lost in his musings it wasn't until the last minute that he picked up the faint whir of something flying through the air and a faint glint of wire. Blinking, he was suddenly on guard and tried to pounce away, but whoever had the wire tightened it so quickly he was thrown back into the tree, cracking his head on the hard wood making an explosion of stars behind his eyes and a sharp ache in his head. Grunting with pain, Sasuke winced, feeling disorientated from the blow until a shadow fell over him. Blinking rapidly to get rid of the stars from his vision, Sasuke looked up to see who decided to tie him to a tree.

_I should have known…._He mentally groaned as he glared up at Hatake Kakashi, who was tugging the wire tight so Sasuke couldn't struggle. _I really am going to hit him_… "What's the meaning of this?" he growled.

"If I didn't do this you would just run away," Kakashi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, though it only served to confuse and irritate his captive further. "You aren't the type to listen quietly while I preach."

"Preach on what?" Sasuke demanded, since it was obvious he was going to. "If it was about what happened on the roof-"

"Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted, "Quit seeking revenge."

Whatever it was he had been expecting Kakashi to start preaching about, that certainly wasn't it. If he had known why the heck he had brought this up, Sasuke would certainly have been angry he was sure. But currently it only threw him for a loop. "What the hell?" he asked finally. "Why are you bringing that up?" he hissed at his teacher.

"What happened today-" Kakashi started and Sasuke really, really wanted to smack him. Had he honestly not got it?

"For a Jonin," Sasuke interrupted him suddenly, "You are a freaking idiot."

Kakashi blinked at him and Sasuke sighed, elaborating. "Did you forget about the conversation that the Hokage had with me yesterday?" he pointed out, beginning to wonder if he really had forgotten or if he thought that the fight was not at all related to the mission.

"So then the fight-"

"Was for the mission," he growled. "It wasn't anything personal," _except for trying to find out whose path actually was right._

"Still to use the Chidori against Naruto could have gotten him killed," Kakashi said seriously. Ah, and therein lay the problem. It wasn't that Kakashi had forgotten. It was the fact that with the chidori, there was no pretending – Sasuke could have killed Naruto if he had aimed at Naruto, and not at the….weird jutsu that Naruto had been using.

"I wasn't aiming at Naruto," Sasuke said shortly. "I was aiming at that jutsu. And don't you think that you should have scolded him? Did you see the hole in the back of the water tank?"

"The Rasengan," Kakashi said.

"What now?" Sasuke blinked. He'd never heard of it.

"It's a jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage," Kakashi explained. "And don't look at me like that; I don't know how to use it."

Sasuke scowled. Had he been that obvious? "Never mind that," he said irritably. "Why didn't you scold him?"

"Maybe I was trying to keep your cover?" Kakashi said dryly.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow tick. Squashing his urges to throttle the Jonin, he grumbled accusingly "You didn't even know it was for the mission."

"Ahem, that's beside the point," Kakashi said, coughing into his hand, making Sasuke hang his head in utter exasperation.

…_Moron…_

"Still, this is something that I do need to talk to you about before you do leave, because this might be something that will either cause the mission to fall apart, or to be successful. And it might be beneficial to you anyway," Kakashi said, his face, or what little of it that Sasuke could see, back to utter seriousness and Sasuke tensed. He really didn't want to talk about this. Not his ambition. Not when it was so close since he actually showed up and put him into Tsukuyomi again. Not when he still felt his heart and mind was still unsure about which way to turn. But even if he screwed up his eyes and tried not to listen, it wouldn't stop him from hearing. "In this line of work, I've seen how bad guys like you get. In the end, those who tasted revenge were not satisfied, and it ended in tragedy. You'll only hurt and suffer more. Even if you are successful in your revenge, all you'll be left with is emptiness."

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. _I don't want to hear this. I don't want to be told that 'things'll get better', because then I'll want to believe it. And I….what'll be left for me? _"Stop talking like you understand!" He screwed up his eyes; the image of the Tsukuyomi burning at his retina's once more, before he looked away. "What if someone you cared for….slaughtered every single person who ever meant anything to you, and did it right in front of your eyes," he said darkly. "How far would you stray from what you said?"

"Hm…That would work," Kakashi agreed, "However, no such person for me exists."

_And you said I had a superiority complex? What about that!_ Sasuke thought, feeling a stab of rage for a moment but the look in Kakashi's eye caused him to pause. His eye curved into what he had realised was a smile, but with a sadness there, one that he knew, one that had been a part of him for six long years. _That look…._

"Those people," Kakashi said softly, "have already been killed."

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat, staring up at his sensei for a long moment. _He does know…_ he realised in shock. _He knows what its like to lose everyone….But how can he just….say that, and smile? How can he say that and not feel anger that they're gone…..?_

"I also lived in a long, hard era," Kakashi said softly, but his words seemed to ring through him as if he had shouted them. _That's right……he was about my age during the Konoha-Iwa war…. _"I understand how terrible true pain and loss are. Well, we aren't the lucky ones, but we're not the worst off."

Sasuke stared up at him, someone who actually understood, to an extent, what he felt, how awful the loneliness and the pain, and the helplessness, the rage and the sorrow loss. What could be worse than that?

"Both you and I have found precious companions," Kakashi said gently.

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Precious companions….?_ Immediately, in his minds eye, he could see Naruto, and Sakura, and yes even Kakashi. Since he had become a team with them, the burden of avenging his clan hadn't seemed so heavy. He'd even thrown away the opportunity once, or thought he had, as he protected Naruto from Haku's attack on Tazuna's bridge. In fact, the ghosts that seemed to haunt his mind, they seemed to vanish slowly in the time he had been with them. Sure, he wanted to kill Itachi, but he had felt that it wasn't all to life any longer.

And in horror, he realised that Kakashi really had cornered him.

"You should know from your own loss…chidori is a power given to you because you found things important to you," Kakashi said, lightly allowing the wire around Sasuke to loosen as the realisation settled on Sasuke's face. "The power isn't something that should be used against friends or for revenge. You yourself should know what that power should be used for."

Sasuke leaned back against the tree, sure that if he had been standing he would have dropped to his knees. And he knew. Finally came to realise exactly what he had been wondering about ever since he had come around from the coma. For all this time, he had been wrong. The reason why Naruto's power had grown so much. It never should have been hate.

"Think hard on whether you can or can not hold true to what I've said," Kakashi said, though Sasuke could barely hear him over the shock of his revelation, his hand patting Sasuke's shoulder lightly. "It's something that you should hold onto, even while you're in Oto. Remember that," he added, before he vanished, leaving Sasuke alone once more.

And for the first time in six years, Sasuke was hard pressed not cry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was dark. Several hours had passed and the sun had long since vanished beyond the horizon. The moon was large and full, but despite the late hour Sasuke had yet to move, leaning against the tree behind him, feeling strangely empty. It wasn't that he had nothing to think on. Thoughts buzzed through his head, running a mile a minute. But he still felt as though he was empty as well, like a balloon that had been deflated. The revelation had been a shock to the system. Not only because for so long had he been harbouring the hatred for his brother for so long, but because he had finally realised that he had been so very wrong.

When he had accepted this mission to go to Oto as a spy, he had been expecting a lot of things, but enlightenment was certainly not one of them. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, without knowing it, those people had become like a makeshift family to him that he hadn't even realised. And the times when he had been so very strong had never been the times when he had been angry and enraged about the massacre, but because he had wanted to protect that makeshift family of his.

And what he found hilariously ironic was that he realised these revelations at the same time he had a mission where he needed to pretend that Hate and rage was his driving force to take him to Orochimaru.

Someone, somewhere, really enjoyed messing with him.

"That's always how it works, isn't it," he murmured with a ghost of a smirk. "Always."

A gentle wind fluttered through the leaves of the trees and he sighed, resting the back of his head on the tree once more, looking up at the moon again. _It could have been timed better, I guess. But I'll need to keep this silent, and locked away. Otherwise I won't be able to get through this without getting caught. Even so….I can't just give up either. I…I've spent six years….I can't give up on avenging my clan either._ He groaned, running hands through his dark hair. _Dammit Kakashi, I really didn't need these thoughts right now!_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as dark shadows seemed to silhouette against the moon, and seemed to be getting closer_. _A few seconds later the silhouettes were big enough that Sasuke could make out what seemed like human forms. Shoving aside his thoughts, Sasuke jumped to his feet, hands clenched and ready to move as three figures dropped down, causing the branch to bob slightly as they landed in a semi-circle in front of him. Unfortunately with his back against the tree, it meant that he was pretty much cornered. Gritting his teeth, he eyed the newcomers.

They certainly were not Konoha ninja, if not obvious by their clothing, then just by how they looked. One was a man who was built like an Akamichi, but was probably the tallest of the four supporting a Mohican hairstyle. The second was stranger looking, not because of his hairstyle, which resembled Shikamaru's a little, but he had four arms. He'd never seen a man with four arms before. The third he wasn't even sure if it was male or female with the slim form, long hair and what even looked like bluish coloured lipstick. However, he wasn't sure if it was a trick of moonlight and shadows, but the person even seemed to have a hump of some kind on his/her back. The last was the most normal looking, a girl with admittedly strange clothing, but seemed fairly normal other than that.

But one thing caused Sasuke's breath to hitch.

Every single one of them wore a hitae ate bearing the Sound's musical note symbol.

_Oto-ninja….They're followers of Orochimaru!_

However, he didn't recognise them, though they were obviously Oto-ninja. Then again, the only oto-ninja that Sasuke remembered were the Sound genin that had attacked them during the chunin exams when the cursed seal's power flooded him and resulted in a semi blank memory of the incident an oto-ninja with his arms almost ripped off by an out of control Sasuke. He could only be glad Sakura had been there to snap him out of it, otherwise who knew what else he could have done?

"Who the hell are you?" he asked bluntly. Of course he knew to an extent why they were there and that they were oto ninja. This was truly the beginning of his mission. And he needed to play along.

"The four Sounds," the four armed man started with a smirk. "East's gate, Kidoumaru.

"The same," the larger man said, his piercing eyes boring into him. "South Gate's Jiroubou."

"The same," the strange humped figure spoke. _Ah, so it's a guy. Or a very butch woman, _Sasuke noted. "West Gate's Sakon."

"The same," the girl added. "North Gate's Tayuya."

And that was all the warning he had as suddenly they seemed to vanish. _What the-!_ Sasuke barely had any chance to think after that as Kidoumaru attacked him. Quickly he brought up an arm to block, wincing as he felt the harm muscles in the arm connect with his own, but ignored it as he leapt over Kidoumaru, driving his foot into Sakon's chest as he did so, launching him backwards into Tayuya. Twisting, he barely dodged as Jiroubou launched a fist at him that if it hit would likely have broken his jaw. Using his training he grabbed the arm as he sailed by, arm threading through Kidoumaru's obi and with a twist, kicking Kidoumaru's legs out from under him as he threw the both of them straight into the others. The tree seemed to shake and it was only due to chakra to his feet that he could keep standing and the smoke began to clear. Except it wasn't a pile of ninja.

It was four logs. And four chakra's behind him

_Crap, Kawarimi!_ He mentally swore, looking around to see the four of them stood on the wall behind him. _They're good, _he admitted grudgingly, not that he'd ever say it out loud. "You caught me at a bad time," Sasuke said coldly, activating his sharingan. He couldn't underestimate these guys. _It would have been better if they had come when I'm actually in a state of mind to want to fight,_ he grumbled mentally. _Thank you, person out there who hates me._ "If you want more, I won't hold back."

Sakon snickered. "Stop yapping like a wimpy dog." He moved his finger, indicating he should approach. "Come on. I'll make a melody from your broken ribs. Do….Re…Mi….Fa…So…la….Ti….Do…."

_He's just toying with me!_ Sasuke realised, narrowing his eyes. _He's probably trying to test me. Alright, if it's a test he wants…._

Quickly he darted over, drawing out wire that had a few hours before tied him to the tree. He didn't have any other weapons with him right now, but he certainly knew how to control ninja wire. Sakon darted after him, aiming blows to him which Sasuke managed to avoid with the help of his Sharingan, all the while wrapping the wire where he could without being noticed, then pulled.

The wire, which he had looped into the wooden planks below, drove Sakon's feet into the ground, almost knocking him off balance as Sasuke pulled the wires so hard that the other wouldn't be able to move, twisted, then launched his leg in a sweeping round house kick to the back of Sakon's head.

Or at least that was the plan.

However, it seemed that Sakon wouldn't go down that easily, somehow managing to twist to grab his leg. Quickly, Sasuke went to punch his blind side, but that was caught as well.

This move felt familiar.

Quickly he used his fee hand to steady himself. The man didn't have any more freed hands to block him, so brought his remaining leg around and drove it down towards Sakon's head with all his might. However, Sakon somehow anticipated it, bringing up the arm that grabbed his other leg to block.

_An opening!_

Sasuke drove his last free limb towards Sakon's ribs. _The only broken ribs here'll be yours!_

_Wait….why is he smirking like that?_

"Let me hear the music," Sakon chimed.

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself flying through the air and stars for the second time that day bursting behind his eyes as he collided to the tree, making him gasp as the breath was knocked from his body.

"Wow, your bones have a low tune," Sakon said, a grin on his face. "Let's make a more high pitched sound, eh?"

Dammit…Sasuke coughed painfully, one eye closed against the pain. _Where did that blow come from? All his limbs were being used, his feet were tied to the ground, both his arms blocking my other limbs – what did he hit out with?_

However, he didn't have the chance to think it over any longer as Kidoumaru came darting towards him, quickly, Sasuke moved to a crouch and flipped over and into the air as the multi-armed man stopped himself from smacking headlong into the tree. However, he wasn't safe as suddenly he looked up, something shooting from his mouth. Sasuke barely managed to get his arms up to protect himself when it hit, but rather than pain, it seemed to fasten fast.

_What….what is this, a web?_ Sasuke thought, alarmed as he attempted to get it off his arms, but he wasn't given a chance as Kidoumaru used it like a rope to toss him through the air until it snapped. But Sasuke didn't get a chance to right himself as pain exploded in his side in the form of Jiroubou's elbow smashing into him, flinging him painfully back towards Sakon.

_I'm not some kind of ball to be thrown around!_ Sasuke gritted his teeth, using his hands to grab the wood of the platform Sakon was on, using the momentum of Jiroubou's strike to swing his leg towards him to send him flying backwards, then he twisted around and pushed off behind him. _I've had enough of this! _

Using the move he had made by borrowing Lee's moves in the chunin exam, once more mentally thanking the Taijutsu expert, Sasuke twisted, blowing his left foot into Sakon, then twisted again before Sakon could recover. Kick, elbow, punch in quick succession and finally-

"Shishi Rendan!" his heal crashed into Sakon's chest, flinging him down hard into the wood, ending up and explosion of smoke and splinters scattering into the air.

_One down!_

….wait!

Suddenly he felt a hand dart out and grabbed him around the ankle, causing his head to feel like it went through whiplash as he was caught out of the air and heed upside down, the sudden rush of blood to his head and the pulling of his battered body stunning him for a moment as from his upturned world, he saw the very person he had sent ploughing into the ground had him caught upside-down by the ankle.

"Hah, why would Orochimaru-sama want some weak-ass like him?" Sakon taunted, as if trying to make a point, "Kimimaro had much more potential than this one."

…_What the? But I landed every blow. Why doesn't he even look winded? Who the heck are these guys? And what was that supposed to mean? Are they talking about vessels or something?_

"If you stay in the shitty village here," Sakon continued, "You'll always be weak like everyone else. You'll never become powerful. Playing family games with your comrades will only make you rot."

"Come with us," Tayuya said as she landed near by. "Orochimaru-sama will give you strength!"

Just because the blood was rushing to his head, didn't mean that Sasuke was incapable of working out what was going on. _I get it. They're trying to convince me to abandon Konoha, using Itachi as a way of convincing me. That's damned low. Still, Tsunade thought something like this was going to happen. This is what she meant by an opportunity. They're a little too late; I already worked out what I needed to know. Besides, why would I want to go with freaks like these guys? But, if I'm going to get this mission done, I need top play along._

However, before he could say anything, a burning pain bit from his shoulder, almost as if Orochimaru himself had bitten down on him again and he gritted his teeth in pain. However, before he could even process that the seal might have slipped, he was tossed into a wall with a hiss of pain as his battered body was abused even further.

"Quit messing around and make up your mind," Sakon said as the four closed in on where Sasuke hunched over, trying to breath around the pain and covered his seal with a hand, pushing back the burning sensation until he could push it away once more, though his lungs burned at fever pitch from pain. "Are you coming with us, or not?"

_Huh, he's trying to give me a choice now?_ Sasuke couldn't help but think despite the pain.

"Though it seems there's no point in forcing you to come with us," Sakon added in a drawl. "Orochimaru can be such a pain. I just want to kill a brat this weak and hesitant."

_Hesitant my arse! _Without warning, Sasuke used his chakra to push off with his feet, obviously startling them at his sudden speed.

However, something happened that he did not expect. Red marks shifted across Sakon's skin.

_That's the-!_

Before he knew it, he was once more smashed into the wall. Winded, he slid down, every gasp painful

"You're not the only one Orochimaru's set his sights on," Sakon said as he stuck his tongue out, black marks as if someone had splattered paint crossing his skin.

_So he has a cursed mark….but it looks different from when mine's active…._Sasuke realised._ Does he mark everyone he wants to have join him? But….he looks like he can control it! How?_

Seeing Sasuke's stunned look, Sakon smirked. "The cursed seal isn't something you use carelessly. Though since you didn't even use it, I doubt you can even control it. If you release it the way you apparently did back in the forest of death though, the cursed seal will slowly invade your body. I bet you're only in the first stages so it's slow, but when it's completely taken over your body, you'll lose all free will, forever."

Sasuke swallowed. Was that the kind of thing that had happened, temporarily, in the forest of death? What Sakura had explained that he had done? What about that time against Gaara when I overused chidori and it let the cursed seal escape the Fuuja Houin? Even with that, will it still take over my conscious thoughts? Is that why when I saw Itachi again, my rage was so uncontrolled, or was that purely me?

"Instead of the cursed seal giving you power," Tayuya elaborated, "It merely transforms you into Orochimaru-sama's slave. For us we have already lost that freedom. To gain something, we must be willing to sacrifice something else. What is your purpose in life? Will you just forget that and continue to live in this simple village where you and your loser friends can gather to cry on each others shoulders? What about Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke blinked. _It looks like they did their homework on me before they started all this,_ Sasuke admitted grudgingly, _That argument probably would have worked as well, dammit. Was I honestly that easy to manipulate? Then again, the hate argument, was that manipulations on Itachi's behalf too? The closer I get to this mission, the more I seem to realise things…_

"Don't forget your purpose," Sakon continued. "The village will only become the shackles that bind you. It's best just to cut those worthless connections."

Sasuke almost frowned at that. Naruto, as much as an idiot as he was, certainly wasn't worthless. That rasengan of his was strong enough to smash through that water tower. Even if he said otherwise, he knew for a fact that many of those connections were far from worthless. However, he made sure his face only showed the fact he was listening intently.

"In doing so you'll be able to obtain a much greater power."

_Like the power to become Orochimaru's slave maybe? You shouldn't have told me that. I may have been willing to listen, to an extent, but where's the power in being a slave?_

"Don't forget your purpose," they said one last time before shunshining away, leaving Sasuke alone with the fluttering of leaves that their shunshin had left behind.

_It looks like this mission has finally begun,_ Sasuke thought as he lightly caught on of the leaves. _Phase one completed._

_Still…._ He thought as he brought his hand up to where the cursed seal at his own neck was, _This could be a problem…_

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Translations:**

(Any translations that don't appear here will have been written in previous chapters)

~Jutsu: Technique

~Rasengan: Spiralling Sphere

~Hitae ate: the name for the plated headbands ninja wear.

~Kawarimi: substitution technique

~Taijutsu: 'Body skill' or 'Body art' – basically martial arts.

~-Sama: A suffix used for someone of a higher status to oneself. Usually translated in anime/Manga to 'lord'

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_I know that the fic is supposed to be based on Sasuke being a spy for Konoha, but in order to do that, I need to develop his character in a way that he would still be loyal and/or have ties to Konoha. Hence why a lot of this chapter prior to the fight vs. the sound four contained a lot of character development in the form of his thought processes and the conversation with Kakashi. I also thought with Sasuke having a more formed idea on what Kakashi said and with less of the jealousy, Sasuke would be more level headed in that he would pick up the manipulation a little easier, plus with the fact that he was told that Orochimaru would be coming for him and that he had the mission. Not that it will stop him going to Orochimaru, of course, since it is still Sasuke's mission. I hope my version of the fighting is ok. Still, most of the dialogue that wasn't thoughts or that edged towards the spy business was copied from the Manga, rather than the anime (though I don't think there is much difference) either way, look to the disclaimer. In this case, I do need some of the Dialogue to fit into Sasuke's act, since we can see that the Manga instead could be seen from Naruto's PoV and this in Sasuke's. Naruto does need to see things as they happen in the Manga, even though Sasuke's reasoning's will be different. Remember now that the largest deviants will come from when we actually get passed the Sasuke retrieval arc, though, like in this chapter, you will see some deviants anyway. Please don't flame me for this, but I do need it to stay somewhat close to the Manga until then, mainly due to the paths of the story. Just remember that some of the things following the Manga, at least Sasuke's reactions, some of them are mainly Sasuke's act._

_Anyway, please review. Constructive criticism allowed, but no flaming. Flaming will have Sasuke's chidori electrocute them to bits._

_**Next Time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: The cursed seal is meant to make me some kind of slave or something? I'm not going to give in to something like that._

_Tsunade: I'll see if there's any way of stopping such a process. In the meantime, you need to be going. Don't expect it to be easy, if we're going to pull off your act, I'll have to send people after you._

_Naruto: Next episode, A final Farewell - Sasuke Departs!_

_Sasuke: Even if Darkness consumes me, I can't return will you Naruto._

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	4. A Final Farewel: Sasuke Departs

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Four**

**A Final Farewell – Sasuke Departs**

With the Sound ninja gone for now, Sasuke had been left alone once more. Despite the fact that Tsunade had given him permission to start his mission as soon as possible, there were a few things that she definitely needed to know before he left, especially concerning what he learned about the cursed seal. It was unnerving to think that the thing, even through the Fuuja Houin, could influence him into becoming nothing more than a slave. As Tsunade was the greatest medical Kunoichi around, she was the best choice to go to without asking the person who placed it on him in the first place.

He could just imagine how well that would go over.

Thankfully, it seemed that despite the late hours, the light was still on in the Hokage tower, Tsunade likely still trying to catch up with all the paperwork left behind from their time without a Hokage. It made Sasuke wondered just why Naruto, who hated any kind of written work and struggled even with even the simplest of Kanji, would want to do such a job that would involve so much paperwork. However, the unreasonable hours of the job was actually helpful to Sasuke for this reason since he couldn't walk through to the Hokage and outright talk to her about the mission when no one else was meant to know about it.

Lightly leaping up to the roof outside the Hokage's window, Sasuke winced slightly as his battered body jolted as he touched down on the tiles and knocked on the window lightly. Inside, Tsunade, who looked suspiciously like she had fallen asleep at the desk, jerked suddenly, then turned to see Sasuke at the window. Hurriedly she headed to the window and opened it.

"What's wrong with doors?" Tsunade huffed as she waved Sasuke inside. "What is it with ninja and using any entrance but the damned doors?"

Sasuke just grunted in response. He had a very good reason for using the window; because there were less people who would see him than if he did use the door. However, he just stood, watching her from under his bangs as he waited for her to finish her rant.

Finally, rubbing a hand tiredly over her face, the Hokage took her seat behind the desk once more and looked Sasuke over appraisingly and Sasuke ignored how her eyes rested on his dirtied clothing and the hint of bruising. "What happened," she said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

"Orochimaru sent some guys called the sound four," Sasuke said. "They came to 'convince' me to go, but left so I could make a decision."

"Were they strong?" she asked.

Sasuke frowned. "Yes." _Though I probably would have stood a chance if I hadn't been outnumbered like that. Unfortunately, unlike Naruto's clones, a good punch wouldn't make they disappear otherwise it would have been over much more quickly._ "You might want to watch out for them." He frowned. "One of them said something about the seal."

"Oh?" Tsunade blinked, straightening a little, her eyes moving to the mark on Sasuke's neck and Sasuke resisted the urge to move the hospital-clothes to cover it. "Continue."

"One of them said something about the seal would be able to control a person. If it takes over completely, you'd lose free will and become Orochiomaru's slave. Can that happen with this seal," he indicated the Fuuja Houin. Because if that was to happen then it would not only jeopardise Sasuke's existence, but the mission as well.

"I doubt it will, since it suppresses evil, but it's all to do with your own will. If you don't use it I doubt there'd be any problem," Tsunade said.

"If you need me to convince people I might have to use it. If I did leave, I wouldn't hold back," Sasuke reminded her. Tsunade closed her eyes, looking pensive.

"That….could be a problem," she admitted, before waving Sasuke to sit down. "It might only do that to those who give in to its control, rather than controlling it. I'll need to see if I can take samples and do a few tests to see if there's any way of changing the properties of the seal." She headed over to a draw and rummaged through it a moment, waving a hand in a manner to tell him to let her take a look at it. Slowly, he leaned his heck to the side a little so she could see it once she was done. She headed over to his side, standing behind him to get the best vantage point before she touched the seal. Her fingers felt cold as they brushed over it and a second or so later a glowing hand was resting over it. Sasuke tensed, wondering if it would cause the seal to react at all, but apart from a faint itch, he didn't feel that intense pain again that he had when the Sound Four were there. For a moment, he'd even thought he could see the slitted eyes of Orochimaru staring at him over Tayuya's shoulder. Could it be that Tayuya had been right about the slave thing?

It was a little while as she finished scanning it, before touching the seal fully. The strange feeling as if someone scraped a nail over his neck made him tense, but there was nothing else as Tsunade moved her hand away. Glancing over to her she seemed to be putting something he couldn't quite see into a small pot that she obviously had gotten from the draw. "I'll have a look into this," Tsunade said. "I'll let you know the result through the scroll and if we can find some kind of more permanent solution to the problem, I'll find some way of getting it to you. As it is, all you can do is be careful for now and not give in to any urges the seal may try to give you." Still, she seemed perturbed to have to give him permission to use such a thing when they knew so little about it. "We'll continue to use the one Anko has if we need to refer to it. I take it that now is the time."

Sasuke nodded, adjusting the shirt a little.

"Then you should prepare," Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded, heading over to the window again reaching to open the window once more.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke paused, waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"You realise that I will need to send people after you," Tsunade said seriously. "In order to keep up the act. It might be best if you can avoid a confrontation, but if you do, no matter what, you cannot let them know the reason."

Sasuke looked away, already having some idea who would be after him as he closed his eyes. "….I know…"

"Good luck." Tsunade said softly. However, Sasuke only nodded once as he opened the window and vanished off into the night. He needed to prepare to leave.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It felt strange to stand in the middle of his apartment for what could possibly be the last time in three years as he packed the last few things he would need into his back pack, slipping the scroll into the pocket of his shorts (at the very least he was relieved to get out of those itchy hospital clothing). Slowly, he sighed as he looked around the room one last time, checking for anything that he might need, his eyes landing on the photo that Kakashi had forced Team Seven to have taken. Slowly, he padded across to it, looking down on the picture before him. He almost snorted, amused, at the looks that photo Sasuke and Photo Naruto were giving each other over to top of Sakura, who was smiling demurely in the middle and Kakashi stood over all three of them, hands resting on his and Naruto's shoulders. Despite the look of irritation on Photo Sasuke's face, Sasuke was certain that he could almost see that he seemed almost as if he was reluctantly enjoying himself, though Sasuke only picked it up because it was him.

The slight switch of a smile faded as quickly as he had come. He was going to have to make Sakura and Naruto think that he was a traitor. It was unlikely that they would find any fond memories in the picture. He guessed he would even get cut from the picture.

Sighing, the reached over to the Photograph and gently flipped it over with a soft click, hiding the photograph from his view and turned to leave his apartment.

'_Well, we aren't the lucky ones, but we're not the worst off.'_ Sasuke paused at the door as Kakashi's voice rose in his mind. '_Both you and I have found precious companions'._ Sasuke looked back at the door where his hand resting against the door handle, then sighed, dropping his head a moment, before glancing back to where the photograph was laying face down on the windowsill.

"Damn you," he growled under his breath, stalking back into the room. "You're making me a sentimental fool."

Looking over to the photo again, he quickly unlocked the plastic that kept the back of the photo in its frame and opened it, pulling the photograph from out of it and put the frame's backing in its place once more. Folding it, he thrust it into his pocket along with the scroll Tsunade had given him for the meeting. Without looking back (because he was sure if he did he'd have second thoughts on this stupid idea) he opened the door and slipped out of it silently, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The streets were deserted as Sasuke slowly walked down the familiar roads, knowing that it could be for the last time. It was strange to see them so silent; the only sound that he could hear was the wind that blew around him

_It's really it…_ Sasuke realised as he closed his eyes. _I really have to become a 'traitor', and join with those guys…. _Despite the fact that they all had a cursed seal like him, Sasuke honestly didn't feel close to them at all. But in order to complete the mission, he didn't need to be close. These people didn't value bonds of any kind after all.

And the bonds Sasuke did have, he would have to hide deep in his heart if he was going to pull it off.

It was as he was walking down the path that lead by the academy on the way out towards the village exit when there was a faint movement from the side street ahead and someone stepped out into the light, the pale pink bleached by the streetlights immediately showed him exactly who it was even before he saw her solemn expression and sad green eyes.

Sakura.

_I thought that Tsunade would give me a little bit of a head-start before she sent people after me, _Sasuke thought. However, from the faint flicker of surprise on her face at the back on his shoulders, he immediately amended his thoughts. Then why was she there?

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he asked slowly, though he already had an idea.

"I knew you'd come this way….If you were to leave…." Sakura said softly, sounding oddly subdued. "So I just waited here….."

It didn't surprise him that Sakura had worked out where it was going, even if she didn't know why. _She always was quite smart with the best analytical skills out of our team,_ Sasuke noted.

Still, right this second he preferred it if she wasn't quite as observant when it came to anything Sasuke did. "Get out of here…." He said, almost gently. "And go back to sleep…" Carefully he stepped around her and headed off down the street. He hoped that she would listen to him. There were times that his words did have her follow them, probably because of her crush. _Just this once….please let that fan girl crush actually have her listen to me…_

However, he had barely walked a few steps when he hear Sakura shift around, a faint sniffle only just reaching his ears making his heart clench at the sound. She was crying. "Why won't you say anything to me?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. "Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…?"

"I told you," Sasuke said, refusing to turn around and see her tears. It would only make leaving harder. "I don't need your help." _I wouldn't be able to accept it anyway, _"Don't try to look after me…" _Because right now it's just making this more difficult for me when my heart and mind need to be set._

"No matter what, you'll just always hate me, wont you?" Sakura said, voice barely above a whisper.

…_.What?_

"You remember, don't you?" she continued, "When we became Genin, the day when our three-man team was decided….the first time we were here, by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"

_I was? _He wracked his brains a moment to figure out what she meant. _Oh….That… _That was right; he did get angry with her. _But that was only because she was running her mouth off about having no parents and such. I know it was related to Naruto, but for someone who hasn't experienced that loss they wouldn't understand. You were an annoying fan girl, but I didn't hate you. I was angry because you were just reminding me of that terrible gaping hole that never healed after Itachi killed everyone. It wasn't you I hated; it was that damned naivety that I hated. Because I can never even pretend to be that ignorant of that pain._

"I don't remember that," Sasuke said calmly. _I don't remember hating you. Being annoyed and exasperated, but never hated. That was only for Itachi._

Sakura gave a weak, watery chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's all in the past, huh? That's where it all began though. You and me, along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We did all sorts of missions, the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times. Even with that, though…I still enjoyed it."

_What point is she trying to make here? _ Sasuke wondered. Really wanting to turn around and see her expression, question what she meant, but he managed to control himself and waited for her to make her point.

"I know about your past Sasuke-kun," she said after a long moment and Sasuke had to stop himself from tensing and flinching. Never had he spoken about his past with Sakura. Never. So how….? Kakashi? Still stunned, he listened to her continue. "Even if you get revenge though….It won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke….nor me…." She added in a whisper, but Sasuke could still hear it.

Her words weren't the ramblings of a fan girl who knew nothing, but as a teammate or a friend, who was worrying for her companion, and crying for him.

_When did you start maturing, Sakura?_

He closed his eyes, almost smiling at the irony of all these revelations he was experiencing over the past day, things that he hadn't realised in all his time he had spent in team seven. "I already know," he admitted, an ironic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't tell you what I really think. _"I'm different from you all," He said finally. _Its taken me till today to realise things that are so simple to you, _"I can't be following the same path as you guys," _Because I wont be able to follow the mission otherwise, though I've seen the strength it gives Naruto and Kakashi, and even you in the chunin exams when you managed to protect Naruto and I when we were unconscious, _"Up until now, we've done everything as a group," _In a team, watching each others backs, giving each other strength, _"But there's something else….I must do…." _Because Tsunade chose me for this mission and right now I'm the only one who can pull this off. _"Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge," _I do want to kill Itachi still…so no more of my precious people can be ripped away from me by him… _"For that reason only, do I live," _For six years that was all I had, until I was teamed with you all, and you gave me another reason…_"I will never be like you or Naruto!" _Because for this mission, I can't stay with you guys any more._

"Do you really want to go back to being alone?" Sakura insisted. "You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…! I may have friends and family…" she admitted, sobbing softly, "But….If you were to leave….To me….To me….I would be just as alone as you…."

_You idiot…._ He thought, but he couldn't even put venom in his own thoughts, his chest aching in memory. _Why do I mean so much to you anyway…?_ _Stop making it so hard for us both…_

"From here on out," Sasuke said, amazed he could keep his voice so calm, as if someone else was speaking through his mouth. "We all begin new paths." He went to leave only to stop when Sakura spoke again.

"I….I love you with all my heart!" she cried to him suddenly. However it didn't sound ;like the empty calls from fan girls that he had heard many times before, but the heavy tearing declaration of someone who really had feelings, and who was hurting for him, who was hurting at the very thought of him going. It felt utterly foreign to him. "If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets….Because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy… I swear! I would do anything for you! So please, just stay with me…." The sobs were more audible now in her desperate pleas. "I'll even help you with your revenge…"

…_.Is she serious….? Is she honestly that determined…? You saw what Itachi did to Kakashi and me…If you went against him you'd get killed…_

"I don't know what I could do…." Ah, so she did realise it…. "But I'll try my best to do something…So please…Stay with me…Or take me with you if you can't stay here…"

_Just where….has this determination come from anyway? I can't take you with me, you need to stay here. With Kakashi. With Naruto…stop tearing me up!_

Using all the strength he could muster, he turned around and smirked at her, trying not to see her tears, the tears of his….dare he say it…friend. "You really are….annoying." _Thank you…_

Quickly he turned around and started to walk away again, the smirk lost as his emotional strength was spent.

"Don't leave!" Sakura cried, her voice rising in desperation. "If you do…I'll….I'll scream!"

_You're that desperate to keep me here? But I can't stay or I'll fail the mission before we even start. And if Orochimaru comes for me again, it's likely you guys will be targeted. _With that he used the speed Kakashi had taught him for the chunin exams to shunshin behind Sakura and he heard her gasp, stiffening.

"Sakura…" he said softly, closing his eyes as he thought on them. Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto. They had helped him to see past the darkness that he had dug himself into. He wished he could tell them that though. Though he could still say a few more things. He smiled.

"Thank you," _for everything._

Quickly he struck, a blow to the back of the neck, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to knock her out. She stiffened, then wavered, her body growing limp as she pitched forwards. Quickly, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground, drawing her into his arms, her head lolling towards him as he stood up a little straighter, her face still stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy from tears.

"I'm sorry."

Gently he picked her up bridal style and carried her gently over to the bench, laying her down on it. Kneeling down he observed her face, despite her being unconscious, she still looked pained and heart broken. He felt his heart tug, but he ignored it, brushing a pink lock from her face.

"And…Goodbye…"

Silent as a ghost, he stood up and, with only a small glance over his shoulder at his fallen teammate, he vanished into the night, leaving Sakura behind, lying asleep on the bench.

He could only hope that one day, she would forgive him for that.

He obviously couldn't leave through the front gates. There would be ninja on watch there, so as silent as possible he scaled the great walls, the chakra easily allowing him to climb to the top and straighten.

"We've been waiting for you, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke glanced around, realising he wasn't the only people who had decided to go on a midnight stroll on the outer walls. Turning, he gave the sound four a small glare. "What are you doing here?" _Not that I really expected you to leave after that performance earlier. You knew I was going to come. Though why the sudden change in attitude?_

"When we left our village," Sakon said, "It was decided that you would be our new leader." _Huh? _"Please forgive our rude welcome…"

_And I'll believe that when Naruto gives up eating Ramen for life. Still, I'll play along. _"I don't care about that. Let's get out of here."

Giving Konoha, his home, one last look, Sasuke and the sound four leapt from the roof and began to run through the forest.

_Now this mission really begins._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun had already come up and they had travelled at a rather high speed for much of that time when Sakon dropped out of the trees onto the grounds of the forest they had been running through for the past few hours. A little tired from lack of sleep, Sasuke wearily followed even if he didn't show it.

"Sasuke-sama, I think this will be a good place," Sakon said, turning to Sasuke. "We've gone far enough from Konoha village."

_I really wish they'd stop it with calling me 'Sama', its getting on my nerves, _Sasuke grumbled, managing to suppress a yawn by pure will. _Konoha…..Sakura's probably woken up by now. I wonder if they've told Tsunade yet? Anyway, why does he want to stop here? He must realise the Hokage will send someone after us. _"What is it?" He asked irritably.

"Well, we've got important information from Orochimaru-sama." Sakon said. "The last and final one…."

_We don't have time for games! _Sasuke growled. "I'm asking what the hell that is?" he snapped.

There was silence for a moment, then Sakon smirked. "You….must 'die' once."

_What the hell? _"You're telling me to…Die, once?" He asked incredulously. How the heck did that make sense? Once you died, you were dead. What were they playing at?

Sakon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Jar. Sasuke blinked, bemused.

"Seishingan," Sakon said, seeing Sasuke's confused expression. "I'll have you take this."

"Seishingan? 'The hell is that?" Sasuke frowned.

"Your current cursed seal is level one," Tayuya explained. Was she more knowledgeable about the cursed seal or something? "That pill will forcefully increase the cursed seal to level 2."

"However, the level 2 seal will dramatically increase its contamination rate. If we don't do anything, you will die. In other words, in order to control the level 2 power, your body needs some time to get used to the level 2 curse. With the level 2 curse, you will probably possess the same level of strength as us. When the seal is awakened to level 2, there will only be a few minutes…Until you die."

Sasuke clenched his fists. But this doesn't explain what they meant before… "What'll happen after I Die?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Like hell he'll take something that would only result in his own death, mission or not. He had too much to do to just die here after all.

"Don't worry, that's what we're here for," Sakon said, stepping closer.

Alarm bells started ringing in his head and he was about to step back when Sakon did something totally unexpected. He took one of Sasuke's hands and placed the little bottle into it. "Our barrier jutsu will reduce the side effects of the curse," he said, almost kindly. "It'll soften the effect of death into a temporary coma."

_So that's what they meant by 'dying once'. _ Sasuke realised. Still…. "Your barrier skills. How reliable are they?"

Kidoumaru grinned, his face looking a strange cross between Shikamaru and Naruto (a really weird combination in his mind) "Hey, Sasuke-sama-" _Again with the sama! _"-We four are usually the elite guard of Orochimaru-sama. See, our strongest skills are barriers and seals."

_I must be crazy…._Sasuke thought as he pulled the stopper from the bottle and picked out a pill. _To even think about trying this. But if I don't, they'll know something is up and suspect me. Damn you Tsunade for getting me into these things!_

"I'm counting on it." He forced himself to say. With a prayer and hoping that that someone who loves screwing with his life would take pity for once and not turn him into some kind of slave or kill him, he took a deep breath.

_Here goes. You better well be pleased about this, Hokage!_

And he took the pill, swallowing it dryly before he had any second thoughts.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't the sudden ripping, treating pain that ran through him, slowly at first, but soon picking up to fever pitch as if he had lava running through his veins. He dropped to his knees, gasping as he tried to push back the pain, control it, stop from creaming, yet he could barely get a breath.

He couldn't breath. It was like fire in his lungs. "Uugh!"

He barely heard as the sound four hurried, someone shouting "Hurry up you idiots or Sasuke-sama's going to flip!"

He couldn't see what they were doing, couldn't even open his eyes by this point. It hurt. It hurt more than the time that Orochimaru had bitten him, more than anything he had experienced. Anything was better than this. He couldn't breathe; he could hear nothing over his cries until finally darkness descended as Sasuke fell to obliviousness. And knew no more.

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translations:**_

_(If a word was used but the translation is not here, the translation will have been on a previous chapter)_

_~Kunoichi: a female ninja_

_~Seishingen: a Hallucinogen or Psycho-stimulant drug_

_~Kun: a suffix that can be used in several ways. It can be used as a superior to inferior (i.e. from a Kage to a subordinate) or, as in this case, an affectionate suffix for a male of a similar age (it can also be used with a girl, as it is more affectionate than 'San' (meaning Mr/Mrs/Miss) but less affectionate than 'chan' (which is a very affectionate suffix for girls or young children. Or very teasing if used with a boy like Naruto used it to Sasuke in chapter two)_

_**Chosha's Notes**_

_Whew, another one done. To be honest with you, I actually wanted to get to just before the Valley of the End. However, I had been trawling through the manga online trying to find where Sasuke Wakes up and by god was it taking so long! So, I decided there was as good a place as any. Don't worry, as you guys already worked out, Sasuke is not dead, thus the story can continue. It's far from over yet. _

_I hope that I managed to stay somewhat in character, without going too ooc, but still using what I needed. If I did, I apologise and blame it entirely on his enlightenment last chapter. I'm considering SasuSaku in later chapters, but only mild. The main focus of the story will be on the changes to the story because Sasuke is a spy, most of it will begin, admittedly, after the Valley of the end, apart from small changes like that at the beginning of the chapter. (Post Time Skip, things will begin to deviate away from the manga/anime for obvious reasons. So don't fret, any parings that do show wont mess with the story too much. I prefer hinting at things and you can take it as either shipping or close friendship._

_Please review. I really would like to know if the story is worth continuing, since I do feel very inspired by this story (hence the quick updates)but to keep me inspired, I need reviews to tell me if I should continue or what needs changing. Hell, I'd also love to hear if anyone has any ideas (if you give me one and I use it I'll dedicate that chapter to you) especially for Sasuke's time in Oto._

_So Akamaru gives you puppy eyes and begs for reviews!_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: damn, that thing knocked me out for a while. And the others caught up. I can't get caught here or I'll fail this mission before it's even begun. Naruto, please stop following me. For once, I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, I won't hold back!_

_Naruto: Next time on Guilt of Innocence: The Valley of the End_

_Sasuke: Naruto….I'm Sorry…_

_**Until Next time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	5. Valley of the End: Part One

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

****

**Chapter Five:**

**The Valley of the End – Part One**

The first thing that Sasuke became aware of was darkness. A darkness that seemed to engulf everything around him. However, he doubted that this was whatever death was meant to be like. He had always imagined it would be like unconsciousness, or some kind of floating sensation. Right now he could feel neither of those feelings. Rather he felt as though he were in a cramped, confined space. His back leaned against something hard and from the scent that filled his nose, in something wooden. Like a barrel. But why he would be in a barrel he had no idea. For a while, he tried to wrack his brains to work out what had happened. His memory was fuzzy from….whatever it was that rendered him in this state and made ever nerve feel hypersensitive of ever nick and splinter in the wood and every fibre of his clothing.

Oh, that was right. The Seishingan. That small pill that he had been told to take in order for him to awaken the secondary level of the cursed seal.

_Sasuke, you are an idiot, _He scolded himself. _Why would you take something that could cause your death or make you unable to control your body again?_

_Oh _yeah, that's right, because of the mission. Because if he didn't, he either would have got forced to take it, or he would have made those guys suspicious._ Damn you Tsunade. Next time I see you I'm going to have serious words with you about this, dammit!_

Despite the ache that filled him as he tried to move, he found that there wasn't all that much moving space. His hands trailed over what felt like wood, but the planks so close together he couldn't see through. Reaching above his head ended up with the same results. Just where was he anyway? Was this meant to be the barrier that the four sounds had been talking about? This Barrel was acting as a barrier? Or was it a coffin?

A cold shiver ran up his spine at the thought of it and a rising panic in choked his throat. However, he forced himself to control it as he closed his eyes. _Calm down….calm down. Think. Just focus. Take deep breaths….focus on breathing and calm….in…..out….in….out…in…_

The sudden sounds of battle reached his ears and he could hear voices now. Pressing his ear against the side, he tried his best to listen.

"Is that…..want Sasuke….?"

"Yes."

"…won't let…do that!"

It was muffled and he couldn't quite make out all the words but Sasuke would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Naruto….?" Sasuke murmured. What had happened while he was unconscious? As far as he knew they had been ahead of them by at least an hour. Had they stayed in one place while the coma passed? Or had he missed much more than that that made whoever Tsunade sent with Naruto (because he doubted that she sent only him). Either way, whatever happened, he obviously couldn't stay in this thing or else he'd be taken back to Konoha and then his cover would be blown as Tsunade would have to reveal the idea so that Sasuke wasn't imprisoned or killed by Oinin or something.

Whatever happened he couldn't be taken back.

Which meant that he had to get out of this damned thing!

The sounds of battle outside of his prison drifted to him as Sasuke wracked his brains on how to get out. Shoving his shoulder against the 'walls' did nothing more than give him a bruised arm, while trying to gouge it open with a Kunai barely resulted in a scratch. If he continued to use that it would take him ages to get out. An a moment of madness he even considered using the Gokakyou no jutsu to get himself out, but soon shoved that idea out of his head. He wanted to get out, not incinerate himself. The only other idea he had was the chidori, but he wasn't sure how well it would work in the confined space that he was currently in, especially when Sasuke normally needed a running start with it to get power behind his strike. And again, because of the confined space he was more likely to electrocute himself than cause any damage to the 'barrier'.

_Calm down and think,_ He told himself. _The entire purpose of this thing was so I would get used to the second level of the cursed seal. It's likely what the purpose was is that the only way to get out is to use the cursed seal._

A shiver of horror ran through him at the thought. The feeling of euphoria that it created was certainly not something he wanted to become addicted to at all. However, it was the only way…He could only hope that his own will was strong enough to keep himself in control over the strong feelings. Again cursing Tsunade for putting him up to this, he lowered his will a little from the Fuuja Houin.

Immediately the curse began to cross his skin, the feel of burning there as it crossed his skin, covering it with flame-like marks the colour of blood over his arms and hands. With pure will alone he pushed back the murderous feeling, but continued to let it go. Level one was done, but it didn't stop there. He could hear hissing coming from outside of the barrier as the marks seemed to grow, meld together across his skin. He could see, even in the darkness because of the dull glow of the spreading seal, that his nails were clawed, He could feel his hair growing longer.

The chakra that washed over him almost floored him and it was difficult for him to keep a hold on his mind before it got washed away with that flood of chakra. He needed to get out quickly. Moving to a crouch in the small space and gritting his teeth, he whipped out both of his hands and pressed against the sides and shoved.

Or at least that's what he wanted to do, but as he touched it, it was almost as if the entire thing was made of smoke and sudden light spilled on him as the barrier broke around him.

Concentrating, he forced the seal to start to go back into place, strangely it felt almost easier than before to do as it slowly began to go back to its dormant point at his neck, the odd colouring turning back to the blood colour and split up, turning back into its fire like marks and trailed back up his arms, leaving his hands looking human once more, his hair that he could now see was a colour similar to Kakashi's turning black once more as it shortened to its normal length. Stunned, he stared at his hands. Just what had he turned into?

Still, that left his mind for a moment as he realised he was no longer in cramped darkness and was standing outside, the sun warm on his skin, the breeze felt good and he could breath fresh air. And he laughed. Relief flooding through him, because even with that new ability or whatever, he was still him.

"Hey….Sasuke….CAN'T YOU HEAR ME, DAMMIT!"

Sasuke cut off, remembering where exactly he was. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto there, looking both angry and almost desperate, but certainly pissed off. He had to wonder if Sakura had told him, tearfully, what had happened.

In all honesty, he would have liked to explain, but he knew if he didn't leave now, he would most certainly be dragged back to Konoha. _None of the Sound Four are here. Does that mean that Naruto and whoever was with him are either holding them off or are dead? _Not that he was sad if they had. He had no attachment to those sound ninja. Still, if he managed to get through this he was going to have to ask for an update on their end.

But from the look on his face, he knew that he couldn't stay there longer or else he would be caught. Unfortunately it looked like there was also a Sound ninja there, he realised suddenly. Not one he recognised but he could tell from the clothing.

He had no idea which one he should do until he sensed someone coming, a familiar chakra.

A Konoha ninja.

If another Konoha ninja was coming, Naruto would have back up. As much as he liked to help, it wouldn't help his cover. He just hoped the Konoha ninja coming would watch Naruto's back.

_Sorry, Naruto…_Sasuke thought, darting off quickly across the grass fields as fast as he could manage, ignoring Naruto's shout out to him and the sound of the Konoha ninja's entrance into the fray with the Oto-ninja. He doubted he would have much of a head start if the newcomer allowed Naruto to chase him. He couldn't afford to let him catch him up, at least not until he was out of the country. Once he was….

Hopefully he could convince Naruto to stop trying to case him.

He didn't know how long he had been running, but since he no longer had any guide, he had to mentally recall the maps that he had studied in the academy to recall where rice country was in reference to where he currently was. A part of him hoped that he wasn't running around in circles trying to find the place. Thankfully it wasn't long for him to get his bearings and thankfully he seemed lucky right now that he was heading more or less in the right direction.

The way to get to rice country is through the Valley of the end, he reminded himself, his mind thinking over the old stories in the academy that they were told. It was a historical site in which the very first Hokage fought a dangerous battle against Uchiha Madara in a battle to see who would lead Konohagakure.

Somehow, that sense of irony filled Sasuke again.

Whoever invented irony needed to be stabbed multiple times with blunt Kunai.

No, he wasn't being bitter!

Breaking out of the forest, Sasuke found himself running up the carved head of the first Hokage, lightly jumping onto the top and pushing off over the water that was gushing down the waterfall between the two statues and onto that of Madara. Panting faintly, he paused, trying to get his bearings about where exactly he needed to go from there when-

"SASUKE!"

Said Uchiha paused, his eyes closing as he cursed softly under his breath. Of course Naruto would catch up. Luck always favoured Naruto. But he couldn't just turn to him and tell him to go away because telling Naruto to go away was like telling a river to change direction, the sea to part and the sun to set in the east. In other words, of course he wouldn't listen to that.

So he did the only think he could think of at the time.

He ignored him.

However he barely got two steps forwards when Naruto yelled at him once more. "What, are you going to run away?"

Sasuke almost sighed. Of course he wasn't going to just let him go. But how exactly was he going to show that he was actually 'cutting ties' with Konoha, so to speak.

Once more, it was always going to come down to the mark on his neck in this case, wasn't it?

Allowing it to move a little to cross part of his face he stopped it with pure will and looked around. Even without the Sharingan he saw Naruto stiffen in shock at the marks on his face. Oh yes, that was right, he never did tell Naruto, nor showed him the mark, and had sworn Sakura to secrecy about it so that Naruto wouldn't bother him about it in the chunin exams. A part of him regretted not telling him, but another part of him knew it had probably been for the best.

"Hey….Dobe," he said. "It's you this time?" He saw Naruto's eyes narrowing. Seeing he had his attention, Sasuke continued. "I told Sakura this…so…don't bother me any more." _Please turn around and go. For once, I don't want to fight you. Please just get it into your head I'm 'beyond hope' like you're supposed to._ However, he wasn't leaving yet so Sasuke quickly thought of another way to try and get him to leave – scare him off. Planting a hand on his hip he smirked and laughed darkly. "What's with the grim face, Dobe?"

He could see Naruto's eyes widen, then narrow, his hands curling into fists at his side enough that the veins seemed to bulge to Sasuke even when he wasn't using his Kekkei Genkai. The trembles visible even across the gap that split them, his eyes looking pained.

"Why…Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, waiting.

Suddenly that cracking in his voice vanished as he roared across the gulf at him. "What made you like this! Why!"

For a moment, Sasuke closed his eyes. _What made me like this…? _He questioned back silently. _I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't tell you the truth. Believe me, there is much more to it than you can know. This is my mission. And for that mission, you cannot know the truth of what it is that I'm doing now. But what can I tell you to make you stop chasing me?_

Even as he was trying to think of something to chase Naruto off, he began to speak to bide himself a little time by throwing a question back at him. "What does any of this have to do with you?" he asked grimly. "I have my own path," _This mission that I can't talk to you about yet, _"I won't let anyone lead me any other way, no matter who it is." Seeing Naruto gritting his teeth hard, but not yet answering, Sasuke continued, hoping to convince him now before they turned into a fight. "Let me make this clear to you," Sasuke said. "My childish games with you Leafs are over," _I can't argue with you in playful banter over D class jobs where the only danger is cat scratches. Tsunade's got me on a mission that might be way over my head. Don't stay attached to me_. "Go home."

An expression Sasuke wasn't sure off passed over Naruto's face as he spoke, seriously. "Chouji…Neji….Kiba….Shikamaru…They all risked their lives to follow you here," _So that was who she sent after me? Why then are they not here? Are they still holding off the Sound ninja? Or were they…..?_ He resolved that he definitely had to find out what happened from Tsunade at the first chance he got with that communication scroll in his pocket.

Despite the fact he suddenly felt as though he was heartless, he forced himself with a smirk to say "Good for them," like it was nothing. But he was a Konoha ninja and they were still good ninja. To an extent he did quietly respect their abilities even if his respect usually came in the form of wanting to prove himself against said strength.

Hoping his callous remark would make him leave, Sasuke turned to leave again, except he felt a shift and looked around. He almost sighed. _Never listen to me do you?_ He couldn't help but think and Naruto pounced on him. Except….

_His eyes…!_

Furious blood red eyes glared at him with slitted pupils as Naruto cried "What the hell are you thinking about your Konoha comrades!"

He barely recovered from the shock when Naruto was on him again and Sasuke's poor beaten body

Was once more crashed into hard ground and he winced in pain as he was dragged along rock, opening his eyes in time to see Naruto raise a fist, but stopped.

_Why are you stopping? Aren't you angry enough?_ Sasuke wondered, looking up at Naruto's furious face. _You want to hit me, don't you? Hell, I'd want to hit me if I was actually doing this for real and I thought what I'm trying to get you to think…_

Knowing what was coming, but stubbornly holding on to his act, he turned his head away. "Hn."

Naruto's blow made him feel like his jaw was going to break and he tasted the metallic tint of blood in his mouth from where his blow had cut his check against his teeth.

Ignoring the ringing in his head from the blow, Sasuke spat the blood in Naruto's face. _Do you hate me yet…Naruto?_ He wondered, chest aching along with his jaw.

Naruto snarled, grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him into sitting possession, and Sasuke found himself looking into the unfamiliar red in Naruto's eyes. No, not Sharingan, but….why were Naruto's eyes that colour. A bloodline?

Pulling his mind from those thoughts, Sasuke finally interrupted him before Naruto injured him more. "So do I any stronger staying with those….comrades?" he asked quietly, surprising Naruto. _It seems that way to me….but I've wondered for a while anyway. Is that why you're as strong as you are? Or for some other reason?_

Naruto seemed utterly stunned by the question and Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. _Is it so surprising to you to have someone asking you that or is it that you honestly don't know? Still, this is taking….too much time now. I'm sorry, Naruto, but…_"I'm going to Orochimaru." _That's all I can tell you for now. If I told you I'd be a spy, you'd still never let me go and the whole mission would be ruined._

If anything, Naruto looked like he thought he had bashed his head too many times (actually, with the past few days he was beginning to wonder himself) and had gone insane (another valid thought, because Sasuke thought he was too for agreeing with Tsunade's stupid quest) and yelled at him with enough strength to make the ringing in his head increase tenfold. "Orochimaru was the one who killed Sandaime and tried to crush Konoha! You think he's just going to give you power for free!" He shook Sasuke as if it would put his point across, making him want to wince as his head hurt more. "He just wants your body to use as his container!" _When did he find that out? Tsunade? Or that ninja he was fighting while I was trying to get out of that barrier? _ "You might not come back! You might get killed!" _…You really….care that much…? _"I can't let you go somewhere like that!"

_Kakashi….I really know….why you think that we're not the worst ones off…_ He thought. _Because…to have someone willing to go so far to save someone….even from themselves…is so precious…_ "I don't care," he said, a smile threatening to morph from his smirk. _Thank you too, idiot…Knowing that surprisingly makes this entire mission not seem so dark._"All I care about is accomplishing my objective." _I just hope you'll understand and forgive me when I tell you the truth. _"I can't help it if you're going to get in the way," _That stubbornness still pisses me off sometimes though, Dumbass_, he mentally added as he gripped Naruto's shirt in return. It was going to turn into a fight. He already knew that. And he realised that he needed every advantage against his rival/friend/teammate.

"You can't do it!" Naruto yelled. "I'll take you back with full force!"

If it was going to turn into a fight…."As I recall…Our fight was interrupted," he said, seeing Naruto's surprise.

Naruto gritted his teeth, fingers twisting further in Sasuke's top as they clenched enough for the knuckles to turn white. "That….wasn't the fight I wanted…." He growled.

_I know. You wanted to fight on equal terms as Konoha ninja._

"_Even now…"_

"Why the hell should I care about you!" Sasuke hissed out, still acting as he used Naruto to get to his feet. I can't let you be thinking like that. See me as an enemy already! You have to! He punched Naruto hard as he could, sending him flying off the statue. Chest aching as he did so, and almost hating Tsunade for making him have to do this. However, he hadn't thought he'd go that far. Stunned he watched Naruto bouncing over the water.

_Is that what I can do….with this seal….? So much strength….but at what cost….?_

Wincing, he felt the seal trying to clamber over him again, but he refused to just give in and shoved it aside. If I need to fight, it's got to be as me, He thought, making it go back to its dormant possession.

_Is it honestly a cost…I want to afford…_

However his thoughts were interrupted at the sound of spluttering from the water and Sasuke followed the sound, forcing his unnerved look back behind his mask again and forced himself to smirk. _Got to hand it to him even with that he's still not going to give up. I'd have been disappointed if he had, _He realised, grudgingly.

Naruto snarled and ran across to him, jumping up to get to Naruto again. Forcing aside any compassion Sasuke launched himself from the statue. _Because if I can't act properly through this….to him….how can I fool Orochimaru?_ Quickly he twisted in the air, bringing his heal down in a powerful axe-kick flinging Naruto back down once more. But Naruto surprised him. Not by doing something different like with the Rasengan, but even with his clones. All lining up in a line as one stabbed the rocks with a kunai, they act as a bungee coming right at him and Sasuke wasn't close enough to rock or anything else to change the direction of his fall.

_This'll hurt…_

He barely had chance to block as the swing of the last Naruto's foot crashed right into him, flinging him into one of the other statues and pain raced through him once more as he was smashed into stone. Gasping, a little more blood coming from his mouth all he knew was pain for a moment before he lay, panting. It really hurt to breath. Ironically he wondered if he'd even manage to live to get to Oto with all; the abuse his body had been going through as of late. He laughed softly. "Yeah….I've been awake all this time," he murmured. "…from a dream by my foolish self…Who dreamed of a future with comrades drunken on the assurance of piece…" _And I realised that….while piece will never be in the life of a ninja….that dream was more real than the hateful life I led for so long…_He stood up and took a deep breath, then used the speed he had grown used to from the chunin exams to dart forwards. "That's why I left the village!" _At first only on Tsunade's order, but now I know….its to protect that 'foolish dream'. _"That's why I desired power!"

With that he drove his fist into Naruto again, flinging him off the side of the statue once more, sending him soaring.

"The future is not where my dream is…" he said softly. _At least it's not one….I can be apart of…_

Once more, Naruto burst from the water, gasping for breath as he pulled himself up using chakra to his hands and feet, whipping some of the water from his face. "….you're actually serious about this…Dammit…."

_At least he's buying my act._ Sasuke thought as he looked down at where Naruto was. But why did it tear at him?

"Yes, I'm serious," Sasuke said, face blank. "I intend to kill you." _Liar, Liar, Liar._

Naruto ducked his head. "Do you…..no longer consider me as your friend…!" he growled. Sasuke couldn't recall the last time Naruto sounded so hurt. Was this hurting him to think Sasuke's act was real, as it was hurting Sasuke to pretend? "Everything we did together as team seven….was it just meaningless to you!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Once more in his mind, he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto. He saw their smiles, he saw Kakashi's worry, Sakura's tears, Naruto suffering. And for the first time since the mission started, he spoke honestly. "…No. It wasn't meaningless. To me….you've become my closest friend." _We fight, and banter….but no mater what…you watch my back and I watch yours. Underneath all that rivalry…I could trust you. I still do. ….Itachi…how could you even think to sacrifice that for those eyes…Was that worth it?_

Naruto looked confused. No wonder, Sasuke had attacked him, and then claimed friendship? Sasuke would have been confused if it was the other way around. "Became your friend? Then why?"

_I can't believe I'm even saying this, _he thought, activating his Sharingan to look at Naruto, the red boring into Naruto's now blue eyes. _I'm insane…. _"That is why…." Why was it so hard to even say this? "…It is worth killing you."

"I don't quite get it, but…." Naruto stood up, looking up at him. Sasuke didn't blame Naruto's confusion. "You seem serious about killing me, don't you? Sasuke…"

_I'm really…really sorry….Naruto…._

However, soon, there was no room left for thought. They clashed. Sasuke ran down the rocky sculpture as Naruto ran from water and up to meet him, pulling back fists-

Slam, both of them met each others fists with an open palm, struggling for control until Sasuke suddenly moved his blocking hand. Naruto's fist that had been pushing against Sasuke's palm suddenly met with thin air, his forward motion making him stumble. Quickly, Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto's pouch and drew out a kunai. Unlike Naruto, who had all his weapons, Sasuke's had all died a death back with the barrier and the first ever level 2 release in the confined space.

Continuing to dart on, he twisted around, launching the Kunai through the air, only for Naruto to have caught it with another, sending it plunging into the water below. But that distraction gave Sasuke enough time to run forwards, crouch down and using his hands push up, connecting his heal to Naruto's chin and sending him flying.

_Don't think, don't hesitate, just move!_

_Otherwise….I'll falter and lose my nerve!_

With adrenaline running through his veins he aimed a smirk at Naruto "I've said this before, but, even you were waiting very anxiously for this, right? Neither Kakashi nor Sakura are here right now. There won't be anyone to stop things like last time." _For once, I actually wish there were! No! No thoughts! Move! _Quickly, Sasuke flipped to his feet again and began moving forwards to get momentum. "I'll say it one more time. I will kill you!" He ran through hand seals and lightning concentrated to his hand, the piercing sound of birds filling the air. "Chidori!"

"Temee…." Naruto moved into his trusty cross-shaped seal. "I'll beat you back to your old self! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Rather than the large amount Sasuke was expecting, instead there was only one, who cupped hands over one of Naruto's and began to use strange hand movements over it, a ball of compressed chakra beginning to form.

_That….Rasengan!_

"Lets go!" the clone Naruto grabbed real Naruto's hand and pulled him forwards to increase momentum. "Eat this!"

This is it….

A minor adjustment and as they collided, Sasuke had aimed for the Rasengan.

There was a back wave of chakra and an unfamiliar searing sound as lighting clashed against swirling chakra. Sasuke gritted his teeth, digging in his heal. If he wasn't careful, it would overpower him.

_I can't….lose now!_

And suddenly, there was confusion as the entire thing exploded, sending him skidding across the water at least five times before he plunged into the icy cold water. After a moment of utter confusion, he had to orientate himself to which was up and which was down, he swam back up to the surface, gasping out as he used chakra to hall himself back onto the surface, panting as his hair plastered to his face.

_Rasengan….it held against a full powered Chidori. I think it's only by luck I didn't get hit. If I aimed for anything other than that….I'd have lost. _Glancing over to where Naruto was, he physically didn't seem hurt, but the look on his face…he looked close to tears and it hurt almost as bad as seeing his parents' death all over again.

His best friend….was now convinced that Sasuke was trying to murder him.

…_.Naruto…._

Naruto was standing now and Sasuke realised even as he stood too, that the water training down his face wasn't just river water.

Naruto was crying for him.

_Sakura….now Naruto….Why are you both crying for me?_ He wanted to scream but could only let himself glare. _Stop crying for me! I can't do this!_

For once, he was happy as his cursed seal activated as his will to fight began breaking under Naruto's tears, the seal's 'lust' of battle keeping him from falling to his knees and confessing right then and there, the murderous feeling actually serving to steady him, to let him continue.

_How….Ironic…_

Focused now, the influx of chakra suppressing his other feelings, Sasuke was able to smirk. "Do you know, Naruto…" he heard himself say. "That if both you and your opponent are first class ninja, you can read inside each others minds, when your fists meet?"

_What did you see in mine?_

"There is no need for words."

_Can you hear me crying?_

"You're Naive, aren't you, Naruto?"

_Like you are?_

"How….can you read the true mind? My mind!"

_That is hidden behind this act…_

He took a deep breath, hands in tiger seal. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he cried, blowing blowing out fireball after fireball at Naruto. Naruto jumped to avoid them, but Sasuke caught it with his Sharingan and jumped off after him, swinging his leg around and it connected to Naruto's face, sending him flying into the water once more, Sasuke coming down to skate to a halt on the water just behind him, twisting around as he moved forwards, his fist connecting to the other cheek, then he grabbed up the front of Naruto's shirt and held him up into the air, chidori once more crackling at his hand. He drew back his arm even as that odd chakra flooded Naruto and he drove his lightning fist forwards.

_I….can't do it…._

He only manage to pull it back partly up his arm by pure will as he struck a pressure point at Naruto's chest, releasing the lightning chakras so instead it crackled differently, dispersed instead of in one close blast. It tore Naruto's top, caused blood at part of his chest. But he stopped himself before he could ram it fully through his chest. Naruto's blood still ran down part of his arm and down Naruto's where his fist pressed against ribs, to high to be over his heart. Though thanks to a sharingan genjutsu, to him Sasuke's arm had plunged through his chest.

…_I can't pretend to be…like Itachi…._

_I can't kill Naruto….Even if that's what Naruto sees._

"You've prevented me from hitting your heart at the last second," he lied through his teeth. "But it was pointless. I've still impaled your lung." He added to convince him his genjutsu was real. He pulled his arm away, the genjutsu making it seem like he had pulled it out of Naruto's chest, making Naruto's mind think that's exactly what he had done. "You can't use your right arm now. It is even difficult to breath. You can't make seals or use that jutsu." He added to confirm verbally what his genjutsu must be making Naruto feel as he pushed the cursed seal away so it went back to his neck. However, before he could do anything else, even remove his hand from Naruto's shirt, something happened.

Naruto's hands grabbed around his own and squeezed hard. Gasping as the fingers dug into nerves in his wrist, he dropped Naruto automatically and backed up in shock.

_Is he suicidal? He can't still be wanting to f…..what…..what is going on….?_

Wide eyed, Sasuke stared at the chakra that suddenly shrouded him. Rather than the blue colour he was used to when his Sharingan was active, the chakra was a blood red shade and it didn't feel like any Chakra that Sasuke was used to. It felt…..dirty…inhuman.

_What….is this chakra….?_

Naruto was standing, blood from the wound that Sasuke had caused running down his arms, but his head was low, standing like a puppet who hadn't yet had someone pull up the strings. But Sasuke barely noticed as the chakra seemed to increase more, the effect lick a sudden high wind almost pushing himself back and he raised his arms to protect his face, eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he squinted.

His blood ran cold.

The chakra almost seemed to take a form. A form Sasuke had only ever seen in legends.

_The…..Kyuubi no Youkou…._

But that was impossible. The Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Kyuubi. But did that mean that….Naruto was….like Gaara?

Naruto had looked up finally, but rather than staring at the blue eyes of his friend, he once more looked into the crimson eyes of an animal, the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks more pronounced and fangs produced from his face. But even more surprising was that the wound at Naruto's shoulder was healing before his eyes, to perfectly smooth, unmarked skin once more.

_What is this….? How can anyone heal that quickly….? S_asuke looked over Naruto, his heart beating rapidly with apprehension. Maybe even a little fear. _Naruto….what are you….?_

"Sasuke! You won't go to Orochimaru!" Naruto snarled, his voice sounding even lower than normal, almost guttural as he got into a stance, clawed hands curled at the ready. "Even if I have to break the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!"

**To Be Continued…**

****

**Translations:**

_(If it is not mentioned here it is likely mentioned in previous chapters)_

_~Oinin: Hunter ninja. Basically the kind of Job Haku was pretending to have when they tricked team Seven in the Wave arc._

_~Temee (aka Teme): a rude way of saying 'You', though is often translated to Bastard._

_~Katon: Housenka no Jutsu: Fire element: Phoenix flower technique_

_~Kyuubi no Youkou: the actual full name of the nine tailed fox demon._

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_I actually wanted this to be all of the battle at the valley of the end, but it was getting really long, so I split the battle into two halves. Next is the final part of the Valley of the end. Not that we don't already know how it ends, but either way. Hopefully you've enjoyed my interpretation of the battle so far. _

_Now, my reasoning's for my Sasuke having such emotional thoughts – basically, unlike in cannon, Sasuke wasn't given as much time to brood on his various insecurities. What I believe is that Sasuke was still questioning things and hadn't convinced himself of anything when Tsunade gave him the mission. This cut his brooding time on those insecurities as he tried to focus on the mission itself. As we all know as much as he is pretty darned good in a fight, Sasuke is easily influenced. Even when Itachi had killed the clan, he still follows what his brother said despite his claim of hatred, then the Sound ninja, and lets not get started on Madara. Anyway, the point is he's easily influenced. So, because he didn't focus so much on insecurities due to the mission, Sasuke was influenced by Kakashi more this time (as I said, the change I felt was really dramatic when Sasuke 'changed' and decided to go to Orochimaru. Team Seven seemed to actually be working really well prior) and since his mission was to go to Oto anyway, he was likely able to pick up things subjectively in his fights rather than emotionally. Also, My Sasuke is only pretending to break bonds, not actually want to break them, thus it hurts even more to act as though he is._

_Also, these evens will actually help later on (CoughItachiChough)_

_Anyway, questions? Any constructive criticism, or if you like it or not, please review. Reviews feed my plot bunnies and keep them alive!_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: That chakra….those abilities….Naruto, what are you? Are you a container of a demon, like Gaara is? Damn….I'm going to lose! No! I can't lose now, not even to you Naruto!_

_Naruto: Next time on Guilt of Innocence: The Valley of the End - Part Two_

_Sasuke: Let's end this…._

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	6. Valley of the End: Part Two

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I have something very important that I need to know for the progression of the story. After reading this chapter, please answer the poll on my Profile concerning the next chapter. Any ideas you give can be on reviews, but please answer the Poll. It is about if next chapter should be a full chapter on Sasuke's time in Oto. Again, please answer the Poll, and any ideas of events that should occur put into reviews. Thank you!**_

****

**Chapter Six**

**The Valley of the End – Part Two**

"Sasuke! You won't go to Orochimaru!" Naruto snarled, his voice sounding even lower than normal, almost guttural as he got into a stance, clawed hands curled at the ready. "Even if I have to break the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!"

The red chakra felt like a physical blow to him, a weight dropped on him, squeezing him and it was hard to breathe from the pressure that it seemed to put on him. It even made his heart feel as though it was being squeezed. He'd never felt any chakra like this. Not Zabuza's, not Orochimaru's. The closest he had ever felt was Gaara's when he was possessed, but even then…

_Is this….the chakra of a demon….?_

_What does that make you, Naruto…?_

"What the hell…are you….?" He whispered.

Naruto stared at him with those inhuman eyes, made human by the tears still streaming down his face. "A Friend," he said simply. Even now, after everything Sasuke had put him through, he still considered him a friend. Demon, human, possessed….whatever Naruto was, even now, he was still Naruto. "That's why I say I wont give you up to Orochimaru! Even if I have to break your arms and legs, I'll stop you"

_Why are you going to such lengths for me? I just 'tired' to kill you!_

However, he didn't have much of a chance to think anything else as suddenly Naruto dived at him, claws ready to strike. _He's faster than before! _Sasuke realised in horror as he brought up the arm that didn't feel like it had been almost broken by Naruto's hand to block the blow. He also seemed physically stronger too; it actually hurt to block the hit. However, Naruto wasn't done there, with a roar, Naruto did something that to this day he was not sure what he did and Sasuke found himself tossed back and into the water, only managing not to end up under it with chakra to his back.

_So strong…!_

However, Naruto jumped again and almost in panic, Sasuke made a seal and took a deep breath. "Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!" he cried as he blew out a fireball straight at Naruto. However, Naruto gave a loud roar and chakra was suddenly everywhere intermingled in flames, the force of it throwing Sasuke under water.

_With just chakra…I would have thought it impossible, but….Wait!_

Suddenly, it was like he was being hit from a dozen directions by a hundred battering rams and finally one last blow tossed him clean out of the water and crashing into the rock face once more with a gasp, blood dripping from his mouth once more as his overly abused body took yet more damage. Vision swimming a little, he could barely move, his body beginning to fall forwards, but was smacked against the rock once more, Naruto's arm pressing against his upper chest and neck. Barely able to focus, Sasuke forced himself to lock eyes with Naruto's burning gaze that shifted a little into double vision from all the blows his head had been taking.

"Wake up already!" Naruto yelled. "If you're still not sure, I'll break you like a stick and bring you back immobile."

_Is this….really….Naruto….?_

Swallowing best he could around the arm, Sasuke dipped his head forwards a moment, hoping all this pain was worth this. But as much as he would like to give up just to save himself from more pain, his pride wouldn't let him. He still had a job to do. He suddenly began to laugh almost bitterly. "S-shut the hell up…." He managed around his pain. "What do you know about me? Someone like you without family or siblings…." Summoning all his strength he looked Naruto in the eye and yelled back "You had nothing in the first place! What the hell do you understand about me!"

For a moment, Naruto looked stunned. Using that, Sasuke brought up his foot and planted it against Naruto's stomach and shoved, finally able to breathe more normally without Naruto's arm there. "We suffer because of our bonds!" He yelled. _That's why I'm hurting so much right now to pretend to break them! _"You don't know how it feels to lose them… You…" He collapsed to his hands and knees, energy spent, managing to trail off before his yells could turn into a sob. _Stop making me suffer like this Naruto….Why wont you just let me go already? Why do you have to make me feel such pain….? Pain I thought….I wouldn't feel again….because I vowed not to bond myself to people in case they got torn away again…._

After a long moment in which Naruto righted himself and looked on Sasuke's form as he panted for breath, Naruto finally spoke, his voice more sad than Sasuke could ever remember. "I don't understand….about real families and brothers….But when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder….I wonder….if it feels like being with a father….When I'm with you…I wonder…"

_No….No….please don't say it….._

"If it's like being with a brother…"

Sasuke, for once, couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing to go with his act, because nothing had prepared him for this. Inside, the part of him that had been trapped for so long as the small child who suffered from his families loss, who had been alone for so long, dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands. While Outwardly, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, bottling it all away. Voice wavering, he whispered "Why…." He almost let the sob escape, catching it barely in time. "Why do you go this far for me….?"

Naruto smiled sadly. Because for the first time, they were speaking so honestly to each other it hurt. "For me, it's one of the first bonds I've ever had."

Sasuke looked down to the ground, unable to even summon the strength to argue more.

"And that's why," Naruto concluded. "I must stop you!"

…_Thank you…..Naruto…._

Slowly, Sasuke managed to get to his feet once more, eyes closed as he tried to compose himself a little and force his broken body to continue. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his Konoha hitae ate and tied it on. He felt a faint burn in his eyes, but he ignored it in favour of securing the knot at the back of his head. His whole body hurt anyway, what was a little more pain? But because of Naruto, he could find it in him to push passed his limits.

_Now I know why I need to complete this mission._

"Come Naruto."

_I'll take my chances in Oto….to protect…what you find so important. For that bond…_

"Then I'll break that bond!"

_I'll protect Konoha, our home, from Orochimaru for you._

"Break them…." Naruto closed his eyes, almost pained. "Then why now…Your Hitae ate…"

"I'll acknowledge…that you are strong," Sasuke said with an almost smile on his face. _That would make you happy. That's what you really want isn't it. For me to acknowledge you….Like I always wanted my father…and brother…to acknowledge me. _"Because you are someone who knows the same pain of loneliness as I do. And that pain makes a person stronger." _Thank you, you've given me the strength to finish what I started the moment I accepted Tsunade's mission. _"And by breaking those bonds," he lied easily, "I will gain even more strength. From now on, we'll fight as Equals. But," he jutted his thumb at his forehead, smirking once more at the familiar feel of the gesture, and of the taunts, "You will not even be able to scratch my hitae ate. That much has not changed."

Naruto clenched his fists. "No matter what you say, it's useless. Sasuke…"

"The time for talking is over….from now on, we only fight."

'_Do you know, Naruto… That if both you and your opponent are first class ninja, you can read inside each others minds, when your fists meet?' Tell me what you can read from me…_

Tilting his head up a little, standing proud, he said only one word. "Come…"

Naruto darted forwards at blistering speed and Sasuke knew that he was going just as fast as he had been. But why, then, could he see it so very easily unlike before? Quickly he darted to the side, Naruto's fist just missing him. He heard Naruto skid a little as he pulled out of the movement before he lost balance and suddenly, Sasuke realised what was going on.

_His movements that I couldn't catch before….I can see them! My body is the same as when it was influenced by the cursed seal, only I know the seal is dormant right now. When he moves with the subtle way, the power enters through his whole body. The image of his next movement appears clearly before my eyes!_

Even as Naruto moved forward, he could almost see a glimpse of the future before Naruto's body even moved to that possession and Sasuke dodged blow after blow, mere moments before they would have hit, even those that he was about to change at the last minute. Naruto flew passed him, only a slight knick of Naruto's nails catching his cheek as he flew passed.

_Once again, Naruto…for you, or rather, because of you, my Sharingan is finally a full one._

Lightly he thumbed away the slight oozing of blood, looking over to Naruto who turned around and darted at him again. Analytically, as if they were only sparing, Sasuke thought over how far ahead of Naruto's movements he could see. _If I can see the image predicting Naruto's movements and combine them with Offensive timing…. _Sasuke Quickly moved, swinging for the image that Naruto was about to move into-

And connected.

Once more, Naruto went flinging across the stone, falling since chakra no longer stuck him to the stone and with a splash disappeared under the water.

_That was for all those blows before, _He couldn't help but feel at least a little pleased b y that. _Still, you're helping me get used to this new part to my Sharingan. It might be things like this that save me from Orochimaru, when those three years runs out._

As Naruto quickly began to come at him again, Sasuke picked up the movement and quickly retaliated with a Back kick up into the jaw, sending him flying off the statue. The movements hurt to keep with his Sharingan, so if Sasuke was 100 Percent would that make him better? This time Naruto didn't seem to be in a hurry to be getting up. Had he knocked him out or was Naruto just exhausted now? Quickly he went down, landing in a crouch on the water's surface. If he could knock him out, or if he was knocked out, he could put Naruto safely on the fire country's dry land, head into Oto and once he had a good opportunity send a message back to Konoha to ask them to come pick Naruto up. However, just as he was about to check, that red chakra spilled out again and Sasuke stumbled back as Naruto's body practically floated as it moved upright again, moved only with the chakra. But unlike before when it vanished inside of him, this time….Sasuke could see an outline, claws, ears, tail…

Like Gaara when the Shukaku possessed him and sand gave him a demon form, before him, now, Sasuke had an animal chakra shape around him as he stood on all fours, fangs snarling. It looked like a fox. But the chakra wasn't just an odd shape or colour either, but it was also bubbling like hot acid.

Suddenly, Sasuke recalled when Itachi had come back, when Jiraiya had finally showed up. Back then, Jiraiya had known something, that's why he asked them if they were after Naruto. For some reason Itachi and this….'Akatsuki' wanted Naruto. Was it….for this? This… special power? _If that is…the Kyuubi in you….like Shukaku is in Gaara….No wonder….Now I understand…what they wanted…._

Suddenly, Naruto moved forwards again, only this time he was so fast that Sasuke couldn't see the predictive image this time. Somehow Naruto got behind him and Sasuke noticed in time to avoid getting impaled on Naruto's (and the chakra's) claws. However, that's when the chakra itself started to move, splitting from Naruto's arm like a great claw and made a swipe for him. Be barely had a chance to dodge and the claws had him, sending him flying across the water once more painfully. Trying to ignore the searing pain, Sasuke reached out, using a chakra charged hand to control his flight and get into a crouch, feet firmly on the water surface.

_How's that possible? The chakra moved on its own….it can move totally independently of Naruto! This is insane. Not even the Sharingan can anticipate the movements of chakra like that!_

_I can't risk close combat any more. I need to keep him at a distance and attack him like that. If the chidori damage got healed that quickly with that chakra, nothing I do now's going to be fatal short of lopping off his head! Which means that I don't have to hold back despite my words. If I did, I'd fail this entire mission!_

Pressing hands into Tora seal he took a deep breath and let loose a blast of fire straight at Naruto, who didn't even move. As the flames began to dissipate, he saw Naruto wasn't even scratched. _That chakra's protecting him like Gaara's sand protected Gaara. But unlike Gaara, I don't even know what kind of element the chakra is. How am I supposed to combat something I know nothing about that so far seems to heal, or stop everything I throw at it?_

Naruto moved an arm as if preparing to attack.

_But from that distance…._

However, the thought was lost in oblivion as Naruto struck out – and the chakra continued on at blistering pace right at him. It felt like a wall had been thrown into him as he was tossed easily as a rag doll into the air. Gasping, he could see down below Naruto running after him and with a crash he hit the wall again, however, this time he managed to get himself in a semi-crouch to lessen the blow. Feeling Sasuke's plight, it seemed the seal had activated once more, though its thrumming power couldn't distract him from Naruto or his pain this time as the chakra hand grabbed him, 'fingers' closing around his form and pulled him forwards as Naruto drew back a fist and punched as soon as Sasuke was in range. Pain was all he felt for a while as he was thrown back, once more crashing into stone and agony raced through him, limp as a doll he dropped down, panting. For a little while, he wasn't even certain if he had found some inner strength to keep acting or if the curse was making him speak, but he heard himself laugh breathlessly. "I'm not even hurt. I finally have this Power. I don't know what I'll become…but…I'm not hurt…Naruto."

And chakra pulsed through him as he once more felt the curse spread further, like it had back in the barrier when he had been trying to get out. He could see his skin change colour, he could see his hair grow in length, the black bleaching out to a silverish colour. "You were Special," he heard himself say. _Is this….honestly me…? _"But…" He managed to stand up, staring Naruto down. "I am more special than you."

"Special….Is that what it is?" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke heard himself laughing again. "I'm not ready to lose."

Naruto darted at him and Sasuke felt a terrible pain up his pack as if something was forcing itself out and there was the sound of tearing cloth as what looked like a tan hand, larger than any he had seen and webbed curled around him And Naruto thudded into it and was flung away.

Despite not even sure who or what was moving his own body any more, Sasuke realised he had felt it. Felt as Naruto hit into that hand, felt it as he was thrown away, felt that flexing of muscles and the movement of joints. And suddenly he realised that giant hand was part of him. Had sprouted like a wing from his back. Even as he hear himself laughing, he could feel the same searing pain through his other shoulder, tearing of cloth as it burst forth and finally he fought against those maniacal urges, claiming control over himself once more as the wing-like appendages bristled and relaxed a little. This certainly felt strange.

Then burning ran through him and he winced.

_That's right….Sakon said it'll start to corrode at me….I really don't have much time, but I have to control this thing…._

Gritting his teeth (when did he grow fangs?) Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who seemed to have lost the use of his left hand. Ah, it looked like he wasn't the only one with a time limit. Slowly standing a bit, trying to keep himself controlling himself, he bought a little time to get used to the pain. "That power of yours too….of course there was a risk." _If it really is a demon's power, it could still hurt a human body, even yours. _Looking up as he took a deep breath, testing to see if he could move even a little without feeling as though someone else was moving him, Sasuke spoke. "Do you know…? This Place is called the 'Valley of the End', the country border. This is the perfect setting, isn't it Naruto?" Carefully he tested the new appendages, the scale like parts of the 'hands' rising and falling a little as he attempted movement, flexing under new muscles he had never felt before. Still buying a tiny bit more time as he continued to test them, he continued. "Yes…That's right…the time for talk is over. Well, finally it's ending. This battle…"

Quickly, Sasuke moved in the seals he had grown familiar with, knowing that he was really risking it now as he channelled lightning chakra one last time into his hand. _Sorry, Kakashi, I know there's a two time limit to this, and that I'm not meant to use it against a friend, but…._Even as he watched Naruto he saw the Rasengan forming at the exact same time. _This is the last shot. Naruto won't die….because of that chakra. But I can't end here…._

The chidori, instead of a blue colour was a blackish shade, infected with the same curse as Sasuke himself.

Then, they moved.

As one, they pushed off their respecting sides, Naruto driving forward the purplish coloured Rasengan, Sasuke launching his chidori right at it, using the wings to help give him a little more of a push. And they collided. The backlash of chakra was astonishing, blinding as each fought for advantage before a slight movement separated hands, The Rasengan aimed for him, the chidori aimed for Naruto. Sasuke felt a blow to his forehead and he heard Naruto grunt in pain.

Then suddenly everything was white.

The last thing Sasuke was aware of was Naruto's pained face, pained not just physically. And Sasuke was sure that the same mirrored his own before his vision was filled by only a blinding light.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke wasn't sure what happened, but when the light was gone, and he was aware again, Sasuke found himself looking at Naruto, lying on the ground, unconscious. And he was standing above him a few steps away, once more back to normal, a human form, skin once more pale, hair once more black. No fangs, no claws. How could he even be standing? He hurt all over, he wasn't even sure he could move any more, and he felt….strange empty as he looked up at the sky a moment. Storm clouds had filled the sky at some point; light was slowly vanishing from the sky until the last spot that bathed Naruto's face vanished.

For a moment, Sasuke could do nothing but watch Naruto's slack face when a faint sound and shifting cloth and the hitae ate on his forehead suddenly slipped and fell, clattering to the ground beside Naruto. Scratched. Like Itachi's headband was scratched. Scratched. Naruto….really had managed to hit his forehead. But despite the grim humour, Sasuke couldn't even feel it in him to even attempt to laugh. Because he just felt so empty inside.

"…Naruto….I…."

A spot of water landed on his face and numbly, Sasuke looked up at the sky as there were a few spots of rain here and there, before slowly it grew heavier in a downpour. Numbly he felt it trailing down his face water running down his cheeks, though he wasn't sure if actual tears leaked out and followed the tracks left by the fain. He was too numb to care.

_This isn't….how our fights should be….not as enemies….not like this…._

However, whatever else he thought on that was suddenly whipped from his head as a shearing pain ran through him and he gripped his arm and chest as he coughed blood, the sudden dizziness bringing him down to his knees, his blood splattering a little above Naruto's head and he slumped forwards, slowly realising his face was just above Naruto's. Blinking slowly, he finished what he had wanted to say before. "Naruto…..I…forgive me….." He didn't think Naruto could hear him, but finally, he closed his eyes. Barely able to feel the agony running through him, his body becoming unfeeling from the frozen rain and the battering his body had taken, he wasn't even sure where he found the strength to stumble to his feet and begin to walk away automatically towards rice country and Oto. He'd won. But it didn't feel like a victory at all.

He heard a scuffling of something behind him and a voice suddenly said, more to himself than anyone else "Am I too late?" And Sasuke recognised it sluggishly.

_Kakashi…._

Carefully Kakashi knelt down beside Naruto a moment, checking him for anything life-threatening and his pulse and a small sigh came from him. Obviously, Naruto, as he already knew himself, was still alive. But he wouldn't wake up for a while. He heard Kakashi shift again, and eyes on the tears on the shirt at the back of himself. Slowly he looked around, unable to summon surprise or annoyance or gladness or anything right now. He was just….exhausted…

"Sasuke…." He murmured. Sasuke just blinked at him a few times, unable to summon the energy to do anything else. "How bad was it?"

Sasuke couldn't draw up the energy, but somehow managed to murmur "He'll live….. Too stubborn…"

"You're hurt."

Sasuke didn't even bother to look for the energy to reply to that. He felt himself wavering a little and he felt a hand suddenly reach out and press lightly at his back to help him stay on his feet. Strangely Sasuke couldn't help but think of the chunin exams when Kakashi's knee had kept him from falling on his back after his opponent drained his chakra. Suddenly he realised Kakashi's face was very close to his own and he jerked back a little, trying to ignore how his body protested and his head and vision swam from the movement. "You're in shock," he noted, his one visible eye seeming to peer intently into his own sighing. "Rest a little bit, collect yourself. There's no one else coming after you now and you'll be no good if you pass out or die part way to Oto. You're in no state to continue right now." He almost seemed angry. At who? Tsunade? Oh good, maybe he could hit her for him. He felt himself waver a little again but the hand at his back stayed firm.

"….Can't," he managed. "…'f I quit….this meant….nothing at all…." E pulled himself away from Kakashi's comforting hand and forced himself to pull himself together a bit more, gripping his arm tighter. "Naruto might need more help anyway." He said, surprised by how stable he could make himself sound, despite the fact his throat felt like sand paper.

"At least let me treat your wounds first." Kakashi protested.

Sasuke shook his head, but it made it ache and stopped. "Orochimaru'll wonder how I could do that. I…look, just get Naruto back, alright," he turned his back on Kakashi. "I'll sign in once I'm able to…Tell the Hokage that…"

Sasuke wasn't sure if Kakashi was frowning at his stubbornness or the idea of that mission, but he obviously gave up trying to convince him, moving to pick up Naruto and put him on his back.

"…Kakashi?"

From the faint sound of sandal on ground, he knew Kakashi had stopped and was listening. "….look after the dobe, alright? Since I can't tell him…" _I'm sorry to his face…_ He couldn't finish his sentence to Kakashi, but from the rustle of cloth, Kakashi nodded.

Not even sure if Kakashi had gone yet, he slowly made his way across to rice countries side of the boarder and slowly walked on, vanishing into the forest without looking back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was probably more by luck than anything else that Sasuke managed to find his way to the base, which seemed as though it was an entrance underground. Tiredly, Sasuke's numb mind thought it was rather fitting that a snake would live in a hole. However, he didn't have much else to think on the subject when he heard someone approaching. Almost too exhausted to care if the person was a threat or not, Sasuke watched as someone stepped out of the entrance and into the dull lighting.

_He was in the chunin exams….the one with those cards who quit before the third exam….What was his name….Kabuto or something…Except he hasn't got a Konoha headband. It's a Sound one. Guess he was the plant that Tsunade mentioned Orochimaru had in Konoha before those chunin exams…._

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," he said as he caught sight of him. "We've been expecting you." He looked him over. "I suppose there was trouble."

"Not anymore," Sasuke said emotionlessly, unable to summon even a fake sneer. Still, Kabuto was nothing if he wasn't professional and had indicated for him to follow him inside to have his wounds seen to ("After all, it wouldn't be good to meet with Orochimaru-sama in such a state") but Sasuke honestly didn't care. He really would rather sleep. The dull corridors were barely lit at all and if he wasn't so tired he would have activated his Sharingan if only so he could see better. As it was he obediently followed behind Kabuto to what looked like a medical room where he was given a man's Kimono since his clothes were torn to meet with Orochimaru. Thankfully he had enough sense to change the scroll and photo into the inner pocket of the kimono when Kabuto's back was turned to get bandages and he silently sat on the stone 'table' while Kabuto treated his wounds, dabbing them with antiseptic and binding them. A part of him almost wished that he could have Naruto's speedy healing, but right now thinking on his blond haired teammate (who probably by now was convinced he had defected) as it hurt to remember the expression of pained betrayal and hopeless determination on his face), still he took it silently, wincing occasionally when Kabuto poked his bruised ribs or bleeding arm, but finally it was done and he dressed in the kimono – a purplish colour, not that he was expecting anything else – tying it with a thin cloth obi and followed Kabuto down the corridors again.

It soon became apparent that 'Oto' was less of a village and more like a concentration camp or a prison, each corridor lines with bars and through them in the darkness he could see the forms of people huddled and despondent beyond them. He had to wonder exactly what Orochimaru wanted with these people. To experiment? But for what purpose?

Finally, Sasuke noticed someone down the 'corridor'. Grey hair and with all those bandages looked like a cross between Kakashi and Zabuza – a strange combination, but still. As he came closer, Sasuke could tell something familiar though and he activated his Sharingan from under his hair. The chakra looked the same, even if the form was different. And in the dull darkness, he could see that serpentine eye looking at him. Though he couldn't see his mouth, he'd spent enough time with Kakashi to know the man – Orochimaru in a new body – was smirking at him like the cat that got the cream.

Or rather, the snake that got the hatchling.

"Kukukukuku….you came…" Orochimaru purred.

Sasuke looked up to meet his gaze, shooting him a dark glare. As it was, or this entire mission, he would blame the entire thing on Orochimaru for now. _And when this is over….I'll end you, for being the reason I had to leave my team._

Orochimaru was a lot of things, but he wasn't a mind reader. Sasuke assumed he must have connected Sasuke's quiet rage as being towards Itachi as he chuckled again. Now then, let's go," he said, turning and heading down the corridor.

Vowing never to allow him out of his sight if he was in the same vicinity as him, Sasuke followed, his eyes watchful. Sasuke was a lot of things, but he wasn't that stupid after all. And even now, he could feel Orochimaru looking over his shoulder at him subtly. And Sasuke squashed his urges to hurt and maim him.

There was time for that when he was actually a match for him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Slowly, Sasuke looked around the room. It was dull as the rest of the base, lit only by candle-light and probably held the bear minimum, even less than what even Sasuke had in his home, which was very Spartan in comparison to most people's homes, he had been lead to believe. Still, for now, this would be his sanctuary.

After giving the room a quick scan with his Sharingan to make sure there was no way for Orochimaru to spy, he sat down on the bed, drawing out the small scroll from his breast pocket and putting a hand under his shoulder bandage to get a little blood on his fingers he swiped it on the tab sealing the scroll shut and rolled it open. Putting a finger in the wood that the paper was scrolled around, he pushed out a slim pen from there and carefully wrote out two words that after a few moments vanished into the paper as his words appeared in an identical scroll miles away in the Hokage's office. Two words, but the start of something very important. For Konoha, and for him.

_-I'm in-_

**To Be Continued…**

****

_**Translations:**_

_(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)_

_~Sensei: Teacher_

_**Chosha's notes**_

_And finally, the Valley of the end battle is done. I hope I did it justice. Nothing much to say here that I didn't mention in part one of the Valley of the End, but if you do have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I'll do my best to answer them. Next chapter you may or may not be pleased to note will contain the most original dialogue since chapter one. So instead of the thoughts behind the cannon (if this was true, that is) we'll look into something that neither the anime nor the Manga explored – that s to say, Sasuke's life in Oto. Don't worry; I won't fill five or six chapters, just the one, so you can get a glimpse of Sasuke in Oto, coping as a spy, that kind of thing. Once we've done that, we'll be stepping into Shippuden territory. Woot!_

_Ahem. Anyway….yes, please review? Please?_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: Strange to think one Snake can't work out when another is crawling in its nest. Even in the darkness a hidden light will burn with the will of fire. No matter what it will only burn brighter when the time comes._

_Naruto: Next episode: Passing of the Years_

_Sasuke: The times coming closer…._

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	7. Passing of the Years

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

****

**Chapter Seven**

**Passing of the Years**

For Sasuke, the first few days in Oto were surprisingly boring. Considering who exactly he was dealing with, Sasuke had almost expected to be put on training right away, questioned about Konoha and have him mess further with the cursed seal on his neck. However, to Sasuke's surprise, he was pretty much left alone. Kabuto had mentioned something about the strain of using the second level of the seal on his body, that had already taken a beating, had caused some damage and unless he wanted it to have eroded at him further, he should be in top shape for when 'Orochimaru-sama' began to train him.

And Sasuke quickly decided he was never, ever calling Orochimaru 'sama'. Hell, he didn't even call Kakashi 'sensei' like his other teammates did, do why on earth would he call Orochimaru that? Thankfully, it seemed that Orochimaru wasn't about to scold him for it, though he was sure if he had been anyone other than an Uchiha he would have been beaten to a bloody pulp already.

So due to his need to heal, with the only real reason to leave being to visit Kabuto to have his bandages changed, Sasuke found himself staying in his room mostly. He had already been gifted with a new wardrobe that consisted of robe-like clothing and already Sasuke had imprinted the backs of several gi with his clan symbol. If he couldn't show loyalty to Konoha he could at least show loyalty to his clan. Thankfully, again, he wasn't forced to wear the Oto musical note symbol. Since Sasuke was Orochimaru's 'apprentice' (which he knew damned well meant his next vessel), so Sasuke forwent any hitae ate what so ever. He had also been gifted with a sword. Rather than a Katana, it was a Chokuto, around the same length as a Katana, but the blade was straighter than an ordinary katana ad there was no guard on the handle. In fact, if sheathed, it looked almost like a long black stick. He kept it slid into his rope-like belt when he wasn't testing it out the weight and feel of the blade, being mindful of his still healing injuries. Still, apart from light self done exercises, Sasuke had not been asked the begin training yet and if he asked he was told to rest.

Still, all this time Sasuke pent in his room was useful for something in that he was able to be filled in on Naruto and his team. It seemed that Tsunade didn't want to keep him isolated as it seemed every time he looked at the scroll he had a message. Perhaps she felt bad for sending a thirteen-year-old Genin into Orochimaru's 'care' or she thought that being entirely separated from conversations with people he could actually trust with only manipulative people who only cared about him as Orochimaru's next vessel was actually mentally scarring.

Sasuke scoffed at the thought. He was already scarred for life, how would this make any difference?

Still, it got him information he wanted as he looked at the scroll currently open in front of him:

_-So that's all you have so far?-_Tsunade's handwriting appeared across the page.

_-So far-_Sasuke wrote back. _–I'll see what else I can find, but Orochimaru seems to be planning to moves bases soon. Something about better training facilities and something about a few projects of his. I let you know.-_

_-And your injuries-_

_Could be better, _He was tempted to write, but decided against it. _-Healing.-_He wrote back, before pausing, tapping the pen against his lip. _–What about on your end? I'd heard that Konoha the group that went with Naruto killed the Sound Four and Kimimaro. Any casualties?-_

_-No one died. We had a few close calls with Neji, Chouji and Kiba, mostly with Neji, but we got to them in time, so they should all make a full recovery.-_

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then wrote, _-What about Naruto?-_

_-He's recovered, at least physically. Though he is more determined to be able to bring you back. He went with Jiraiya for the soul purpose of training to do just that. You have a good friend in him, Sasuke.-_

_-I know-_ Sasuke wrote after a long pause. He didn't really want to think back on the battle too much. _–What about Sakura? Is she still training with Kakashi then?-_

_-I've taken her on as an apprentice- _That surprised him a little. Sakura hadn't shown an interest in medical jutsu. Then again, she rarely seemed to take ninja training seriously. Perhaps he had paused too long, but Tsunade elaborated. _Your leaving and Naruto's decision on training seemed to have inspired her. She has potential- __Well at least something good came out of this, _Sasuke couldn't help but think. –If things continue to progress, it would seem that your team will end up a second generation of Sannin.-

Well that was a lofty compliment. Still, Sasuke wrote back _–I'm not interested in toying with people's lives.-_He hadn't seem much of what Orochimaru did just yet, but from the screams he had heard, it made him feel sick to the stomach to think on it. The Screams reminded him too much of those of his family's when Itachi cut them down.

_-One Orochimaru is far too many as it is- _Tsunade agreed and Sasuke could almost imagine her frowning.

_-And Kakashi?-_ Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how he felt stripped of all his students. _Probably happy, because he'll have more time to read those porn books of his,_ Sasuke thought, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the thought of those little orange books that Kakashi always seemed to have with him.

_-He has his own missions to take care of-_ Tsunade said. _–Anyway, watch your back, Uchiha. And report back when you have more information-_

_-Understood-_

As his last words faded from the paper to appear with Tsunade, Sasuke rolled the scroll up again and tucked it into his gi once more. Second Generation of Sannin? He wondered what Naruto and Sakura thought of that.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As predicted, Orochimaru had indeed had them move from the first base as soon as Sasuke was well enough to move a long distance without the breakdown from the Cursed seal or the injuries from his battle with Naruto interfering. He discovered at the very least there were four main bases – the North, south, east and west bases in Rice Country, though there could very well be other sub-bases dotted around. He wasn't sure. He would look into that once his presence in Oto was commonplace and it wouldn't be so suspicious to ask or look into it personally. Either way, the next base was further away from the border of the country and just as well hidden. If Tsunade had sent other ninja after Sasuke, even if it was only for the purpose of keeping their cover, they probably wouldn't be able to find this place unless they knew where they were looking.

Hence his job, it seemed.

"Welcome to your new home, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said with a slight curving to his (currently) only visible eye and Sasuke knew that he was smirking. Sasuke made it a point to ignore the obvious dark humour in his voice to observe his surroundings as they continued through the new base.

The base was a little like the one he had left, not just in its appearance, but the general feel of it. The corridors were winding and maze-like, spanning for what seemed like miles, lit by flickering torches rather than electricity, making the Shadows in stark contrast to the walls dance and move like darkened demons. As they came closer to where Orochimaru conducted his experiments Sasuke could see the hunched forms of hopeless victims huddled behind bars, little more than lab rats in ripped clothing. Sasuke's hands itched to unlock the doors, but refrained. It wouldn't do to blow his cover so soon after all.

Finally they came out of the tunnels, an odd, redish glow seemed to light the rooms, not from any torches, but from large tube-like structures, hundreds of them littered the room, some that looked to be filled with water (or something similar) and others dully glowing with liquid vermillion. Some were empty, while some were filled with mutated, monstrous looking forms that had obviously once been human now twisted beyond recognition.

Sasuke tore his eyes away, fighting back a shiver at the sight, once more wondering just who in their right mind would come here of their own will, or if some of these people had never even had the choice.

As he turned his eyes away, he was sure he could feel someone watching him, the tiny hairs on the back of his head standing on end and he looked around at where he was sure he could feel the sight coming from and was sure he saw violet coloured eyes a moment in one of the tubes, but they were gone when he looked, causing him to frown. _What was that….?_

"What are those," Sasuke asked bluntly. Sasuke seemed to be the only person who could get away with being so blunt and disrespectful to Orochimaru and he was making the most of it. No way in hell he was calling him 'sama'. The only person he had ever even used the suffix 'sama' for was the Hokage. He had promised himself to never call him 'Sama' when he had first arrived after all. Either way, he was sure something in one of them was watching him, and he wanted to know what it was that seemed to be watching him in this place

"Ah, I see you've noticed my little pet projects," Orochimaru said, his eye curving and Sasuke resisted the urge to try and smack the stupid smirk off his face.

_Pet projects?_ He thought in disgust.

However, Orochimaru didn't seem to notice, or chose not to as he continued. "Pay them no mind. They are just to help….unravel the truths of this world. But they're nothing you should be concerned about. Its….inconsequential"

_He's just toying with them. Toying with human lives like they're nothing! _Sasuke clenched his jaw, the hand at his side tightening, a righteous anger welling up inside him, a familiar feeling in this dark, unfamiliar madness his life had become_. And for what? To discover the truth behind truths? What truths? How can any of this mean anything? To find some twisted semblance of immorality? Why is it he's been left to his own devices for so long? Why has nothing been done about him sooner?_

"Are you interested in my pet projects?" Orochimaru asked, either not noticing Sasuke's dark expression or thinking it was for other reasons and choosing to ignore it.

"No," he said shortly. "They're an eyesore."

"Ah yes, I suppose you're more interested in getting strong to kill Itachi," Orochimaru said, almost amused.

The usual burn of anger flared at the mention of his brother, but he ignored it, pushing it down. Continuously reminding him of his burden to avenge his clan he's used to get him there (or so he thought) and it was obvious he wanted him to stay there until the three years were up so that Sasuke could become his vessel. _Though its sad, now I can see it for what it is. _"Hn."

"Or is it that you feel sorry for them?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke forced himself not to tense. _Well he was called a genius, of course he noticed._ "You still have that Konoha weakness. Soft-heartedness like that will only hold you back from your goal of Killing Itachi. You'll need to purge yourself of that weakness," Orochimaru said as he started to move away again.

Feeling the eyes on him again, he looked around, this time seeing the purple eyes again before they melted back into the water. Frowning faintly, he moved to follow Orochimaru again. There was someone there who was still alive within all those weird forms. A kekkei genkai that turned you into liquid, perhaps?

Maybe he'll look into that later…..

"When the time comes, I'll be heartless, when it comes to him," Sasuke said.

Orochimaru smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "We'll see about that, Sasuke-kun. As it is, I'll teach you to quell such softness. I will show you true power, Sasuke-kun."

For a moment he watched him head towards the darkness of the tunnels for a moment before he continued to follow him again, the hand at his side clenching.

_When the time comes, I'll be heartless when I deal with you, too._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Training with Orochimaru was harder than any training he had ever done alone, not that Sasuke had expected otherwise. Once his wounds had healed enough that Sasuke could move through Kata again without injuring himself further, Orochimaru had thrown him into a rigorous training regime. He was quite sure that a lot of his methods bordered on the illegal for anyone who wasn't already a Jonin, if this had been any ordinary village. But this was not an ordinary village, so that was moot point brought up from an exhausted mind. So for the most part a lot of his time for the first few months after switching to this new base had been training till he dropped, pushing himself further than he thought possible, and after eating more or less collapsing onto his bed in utter exhaustion, only to do it all over again. As it was, he was at least glad that Orochimaru had never tried to use experiments or drugs on him either. He could chalk that up to his being the next vessel and he would need Sasuke's body to be as strong as it could be of his own power – drugs or whatever else he used on those lab rats would probably just make him a less of a permanent vessel that Orochimaru wished for in the long run. There was no ay he wanted to lose his Sharingan after all.

Somehow he managed to get some information to Konoha through the scroll, but in all honesty, he wasn't even sure how he had been able to pick up the pen to write them. Quite often he found his reports were responded by a question after his health from a concerned Tsunade, because his normally neat writing shook or was slanted on the page, but in all honesty it was because he was so exhausted that even his neat and tidy tendencies had gone out the window.

In all honesty, neatness was the least of his worries, so Sasuke had resigned himself to adding that he was only tired in his reports just so Tsunade would stop bothering him about his health.

Still, soon Sasuke began to get used to the training. It was hard, and still pushed him to his limits further than Sasuke had ever pushed himself either, but Sasuke could see progress in not only his endurance, but in his chakra stores and abilities. Working with what he knew, he had managed to increase his speed to practically Shunshin levels without actually using said jutsu, and his sword skills were increasing. Also, he found that he could control the cursed seal much better now, though he was still careful not to overdo it. He didn't want to lose himself to it after all, but he was still in full control of himself and Sasuke saw that as definitely a good thing. He also began to wonder if perhaps Orochimaru had convinced those Sound four members wrongly about becoming Orochimaru's slave. Or was it just that his will was stronger than the cursed seal? He wasn't sure. But he wasn't about to risk it when he still had a long time to go.

Still, it was a while later that Sasuke had actually been able to enter the room that he had seen the violet eyes in the tube again, the….whatever it was that had been watching him. He wasn't sure if whoever it was would even be alive in there any more, but at the very least he might find some useful information regarding Orochimaru's….'work' in the Many bases and underground labyrinths that made up the so called 'Hidden Sound Village'. He had had more information on some of the other bases that they had bounced to and from, since when he had first been in this base his training had been so exhausting that he couldn't summon the energy to look around further than his room and the training hall. And the other information he had given in his reports.

So it was during one of the times when Orochimaru and Kabuto were busy that Sasuke had taken his chance to stake out the room with the tubes, making sure to avoid the halls with the prisoners in, just in case one of then blabbed that they had seen him without Sasuke. He had already heard that in one of the northern bases the warden there had even planted spies in with the prisoners to give information to her if they tried to plan escapes and such. He wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to have it in his other bases also. He made sure to stick to the shadows, using them so that any passing Oto ninja wouldn't see him before slipping into the room once more.

The room hadn't really changed that much. A few different mutated forms here ad there, some of the tumes from before now empty, but otherwise there wasn't much different. Lightly stepping into the room, he scanned it and crossed to one of the tables where there were some observations written down, some in Kabuto's hand, some in Orochimaru's and he flipped through it for a moment, scanning some of the words with his Sharingan so he would remember them to copy into his report, looking around for any other hints of what Orochimaru may have 'discovered' before he finall.y reached the blue tube from before. Even this time as he looked around, he was sure he had felt someone watching him from there.

"Are you done watching me?" he asked finally.

A faint chuckle came from the tube. "Oh? You caught me? You're as good as I've heard. Mind you, it's always 'Sasuke-kun' this and Sasuke-kun' that. Orochimaru let you off your leash, huh?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the water for that comment. If anything the Water seemed to shudder slightly.

"Yeesh, I was only saying…."

"Who and….what are you?" Sasuke asked finally, deciding to ignore the 'leash' comment.

"Oh, Orochimaru doesn't mention anyone else to you then? I feel insulted. I'm Suigetsu."

"From Kiri?" Sasuke asked with a faint frown. He'd heard of some brothers before from some clan in Kiri, apparently brothers in line to be some of the Seven swordsmen or something of the sort.

"Oh, so you have heard of me?" Suigetsu hummed.

"Turning into water wasn't part of it though." Sasuke added.

"Courtesy of our favourite Otokage," Suigetsu said, though the tone of his voice made it obvious what he actually felt about it all.

"Experements."

"Yup."

"Can you change back?" he asked finally.

"Probebly, if I was out of this tube. Why?" Suigetsu sounded both suspicious and curious. "I thought you're Orochimaru's pet."

"For now," Sasuke said, turning away as Suigetsu gave a low whistle.

"Heh, you'd probably get the chance to. But you won't be the only one after the Snake's head."

"Suigetsu, I'll free you then," Sasuke said, leaving the room once more. His time limit was probably close to expiring and Orochimaru would be back soon. Still, he was sure that it would be useful in the end. But for now, he still had a job to do. But once it was done, he could spare a few minutes to free Suigetsu. Who knew, it might be useful eventually.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There was one thing that he began to work with on his own during some of the time that Orochimaru was doing his experiments. During the fight at the Valley of the End maybe two years ago (as much as Sasuke could gather, it was easy to lose track of time in the darkened expanses of tunnels and bases that made up the so called 'Hidden Sound Village'), Sasuke had managed to draw back the Chidori by pure will up his arm a little in order to decrease the power in the blow so it wouldn't kill Naruto. And it made him think. Although Chidori was an (admittedly noisy) assassination technique, Sasuke was sure that the lightning could be manipulated in other ways, other ways that wouldn't involve him needing to have to run in a straight line like a good target. And if he could do that, it would definitely give him an advantage in the future.

Thus, while Orochimaru and Kabuto were busy, Sasuke decided that then would be a good time to look into developing that. After all, having several jutsu over Orochimaru that he didn't know about would surely be helpful in the ending phases of his mission, because after everything he had seen of Orochimaru, how he toyed with so many people's lives like some kind of false god, he wouldn't be able to leave him to continue. It had taken him a while to get to where he was today, but he had practiced on manipulating his lightning element diligently when he wasn't being watched and trained by Orochimaru personally.

The room he was using was tall, built into the rock with stone pillars that reached so high the ceiling was shrouded by shadows, targets around the room were pined to walls, most already had holes in them from Kunai he had already used. In the middle of this room, Sasuke stood, rolling his neck to loosen himself up. And got ready to use the Chidori, the Chidori that had once been Kakashi's, but was now moulded into something that was completely Sasuke's.

A power that even Orochimaru would never be able to use.

Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated. And the now familiar feel of electric chakra flooded through him, the room beginning to light up with flickering blue light, the sound of the chidori filling the dark void of the room, before his eyes snapped open and he released the built up energy.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

The room became even brighter as the lightning chakra was released, lightning shot in all directions, obliterating the targets close by, leaving only ashes to float to the ground as he looked at his hands, opening and closing them seeing no injuries from the technique.

He almost smiled at this.

Just how far could he go to manipulate the lightning chakra? He would need all the power he could get, especially if he was going to leave with his soul in tact and his body still his own.

He had far too much to lose, to give it up to him.

**To Be Continued….**

****

_**Translations:**_

_(If there are any Japanese words used that aren't in this, it will have been translated on prior chapters)_

_Gi – in this case the white top that Sasuke wears on his first outfit of Shippuden._

_Chokuto – a type of katana (Japanese long sword) where the blade is straight, rather than curved._

_Kekkei Genkai – bloodline limit_

_Otokage – Sound Shadow (Not a real Kage, but the name that is unofficially given to Oto's leader._

_Kata – the word for the practice forms of Taijutsu to help you learn techneques._

_Chidori Nagashi – 1000 bird current_

_**Chosha's Notes**_

_Yeah, everyone but one person or so voted for me to do a chapter in Oto. The problem was that no one gave me any ideas for the chapter. I was really stuck on this and to be honest, it didn't come out as well as I would have liked. But with no help, this is how it came out. I hope no one s disappointed. This chapter was more of a filler anyway, showing clips of Sasuke's time in oto. Its is in parts of the three years, and in order, but not necessarily right one after the other. So…..yeah. The rest will have to be up to you._

_Now, Sasuke's reactions. I know it sounds a bit out of character. But if you think that at this point in time, Sasuke believes Itachi killed his family more or less just because he felt like it (ie to 'test his capacity') which was basically playing with lives. Orochimaru is playing with lives and in the times that he was involved in discovering the experiments, he's still young and with a slightly wider emotional range (after the time skip he becomes more controlled with his emotions, but it doesn't necessarily mean he feels nothing after all). Either way, it reminds him of that, and obviously it rubs him up the wrong way, so to speak. Anyway, so yeah, that's my reasoning._

_Next chapter we step into Shippuden territory, and we get to see his reactions to the grown up people in Shippuden. Yay! Because I actually have ideas for that._

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Tsunade: Uchiha, you're going to need to be on your toes, you can use this to come home, but if you still have more to investigate….just remember your time's almost up._

_Sasuke: I know._

_Tsunade: Know that your old team will be there. Think you can handle it?_

_Naruto: Next episode: Chapter Eight: Konoha Retaliates – Sasuke vs Team Yamato_

_Sasuke: I wonder just how much they've grown…_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	8. Konoha Retaliates: Part One

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Chosha's notes**_

_Ok, I just wanted to Apologise for the long time between updates. I had Writers block and then my laptop got virus infected because the antivirus decided to die on me. But oh well, here's the next chapter!_

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**Chapter Eight**

**Konoha Retaliates – Sasuke vs Team Yamato**

Time is ever moving, never stationary. Nothing stays the same, Everything changes.

That was something that Sasuke had come to learn from a younger age than most people. Things that he had taken for granted as a child had been taken away from him when his brother had killed his clan and left him in complete solitude. And after he had spent years believing that was his lot as he focused on training to kill him and to block out the agony of the past he had found himself with teammates, teammates who had somehow managed to worm their way into his heart without him even being aware of it. And then the mission had sprung up, once more changing his life, plunging him into a life of lies and secrecy in a land where the strong preyed on the weak and the weak ended up as nothing more than play-things in Orochimaru's screwed up game of playing god.

And soon, in what seemed like seconds and yet at the same time like an eternity, Sasuke found that three years had passed. Three years since he had been asked to take on this mission by the Hokage. Three years since he had begun a lie that he now lived, a lie that he could easily recite if asked without having to think about how to chose his words. Three years that he had lived, if you could call it living, in this place, training, gathering information, passing it onto Konoha without them being aware, though sometimes he wondered if Kabuto had any suspicions, being a former spy himself. Sometimes Kabuto would look at him with a kind of indifferent dislike, but he didn't seem to connect the amount of base-hopping they had needed to do to avoid Konoha-ninja with Sasuke passing on information. Despite having been pushed to the limits of his physical and mental boundaries, Sasuke had persevered where he hadn't thought he would be able to.

In those three years, Sasuke had changed, and he knew he had changed. He was no longer 12 years old after all. He was now a teenager of 15, almost 16 years of age, his skin pale, perhaps a little unnaturally so form all the time he had spent in the Oto underground bases, his hair a little longer, though still in the style it had always fallen, the slight extra length doing nothing to flatten the spikes that his hair always fell into at the back of his head. He had lost the remaining puppy fat of a pre-teen, his face taking on a more refined form. He was taller now, the clothing of oto no longer looking stupid on him and he no longer had to tilt his head up that far in order to meet Orochimaru's eyes. But it wasn't just appearance that had changed.

Sasuke had learned quite soon after arriving in oto that showing emotion was a weakness. Any kind of weakness was preyed upon, so he had soon learned to let none of his emotions show on his face, controlling it to the point where even when the tortured screams of one of Orochimaru's new Unfortunate experiments echoed through the corridors his face would remain still as if carved from marble, no longer flinching. He just noted more suffering and mentally logged it as another reason why such a being should not continue to live. And he had trained. He trained hard, but the person he referred to as 'That man' was no longer the same. Orochimaru would come first. Then he'd deal with Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke had made a perfect mask to survive the horrors that were oto, protecting his true self behind the many walls he had created, a self that was only free in the many reports he had sent to Tsunade through the mission scroll.

The Mission scroll had become a rock of stability in the constantly changing and shifting life that he was currently forced to live, his only connection to the life that he had sacrificed. It was the only time his mask could be relaxed if only slightly and reveal his thoughts without screaming them to the world. His sanctuary in the room that had become his sanctuary.

The room he used to sleep in wasn't very fancy, even more sparten than his room back in Konoha. There was a bed, a torch that flickered on the wall, making shadows dance over the room. There was no windows – it was deep underground ofter all. The walls themselves were plain but for the monotonous swirl-patterns that the entire base had.

Carefully, Sasuke closed the door behind him, locking it to prevent any of Orochimaru's little minions to enter. He didn't expect Orochimaru to be around for now. He was off doing goodness knows what with Kabuto for a while, though he had promised to be back within a day or so to train Sasuke in a new technique. Still, it didn't mean that Orochimaru wouldn't have his minions still around after all. But the locked door should be enough to keep them out. There were very, very few people here anyway. Still, he wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to have put some kind of sensors or recording equipment around while he had been out. Stepping inside he carefully checked all the spaces that anything of the sort could have been, but thankfully, there was nothing.

"A little trusting, are we?" he murmured, but drew the scroll from the inside of his gi all the same, biting his thumb easily as he swiped it over the seal, letting the scroll snap open in his hands. Settling cross-legged on the bed, he set the scroll down and pushed the pen out from the middle of the scroll writing words that had become as instinctual as breathing.

_~Uchiha Sasuke, beginning report~_

He waited in silence, the torch on the wall flickering light and shadow across his face as the words sank into the paper and vanished, recording themselves on Tsunade's scroll. While the entire report would remain on Tsnade's end, the scroll Sasuke had would wipe itself clean, so even if Orochimaru ever found the existence of it, he could claim it to be for sealing or anything else. Words began to form on the paper and he leaned in a little, his dark eyes scanning over the now familiar handwriting of the Hokage herself.

_~Hokage receiving report. What do you have for me, Uchiha?~_

As he began his latest report he couldn't help but wonder if Tsunade's referrals to him by his surname hadn't become a little more affectionate. When he had spoken to her when he received his mission she had sounded pretty much as if he was just any other ninja who she was debriefing. After all, he wasn't Naruto, for whom she had a soft spot for – most likely something to do with the time he had spent with her on his and Jiraiya's little recruitment mission while Sasuke had been unconscious. However, over the time he had spent in Oto, through his first few exhausted, shaky reports, resisting breakdowns and writing clipped reports of suppressed rage at Orochimaru playing God or whatever, his use of his surname (and occasionally his first when he seemed extremely worried about his condition) seemed softer as if in apology for having put him in such a situation in the first place.

Shaking off the odd thought he watched as what he had so far, along with a few diagrams and such of the layout of the place vanished as they melted into the page and he saw Tsunade's words form back to him, though it was what she said that made him frown slightly.

_~Are you still at the base?~_

Why would she want to know something like that? _~Yes~_

_~A team is heading in your direction after you. A team you know pretty well.~_

Sasuke tensed ever so slightly. If she meant who he thought she meant then that would mean….. _~Team Seven?~_

_~Yes. They're heading towards your location with a substitute third member.~_

A Substitute. A Substitute for himself, he assumed. Stil, he couldn't help but think that there may be something more to this. _~It'll be difficult to be able to move out of the way for this without raising any suspicion~_

_~I'm not asking you to have to shift location. If you can help it, I'd like you to remain in said location. It's been three years, Uchiha~ _Tsunade replied back, the seriousness of her words were almost palpable. _~We've known that this was the longest that you could remain in Oto as a spy before Orochimaru would be after you as his next vessel. Any longer than that and you're a sitting target. This is an opportunity for you to come home?~_

Sasuke's pen paused at the paper without writing anything, his eyes resting on the word that seemed to jump out at the page to him, like the smell of food to a starving man. Home. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to be around people that weren't about to try and kill him in his sleep. Even after the murder of his family, home had always been Konoha. When he had first come here he found himself contemplating things back in Konoha, wondering how things could have been before he found he was merely tormenting himself and distracting himself when he couldn't afford to me distracted. Still, now there was the offer allowing him to come home.

However….

He pushed back the feeling of his heart sinking as he wrote his reply, determination filling him.

_~I can't yet. I feel there is more information I can get and maybe even be able to get Orochimaru off Konoha's back for a while. If I leave with them, it'll only turn Orochimaru's attention onto Konoha itself. He'll know I'd have returned there. There's still a lot more I can do here before time runs out.~_

There was a long pause before Tsunade's reply came back. _~Are you sure?~_

"Worried about my sanity?" Sasuke murmured, almost amused, but he replied back anyway. _~Affermative. I know what I'm doing~_ He knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't end this person also. Especially when he knew that soon, very soon, he would be able to find an opportunity to end that threat.

_~They'll still be coming. It'll be up to you whether or not to go with them. I understand your reasoning. However, I will allow no casualties. That includes you. As soon as the danger to your existence arises, you are to return. No questions asked.~_

_~Hai, Hokage-sama~_

_~I'm not happy about this, Uchiha. Kakashi will not like this idea.~_

Sasuke closed his eyes, imagining the look Kakashi would give him if he was there. Slowly he wrote back _~I know.~ _

But this is something I need to do on my own.

~I expect more reports from you~ the words were obviously a semi-threat and promise that Sasuke wouldn't do something stupid and end up as a full body outfit for Orochimaru.

_~I plan to~ _He paused before writing _~When are they to arrive~_

_~Soon that's all I know. You should prepare yourself for them~_

_~Hai. End transmission.~_

Sasuke sat back as he rolled up the scroll again. Leaning against the wall his bed was against as he tucked it into his clothes he closed his eyes.

Time is ever moving, never stationary. Nothing stays the same, everything changes. He could only wonder how much his team had changed as he had.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke felt his eyebrow close to ticking as he remained in the training area, one arm wrapped around his raised leg, the other touching the ground. The lighting from the candles that sat in the eyes of the statue of a large snake behind him burned, the dancing flames casting shadows and light on the walls.

Orochimaru was late.

Normally Orochimaru was rather punctual. For an evil megalomaniac, he did normally play his part quite well when it came to Sasuke at least. He knew that Orochimaru had been busy the last couple of days, but still, this was very much unlike him and it made him nervous. He had already been sitting there for over an hour and he hadn't had to wait nearly this long since he was still training with Kakashi. The un-Orochimaru-ness of it just made his toes curl at the thought. Imagining an Orochimaru-Kakashi hybrid was, in his mind, rather disturbing.

Thankfully, he had a distraction as he heard footsteps heading towards the training hall. However there were people other than who he was expecting there and he felt his eyes switch to Sharingan, just in case this third presence was something that should be a problem. Opening his eyes he looked across the shadow room with his sharingan.

Orochimaru stood there with a smirk on his face with Kabuto but he ignored them to look at the person in the middle. He was unlike anyone he recalled seeing from any of the Oto bases. He had pale skin, paler than even his own and he knew he was pale due to the time he spent inside Orochimaru's bases. Almost, if not as pale as Orochimaru himself. He had short dark hair that framed his face and dark coloured eyes, not even he could quite pick out the pupil from the iris. He wore odd clothing. The ninja trousers he wore bound in black with black ninja sandles, a top short enough to show his midriff – something that he hadn't really seen on anyone but a girl and miss-matching sleeves and a sword could be seen just above one shoulder. What caught his attention the most, however, was the hitae ate on his forehead that, if he had been anyone else he would have drawn in a breath. It was the Konoha Symbol on his forehead.

_Could he be…..? But Tsunade had said that team seven would be arriving with my replacement in it. She said nothing about anyone coming here solo. What exactly is going on…..?_

"You're late," he heard himself say harshly as he pushed his toughts aside – he'd look into it momentarily - his eyes on Orochimaru who's smirk seemed to grow, ignoring the other two for the moment. "Am I'm mistaken or weren't you supposed to be here to help me hone a new Jutsu this afternoon, _Orochimaru_?"

He almost enjoyed being able to be as rude as he liked to Orochimaru without any kind of punishment, though he noticed Kabuto frown. "There's that insolent tone again," he almost said warningly, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Try not to be too upset," Orochimaru said pacifying and Sasuke mentally grimaced. Somehow Orochimaru made that single sentence sound extremely wrong. "I thought we'd do something different today, so I brought along a little present for you."

_Present?_ He looked over to the other boy that was beside him. He looked around the same age as himself now that he thought about it._ What's he expect me to do with him exactly?_

"He's a leaf Shinobi, Just like you," Orochimaru continued and if Sasuke hadn't been an Uchiha he would have used a well placed 'Well duh!' since he wore the Konoha headband in the most obvious place. He would have had to have been blind not to notice. "I thought the two of you might like to get together and reminisce, swop stories of Home."

For a moment Sasuke had to wonder if Orochimaru had discovered what kinds of spy work he had been doing, but he soon realised it was just his dark humour.

"Hn…" Sasuke snorted, but he eyed the other who stood there, strangely emotionlessly, at least strangely for a Konoha ninja. Then again, the entire situation felt extremely strange. However, the emotionlessness didn't last long as the other suddenly smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Sai." He said 'brightly'. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun-"

"Shut up," Sasuke interrupted, feeling irittated. Why hadn't Tsunade explained about this newcomer, unless, of course, she didn't know about him. Either way, he couldn't risk blowing his cover, especially in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Sai sighed. "Even if I force myself to smile, I guess I'm just easy to hate," Sai said, though he wasn't sure if it was aimed at him, the two actual Oto-ninja in the room or just to himself. Either way the smile was soon back. "Naruto-kun hated me right from the start too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of Naruto. The way he spoke of him sounded like he knew him, and had at the very least shared a few conversations to have such an opinion about Naruto. Yet at the same time it almost felt like some kind of test towards him, to bring up Naruto soi easily in front of the two oto-ninja. _What are you playing at?_

"Though between the two of you," Sai continued. "I think I'll get along better with you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little. _That all depends on if you're trying to blow my cover and what this is really all about._ With that he met the other's eyes and began a genjutsu, more as a warning than anything else. If Sai continued along his line of talking he could very well inadvertently give away everything.

Sai gasped in surprise and stumbled back, dropping to the ground and Sasuke let him go, the warning enough.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto scolded. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at the _Stop using Genjutsu on our guests!_ Tone.

Sai seemed to get over the genjutsu pretty quickly. Either that or he was about as good as, if not better at, masking his emotions than he was. Though he did seem almost surprised to find the cold sweat on his skin.

"I wouldn't bother Sasuke-kun if I were you," Orochimaru said to Sai, a smirk forming on his lips. "His temper's even worse than mine."

_Oh yeah?_ At least he didn't throw a fit at the smallest of things that Orochimaru did. He was very tempted to scoff, but refrained. "I have nothing to say to this loser," Sasuke said calmly, getting up from his perch, feeling the pins and needles down his legs a little from having sat waiting for so long, but he ignored them. "Train me now, Orochimaru."

"I've heard a lot about you from Naruto-kun," Sai spoke suddenly and Sasuke resisted the earge to smack his forehead. What was this guy trying to pull? Was he here for Naruto's sake to bring him back? If so, why were Orochimaru and Kabuto just letting him say what he wanted? Either way it was almost as if he was trying to get them both in trouble. Whatever he was trying to pull, Sai managed to get himself to his feet a lot faster than Sasuke thought he would. Obviously he had more stamina than his lithe appearance lead one to believe. "He's been trying to find you this whole time," Sai continued. "For the entire three years."

Obviously, Sai wasn't about to leave him alone until he said something. "Yeah, I remember," Sasuke said. How could he forget the furious look on his face as he told him he would drag him back even if he had to break his legs? How could he forget the energy and bright orange that was just uniquely Naruto? However, he couldn't really say any more without downright lying (and somehow he was sure this strange Konoha-ninja would be able to tell, somehow) or without suspicions rising. "Let's go, Orochimaru." he shot to his 'teacher', though he would never call him 'sensei', heading to leave the area, but once more Sai spoke and Sasuke was beginning to think that Sai had a death wish.

"Naruto-kun truly thinks of you as a brother. Sakura-san told me"

Sasuke let his bangs cover his eyes a little, mentally cursing the other boy. Why couldn't Sai leave well alone? He knew that. Naruto had told him that that day at the valley of the end. It was something that Sasuke could not forget. It did make him wonder exactly what Sai was up to here. Maybe he was just helping Naruto out and attempting to get him to 'change his mind' or whatever? Still, he sighed faintly under his breath, glad for the shadows that the candles behind him were creating on him to hide the sigh and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the Konoha ninja. The only thing he could do right now was what he'd been doing for the last three years.

Use the truth, twist it and lie.

"I only have one brother," Sasuke said, shooting a dark glare at Sai. "And all I care about is killing him." And hoping to prevent the need to have to answer any more of Sai's questions he Used the Shunshin jutsu to leave If this encounter was anything to go by, he was sure that the real encounter with team seven would soon follow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke sighed as he lay down on the bed of his room, arms tucked behind his head, one knee raised as he frowned up at the dark ceiling, the candle having already been blown out. In the end, training hadn't occurred, be it due to Sai's presence or some other pressing matter. It didn't particularly matter that much to Sasuke, for he was sure had training occurred he would have been a little more distracted than normal and he didn't really want to have a long discussion with the snake sannin. In most cases, Sasuke tended to stay away from him unless they needed to train.

His frowned deepened a little. Sai. Just who was that guy anyway? He was tempted to ask Tsunade, but with Orchimaru having just come back it wasn't particularly safe to do so. He tended to want to train more with him after an absence, Sasuke found, probably to make sure he was still going to stay and not run off, more than likely. He wouldn't put it passed him.

Either way, he couldn't yet get in touch with Tsunade about him and it would either blow his cover or rise unwanted questions if he confronted the other himself.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, turning on his side and closing his eyes to get a little shut-eye in – spending so long underground made it difficult to judge when it was time to sleep and now he simply slept if he was tired and it was safe enough to. He'd think about it some other time when he wasn't concerned by Tsunade's reporting of his old team coming to the base. They hadn't arrived yet, but he was sure that they would be there soon.

The cracking open of the door pulled Sasuke from his thoughts and he froze, but didn't move just yet, his mind racing. It couldn't be Kabuto, he had a tendency to knock. Orochimaru? Perhaps, but if it was him he would have said something by now, wouldn't he? Or could it be someone else? Like that Sai person, for example?

Carefully his hand moved to the exploding tag that was always in his room, frowning faintly in the dark as he saw what looked like the shadows of snakes rising up from behind him.

This farce had gone on long enough.

"Who's there?" he said darkly.

He heard a shift from behind him. "You found me out?"

_Sai then._ Sasuke realised. His voice was definitely different to Orochimaru and Kabuto's after all. He didn't need to second guess now. But what was he aiming to do? And now did he get to use snakes? Carefully he looked out of the corner of his eye and realised they were not snakes at all, but what looked like ink drawings brought to life. _Interesting…._He hadn't even been aware such an ability existed. A bloodline, perhaps?

"Too late though," Sai added, "I already have the advantage here."

_So you believe._ But then again, Sai didn't know that Sasuke had a certain dislike of intruders and that he did have explosives with him in the room. His hand gently curled around the detonator tag.

"What's your purpose?" he asked, deciding to play along for now. At least this way he should at least get some answers.

The door creaked open further and more light spilled into the room, with it he could now see the silhouette of Sai dancing on the walls in time with the flickering candles. "Danzou-sama's goal is your death."

Danzou? Who was….wait, unless he meant that Danzou, the Elder of Konoha. He'd heard about him from Tsunade. Apparently an Elder with ideas too high for his station and had already caused trouble for Tsunade in the three years of his absence. And somehow he'd become important enough that he was now to be targeted? So Sai had been hired by Danzou. Was this to prevent Orochimaru from gaining his body? Or was there something else involved here. And yet the things he had said before didn't seem to go with the image of the picture that Sasuke was getting of the situation. But before Sasuke could ask, Sai continued. "I am here…." Sasuke's hand tightened further, ready to set of the explotion with his chakra- "to take you back to Konoha."

_Wait….what?_ Sasuke's grip lessened on the tag, his frown becoming even more deeper on his face. Mere seconds ago he had claimed Danzou wished him dead. Feeling he was missing something to this story he could only assume that for some reason, he was going against Danzou's orders. But why? He almost felt like snorting, amusement bubbling up at the ironic thought that popped into his head: _Maybe Naruto got to him too. He's good at messing with people's heads to be like him._

"Of course, I originally came here to kill you," Sai admitted and Sasuke mentally nodded. Seemed to fit in with everything else in this rather odd little meeting. "I want to protect the bond of friendship He's striving so hard to keep."

"Bonds?" Sasuke murmured. So, even after everything he had done to make it seem that he had become a bad guy, that he seemed to have ripped apart those bonds, Naruto still held them so dear? Despite that he had hurt him, made him think he had almost died by his hand. He closed his eyes. _Naruto….you idiot…._Somehow, he couldn't quite make himself feel anger or annoyance though. Only a deep weariness.

Perhaps he really had gone soft.

However, he quickly forced himself to pull himself together. Now was not the time to drp his act, though if he had been about to take the offer Tsunade had made wth him, he would have certainly had the opportunity to take it there. Still, it was too soon and it would be like calling destruction on Konoha. "You disturbed my sleep for that?" he asked snidely, not that he had particularly been sleeping.

And that was it for talking it seemed. He fet chakra flare and he lit the tag just as the many ink snakes wrapped around him-

And everything exploded.

In the confusion, Sai seemed to have lost control over his ink snakes and Sasuke moved darting out of the way, suddenly glade that the mission scroll was always on his person and not somewhere in the room, or else he would have lost his only form of contact with Konoha. Quickly he leaped up, lading lightly on the edge of the newly formed crater deep within the earth and looked around so he could see what to make f the situation now he had distance between himself and the Sai character.

The smoke began to clear slowly and down in the crater that had once been part of his room he noticed Sai pulling himself up onto his knees once more. In the light he looked eve more pale than Sasuke recalled he had been when they had first met. Carefully, he stood up and scanned the edge of the clip until his eyes locked onto Sasuke. He'd found him a lot quicker than he thought he would.

However, before either of them could say anything, a flash of pink crossed the corner of Sasuke's vision and he blinked, eyes shifting to the figure that was hurtling towards Sai and grabbed the front of his shirt.

Pink.

"What are you really after!"

….Was that…..

"How many times are you going to stab us in the back-!"

"Sakura?"

The rage that had been on her face suddenly fled along with a lot of the colour in her face. Shakily, she turned around, looking up towards where Sasuke was and for the first time in three years he could finally see what happened to the girl who he had left on the bench all that time ago. Her hair was still short, though it was now a little more spiky than he remembered, her face more mature, less that of a child and her green eyes were more serious than he recalled. He could see what looked like an almost healed injury on one of her arms – claws? Her outfit was a little different, more of a two piece dress than the one peace (less practical) one she used to wear, and she seemed to have picked up a few parts to her outfit that were usually parts of a medical uniform. Then again, Tsunade had told him she was her apprentice in learning medical jutsu. It made him wonder if she had learned more than just that from the sinew of her arms he could see. Her face was a haunted look of stunned realisation as her eyes finally reached where he was, her gloved hand that had previously been grasped to the front of Sai's shirt slipped off and fell uselessly at her side.

"Sasuke…kun….?"

_Still 'kun' huh? _Sasuke realised. He was almost beginning to wonder exactly how he managed to fool Orochimaru all this time when his friends seemed to either have been unaffected by his apparent dismissal of them. Well, perhaps not unaffected exactly, but seemed to have never even considered the bonds broken no matter how badly he treated them back then.

He felt the ghostly feeling of Guilt that he hadn't felt in a long while.

However, before anything else could be said blond and orange caught his attention as the very person who he had left unconscious in the care of Kakashi skidded out into the light, almost wincing as his eyes narrowed against the light to look up at him. He, too, looked more mature than Sasuke recalled, an almost scary thought, and yet also a good one. His blond hair was a bit longer, his face slimmer and he was taller – taller even than Sakura now and Sasuke had to wonder if he was the same height as he himself, if not taller (a scary thought). He still had the whisker-like marks he remembered, and he still wore orange – he probably wouldn't be Naruto without orange – but there was less of it, the darker tones around it making the outfit almost seem more fitting for a ninja.

And as Naruto's eyes obviously grew used to the light they widened, recognition sparking in the bright blue depths.

"Sasuke….."

**To Be Continued….**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chosha's Notes**_

_Well, that was a longer chapter than I've been doing so far. I wanted to have all this in one chapter, but it was making it longer than my Uchiha Potter Story so I've split it into two. Anyway, I once again apologise for the wait. Writer's block is a bitch. Thankfully, I seem to be able to write again, so I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations. Now I've had questions about things following the Anime/Manga. There is a reason for this so far. However, know that things will be different, some things similar or the same. The things that are exactly the same right now are due to Sasuke still being a spy. He's acting as he expects them to believe he will act. Oce he leaves oto, things will be different. I'm also thinking of still using the three from team Hebi/Taka, simply because they're funny and after all this seriousness, there should be some light-heartedness also. But I would like your opinions. Please, add them in your reviews._

_I believe I haven't used any new Japanese words that I hadn't already translated on another page, but if I have, tell me and I'll add in a translation list._

_So how was it? You like it? You don't like it? Anything you think should happen that you'd like me to consider doing here? Please, review!_

**_Next time on Guilt of Innocence_**

_Naruto: We will take you home No matter what._

_Sakura: Whatever it takes_

_Sai: I'm beginning to understand the bonds between you and Naruto-kun. And to that end, I'll help bring you back to Konoha_

_Naruto: Next time: Chapter Nine: Konoha Retaliates – Sasuke vs Team Yamato, Part Two_

_Sasuke: Soon. But not yet. There's still something I must do._

_Until then,_

_Ja ne!_

**_Chosha Kurenai xXx_**


	9. Konoha Retaliates: Part Two

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Nine**

**Konoha Retaliates – Sasuke vs Team Yamato (Part Two)**

"Sasuke….."

"Naruto. So you're here too."

It was strange to see his two teammates again, seen how much they had grown. In three years they really had grown up into more presentable looking ninja and they just seemed stronger, though despite the newer, more mature side of the boy who had been pretty much his closest friend he could still see the determination and fire that had always been a part of the loud-mouthed Knuckle-headed ninja.

_I'm here for you,_ the look said quite clearly. _I'm not leaving without you._

If Sasuke wasn't the person he was, he was sure he would have winced at once more, having to lie and hurt them. But it was for the best. When he left before it was to help protect them and their dreams. To do that, he had to see this through to the end.

"I assume Kakashi's with you as well?" Sasuke continued.

However, much to his surprise, rather than the familiar silver hair and slanted eyepatch, a figure he had never seen before approached instead. His hitae ate extended to cover his temples and jaw, but other than that with his non-discript brown hair and dark eyes he could have been just about anyone.

"Sorry, but I'm not Kakashi-san," The man said. "I'm here in his place."

He supposed it made some sense. Kakashi, after all, knew about the true reasons behind his apparent betrayal. Perhaps having him there was like trying to give the game away. Either that or he was busy and/or had overused his Sharingan again – apparently the time he had done it in wave country was not an uncommon occurrence after all. Still, he found himself almost disappointed. It would have been almost comforting to have someone know that he was not the bad guy he was pretending to be without blowing his cover.

"And the new Team Kakashi," the man continued, "is taking you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi?" the Uchiha murmured to himself as he looked over the group now standing below him, though Sasuke resisted a snort – how can it be 'team Kakashi' without Kakashi? Carefully his eyes trailed over to Sai, who moved, reaching to the short sword at his back and unsheathed it.

Sakura tensed then whipped around to him, hissing. "Sai! I knew it, you're-!"

The new 'teacher' and Naruto also tensed as they looked at Sai as well.

_This team is more dysfunctional than when it was Me, Naruto and Sakura,_ he realised in surprise. Obviously there was some inta-team problems that Sasuke was not aware of going on here. It was a good job that Sasuke wasn't Orochimaru or Kabuto, otherwise they would surely have taken advantage of this distraction. The only one who didn't seem distracted was Sai himself, his eyes still locked onto Sasuke, the short sword still pointing at him.

_So, Sai, what are you going to do now?_ His eyes asked him as he spoke, since no one seemed like they were going to be doing any explaining (not that he expected it as the 'enemy'). "So he is my replacement?" Sasuke noted. _Though it would have been nice if Tsunade could have given me a little more detail on him so I wouldn't be going at this blind. Him and the new guy…_"Another loser joins the ranks." He added calmly, though inwardly he reveled in being able to banter again, no mater how serious it was or how blank his face was set. "He said something about wanting to protect my 'Bond' with Naruto," he added, hoping to clear up something so that they could get this over with. Who knew how long it would be before Orochimaru showed up. After all, he did promise no casulties, though somehow he already knew there would be at least a few injuries.

Sakura shot him a surprised look for a moment, though more from the revelation than Sasuke being the one speaking them. Obviously it had ment something before she turned to Sai "Sai, wasn't your mission to-"

"Yes, my secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke-kun," Sai admitted, though he continued to keep Sasuke in his sights. Obviously Sai must have been referring to what he mentioned about Danzou wanting his death. "But I don't care about orders any more," Sai continued. "I want to act of my own free will. And I think Naruto-kun can help me remember…What it was like to feel." Obviously there was more to this little drama than Sasuke was aware of but from the look on Naruto's face he seemed to understand. He almost – almost – frowned. Was this what the people they fought felt like when his team made revelations that they had no idea about? He supposed that he deserved it though. After all, they didn't know about his mission after all. "I think it was something very important." Sai turned his attention to Sasuke and raised his voice so that Sasuke could hear it clearly. "I don't know much about you," Sai said to him seriously, "But there must be a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san came all this way just for you! They're going all out to keep their bonds with you from being severed! I still don't understand it myself, but Sasuke-kun, you should!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. For some reason he felt….happy. He hadn't felt happy in a long time, though it was a bitter sweet feeling. No matter what he did, they still wanted him to be their friend and teammate and he felt a rush of gratitude towards them. Strangely, it gave him the strength to keep up his act. "Oh, I do". _Thank you. Because of this I'm sure that I can finish this completely and return. _He couldn't help but hope that this meeting wouldn't crush their hopes too much though. He knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he finally did get back. He opened his eyes again. "And that's why I severed them!"

Naruto and Sakura tensed, looking up at him in disbelief. _What did you expect the me you think I've become to say something different?_ He wondered. "I have a different Bond," Sasuke said. _One that has to remain a secret even from the people who the bond is for, though no doubt you think I mean something else, don't you?_ He looked between them again, Sai seemed to obviously register threat from the movement, no doubt remembering his warning genjutsu, Sakura looked like she wished she was mishearing while Naruto gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed. He continued, telling his semi-lie again. "A bond of hatred with my brother. Other bonds merely confuse you and destract you from your greatest desires and the emotions that matter." Not that a guy saying all this emotionlessly sounds completely right saying this, He noted to himself how abstract he sounded.

"Why didn't you kill me!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "Is this your idea of cutting off bonds, Sasuke?"

"The reason is simple. It's not that I couldn't cut off my bonds with you." _Liar Liar, of course you can't cut off your bonds with him._ "The idea of doing what he said in oder to become more powerful made me sick," he said truthfully, remembering that he had that very thought on the valley of the End as he faced down Naruto, thinking how his brother could have sacrificed such a bond, to kill his close friend, in order to gain the Mangekyou sharingan. No matter how strong it was, it wasn't worth it.

Naruto looked shocked for a moment, and almost worried. "What are you talking about…..?" he asked, sensing there was more to this story than he knew.

_Ah, you're catching on a lot faster than I remembered…._Sasuke realised. Obviously he had grown smarter and not just grown up in only a physical sense.

"I don't owe you any explanations," _Yes you do and you know it! But later. Always later, huh?_ "All I'll say about back then…That day I let you live on a whim," Sasuke said, knowing Naruto was thinking about the last time they had seen each other three years ago. _Obviously if you look at it one way. It was just an extremely powerful whim because you're my friend and teammate. And I'm not like my brother._

_Now that I think about it though…._Sasuke frowned. There was something he had been meaning to ask Naruto ever since Sai had spoken to him about looking for him for three years. Moving forwards, he used his speed that he had come to value in oto to leep down and rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, almost like a half-embrace. Around him he sensed the others jump and look at him in shock. Of course, he was fast before he left, but not this fast. He ignored them for now anyway. "Come to think of it," Sasuke said almost lightly, "Wasn't it your dream to become the Hokage?" _If you shouting it out every five minues wasn't clue enough,_ he thought, almost amused before he pulled himself together and continued. "You should have spent your time training instead of wasting it running around chasing me. Right Naruto?"

_I want to know what it is that made you so desperate to find me even now, even after I 'tried' to kill you…_

He paused a moment, but only a soft "Sasuke-kun," drom Sakura answered him. He almost sighed. This was getting them nowhere. He had to get them to leave or Orochimaru was going to show up. "And this time I'm going to kill you n a whim," He said, hoping that he did actually do some training in those three years. No matter what he said, he honestly didn't want the other to die. Drawing his chokuto from his sheath he could hear it ring in his ears as he did so. He could feel Naruto tensing under his hand. Finally, he spoke.

"Someone who can't save even one friend isn't fit to become Hokage. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost smiled. Almost. He caught himself in time though. Before he tilted the sword, preparing it to be ready to strike. That was the Naruto he remembered. And despite what he had said before, he knew he still wouldn't have been able to kill him.

_Perhaps that 'Konoha Softness' is harder to get rid of than you though, Eh, Orochimaru?_

"Naruto," he whispered softly so that only Naruto could hear. "Move."

Without giving him chance to demand any explanations, he began to direct the blade towards Naruto's back. He heard Sakura gasp beside him and cry "Sasuke-kun!" Before there was suddenly a flurry of dark colour and he felt a hand gripped his wrist tightly, preventing the blade from moving. He didn't bother to struggle right now, looking over to Sai who was preventing him from moving. _He's better than I though…. _"That was the correct way of blocking my attack," he noted, almost glad for the other's interference. _I thought you were meant to be smarter now, Naruto. Why didn't you move?_

Suddenly he felt Naruto's arm's clamp around his other arm. _Oh, that's why…._ He realised. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised to have them all ganging up on him. Quickly he twisted, forcing Naruto off his feet as he refused to let go. The twist in his arm hurt, but he managed to blank his expression off enough. Feeling a build of chakra before him he activated his Sharingan. This was something he wouldn't be able to hold back on, especially in his current situation. What looked like wood – wood? – shot at him from the man's hand towards him. Arms caught as they currently where he was either going to have to get hit, or use that.

Well, at least his attack wasn't fatal and wouldn't result in his capture and he concentrated.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

The cry of hundreds of birds tore through the air as electrical shocks broke from him. He heard Naruto and Sai grunt in pain and he forced his arms out, shoving the two off of him so they skidded across the floor, the wood attack breaking to bits as the electrical shockwaves lashed at it like whips of lightning. He knew that Naruto and Sai weren't hurt permanently, just numbed off from the attack. He was sure Tsunade would be pleased either way. None of them would go back terribly injured. Slowly, the chidori died away from him as he watched between Sakura and Kakashi's substitute. _So what are you going to do now?_

Surprisingly, the first one to attack, wasn't the one he expected to. Sakura charged at him and his Sharingan picked up the blue colour of chakra surrounding her fists. _Wait, don't tell me she…..dammit Tsunade, you did didn't you?_ If Sakura hit him with that he was pretty sure that he wouldn't come out of it without a broken bone or five. He'd been told by Orochimaru about Tsunade's infamous strength after all. Cursing the Hokage in his head he quickly readied his sword. Hopefully it would keep her at a distance and away from breaking him to bloody bits.

However, before the two of them even met, the Jonin had gotten in the middle of them, right in the path of his sword and foolishly attempted to block. Unfortunately, Sasuke wouldn't quite be able to stop himself in time and once more cursed in his head. Letting a mild Current run through the blade he pressed on, driving the blade through the kunai and into the man's shoulder, letting the chidori numb the area off. Maybe then he wont fight. The man hissed in pain as the two of them skidded to a halt by a rock, the man with his back to it as Sasuke looked down at him.

"Yamato-Taichou!" Sakura cried.

Ah, so that was his name? Yamato-taichou? Did the captain status class him as being an ANBU captain, or was it just a pet name for their teacher to differentiate between him and Kakashi, Sasuke had no idea.

"That was the wrong way to block my attack," Sasuke said, making his tone cold. _If you are an ANBU surely you should know better than this._ Yamato grunted in pain, trying to move but Sasuke could see the chidori was having an effect, the hand around the kunai slackening and the blade dropped from useless fingers, burying itself into the soft ground. "My sword of Kusanagi is a uneque blade," Sasuke continued. "Guarding against it is impossible."

Yamato could only grit his teeth it seemed and Sasuke almost sighed. _That's it, just stay down so you don't get injured more,_ He told him silently, _If you do, I think Tsunade would likely kill me._

He was broken from his thoughts as he noticed the sound of someone stiring and glanced over to See Naruto struggling to get up. _I should have known it wouldn't keep him down for long,_ Sasuke admitted grudgingly. _Wait…._Something wasn't quite right. He was sure he could see claws and as Naruto looked up, the whisker marks had become thicker. He didn't need Naruto to open his eyes to know that red eyes would be looking back him. Once more he mentally swore. He could remember the energy from last time, the image of the nine-tailed fox that he had seen formed out of red chakra. He couldn't allow that to happen again, otherwise he knew he wouldn't have the chance to stop him this time without serious injury occurring. Quickly as Naruto opened his eye he met the guaze with his own Sharingan one and pushed-

Where he found himself wasn't what he expected in the mind that was Naruto. Then again, he had followed the chakra that caused his eyes to turn red after all. It was almost like a green-lit sewer of some kind. The ground was covered in water and the walls lined with pipes. Carefully, he looked down the corridor where he could see with his Sharingan tendrils of red chakra and carefully he followed them, rreaching the end of the hall that stopped in a large gate with a paper stuck between the gaps of the two parts of the gate. He could just make out the words 'Seal' written down it in an unfamiliar hand. Before the gate Naruto stood, looking at something through the bars of the gate – a prison of some kind – that Sasuke couldn't quite see, though the tendils only he could see with his sharingan seemed to enter through those bars. Whatever it was that gave Naruto his power had to be beyond that gate.

As he approached, he began to make out conversation.

_Conversation? So whatever is inside Naruto that gave him this weird dirty feeling chakra is sentient? Could it really be that Naruto is like Gaara then?_

As he approached in silence, the voices became much clearer.

"**What's wrong?"** he heard a strange voice purred out and the water before Naruto started bubbling up with crimson chakra. **"Why do you hesitate?"** the voice came again as the bumbling chakra seemed to begin to take on a form of some kind. **"You need my power, don't you?"** in the bubbles, deadly white teeth formed into a wide grin, dangerous red feral eyes formed as the bubbles became a crude shape of the creature that had been defeated by the Yondaime Hokage, and, apparently, sealed within the body of a child. _So I wasn't hallucinating that time. You really do have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within you…._ **"Now….Who do you want to kill?"**

"You stay away from me!" Naruto snarled in return.

Kyuubi seemed startled for a moment, before a realisation sparked in its blazing eyes. **"What are you afraid of?"** It asked, almost mockingly.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled in return. "I don't need your power any more!"

Kyuubi started to laugh, not like what he's imagine a human to laugh like, but something darker. Obviously not impressed by Naruto's rejection. **"Who was it who was always saying 'Lend me your power' up until now?"** Kyuubi mocked. **"You know that you can't do anything on your own. Remove the seal! And I shall give you all of my power!"**

_At what price though?_ Sasuke wondered, deciding now was the perfect time to step in, even as Naruto raised a hand and bit out "Back off."

"Well said Naruto."

Kyuubi finally seemed to realise he was there as he came to Naruto's side and raised his hand also. **"You're….?"**

_Oh? You know about me? Or you know I'm an Uchiha?_ Sasuke wondered curiously as Naruto gasped and stumbled back in shock, staring at Sasuke as if he'd seen a ghost.

"**I see….So you're an Uchiha?"** the Kyuubi said, its red eyes fixed onto Sasuke, eyeing his Sharingan as if it was about to jump out and bite it.** "You've done well to become so powerful."**

_I'll take that as a compliment coming from a demon…._Sasuke thought to himself, however, he was stopped from replying as Naruto finally managed to get out "How come you're here….?"

"I can see it now," Sasuke said finally a smirk finding its way to his lips. "So this is the source of your hidden powers. I never would have thought you'd have something like this hidden inside of you."_ You never did tell us about it, though I suppose Sakura knows now?_

"**You're able to see me inside of Naruto because of your accursed linage and that loathsome Sharingan,"** Kyuubi said, almost accusingly.

_Accursed? Loathsome? Something tells me there's some kind of history behind this…Something I'm going to need to look into later._ "It seems this isn't your first time in seeing the Sharingan." Sasuke noted. "Then you really must be the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"**Those accursed eyes and a chakra that's even more sinister than my own,"** Kyuubi almost seemed to grumble. Sasuke blinked. Chakra more sinister than that of a demons? Was he referring to his actual chakra or the cursed seal here? **"You're Just like Uchiha Madara."**

Uchiha….Madara? As in Madara from the stories? Or someone else?

Frowning, he grabbed the demon's nose as if it was a rubber balloon and wrenched it away, the demon's eyes widening as the bubbled chakra exploaded, sending the water everywhere and his bangs fluttering around his face. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"**To think you're able to suppress my power…."** The Kyuubi's voice echoed out, almost weakly for a demon. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him in shock. He ignored him for now. **"This may be our last meeting, but let me say one last thing. Don't kill…Naruto. You'll live….to regret it…."**

_Don't worry, Kyuubi. Whatever your reasoning was anyway….I never planned to._

He was unsure if Kyuubi would have gotten the message, but it didn't particularly matter as he pulled out of Naruto's mind. Blinking as he found himself staring down Naruto once more, who's eyes were now blue once more. Had only seconds passed rather than minutes? The other two didn't seem to have moved, though from the way Sakura looked confused than suddenly shot a look at Sasuke, she seemed to know something had happened.

Meanwhile he could hear Sai finally stirring also and he almost sighed. _Looks like I'm fighting outnumbered again…._ He resisted the urge to shake his head, feeling a headache coming on. Naruto shakily got to his feet, looking at Sasuke as if it was the first time he'd seen him. _What are you seeing in my mind during this fight, Naruto?_ He wondered to himself as Naruto panted, blue eyes almost begging for some kind of explanation.

However, before he could do anything else he felt something shove at his chokuto and blinking he realised in shock wood was thusting from the wound and shoved the blade away. Surprised, Sasuke stumbled. _Just who is this guy? I thought only the first Hokage had this kind of ability….?_

"Mokuton: Mokujou Heki!" Yamato called, hands pressed into a seal.

And suddenly, the stone around Sasuke began to break as curved beams shot around him quickly, as if to lock him into darkness suddenly. _What the….what is this?_ Frowning, he quickly used his sword to slice through and jumped, leaping up so that he was standing once more on the edge of the crator, concentrating on his breathing to stop him from panting heavily as he looked over at his opponents once more.

"Sasuke…." Naruto murmered, before he screwed up his eyes and yelled "Why don't you get it? Orochimaru's gonna take over your body!"

_Not if I can help it,_ Sasuke almost shot back, but stilled himself. Instead he said "If that's what happens, that's what happens." _You can't stop everything, Naruto. Not that it doesn't mean I'm going to just let it happen, however._ "You still think like a kid, Naruto. My revenge is everything to me." _Since before I come home, you'll at least be one problem down without Orochimaru, right?_ "As long as I exact it, I don't care what happens to me or anyone else." _In Oto at any rate._ "Here's the situation," he told them, actually almost telling the truth now, "Right now, neither I nor Orochimaru are any match for Itachi." _Its what I've pretty much come to terms with. Now for the lie though. I'll be glad when I no longer have to…. _"If sacrificing my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill him, I'd give up my life a million times over."

From the looks on all of their faces, Sasuke could tell that they looked both horrified and shocked at his revelation and Sasuke vowed to wash his mouth out with soap for even having to have said those words. Still, he prevented his own disgust from showing on his face, almost thankful when Yamato managed to get to his feet and spoke.

"Enough talk," the Jonin said as he approached. "Naruto, Sakura, I had hoped that I wouldn't have to injure him in front of you two. But I need to get serious now."

_So you haven't been serious all along? Good. At least I know Kakashi's 'replacement' isn't totally useless._

"He's the same as Orochimaru," Yamato said and Sasuke barely managed to hide his flinch. _You know nothing! _"A Nuke-nin who deserted the village and cannot be allowed to roam free. We're taking him back to Konoha no matter what!"

"Konoha…" Sasuke murmured, home flashing through his mind until he felt an approaching chakra and mentally swore. Orochimaru was coming. He couldn't let him know he was hesitating. Though it was likely he would stop him anyway. "I've had it with all of you." He bit out and buried his blade in the ground, running through hand seals and mentally hoping that Orochimaru would be a good little snake and do his part like he was supposed to (even if he was unaware of it) as he raised his hand into the air, quickly evaluating where to aim in Orochimaru did end up turning up late and he would have to aim close by without actually hurting anyone and make it look like he missed only by chance.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that as he felt Orochimaru's cold hand grab hard around his wrist._ For once I'm actually happy to see you,_ Sasuke thought to himself, then decided as soon as he got back to Konoha to have Tsunade run a mental scan on him because there was no way that thought passed through his head if he was totally sane.

"You are not using that Jutsu, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ordered.

"Beat it," Sasuke calmly retorted back.

"Come now," Another familiar voice said and he looked around, almost surprised and yet not surprised at all to see Kabuto there. "You're still using such foul language to Orochimaru-sama?"

"I don't see any reason to stop," he said truthfully.

"You want to know what Akatsuki is up to, don't you?" Kabuto said, subtly hinting towards Itachi yet again. _Only because Tsunade happened to ask if Orochimaru knew anything about it due to Orochimaru being an ex-Akatsuki member. _"That's why we want Konoha to help eliminate them. Even if it's just one. If the other Akatsuki member's interfere, then you'll have more trouble taking your revenge, right?"

"That's pathetic…" Sasuke snorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Its an opportunity to improve your chances," Kabuto countered, taking it an entirely different way than Sasuke ment. "Even if it's only one percent. Agreed?"

_Not like I can say or do anything else with you guys here…._ He thought sourly, but relaxed his hand anyway and Orochimaru let go, allowing him to let his arm drop to the side and the blood to go back into his fingers. Carefully he pulled his sword from the ground, almost happy with how things have turned out as he flipped it in his hands and slid it back into its saya.

_Sorry about this, Naruto,_ he shot back with his eyes, Naruto's eyes almost widening in surprise at his almost gentle expression. _I promise, next time, I'll explain everything._

And with that, he held his eyes, before he shunshinned away with the two Oto-ninja, leaving the Konoha ninja behind.

_It's almost time._

**To be Continued….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation list**_

_(any Japanese words not stated here will have been translated in previous chapters.)_

_~Saya: Sheath_

_~Taichou: captain_

_**Chosha's notes**_

_I've had a few people asking about me following the Anime/Manga. I'll just say that currently, it's needed until after Orochimaru's dead (oops, spoilers, but you knew it was going to happen anyway). I just hope my interpretation (with a few additional parts to it if you can spot them). I'll just say this, about two to three more chapters before we reach completely original territory. I just hope that my interpretations and the original stuff is as seamless as possible. _

_I've also been asked about points of view. So far I've mostly used Sasuke's Point of View except in the first part of the first chapter. This is because for this story, Sasuke is the main character because he's what things have changed with. For Naruto, so far, the entire anime/manga is what he has seen in these situations, rather than what Sasuke had. However, I am thinking of doing some points of views for others from Kakashi and Tsunade (and maybe Jiraiya considering it was apparently his idea ) next time if I feel inspired to do so. But either way, tell me in a review if you would like that to happen._

_Either way, please review. Or risk Kyuubi's wrath!_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence**_

_Sasuke: Time's passing quickly now. I can see it. He's preparing. But so will I…._

_Naruto: Next Time: Final Preparations' – Time is Running out_

_Sasuke: There wont be that Konoha weakness when I deal with you…._

_**But until then**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	10. Final Preperations: Time is Running out

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Ten**

**Final Preparations – Time is Running out**

Naruto was confused. Not that it took a lot to confuse Naruto at the best of times, but he had a rather good reason to be confused after the insanity that had occurred during their last mission. What had began as trying to gain information out of Kabuto had changed into a rescue mission in order to find Sasuke all the while trying to work out what was going on with Sai. But when they had finally found Sasuke, he found not someone being mistreated and needing rescue, but a strong young man who had been cold enough to brush them off and attack them. But what confused him the most wasn't that he attacked them – though it had hurt to think of him trying to kill him again – it was some of the things he had said. Though he had seemed willing to strike him down, he whispered to him to move out of the way. Then when he had been arguing with Kyuubi, Sasuke had seemed to encourage him –though how he even got there had been surprising. Obviously it had something to do with the Sharingan but Kyuubi wasn't spilling the beans other than to mention the name Uchiha Madara, whoever that was. And then right before he had left with Orochimaru again, Sasuke had given him a look that, on the Uchiha's face, would have come across as apologetic. He was sure it wasn't a trick of light, but what did it all mean?

Why did Naruto feel like he was missing something here?

But now that they stood before Tsunade and had reported of the mission situation and that they had met Sasuke, Naruto felt that maybe if he asked, maybe Tsunade would know exactly what was going on.

"I see," Tsunade murmured, eyes closed for a moment as if contemplating something, Yamato having explained the situation to her.

"There's something I want to ask, Obaasan," Naruto pipped up finally and he was sure he could see her eyebrow tick, but she obviously was holding back her usual hissed response so Naruto continued. "When we met Sasuke, he did some weird things. He told me he was going to kill me but he then told me to move out of the way."

"What, when did this happen?" Sakura asked, startled. Oh yes, he hadn't actually mentioned it to anyone else had he, because he was trying to work things out himself after he had come to terms with the fact that they had failed to retrieve Sasuke once more.

"When he was going to stab me," Naruto said. "He told me to move out of the way, and he stopped the Kyuubi but he seemed to agree with me trying to do things with my own power. And when he was about to leave, he sort of looked at me as if he was sorry or something. It just seemed really weird."

"It does sound odd, I mean," Sakura pondered, eyes distant. "Sasuke-kun kept saying he didn't care, but if he kept doing things like that….." she looked over to Tsunade. "Do you think he's actually doing things by his own will? I mean, if he's doing what Naruto says he's doing, what if it's the cursed seal that's making him do these things and he's only able to get what he really wants through sometimes?"

"The cursed seal is sealed up by the Houjin that Kakashi put on it years ago," Tsunade said. "Its unlikely that this is the case."

"Then what could it be?" Naruto demanded.

"Do you know something about it, Shishou?" Sakura said. "If you do, please tell us."

"I can't say that I can know what Uchiha Sasuke is thinking," Tsunade said. "There's nothing that I can say about his actions. You'll have to ask him yourself the next time you see him."

"So you do know something," Naruto demanded. "What-?"

"Naruto," Tsunade cut him off, "There is nothing I can tell you. I wouldn't know how a missing ninja thinks."

Naruto frowned darkly. She klnew something. He was certain she did. But why would she be holding out on him? But it was obvious that she wasn't going to spill. Taking a deep breath he gritted out "Fine. But I'm not giving up. We're not giving up. We'll bring Sasuke back and we'll find out what's going on, Dattebyatto." Whatever was going on, it wouldn't let him give up trying to get Sasuke back. No matter what Sasuke had said he was not lost. He would definitely bring him back home once more.

Tsunade smiled ever so slightly. "Very well then. I'll just have to tell you about your next mission then."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There were times when Tsunade hated her job. No matter the perks (few that there were in this job) there were many things she would always regret or wished that there was someone else's problem. Having to lie to her two most favourite ninja happened to be one of those things. Not ten minutes ago, Yamato's team had returned to Konoha looking almost pathetically downtrodden due to failing to bring Sasuke back once more. All she could say was 'I see' and lie to keep Sasuke's cover, despite the fact that she had almost wanted to take her student and Naruto aside and reveal to them that Sasuke was not in fact beyond hope and that for the passed three years and continuing for a little while longer, Sasuke was in fact acting as their spy and the reason they had as much information as they did was solely due to him. Though it seemed they had come to at least a partially correct conclution, though it made her wonder what Sasuke would think when she informed him that they seemed to think his seal was the reason he was acting like this. He would probably frown at the fact his acting skills were questioned.

She was shamed to admit it but she almost felt like a coward for not telling them, even though she knew quite well that she couldn't. Especially after they had vowed not to give up searching for Sasuke – she was sure that Sasuke would be pleased to know that they hadn't given up on him yet, though she also hoped they didn't take it the wrong way when he did actually return.

She was almost itching to get a report now, if only to rebuke Sasuke for his actions and find out if Sasuke was actually injured at all from the confrontation, though she had not yet received one, assuming that Sasuke was currently still in the presence of Orochimaru and Kabuto or was being extra careful. And she wouldn't have been able to see the report anyway as she had debriefed the team.

However, the things that the team had informed her from their mission was perturbing - the fact that Danzou had apparently been trying to get Sai to assassinate Sasuke, but thankfully, Naruto and Sakura had convinced him otherwise, somehow, for example. She never could stand Danzou. Always so pushy with brutal methods. And if he had succeeded not only would it have lost a promising Shinobi who had been on a mission way over his head for all their sakes, it would have left his teammates even more heartbroken once they learned the truth. Not to mention that he had even been about to give him information on all the ANBU that would be at the Hokage's disposal. Just what was it Danzou was playing at? As if they hadn't got enough to worry about with Akatsuki and Orochimaru anyway?

Once she had sent them away on standby for when she needed them and Yamato had completed his report and left, she sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples. Sometimes she felt much too old for this. The Sake bottle across the other side of the room seemed to be calling for her. Maybe if she could just have a quick sample-

However, it was just at that moment that the mission scroll for Sasuke turned yellow and she almost cursed her rotten luck. But quickly scrambled to it and opened it up to see the now familiar handwriting of Uchiha Sasuke.

_~Uchiha Sasuke, Beginning Report~_

Forgoing the useless formalities Tsunade quickly wrote back _~I want a full explanation of what happened on your side, Uchiha~_

There was a long pause for a moment as if the Uchiha was momentarily startled, before finally he began to write exactly what had occurred from his point of view. Apparently, Sai had also mentioned something to him about Danzou wished his death but had for some reason changed his mind.

_~Do you know anything about a file at all that may have been brought to Orochimaru?~_

_~Orochimaru had been holding a file~_ Sasuke's reply came back. _~I don't know what became of it. Do you need me to find it?~_

_~No, Yamato brought it with him, but you did confirm what Yamato informed me about what occurred~_

There was a pause before finally: _~What happened?~_

_~It's nothing you need to concern yourself with just now, Uchiha~_ She wrote back. God knows the last thing they needed was for Sasuke to slip up when he as so close to his time limit. _~You just do your job there and get back to Konoha as soon as you're able to before your time limit expires. Also I thought I said no casulties? I was informed that Yamato was injured~_

_~I had to male it look realistic and I made sure to aim someone that wasn't going to be lethal or make it so he couldn't fight again~ _Sasuke's reply came back almost defensively. She could almost imagine the eye tick and the almost pout (though he would never call it that) on his face. Of course her mental image of Sasuke was still that of the 12-13 year old that had left.

_~Well, be careful next time. Any injuries?~_

_~None~_

_~Good. Also I don't know if you're aware but Naruto and Sakura seem to be beginning to suspect something that you're not there for the reasons you say you are.~_

_~What are they saying?~_ Sasuke's writing seemed tense, as if concerned.

_~Well, you brought it on yourself with giving mixed messages to Naruto, but they've gone and come to the conclusion that you're not there of your own will and the seal is controlling you~_

_~They're idiots~_ Sasuke write back, but Tsunade was sure that there was no hint of irritation in his words other than his usual bluntness.

_~But it'll be up to you to give them a full explanation later. Now, remember to keep reporting in and don't take any unnecessary risks, especially with your situation. When you get back we'll see if we can't do something with that cursed seal. I've been looking into Anko's but yours is an active seal of a different level after all~_

_~I've been careful to only use it when necessary~_

_~I'll trust that. Are you still sure of this?~_

_~Concerned for my sanity, Tsunade-sama?~_

Tsunade felt her eyebrow tick a little at the almost palpable teasing insolence. If he was worse than this to Orochimaru's face she had to wonder how the Hebi-teme didn't get annoyed about it. She supposed it was due to him wanting his powers.

_~Yes actually I am.~_

_~I know what I'm doing~_

_~See to it you come back alive and as yourself~_

_~Understood. End report.~_

Tsunade sat back into her chair again, biting her thumb nail in thought. Things had really been growing far too complicated of late. She could only hope that she wasn't going to regret her decision to allow Sasuke leeway on this part, when so much was already at stake. There were times she hated her job. This was but one of them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It took a lot to surprise Hatake Kakashi. Usually if it didn't involve the little orange book that he always seemed to have with him, or perhaps Naruto, he was normally pretty calm. However, as soon as Jiraiya's words left his lips concerning Team seven's latest mission, Kakashi almost dropped the book, eye widening in absolute shock.

"Say what?" he gaped. "They found Sasuke?"

Jiraiya just nodded at that

"But wasn't there mission to…..?"

"Capture the spy Sasori sent to Orochimaru and bring him back to Konoha," Jiraiya agreed. "The intent being to gain information on Orochimaru that Sasuke himself might not have been privy to. But Sasori's spy, Yakushi Kabuto, already had the mind control jutsu placed on him lifted by Orochimaru. And together they plotted to eliminate Sasori. Though they didn't know that the real Sasori was already dead. I suppose the Uchiha boy kept that quiet as instructed when Tsunade informed him during his reports. Upon encountering Orochimaru, Naruto lost control of his emotions. The fourth tail appeared and he went on a rampage. Orochimaru was pushed to his limit while fending off Naruto in his Kyuubi state, and tried to make his escape while Yamato was surpressing the Kyuubi. However, Yamato's clone secretly followed. The group reached the hideout that Sasuke had informed us about during his more recent reports and snuck inside. While there they encountered Sasuke. I suppose Sasuke was attempting to keep his cover and a battle broke out. Tsunade mentioned that he believed there was more he could do before he returned. He said if he returned right then with them, it would have only lead Orochimaru to attempt another invasion of Konoha in order to get to him. My guess its he's going to leave it to the last possible minute so that Orochimaru would be too weak to come after us before he leaves."

For a moment, Kakashi sighed, wanting to rub his temples. It had been so long since he had actually seen his student or spoken to him. The last time being when he looked almost hopelessly exhausted and still in some kind of state of shock, clutching his injured arm and barely even looking at him as he asked for Kakashi to keep an eye on Naruto for him before he vanished off towards Rice country. Tsunade had allowed him to read some of the reports that Sasuke had sent, but still, he couldn't help but be concerned about him, especially if he was attempting to do as Jiraiya said.

_Its risky, Sasuke. Risky and recklace. I hope you know what you're doing…._

"What happened?" Kakashi demanded.

"Worried about your student, Kakashi? I wouldn't," Jiraiya told him, shaking his head. "Sasuke's gotten pretty powerful. And even though he may have said it to keep his cover, he wasn't actually aiming to kill any of them."

Kakashi wasn't sure if he should feel relived, or worry more. Of course he was glad his student could take care of himself, but at what cost.

"Don't let it get you down," Jiraiya said. "After all, if things go to the Uchiha's plan you'll have your student back home all safe and sound soon enough. Until then, let's be happy that your other student's returned here safely."

Kakashi couldn't help but agree there. "No doubt after failing to defeat Sasuke like that, Naruto will be more revved up for training.

Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle at that. "indeed."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was a few weeks that had passed since Orochimaru had them switch bases into the underground forest base and in all honesty there had been little that had occurred. Sasuke trained more, keeping his eyes open for any chances that he might have coming up. When he wasn't training with Orochimaru, he trained alone, preparing himself body and mind for the time that was to come. He kept in touch with Konoha as well. According to Tsunade, his teammates had helped team Ino-Shika-Cho to defeat another duo of Akatsuki, this time Hidan and Kakuzu, though there had been a casualty – Sarutobi Asuma had perished in battle. He had given a moment of silence for him. Not that Sasuke himself had been particularly close to the Jonin sensei, but he was sure his team were morning for him and if anyone knew how morning felt like, it as him. Apparently, Naruto had also created a new jutsu, or a new form to the Rasengan too. Remembering the damage that it had done to the water tower three years ago still made Sasuke shudder a little, remembering having faced it in battle he knew its power first hand. To think it had been improved further was an almost terrifying thought. He could only hope he was never on the receiving end of it.

There was something that was occurring in Oto, however, something Sasuke had noticed, though he was certain that the others were trying to keep from him however. Orochimaru was getting weaker. If he had been anyone other than himself who made it a point of noticing everything and everything as a spy, he was sure it wouldn't have been something he'd pick up on, but never the less he was him, and he noticed the subtle hints. The training sessions were shorter than normal, and he had spotted Orochimaru coughing, or even seen Kabuto murmuring something to Orochimaru and watching him like a hawk at times. Just small, subtle things but they all stood out to Sasuke, and he knew that things would soon reach tension point for all of them, and Sasuke would definitely be ready for it.

Currently Sasuke was in the training room of the new base, carefully going through some warm up exercises when Kabuto entered the room and froze when Sasuke whipped around holding the blade point at him.

"What do you want." He said calmly, lowering the blade as he eyed Kabuto who coughed and straightened his glasses with two fingers.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to meet you at the entrance of the base for training, Sasuke-kun," he said, having easily gotten over Sasuke's little slip.

_At the base entrance?_ Sasuke wondered, surprised for a moment. Meeting for training at the base entrance could only mean that Orochimaru wanted to train outside, which was odd as training normally took place within the base itself. Wondering what the snake sannin was up to this time, Sasuke slipped the sword back into its saya and strode off towards the entrance.

As Kabuto had said, Orochimaru was there waiting for him, a smirk shredding across his face as he caught sight of Sasuke. "What is it, Orochimaru?" he demanded as he approached.

"There's something a little different in mind for today, Sasuke-kun. An….evaluation, if you will" Orochimaru said. "This way."

Feeling tense in spite of himself, after all, there was a chance he was only taking him to….wherever it was to perform his immortality jutsu, though it was rather unlikely since they would be out in the open, Sasuke followed Orochimaru through the trees and out onto what looked to be an open field before Orochimaru turned back to him, crossing his arms across his chest as a smirk played on his lips.

"Sasuke-kun, you will show me the results of your training thus far."

_So he was quite serious when he said 'evaluation' then, _Sasuke thought as he looked over to Orochimaru. "Are you my opponent?" he asked dryly.

Orochimaru's smirk widened. "Not at all." As if on cue, the edge of the grassy plain was suddenly filled with hundreds of ninja behind Orochimaru. If this wasn't a test of skill then nothing was.

_Why didn't I go back to Konoha already again?_ Sasuke questioned himself dryly, almost feeling like heaving a sigh. Orochimaru's training and evaluations were always overkill.

Across from him, Orochimaru chuckled. "How impressive. You stand before a thousand enemies, and yet…you don't even blink slightly to the idea of fear."

_Perhaps if you'd done this a few years ago I might have_, Sasuke thought to himself as he ignored Orochimaru for the sake of the row of ninja who all looked pretty much prepared to hack him to bits, _But if nothing else training with you has made the unexpected almost non-impressive to me. After all, you never really did fight fair, right, Orochimaru?_

Orochimaru's smirk grew a bit more. "Begin," he said simply and vanished as the ninja all swarmed upon him and Sasuke sighed, drawing his sword and got ready to face down the onslaught.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke left out a soft breath as he plunged the blade of his sword into the soft ground and sat down, finally allowing him the chance to breath. The battle had been a long one due to the vast numbers, but in comparison to his fight with Naruto all those years ago and their short scuffle they had had only weeks ago, it hadn't been as much of a challenge as he feared it would have been. Had he lost himself to terror and panic, he was sure he would have failed, but it had been a long time since Sasuke had truly felt fear. Fear was an emotion that couldn't live within oto, unless you wanted to be crushed.

All around him he could hear groaning and whimpers of pain but he ignored them. At least they should be happy that they weren't dead. He was sure if their opponent had been anyone other than him they would have already departed to the afterlife.

"Is that all there is?" Sasuke questioned dryly

Orochimaru looked over the battle field where hundreds of men were now in various states of injury and collapse spanning the entire open plain. Still, rather than sounding ecstatic, he merely tutted. "You didn't even kill one of them," he said, almost sounding disappointed in Sasuke's ears. "You're still too soft."

This is soft? Sasuke wondered and almost snorted. Still, he had no grudge against these people really. What was the point of wasting his energy and dirtying his hands for no reason what so ever other than to somehow please Orochimaru?

Looking up to meet his eyes, Sasuke said simply "They aren't the one I want to kill." _No, you are. You and Itachi._

"If you don't become merciless, unless you throw away those emotions, you'll never beat Itachi," Orochimaru said in all seriousness

Sasuke sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, pulling his blade out of the ground. "I'll become merciless in front of him, like it or not," he said as he slipped his blade back into its saya with a gentle push of his palm. "Even if he were to beg on his knees, he is someone who will never receive my mercy." He really just wanted to get some sleep now. Fighting all those people like that all in one go and managing it would so much as a scratch really took it out of a guy after all.

Deciding that Orochimaru seemed to have finished with him he picked his way through the groaning men across the ground. From behind him, he was sure that he could hear a cough that didn't sound all that healthy. Perhaps Orochimaru's old vessel was beginning to break down now? Somehow, if this test was anything to go by he was sure that soon, very soon, his time would be up. And at the very least, he wanted to be at full capacity for when the time came.

_Because, Orochimaru, when the time comes, I'll become merciless in front of you too._

**To be continued….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translations:**_

_(any Japanese words viewed that aren't in the list will have been translated in prior chapters)_

_Shishou – Another word for teacher, though could be translated to 'Master'. Its really just a more respectful way of referring to a teacher._

_Dattebyatto – Naruto's signature word. No real translation, but translated in the Dub as 'believe it'_

_**Chosha's notes**_

_Another chapter done. To be honest I wasn't totally pleased with it and it didn't quite go the way I wanted but…..I couldn't figure out how to improve. I hope it came out ok for the rest of you…_

_As for why I skipped the fight scene….well….I was struggling to write the scene out so it didn't sound totally goofy and/or make Sasuke sound overpowered or whatever, so…..yeah….use you imagination, if you will_

_People have asked for other points of view in this story and for the most part, the story only had changes on Sasuke's side. However, I thought perhaps it might be best to show the changes when it comes to the other side now there are some. I hope it didn't seem to out of place. As it is, this chapter is almost filler too, like the TS chapter, but things hot up next chapter as…..*drum roll* we finally reach the Sasuke v Orochimaru match and the last chapter (plural if it ends up too long to finish in one) before we get into completely original territory. If there is anything you'd like to see in those chapter after this fight please tell me in your reviews now, to give me time to write them in or to see where may be good so I can work towards it. Of course, you will get credit if your idea is used._

_So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think._

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence**_

_Sasuke: the time has come. It's now or never. Prepare for your fate, Orochimaru_

_Naruto: Next time: The Hawk and the Snake – Sasuke vs Orochimaru_

_Sasuke: Against these eyes…well, you already know._

_**Until then,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	11. The Hawk and the Snake

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice. _

_Also due to the fact I don't own any copies of Shippuden manga and every time I try to read online scans my laptop gets infected by some virus, I will be more influenced by events in the anime if I need to reference anything._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Hawk and the Snake – Sasuke vs Orochimaru**

Time was running out. This was something Sasuke was becoming acutely aware of. Not a day or so ago, Orochimaru had gotten to a point that he could no longer hide the fact that his body was giving up on him. The coughs became hacking as if tearing up his lungs, his breathing ragged, his white skin somehow becoming a sickly corpse-grey colour and he had confined himself to his room, dosing himself with drugs and medicines and goodness knew what other chemicals, trying to preserve his body for long enough, trying to strengthen himself enough that when the immortality jutsu was ready.

It was time.

Three years of spying, of preparing, and finally, it would come down to this. This day, Orochimaru would witness the power that he had, his power, as an Uchiha, and a ninja of Konoha, and Orochimaru would see just how outmatched he really was. Just because Sasuke hadn't attempted to strike the man down while he was at full power didn't make Sasuke a fool or cowardly after all. It just meant that he as using every advantage that he had and when his entire being was at stake here, Sasuke needed every advantage he could get. And Sasuke, most certainly could not allow the man to live. Orochimaru would certainly have the Oto-ninja attack Konoha if Sasuke just vanished, and Sasuke didn't sacrifice three years of life (and sanity) risking his life spying and planning against the man just for him to strike down the very people he had been doing the mission for. Not to mention that Orochimaru had, likely unknowingly, become everything that Sasuke had learned to despite, things that Itachi had planed into him from that day as a child, playing god amongst helpless people, choosing who lives and who dies and toying and twisting with so many lives. And unfortunately for him, Orochimaru's reminders of Itachi, rather than egging on his hatred for his brother instead just reminded him of the loathing he had for Orochimaru's far more deprived ways. And unlike Itachi, Orochimaru was here right now, and Sasuke could, and would, strike him down.

Today was the day.

Today, Orochimaru was going to find out why he should never have targeted Uchiha Sasuke to be his 'next vessel'. His quest for immortality was going to find itself rather lacking. No drugs or jutsu or tricks were going to allow Orochimaru to survive.

Sliding his chokuto into its sheath, he felt more prepared to face Orochimaru this day than he had ever before as he swept down the corridor. He already knew exactly which room Orochimaru was in. The corridors as usual were darkly lit by torches that flickered up the walls, throwing up shadows as Sasuke walked with purpose, though he kept checking around, to make sure that no one else was following. After all, if Orochimaru was to get wind that he was coming, it would make things significantly more troublesome than they had to be. However, as he approached the room, the echo of a voice reaching his ears, giving him pause.

"…Time, Isn't it?" a voice was saying once Sasuke strained his ears to listen over his pulse pounding in his ears. Kabuto? He almost scoffed. Of course Kabuto. Of course he had to be with Orochimaru. He supposed having his watch dog around would be best in times like this. He was the resident medic-ninja here, and so likely was trying to help Orochimaru with his current predicament. He mentally cursed. Having a second person in there would complicate things, but he could wait. After all the time and training over the years, Sasuke was nothing if not patient. After all, he had waited for this day for three years. A few more hours would make no difference. Eventually, Kabuto would have to leave, if only to try to find where Sasuke himself was for the reincarnation jutsu. And once Kabuto was gone, Orochimaru would be open for Sasuke to attack.

Yes, Sasuke could wait a little longer. That in mind, he turned his attention back to what Kabuto and Orochimaru were discussing, straining his ears to listen. "…once feared your menacing air, has now matured, hasn't he?" Kabuto was saying and Sasuke frowned a moment, wondering what exactly they could possibly be talking about.

"The Sharingan the Kid used against me back then looked very nice," Orochimaru was saying, chuckling faintly and Sasuke realised they were discussing him. With the time for the reincarnation jutsu so close at hand, it really shouldn't be surprising that they would discuss Orochimaru's 'vessel'. Still, Sasuke frowned, disliking the reminder of that shameful experience in the forest of death. If it hadn't been for Naruto and Sakura, he likely would have remained frozen to the spot and useless - not one of his proudest moments. "If he's able to use the Sharingan at that age, he passes," the serpentine ninja continued. Sasuke himself almost laughed, but restrained himself. Actually the age Sasuke activated his was pretty much painfully average in comparison with other Uchiha back in the day. It was people like Itachi whom gained the attention for the activation of the bloodline at a young age. "No, with some training, he'll become an outstanding talent that will even surpass the likes of Itachi. Yes, that is what convinced me. With the burden he bears, Sasuke-kun would definitely seek me out. He'd seek me out for strength." Well, that's what Tsunade had considered too. No wonder she had asked him to go along with it. Shamefully, he knew if Tsunade hadn't given him the mission, and if Kakashi hadn't also been able to help put things into perspective, he was sure he would have done as well.

_For someone who was the top Rookie of the year, I was a complete and obvious idiot,_ Sasuke thought to himself, shaking his head in utter exasperation at himself. _Heh, Naruto would have a field-day over this, I'm sure. I'm going to have to thank those guys when I get back, aren't I?_

"And that was why you decided to brand him with the cursed seal, staying behind to watch his progress during the exam," Kabuto concluded

"Are you talking about Anko?" Orochimaru asked before one of those chuckles broke from him again. "That was just a coincidence. Well, I was planning on threatening Konoha anyway." He seemed to be reminiscing a bit as he continued on, obviously thinking of the preliminary exams at this point, though Sasuke couldn't for the life of him think when Orochimaru could have seen this. Had he been under genjutsu or something then like he had been in the final exams? Or had he stolen someone's face like he had in the forest of death? Or perhaps someone else was watching to report it. "If all of his chakra was sucked out by Yoroi's ability, Sasuke-kun would have no choice but to use the cursed seal. What can I say? The will to subdue the cursed seal, and then how he used the Sharingan in such a tense situation…"

It made Sasuke wonder what Orochimaru was thinking might happen with the reincarnation jutsu if he thought Sasuke's will was that strong, but this was Orochimaru we were talking about. Despite the fact he was a so called genius it seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only person who could be an idiot here. Would it not have made more sense to try this Jutsu out against Sasuke while he was stronger? Maybe Sasuke just didn't get the specifics of the jutsu, but still…

The sound of powder of some kind rusting over paper into some kind of container was subtle, but audible as Kabuto continued from where Orochimaru left off, the clinking of something against ceramic telling him that Kabuto must be making up some kind of medication. "True, Actual combat does allow a Shinobi to grow quite fast. Allowing him to continue with the Chunin exams was a good decision." He agreed. There was the sound of the ceramic being moved and a couple of steps, some rustling cloth and Sasuke guessed that whatever Kabuto had made was now handed to Orochimaru, who made a small sound of agreement.

"I guess," Orochimaru drawled before his tone changed and Sasuke would bet his Sharingan that the man was smirking at this point. "He did an excellent job of growing well. There was no reason for him to stay in Konoha any longer. There's no one more suitable for training him than me. No one else could understand the darkness that seeps into his heart." He added, before there was a pause, likely Orochimaru drinking whatever Kabuto's concoction was.

"And you'd be able to paint him in your colours, right?"

There was a long pause. Perhaps sensing he had some kind of advantage in the conversation, or Perhaps Orochimaru gave him a silent look to proceed, Kabuto continued. "It's like the destruction of Konoha just happened incidentally." There was another pause (maybe Kabuto had hit the nail on the head?) before Kabuto changed the subject. "It's time to prepare your medicine. That way you'll be fine during your rebirth jutsu."

For a while, nothing else was said. The only sounds were the flickering of the torches, the sound of shifting material as the sound of clinking as Kabuto prepared the medicine and Sasuke waited in silence, preparing himself for something that could take a while. Thankfully his patience payed off when suddenly there was a loud hacking noise that sounded wet and a cry of "Orochimaru-sama!" Broke from Kabuto and there was a sudden gasp, a sound of fear on Kabuto's voice as there was a scrambling sound that had Sasuke frown, wondering just what was going on.

The snake sannin, surprisingly, seemed to pick up his thoughts as he snapped out. "What are you doing, Kabuto?" Orochimaru's voice wheezed out as if he had trouble sucking in breath, sounding like he was both impatient and angry, but he was stopped from helping Sasuke out of his confusion in any kind of manner as the coughs tore through him again, once more reducing the Snake Sannin to a hacking wreck and leaving Sasuke just as bemused as before the man even voiced the question.

"Are you alright, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked worriedly as there was a sound of movement once more. Perhaps he got over whatever had frightened him and approached the man once more.

"I'm fine. Just a little longer and that body will be mine. My Rebirth shall come soon. I'm feeling wonderful!" Orochimaru cried before descending into a coughing fit once more and Sasuke was unsure whether the man was being sarcastic, truthful or if he was just plain insane, though personally, Sasuke suspected the latter.

Kabuto sounded almost sympathetic as there was a ruffle of cloth – was Kabuto rubbing Orochimaru's back? "You've reached your limits, Haven't you?" he murmured almost gently and Sasuke couldn't for the life of him think why Kabuto would be _sympathetic_ to Orochimaru of all people. Then again, Orochimaru did have some rather fanatical followers. Hell, Sasuke even had people who practically hated Sasuke for being the next vessel as it deprived others the opportunity. Crazy fools. "If I don't give you some rank ten medicine, your body will…" he paused and Sasuke didn't have to guess what would happen. Personally he thought Kabuto should just let the body disintegrate or whatever and save Sasuke the trouble of killing him. "I'll go and replace the medicine now." Kabuto added and Sasuke, realising Kabuto must be about to exit, quickly hurried away from the door, sinking into the shadows of the twisting corridors, his back pressed against the cold stone of the wall just as the door opened. "Just wait a little while." Kabuto called back before closing the door behind him and heading off down the corridor. Sasuke held his breath, flattening himself further against the wall in the shadows, watching Kabuto as he continued onwards, oblivious to Sasuke's presence, deep in thought as, from within the room, Orochimaru laughed, his voice echoing down the corridor even long after the door had closed shut.

Even with his vast control over his outward emotions, Sasuke almost shivered.

For a while, there was silence after the laughter had finally subsided as he decided into coughs once more, and Kabuto had turned the corner, vanished, his echoed footsteps no longer audible down the corridor. Sighing softly, finally allowed to breath, Sasuke stepped out of the shadows once more and looked towards the room, his heart pounding with anticipation. Orochimaru was inside and soon, soon, Sasuke would be victorious against the man who had plagued his existence for the past three years and finally, finally, Sasuke would be able to go home.

And oh how he longed to go home.

Silently, he headed up to the door, kneeling to look inside through the lock. The room that Orochimaru was in was simple enough. There were no comforts other than a desk-like table that stretched the side of the wall by a large bed that Orochimaru was sitting up on, coughing faintly, but looking close to excited as well, probably thinking on his upcoming 'victory' over Sasuke's body.

As if Sasuke would willingly give up his form to that monster.

Memorising the room, Sasuke quickly got back up and thought it over. If he opened the door first, Orochimaru would have far too much time to react. The guy wasn't known as the snake sannin just because he looked a little like one and could summon snakes. He was as slippery as one as well and if he wasn't careful, he would lose his chance. Far better was it to catch him off guard.

Using Orochimaru's coughing fit to cover the sound of the chidori, Sasuke concentrated on the lightning chakra, charging up the blue electrical energy around his hand, casting him in a stark blue light against the dull lightning of the hall, tossing up shadows and he raised his hand and focused, concentrating on moulding his chakra, pushing it into the form he desired, a concentrated form creating an almost literal lightning natured blade. Raising his hand he gripped the 'hilt' and pushed, launching the blade in the direction he memorised Orochimaru to be in. The Jutsu shot through the door as if it was nothing and – it was stopped by something. There was a gasp and grunt of pain, so he obviously hit his target, but a snarled "Who's there" left him feeling almost disappointed. Even in a weakened state, Orochimaru was still skilled enough to block it, but it seemed that all he did was stop it hitting his vitals. Without being able to see what was going on though, Sasuke wouldn't be able to do anything more, so he decided to oblige his request. After all, it was only fair that the man see just who it was that was the hand to his demise.

With the Chidori's 'blade' currently lodged through the door as it was, Sasuke couldn't exactly open the door in the normal manner, so unsheathed his chokuto and, channelling a little of his chakra into the blade he sliced through the door, the lightning chakra cutting through the wood like butter. A well placed kick dislodged the pieces, sending them scattering into the room with woodchips and jigsaw pieces as Sasuke regained his footing once more, resting the dull side of the bade against his shoulder.

Orochimaru as it was, was still in the bed and obviously hadn't moved out of the way in time as Sasuke had first thought. It seemed in the time it took for him to launch the chidori, and in Orochimaru's weakened state, he was only able to prevent the blade from impailing him through the chest was by crossing his arms in front of him. If Sasuke were the type of person, he would have smiled. He'd just grated Sasuke more of an advantage. With his arms stuck crossed before him the chidori blade acting as a lock, Orochimaru wouldn't be able to form any hand seals for Jutsu. The man seemed a little startled at first, before his expression darkened somewhat.

"As I expected," Orochimaru started and Sasuke tilted his head. It seemed that maybe Orochimaru had some inkling that Sasuke wasn't all that loyal after all. Well, he had been known as a genius. "It came down to this after all."

"I've got no reason to stay here any longer," Sasuke said simply. "You've got nothing more to teach me." He allowed the cursed seal to activate slightly, just in case Orochimaru was about to try anything. If it hadn't been obvious enough that he was holding his 'lightning blade' that was lodged in Orochimaru's wrists, he felt his mouth quirk into a faint smirk as he shot back a comment from the discussion they had often had "And It would seem that while standing before _you_," he said, letting his Sharingan activate. "I can become heartless." Seeing Orochimaru's eyes widen a little he smiled. "Isn't that what you wanted, Orochimaru?" Be began to walk forwards, diving the chidori blade as much as he could. Orochimaru struggled, but it was only a shift in the possession of his arms that saved Orochimaru from getting skewered, his wrists thudding hard against the wall as the chidori drove through them, pinning them in place as Orochimaru whipped his head around to keep his eyes on Sasuke, gritting his teeth. "Orochimaru, you're weaker than me. There's no point in giving you my body at this point. Not that I ever really intended to let you have it in the first place." He added

"You have some nerve…" Orochimaru snarled, eyes narrowed. "You're still an Uchiha fledgeling!"

Sasuke felt his lips quirk up in amusement, almost revelling in the fact he no longer even had to act any more. "If I wasn't a 'Fledgling', I never would have sought you out, right?" Sasuke pointed out what Orochimaru had been discussing with Kabuto before. "You….During our fight in the forest during the Chunin exam, you were repulsively evaluating the worth of this 'Fledgling'. And so you put dibs on me. You thought you had me bound to you with this, like you convinced those guys you sent after me to bring me here. You just wanted a Sharingan, right?" he added almost mockingly. "But, Itachi was too much for you. That's why you targeted me, the 'Fledgling'. Isn't that right, Mr- 'genius of the reputed Sannin'," he added, mockingly. "Perhaps the world did consider you a genius, but you never could reach the level of an Uchiha. Not that you even could be classed as a Genius if you could spend three years teaching and training a 'Fledgling' that was planted there as a trap for you in the first place."

"What?" Orochimaru snapped, before realisation settled in those golden eyes, the pupils seeming to become more slitted, nostrils flaring in rage. "That leaked information…Konoha's constant interference… " His voice trembled in anger. "_You_…."

Sasuke smirked. "Worked it out?" he mocked. "Took you long enough. That's right, I did come here of my own free will, but not to learn from you. That was just a cover, a ploy for Tsunade to have a spy within your ranks who you wouldn't suspect. Just like you did in Konoha with Kabuto. Funny, you didn't even suspect that I could be there for any other reason. No matter how much a 'Genius' someone is, they're nothing but mediocre in front of the name, 'Uchiha'. Hell, I doubt you even qualify for the title of 'genius' if you can't even work out when the 'Fledgling' you were after wasn't even loyal to you in the first place. You taught and trained me with the soul purpose of obtaining my body for my ability. You've drugged and transferred your own body time and again just for a chance at the Sharingan. To me, your methods of obtaining the power of an Uchiha are laughable at best. Maybe it would have been safer for you if you just transferred your eyes like Kakashi," He sneered.

Orochimaru opened his mouth but there was nothing he had to say that Sasuke wanted to listen to, twisting his chidori-blade harshly to cut off any arguments that Orochimaru might have wanted to shoot back, the weakened man hissing in pain as he did so. Three years worth of things Sasuke had been hiding finally being let loose on the snake sannin. "Also, I dislike your methods. Even if I had come here wanting power, it likely would have come to this because of them. What is your goal? After we transferred to a new hideout, you repeatedly continued to experiment. You've been toying with life after life. To reveal and divulge in the truth of this world or whatever, for your own selfish and _stupid_ reasons, you view people as toys and continue to play with them." He spat, adjusting his hold on the chokuto. "You disgust me!"

With that, before anything else could be said he pounced, the chidori blade slamming Orochimaru's hands hard against the wall as he bore down on him and thrust at him with his chokuto. However something shot out of Orocimaru's mouth just as Sasuke's sword impaled his body, thudding as the blade drove through him and hit the wall behind. Eyes narrowing, he watched the body slumped. Hell, it seemed less like a body and more like an old snake skin. Quickly as the blur passed by, he turned around to see what had come out of the abandoned body.

He hadn't been far off when he thought the body that he now released had been little more than an abandoned snake skin. Before him was a giant white snake, except that it looked like some grotesque form. Orochimaru's head sat upon its serpentine body, twisted to look even more snake like. His hair was no longer sleekly laying, but was fly away, standing up all over the place, giving him a look of madness about him. His jaw was open, revealing serpentine fangs and a forked tongue flickering towards him. The body of the snake was unlike any serpent's he had seen before. It didn't resemble that of any of the summoned snakes. Rather each scale was made out of a smaller white snake, writhing separately against his form.

"Abandoned all semblance of humanity, now?" Sasuke murmured as he looked up at the monstrosity that was before him now. Orochimaru's form now seemed to match the depravity that the man had always shown. "A white-scaled snake. So this is your true form? In order to transfer from body to body, you've experimented repeatedly on yourself too and in the end, this is how you've ended up?" _How fitting for the monster that you truly are._

The huge white snake shifted, his golden eyes hungrily looking down upon him, bearing his fangs. "Now, Sasuke-kun…" he said, a mix of anger at being tricked by Sasuke for three years and excitement at what he planned. "I'll have that body of yours!" With that, Orochimaru struck. Quickly, Sasuke jumped out of the way of the strike, causing Orochimaru to end up with a mouth full of pillow and mattress. However, unlike Manda, his scales were all separate snakes. Like a Sen'eijashu the snakes that formed Orochimaru's body flung themselves towards Sasuke. Adjusting his grip on his chokuto, Sasuke twisted in the air and sliced through the snakes that were aimed at him, spattering blood across the floor as the snake heads dropped to the ground lifelessly. Coming to a land, Sasuke used his hand to slow his fall and flipped himself into a crouch, keeping his eyes on Orochimaru, who had recovered from his face-plant on the bed and seemed more impatient and irritated than Sasuke had ever seen him. But Sasuke didn't have much chance to analyse him, though, as more snakes shot at him and he launched into his own attacks, slicing through the serpents that shot at him but no matter how many snakes he cut, more just kept appearing.

_At this rate it'll never end,_ Sasuke thought as he sliced through more, flipping away from another attack. _Enough of this idiocy._ Sheathing his blade he pulled his arms out of his sleeves, letting the cursed seal dart across his skin, darkening it into greyish-tan even as he felt the cold scales of the snakes wrapping around him and Orochimaru heaved with excited gasps at what he must have thought was him winning. Black-shrouded Sharingan bore into Orochimaru as he decided, once more, to show him just how outmatched he really was.

"Even though the snake dreams of soaring through the sky, its forever doomed to crawl upon it's belly." As the snakes totally shrouded him he wrapped himself in his clawed wings, pushing the snakes back from being able to fully tighten against his form as he continued calmly. "So in order to obtain wings, you targeted a Fledgling in its nest, but now you've become the prey yourself." And with that he thrust outwards with the wings, the claws themselves ripping through the snakes like the talons of a hawk, scattering dismembered snake parts across the floor with sickening squelches. Sasuke's wings arched behind him, claws bared almost mockingly as he smirked. "The pray of the Hawk that shall now soar through the skies!"

For a moment, Orochimaru looked utterly stunned, before anger raged in him, sparking in those poisonous eyes. "Sasuke!" he screeched, launching snake after snake at him and Sasuke leapt out of the way, pushing off the wall, sending some of the snakes ramming head first into the stone, unable to chance direction fast enough. Orochimaru had to be getting desperate or blinded in anger. There didn't seem to be any kind of tactics in his moves any more. Landing, he let Orochimaru aim for him once more, charging up another chidori blade as he waited. Once they were close enough, he jumped above them quickly as they, too, became acquainted with stone. The snakes backs bared to him, Sasuke sliced through the serpents, the lightning chakra making it a clean slash, scattering more serpent body parts across the floor and staining the stone red.

Screeching in rage and impatient desire, Orochimaru abandoned all rationality as he darted forwards, eyes hungry and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his Sharingan picking up the movements.

_Time to end this._

Darting to one side causing Orochimaru to sail passed him, Sasuke used the momentum of his side step to swing the lightning blade right through Orochimaru's thick body, severing it into two and then a quick strike on the uppercut to slice it again a second time. The top half crashed ungracefully into the ground with a sickening crunch, while the bottom half stiffened and with a shudder collapsed to the ground, separating from the middle section, splattering blood and entrails onto the ground once more. The demonic-like beast laying broken before the Uchiha.

Sasuke paused, waiting. He knew that Orochimaru was weakened, but where someone like the snake sannin was concerned, one couldn't take too many chances. However, the seconds ticked by and the severed body didn't move. His heart pounded. Could it be….?

"Are we done already?" he wondered out loud even as he pushed the cursed seal back into its dormant spot. He almost felt disappointed. After all the things that had happened, all the suffering that Orochimaru had put him, Naruto, Sakura, hell the people who's lives he had toyed with for so long, and he barely even suffered at all. "That was too quick," He almost grumbled. Orochimaru had deserved much greater suffering than that.

Ok, maybe he was a little jaded with all the things Orochimaru had done, but really, he didn't think anyone would blame him for it.

Still, how that he thought about it and the disappointment was fading, he frowned. Really, it _was_ too quick, he realised suspiciously. There had to be something wrong he-

Suddenly, he realised something was really wrong. He couldn't move! Breathing felt hard to and when he tried to grasp for air he found that he could barely even do that. His chest felt tight as his legs gave out from under him, sending him crashing to his knees as he gasped for air.

_What….what's going on….?_

It was only then that Sasuke realised that the blood he had spilled from the snake was beginning to evaporate like a red haze in the air. Had Orochimaru done something to his blood too? Poison?

His thoughts were broken when laughter seemed to echo from the serpent and he could barely move his head to look over to figure out what was going on. "It looks like its finally starting to take effect." Orochimaru's voice chuckled. But how? He just killed him…hadn't he? But obviously not as the top half of the white snake began to move, its head rearing up, eyes glinting almost gleefully. "When the body fluids of this great white snake evaporate into the air they turn into a paralyzing drug."

Not that Orochimaru needed to tell him that. He found it hard even to be able to breath right now.

_I should have known that was too easy!_ Sasuke cursed himself for his stupidity. His naivety was going to cost him._ Dammit Irony!_

Orochimaru's snake like head grinned at his expression. "I am immortal!" he cried with a sickening excitement. "The likes of your jutsu cannot kill me!"

_Dammit…._

"Now then…." Orochimaru's mouth widened fangs bared as he reared back

_It can't end like this….._

"I shall have you!" the snake shot towards him

_No! I refuse to die here! _

Sasuke's head snapped up just as Orochimaru descended upon him and everything went black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When his eyes began to get used to whatever light there might have been he found himself standing on some kind of unstable ground that reminded him of intestines that were moving as if in peristalsis. Somehow, he could feel the material of his gi around his shoulders once more, though he had no idea when he could have done such a thing. Was this the inside of the snake? But somehow wherever he was, it didn't feel like it could be. There was far too much room for this to be inside the snake even as he looked around there didn't seem to be any end to the dull purplish landscape and despite the still tingling residue numbness, he could still move. "What is this?" He murmured. Just what exactly was going on here? Was this some kind of dream? Or was it an illusion?

"This is a dimension that exists within me," a voice – Orochimaru's? – said and there was a nose that sounded as if the intestines were being squelched together. Quickly, Sasuke looked around to see that was indeed the case, something was rising up that looked like the intestine-like forms were beginning to take shape, but not any shape Sasuke recognised. Still, Orochimaru's voice echoed around once more and seemed to be originating from the blobbed mass that was forming before him. "This is where the rebirth ritual takes place."

The pink goo-like tissue began to part and a face pushed out of the substance, Orochimaru. But his face was deformed as if someone only vaguely knew what Orochimaru looked like. Actually, his face still covered with hanging intestines and a wide smile made him feel sick. A long thick tongue slid out of Orochimaru's twisted mouth, flicking around longingly.

"Let us begin." The thing purred almost gleefully

Before Sasuke could step back or do anything, wet coldness began to wrap around him and he looked down quickly to find the intestinal things beginning to wrap around him and Sasuke felt utter horror run through him. Quickly he caught the emotion. No, that was what Orochimaru wanted. If he lost himself to panic and forgot to think, Orochimaru would have him.

Sasuke wasn't about to let that monstrosity win. The Sharingan was said to be able to reverse any jutsu. This was going to be the ultimate test.

If he couldn't do this, well…

No, he couldn't think like that. His will was strong. If he was strong enough to will that cursed seal into submission there was no way he would let this whack-job with a god complex get the better of him. Eyes fixed on Orochimaru, he ignored the things creeping over and pushing through him, wrapping him in a feeling of wet coldness, ignored the other hopeless cases whom Orochimaru had gotten to before this, concentrating only on using the Sharingan to unravel this jutsu, picking it apart at the seems.

He was practically covered by the substance by the time he moved his gaze, locking onto Orochimaru, casting his own genjutsu to buy him just a little more time, paralysing him into place with the genjutsu as if he had rammed giant spikes through that disgusting form, his confidence growing. He could do this. He was certain.

"The power of those eyes…Wonderful! It's wonderful! This is just like back then…" Orochimaru said almost giddily, and Sasuke assumed it had something to do with Itachi. He hated the thought that he was copying that murderer, but in this case if it helped him survive…well, he could give the man a little credit, he supposed, not that it would stop him from taking Itachi out next time they met. Orochimaru strained against the genjutsu, seeming less and less rational as those intestine-like tentacles groped towards him longingly. "Those eyes." He practically whimpered. "Those eyes will soon be mine…"

_That's what you think._

And he had it. In a way, this entire dimension was almost like one big metaphor, with the intestine like structures being Orochimaru's will.

_Well, I'll just have to overpower his will with my own…_

As Orochimaru began to link up, Sasuke managed to grip the jutsu himself. Using his own cursed seal as the catalyst, he began to push back, his will against Orochimaru's and soon, it wasn't 'pink' that was shrouding him. With the flame like marks of the cursed seal blazing fire-like before, black began to bleed into the structure as if the cursed mark that was representing his own will in this structure began to burn away Orochimaru's, guided by what he had learned by picking through the dimension with his Sharingan. He focused on his friends. On Naruto and Sakura who longed for his return, of Tsunade and Kakashi who were counting on him, on the promises and the vows he had made. These were his weapons, his drive, his will to live and return once more. Those bonds that he had forged, that Orochimaru and his followers would never understand, the things that he had long worked out that truly made him strong, thing that he had come to realise three years ago.

Orochimaru… could never obtain this kind of power. Nor could he ever fight against Sasuke's will. Because Orochimaru would never understand the power of those true bonds.

"This is…" the visible eye of Orochimaru widened in horror as the substance that shrouded Sasuke bended to the Uchiha's will, releasing him from their grasp though the creatures that they formed, that hideous sightless serpents that hovered behind Sasuke, waiting to move to his whims and some already launched at Orochimaru as the substance around him, too, was died Sasuke's 'colours' and continued spreading outwards, infecting Orochimaru's dimension with Sasuke's own will.

"Its impossible…" Orochimaru denied, horrified. "I created this dimension! Impossible! Impossible! It can't be! Here only I can…" He trailed off, true fear reflecting on his twisted face as the power of Sasuke's will really began to show. The creatures it formed still looked hideous, but this was still Orochimaru's world Sasuke had infected, even the power of his bonds would never change that, but they were much, much more menacing that what Orochimaru had had, baring down upon him hungrily, desiring to end the true monster's existence.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said calmly, knowing that this was over, "before my eyes, all of your jutsu are…" he was semi interrupted by a roar from behind him and somehow, Sasuke knew from Orochimaru's expression he had heard this once more. He smirked ever so slightly. "Well, you get it now, don't you?" he drawled as one of the creatures, somehow seeming more like a demon in its size by now, closed in on Orochimaru, fangs bared ravenously

Orochimaru stared up at one of them, denial and terror running over his face in a battle for dominance and for the first time that Sasuke had ever seen him, Orochimaru trembled in fear "I'm not….going to let this happen!" he cried. "I am Orochimaru, the Immortal! Not here! Not here!" The monstrous creature had reached his cowering form now, its tongue licking across Orochimaru's face. The snake sannin sounded more and more desperate now. "I won't let this happen here! I am the one who will unravel the order of this world…!" he gasped out as the creature reared back and drove forwards once more. "Everything will be mine-!" His words were cut off as the monstrous creature of the jutsu that Sasuke had bent to his own will devoured its creator whole.

Sasuke smiled.

"Hn…I guess that you're not so immortal after all…"

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation list:**_

_(any Japanese words not stated here will have been translated in previous chapters.)_

_Sen'eijashu: hidden Shadow Snake Hands – a jutsu that shoots snakes from the users sleeves at the opponent, a jutsu that both Anko and Orochimaru can use._

_**Chosha's Notes**_

_Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Real life got to me a little bit. Suffice to say I finally managed to get some drive to write again! Yays! Anyway, I had some trouble with the Rebirth jutsu scene. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to have Sasuke affecting the jutsu, until I realised the 'dimension' of the jutsu was practically one bit honking metaphor. The pinkish intestine stuff represents Orochimaru's will, the black represents Sasuke's, the monster thing that consumes Orochimaru is Sasuke's will overpowering Orochimaru's._

_And yes, it took me a while to figure out. I'm not the brightest tool in the shed, but hey ho. It helped me figure things out. I'm not sure how I feel on this chapter, but please, let me know your thoughts on it._

_Yes, I twisted some of the dialogue to fit my own ends. However, you'll be happy to know, next chapter, we enter foreign territory – completely new scenes and thus, original dialogue that isn't just Sasuke's changed thoughts on the events! Kinda like the passing of the years chapter and parts of the previous chapter. Anyway, Review! The reviews honestly do help inspire me to continue. _

_Also, if you have things you wish to happen in the future of this story, inform me! Who knows, your idea may be incorporated into the story. Plus, I'll give you a mention too! _

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: Its over…..It's finally over…._

_Tsunade: Uchiha, here's your new orders. Come home…._

_Naruto: Next time: Mission's End: Sasuke's Return_

_Sasuke: I can finally go back to where I belong…_

_**Until then,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	12. Mission's End: Sasuke's Return

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mission's End – Sasuke's Return**

When the immortality jutsu had dissolved, Sasuke found himself in his own body, which apart from feeling the last traces of numbness was no longer causing him any real problems as a result of the paralytic substance that came from the great white snake's blood. Carefully, Sasuke slipped his arms back into his gi as he stared down at the motionless body of Orochimaru's snake form lay strewed across the floor, its eyes glazed as it stared blankly up at the stone sealing, lifeless.

It was over.

Orochimaru was dead.

He could barely believe it even himself. Even though he had watched as his will had completely overrode Orochimaru's, consuming him entirely. It was like the entire thing had been a dream and he likely would have thought it had been if it weren't for the mutilated corpse before him. Finally, after three years, three long hard years living a lie, he had slain Orochimaru, one of the greatest threats to his homeland. Of course it wasn't like he had attacked him at full power or anything, but who cared? He called it using his head and exploiting a weakness. He wasn't a samurai after all. He took a deep breath and released it shakily. It had been close after all. He had been inches away from losing his body to Orochimaru. If it had taken just one second longer for his sharingan to fully comprehend that jutsu, then…well, he almost shuddered to think of what would have happened.

A sound broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly glanced over to see that he wasn't alone.

"Ah. Kabuto," Sasuke murmured, somehow not all that surprised. It seemed the ex-spy, at some point during his musing, had returned to the room, and noticed the mess. Actually, Sasuke was honestly surprised that he hadn't turned up sooner.

Kabuto stood as Sasuke noted his presence, but it also seemed that he was hesitating, hovering in the doorway as if not sure what to do about Sasuke. Was it that he was scared, or that he didn't know if Orochimaru was controlling his body or not?

Somehow, Sasuke suspected the latter was the cause for confusion here.

If he was going to hesitate and let him pass, Sasuke wasn't going to complain. He'd long since had enough of this god-forsaken hell hole after all. Ignoring Kabuto's hovering form he strode out of the room and passed by Kabuto, fully intending on grabbing his things from his room and reporting back to Tsunade to inform her that Orochimaru was in hell where he belonged and that Sasuke was indeed himself. However, he barely got a few steps down the hall when it seemed Kabuto had found his tongue again and plucked up the courage to question.

"So then…" Kabutso started hesitantly, then pushed on "Which one of you is in there?"

Sasuke almost sighed. So much for just getting his things and leaving without trouble. Still, it would be rude not to reply, wouldn't it? Feeling slightly amused by the entire situation and Kabuto's obvious confusion, his mood so much improved with the knowledge that this mission was finally over once he left this place and that he was still himself, Sasuke looked around slowly, purposefully so just to continue the suspense, before he allowed his classic 'higher-than-thou' smirk to cross his face. "Which one do you think?" he asked, mirth colouring his voice.

Surprise and not a little fear crossed his face and Sasuke saw even a measure of denial. If he didn't believe him, he'd prove it. Activating his Sharingan, he conducted a genjutsu, recreating the events that had occurred and showed him, plunging Kabuto into a recreation of what had occurred. Sasuke could see Kabuto's expression range from shock, confusion, to outright horror as he witnessed his lord and master totally consumed by his own jutsu and Sasuke couldn't help but find a measure of amusement in the entire thing. True, if Kabuto had been anyone else he might find the humour a little uncalled for, but Kabuto had been enough of a bane to his existence for the past three years that he felt it was just deserved.

"O-orochimaru-sama….Is dead…..?" Kabuto whispered, sounding faint. "No…"

Sasuke just shot him a smirk, before he turned and began to walk off down the hall again when Kabuto gave a cry of realisation.

"Wait! It was you, wasn't it? All these years…you were the informant!"

Sasuke glanced back around, his amusement already waning with each interruption. "And what exactly would you do if it was?" Sasuke purred dangerously, his Sharingan eyes narrowing. _I just killed the man that you've seen as a master, and you've witnessed it. Are you brave or stupid enough to try and kill me?_

Kabuto flinched back from his eyes, whatever bravery that had been there fading in the light of the same thoughts that Sasuke had had and Sasuke almost smirked. _Thought so._

Seeing that he was likely not going to be interrupted again, Sasuke turned around and walked off once more. After all, he had things much more important to do, like finally report into Tsunade so that he didn't have to stay in this place for any longer than he had to any more.

Thankfully, he didn't run into anyone on the way to his room and quickly he cut his thumb and swiped it across the scroll's seal, dropping the scroll onto the stone table beside his bed, quickly pushing out the pen and wrote quickly. _~Uchiha Sasuke, Reporting~_

He was expecting to have to wait a while, as he had been done, but almost immediately Tsunade's writing jumped up on the page, as if she'd been hovering over her part of the communication scroll. _~What happened, Uchiha~_

_~Orochimaru's dead~_

There was a long pause and for a moment he began to wonder if he had managed to actually send the words to her at all when a giant _~WHAT?~ _Appeared on the page. Ah, so she had gotten the message, she'd just been too stunned to reply. _~The snake's dead?~_

_~I killed him~_

Again there was a long pause and Sasuke was beginning to get impatient. Honestly, was this really such a shock?

_~What….how….You really killed him? Are you sure?~_

_~I doubt he can survive his own rebirth jutsu backfiring on him~ _Sasuke pointed out almost irritably. Again there was a long pause and Sasuke really couldn't be bothered to wait while the Hokage tried to recover from yet another shock. _~It's why I wanted to stay back a little longer. Better to get rid of him before he causes more problems. One less problem to deal with, correct?~_

_~Uchiha…~_ The words paused for a moment before they continued. _~Uchiha I could kiss you!~_

Sasuke stared at the page for a moment. Well, she really must have been pleased to say something like that. But honestly…._ ~Please refrain~_

When the next words appeared, they looked like her hand had trembled a little as if she was laughing at him. _~I'll try~_ the amusement was almost palpable and if it weren't for the fact he himself was still on a high from his victory over the demon in snake's clothing he likely would have found his eyebrow ticking, but he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. After all, she'd had precious little to laugh about in all their past correspondence, so he supposed that he could swallow his pride. Just his once. He was in a good mood after all.

However, more writing appeared before he could answer.

_~Alright Uchiha, here's your new orders_~ Somehow the words seemed softer, almost gentle. _~Come home.~_

Intellectually, he had known that with Orochimaru dead he no longer had to stay in Oto, and, logically, that would have meant returning to Konoha. But seeing the words written down in black and white in front of him, Sasuke suddenly found it hard to breath, as if a lump had become lodged in his throat. Home….Come home….He would be going _home_. Never had two words had such a profound effect on him. A weak smile crossed his lips as he leaned forwards against the stone, resting his head in his hands. For the first time in years, he wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. Hell, he didn't know what he wanted to do. He just found that he really, really wanted to go home more than he ever thought.

It was strange. When he was younger and revenge was the only think on his mind, he was sure that if it came to it, to avenge his clan, he would go to any lengths, Konoha be damned. But now, now that he was older and actually understood (all thanks to a certain team) Sasuke found that, even with Itachi still out there, with this mission done he was ready to go home. He wanted to go back to Konoha again, to the home he had been forced to stay away from for so very long.

He must have paused for too long as when he moved his head from his hands again, a new message was written down. _~Uchiha?~_

_~I'm here~_ he managed finally, swallowing back the lump once more.

_~Thought I'd lost you there for a minute~ _Tsunade wrote back, obviously relieved. _~Now, Uchiha, there are some things you need to know before you come back. I need you to re-enter the village secretly and come straight to me at my office after dark.~_

_~Everyone still thinks I'm a Nuke-ninja~_ Sasuke knew that at least. After all, Tsunade herself, back when the mission had first started that only a few people would even know the truth. As much as he didn't like the idea, it had to be said, _~Would it be better for me to lay low for a while?~_

_~No. Just come back here and make sure you're not seen. I have an idea until I can deal with the elders. I'll brief you then~_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, beyond curious at this point, but his longing for home won out, so he relented. _~Understood.~_

_~Good. Ending report~_

And with that, the scroll snapped shut once more and Sasuke sighed. He should have known that he wouldn't just be able to waltz back into Konoha as if he had never left. Still, if Sasuke had learned anything these past three years it was how to be sneaky. After all, he learned from the world's biggest sneak himself.

Still….there was one thing he needed to do before he headed back. It was a while ago, but he did have a promise to keep after all….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The bubbling of liquid rising up in the tubes that lined the walls was the only sound that accompanied Sasuke's footsteps as he walked through the labs past the rows of glass containers, the only source of light was a neon blue glow that were coming from them. It had been a while since he had last been here, the tubes that had once held many of Orochimaru's twisted experiments now, only had one thing that was being kept in there. Or rather, some_one_.

Someone that Sasuke had met some time ago while he had been prowling the labs for information. Someone whom he had made a promise to a while ago.

Stopping at the final tube that seemed to be filled with nothing but liquid, he looked up at it. "Suigetsu," he said finally.

Bubbles rose up in the tube from seemingly nowhere and a familiar voice rose up from the tube once more, "Ah, I thought that was you," Suigetsu's voice purred. "Since you came here, that must mean that you defeated Orochimaru then."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "But never mind that. I made a promise, didn't I? Let's get you out of there." Quickly, Sasuke drew his chokuto and with a quick slash, the steel of the Chokuto smashed the glass, sending a torrent of water across the floor, leaving nothing inside the tank, but it didn't bother Sasuke. In fact, he already knew sort of what to expect. The water at his feet began to ripple, before it began to move, pulling up into a human form and solidifying into the person that Sasuke knew had to be Suigetsu.

"Finally," Suigetsu sighed, sounding relieved as his body began to solidify into actual human form that somehow looked as if he was standing in a pond rather than the shallow pool that it actually was. Before him was a young man – or rather the upper half of a young man - of around the same age as himself with pale skin and silver hair that put Kakashi's to shame, though it was certainly neater than the scarecrow look that the copy-ninja supported. "Thanks Sasuke".

Planting his hands on the floor, Suigetsu dragged himself upwards so that he was now actually kneeling on the ground and not part of the fluid, before standing up once more, lightly shaking excess water from his feet. If Sasuke had been someone else he might have felt a little embarrassed, considering the man was wearing nothing at all, not even the slightest scrap of clothing to cover his modesty. Then again, Orochimaru didn't exactly care about stuff like Modesty in his experiments, so Sasuke couldn't really take offence at Suigetsu for something like that. However, he politely kept himself turned away.

"So….what's the catch?" Suigetsu chimed, looking over at him with violet eyes, his mouth showing a toothy grin, the teeth themselves sharp and gagged.

"Hm….lets just say… it's for a favour I'll call on later on or something," Sasuke said, waving it off with a slight gesture. He honestly didn't want to bother thinking up some reason on the spot.

"I didn't ask for you to come help me, you know," Suigetsu said, rubbing his neck and he shifted his head from side to side, rubbing the tension there from being stuck in an unnatural form for so long.

"Would you rather I'd left you to rot?" Sasuke asked, glancing over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

Suigetsu snorted in amusement. "Fair enough. I suppose you'll find some way of contacting me if you want that favour, right?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave before he thought of something and felt his lips twitch up. "Oh, and Suigetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Put some clothes on."

Suigetsu burst out laughing at that as Sasuke closed his eyes with his own smirk as he headed out of the room. After all, he'd staying in the place long enough now.

By the time Sasuke was prepared to leave the base, it seemed word had already gone around about Orochimaru's death if the sounds of mixed panic and victory that echoed out of the base echoed out behind him. Without the threat of Orochimaru any longer, people would become more daring and it wouldn't be long before they started to rebel against their keepers – if the keepers themselves hadn't fled already. It was honestly up to them now whether they wanted to be free on not. For Sasuke though, it was time to go home.

Konoha was waiting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The journey from Rice country to Fire country had been a rather easy one, unlike his journey three years ago in going to Oto. Without the threat of being caught and the anxiety of what was to come, the journey felt a lot easier to Sasuke. Though the valley of the end brought up painful memories, he didn't stick around too long to focus on them. It would take quite a while to get back to Konoha and he really didn't want to delay more than he had to. After all, once he got back and they had gotten the Elders to get over themselves, he would explain to them what exactly had been happening. Hopefully Naruto and Sakura would understand.

Night had fallen by the time that Konoha was in view, the sun having long since disappeared from the sky, veiling the land in darkness, so that only the almost full moon gave Sasuke any kind of light to see by at all. As he glanced up, the wind blew gently through the trees, making the branches dance, their leaves rustling faintly. Somehow, an odd feeling of nostalgia began to wash over him. Last time he had been in Konoha under the veil of darkness, on a night just like this, it had been three years ago, at the start of his mission, when he was starting his mission, trying to leave without anyone seeing him go. This time, he was on the outside trying to sneak back into the village without being seen.

Once more, it seemed that irony had struck once again.

Hopefully that would be the only thing ironic about all of this. The last thing he needed was to be found out, suspected of coming here to assassinate Tsunade or something. After all, while news travelled fast, unless Tsunade herself had informed anyone that Orochimaru was no longer amongst the living and hopefully rotting in hell somewhere, no one in the village should even be aware of it.

Lightly jumping up into the trees, Sasuke made his way to the top and, using the leaves as coverage, peered over to see just what he would be dealing with. With all the movement from the Akatsuki and the attack on the Kazekage only a month or so prior, it would seem that there were more guards around than there had been the last time he had been here. In addition to the gate guards, Sasuke's Sharingan could also pick out several people who were on the top of the walls, patrolling to make sure that people wouldn't try to sneak past them.

That could be a problem. After all, if he was seen, it would cause no end of trouble for him, and for Tsunade as well. Plus he didn't survive in Oto and kill Orochimaru just so that he could be caught and executed because there were a few more guards than he expected. Knocking them out was an option, but as soon as they woke up again it would be all around the village that there was an intruder faster than he could shunshin. Still, if nothing else, Sasuke had certainly learned how to be sneaky. Having a Doujutsu like the Sharingan certainly came in handy where genjutsu was concerned if he needed it. Plus, his own speed had gotten fast enough to fool even some higher levels of ninja now. He wasn't worried.

Waiting for the guard to turn away from him to begin to patrolling in the opposite direction, he quickly jumped the last few trees and leapt over the wall, landing in a crouch silently on the other side, before he quickly darted into the shadows that the walls gave, pressing his back against the stone, holding his breath. From the shadows that he could see, the man on top of the wall had paused and seemed to be looking around. He stayed as still as possible, not even allowing himself to breath as the shadow stopped looking around. Carefully, he risked looking up, but the person wasn't looking over the edge and he could just see some cloth shifting in the wind as he went back to patrolling again. It seemed like he passed off Sasuke's movement as the blowing of the wind and Sasuke sighed quietly. So far so good. Now hopefully his luck would hold out, at least until he had finally got to the Hokage's office. Hopefully Tsunade would still be there. It was late, but she had said that she would be waiting for him to debrief him once he had got back. And if she wasn't….well, he could find somewhere to lay low until she was back.

Pushing himself away from the wall once more, Sasuke lightly began to dart through the village, making sure to stick to the shadows as much as possible. As much as he would have liked to take a look around to see what was new about the village since he had been gone, now was not the time, and he'd merely draw attention to himself if he hovered for too long, so he put his curiosity aside to look into later when it was safe to do so, pressing on.

Thankfully, it seemed that Tsunade was indeed in her office as she had said she would be in response to his (admittedly rather informal) last report. The light was still on in the office, welcoming him to it. However, he remained cautious. For all he knew, Tsunade could have been forced into a long and heated debate with the Elders, or she could be with company. Barging in unannounced would certainly make things troublesome if that was the case. Lightly he leapt onto the roof of one of the buildings near by and jumped over onto the overhang of the Hokage's tower below her office windows and carefully flattened himself against the wall, peering inside carefully, making sure that no one, either inside or out, would spot him while he was scoping the situation.

The office looked the same as it had the last time he had been there. Apart from different papers and scrolls on the desk, and a new wall scroll, it likely would have looked identical. Tsunade herself seemed to be alone as he looked in, pacing in the middle of the floor. She too, looked the same as he last saw her, though her face seemed to be fixed into a frown as she chewed on her thumb nail with a kind of nervous energy. Checking the room with his Sharingan, there were no hints of anyone else currently in her office.

Crouching down in front of the window and bracing himself with one hand, he lightly rapped on the window with his knuckles. Inside, Tsunade jumped and whipped around, her hands clenching into fists until she saw Sasuke at the window and he saw her hesitate, looking at him closely before realisation seemed to dawn in her amber eyes.

'Uchiha Sasuke?' She mouthed and Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh. Honestly, who else was she expecting at this time of night? However, he nodded, deciding to give her some slack. It wasn't as though she had known him very well in person before she gave him the mission, and it was only during the reports that she began to learn much about him personally. Plus it had been three years and Sasuke wasn't a pre-teen boy any more. Thankfully, it seemed to have convinced her enough as she quickly came over and opened the window for him. "Its really you, isn't it, Uchiha?" she asked, frowning a moment.

Her wariness was probably a good thing, though it was tiresome, especially how late on it was.

"Would you like me to be recounting my mission for the past three years out here?" he asked finally.

She snorted slightly, obviously picking up the kind of personality she had picked up during the many reports and stepped aside. "Its you alright. Now get inside. It wouldn't be good for anyone to see you just yet."

Sasuke nodded to her and lightly climbed inside the window. The sooner he wasn't in view of just anyone on the rooftop, the better. However, he had barely straightened when Tsunade was before him and reached up, lightly grabbing his chin. Sasuke tensed, his hand twitching towards the Chokuto, but froze at the look she gave him.

"Oh don't get all jumpy," she said. "You've been with Orochimaru for three years, I want to make sure all's as well as possibly can be with as many complications you have," she said, eyes flicking to the cursed seal on his neck before she started to inspect him once more for any kind of injury to his person, her eyes somewhat apologetically and Sasuke once more had to resist the urge to sigh. He couldn't blame her, he supposed. She had after all been forced to send a twelve year old into Otogakure, so she likely it was some form of guilt that made her slip into medic mode. Once she finished inspecting his face (and frowned ever so slightly. Sasuke assumed he was far too pale for her liking) she formed a hand seal and scanned her gently with a glowing chakra at her hands. He'd seen Kabuto use something similar a few times. He guessed that it was checking for any kind of internal damage or the like, so he continued to allow her to scan him. Finally, she let him go again just as he was beginning to feel like a horse she was thinking of buying at the market and nodded faintly. "I'll admit I was concerned," Tsunade said as she headed over to her desk and sat down, "When you gave the report that you had faced Orochimaru. A number of things could have gone wrong, but you've done us a great service, Uchiha. I'm sorry, however, that you had to do such a thing at all. If there had been any other way…."

"I know," he said finally. "There's no point in regretting it now. It's done."

"Yes, you're right," the Hokage said, closing her eyes with a sigh, before she looked back up again at him once more. "You've grown."

"Did you suspect I would remain a twelve year old for the rest of my life?" Sasuke asked dryly, causing Tsunade to snort slightly.

"Hardly," she said, lips quirking upwards slightly. But it was short lived and she frowned once more, though it seemed more like at her own thoughts than at Sasuke himself. "….Uchiha," she said finally. "I'm a little hesitant to just suddenly drop you back into the village just yet. Its not that you've done anything wrong. However, everyone does think you're a traitor still. At the very least, your innocence needs to be announced first so that there won't be any misunderstanding. That in and of itself shouldn't be that much of a problem, however….."

"Danzo?"

"Danzo," Tsunade agreed. "That man has been trying to kick me out of office almost as long as I've been Hokage. Personally, I don't like his methods, and with him trying to make deals with Orochimaru and such before you killed him, I've got even less reason to trust him. That file you saw with Orochimaru that I mentioned before, held information about various ANBU, all of whom were part of my personal ANBU."

"He was going to sell them out?" Sasuke asked, frowning. No wonder Tsunade was being cautious.

"Who knows? It seemed more like it was some kind of ruse to get close to you and kill you in order to prevent a potential threat to the village, since Orochimaru was going to use you as his next vessel. But with your 'position' as a nuke-ninja that everyone believes currently, it puts him in a good defensive position in concern with his own actions. Unfortunately without any more reason than that, my hands are tied. Danzo has a lot of Political clout amongst the elders and the governing of this village, and if I made a move against him, he might use the opportunity to have me evicted from the Hokage post."

Sasuke really did have to frown at this point. Just what was going on in this village while he'd been away? "Can he even do that?" After all, the position of Hokage, as leader of the ninja of the village, it seemed absurd that a mere elder would be able to evict said ninja from his or her post.

"If the elders find the Hokage to be unfitting, it could happen. Unlikely, and its never happened in the past, but that doesn't mean it won't happen in the future. And everything Danzo's done in the past has been to aid the village too. If he feels that I am not fit to be Hokage…"

"He'll strip you of the post in order to 'help' Konoha," Sasuke finished off for her.

"Exactly. So, I'd rather tread cautiously. I need to convince the elders that you really are on our side and that your mission was a mission and not some excuse of some kind, so it would be best if Uchiha Sasuke wasn't in the village until then."

He's been afraid of that. Why did everything have to screw with his life? "So you want me to lay low somewhere outside of the village until then," he summarised.

To his surprise, however, rather than agree with him, she simply smiled, and a rather triumphant one at that. "I said _Uchiha Sasuke_ shouldn't be in the village. However," she reached in the draw and placed something on the desk and pushed it closer to him. Frowning and wondering what she was playing at, Sasuke stepped forwards and glanced at what she was showing him. On top of the scattered paperwork, lay a porcelain mask that seemed to be in the shape of some kind of bird of pray, the eye-holes staring blankly up at the ceiling. Heart speeding up a little and mouth feeling a little dry, he looked back up at Tsunade, face carefully blank and met her eyes.

"However," she continued slyly, "I believe that an ANBU will be able to go through the village just fine."

"You're….wanting me to use an ANBU outfit as a cover for me until my name is cleared?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little incredulous.

"Personally, I believe you earned the rank, not just need to use it as a means of escaping the public eye," Tsunade admitted. "You've performed the equivalent of an S-classed undercover mission for three years and performed so flawlessly. Even I was almost convinced you'd betrayed the village. If I hadn't been the one to give you the mission, I would have believed it myself. So it's less 'hiding in plain sight', and more granting you the rank that you deserve. However, it will also give you a good cover until all is done."

"Won't Danzo become suspicious?" Sasuke asked as he reached over to the mask, lightly tracing the contours of the porcelain beak. "After all, if he managed to get the information on the ANBU before so easily, there's nothing stopping him from doing it again, or from putting two and two together and realising who I am."

Tsunade, however, waved it off. "Don't be too concerned. Since that happened, we've made sure that all information concerning the ANBU is protected. Also, when an ANBU is in Mask and coat, there is no way of identifying them other than their mask." She explained. "And even that is difficult. You leave those details to me. At least this way you can stay in the village and re-familiarise yourself with everything here before you formally return, and you'll be able to reconnect to your teammates once we've arranged safe spots. I know that Kakashi will be pleased to see you safe and sound and I'm sure that Naruto and Sakura would be ecstatic to learn that you never truly betrayed them. It's either that, or a temporarily exile until I've negotiate things, and with how hard headed the elders can be, that could take a while. So, do you accept?" Tsunade asked, nudging the mask a little closer to him once again.

Sasuke looked back down at the mask again, weighing his options. Laying low outside of the village would probably be the easiest thing to do, but for the sake of his mission he had already exiled himself from Konoha, his friends and home for three years already. Plus if he did take on the ANBU mask, he'd be able to reconnect to the village, also be able to talk to his team to convince them of the mission – Tsunade would explain to them in private first more likely than not – and more importantly, he'd be able to stay home for the first time in years, though he would constantly need to be dressed in full ANBU outfit in public.

Plus when did Sasuke ever take the easy options of anything?

Looking up at Tsunade again, who seemed to be hiding a knowing smile behind her steepled fingers, Sasuke was certain she already knew his answer.

"Alright," he said finally, picking up the mask. "I accept."

"Excellent," Tsunade said, her smile stretching like a cat that had got the cream, or the Hokage who got her ANBU in this case. "Welcome to ANBU, 'Hawk'"

Never had a code name felt more Symbolic to Sasuke than in that moment.

**To be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation List**_

_(any Japanese words not stated here will have been translated in previous chapters.)_

_Shunshin __- body flicker technique - A high speed movement jutsu, allowing the ninja to move short or long distances at almost untraceable speed, the movement is usually covered by smoke, or leaves or something flashy as a distraction. The amount of chakra used depends on the distance and elevation of the movement. It is not a teleportation ability, however, though some people mistake it as such in the fandom, as it does involve some actual movement._

_Doujutsu – an eye based technique. The known Doujutsu in the Naruto world are Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan._

_Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai__ (aka __ANBU) – Translates to Special assassination and tactical squad, or also known as 'Black ops' in some translations (like the Anime). These are Ninja who take orders directly from the Hokage and take on special high levelled missions, generally in secret. __ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank, bear no weight in this decision. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders (with the exception of Root, who report and are known only by Danzo) – though in this case Sasuke'll be known only by the Hokage, at least for now. The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities._

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_Yes yes, I know that everyone is dying for the reunion of Sasuke and the rest of team seven. Believe me, so am I. However, I had a problem in doing that this chapter. Several problems actually. The first is that I'm setting the scene for a few things. The second is that I would likely need more chapter room to explain the truth to the others, and third and the biggest reason – Danzo._

_Yes, Danzo. Though he's supposed to have done everything 'for the village' the guy has tried to discredit Tsunade and aimed to assassinate Sasuke and he's a stubborn guy anyway. If Sasuke waltzed back in, Danzo wouldn't consult anyone. He would see Sasuke as a threat, and order ROOT to do him in. As much as I wanted the reunion, I had to be realistic about things (as realistic as one can get in the Naruto world). Granting him ANBU status seemed the most plausible thing for Tsunade. Not only had Sasuke basically performed a high classed mission far beyond the real levels of a genin, he also assassinated Orochimaru, a big threat to Konoha, and with people like Danzo around, I'm sure Tsunade would appreciate someone she could trust around. Plus the fact that it's common to see masked ANBU around, no one would give Sasuke a second look. He could literally walk in front of Danzo's nose and still be safe until Tsunade can convince every one of Sasuke's mission and such. 'Hiding in plain sight' being the key words._

_Not to say you'll have to wait for reunions to occur. Remember, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi knew of the mission, so you can expect a reunion with Kakashi quite soon, and I'm sure that Tsunade would trust Naruto and Sakura enough to at least inform them about the mission before anyone else and maybe even let them secretly meet up so that they can reunite again too. These should appear between chapter 13 and 14, depending on how I do to fit everything in._

_Thus, not long. We shall have the reunion. I plan many an emotional reunion. Hopefully I can keep everyone's characters straight and, if I don't, I can blame circumstances…right?_

_Anyway, review please! Reviews help me! Reviews make me write the reunion faster!_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: Why….why am I shaking? Am I scared? Scared of them? …..No. I'm scared that they won't accept what I've done…._

_Naruto: Next time: The Strength of Bonds – Team Seven Reunites_

_Kakashi: Sasuke, you're bonds are stronger than you realise. _

_**Until then,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	13. The Strength of Bonds: Team 7 Reunites

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Strength of Bonds – Team Seven Reunites**

It had been decided that, until Sasuke's name had been cleared and he could walk the village without having to be dressed as an ANBU that he would be staying in a special hidden room that was an offshoot to the tower which was apparently made for the Hokage him or herself, usually if there was that much work to do that it was easier to stay there than have to trawl all the way home again, since Sasuke returning to his old home would be a dead giveaway. It was nice enough for a room. He got a window, a bed that was much more comfy than anything he had slept on back in Oto, a desk and chair and even a bookshelf that held all different kinds of books, though few that Sasuke felt interested in other than something to do to pass the time. However, for that first night, Sasuke found himself dropping to sleep and slept well for the first time in a long while, his exhaustion from the battle with Orochimaru and his travel finally catching up with him along with the lack of proper sleep that he had had for the passed three years. By the time Sasuke woke up, it was already morning and he was jerked awake by Tsunade entering the room, complete with his new ANBU uniform.

The mask was the same one from the night before that Tsunade had used when proclaiming Sasuke's new codename as Hawk. It was the face of a bird of prey, the markings on it resembling that on a real hawk in black and red. Placing the mask on the side to don later, Sasuke began to change from the Oto clothes and dressed in the new outfit, running his fingers over the material. It was a lot more form fitting than the outfit he had gotten used to during his mission, but it was still just as easy to move around in. The sleeveless black top thankfully had a turtleneck, so his cursed seal was hidden. The last thing he would need was the entire thing to be given away because of a mark. Apart from Anko, he was the only one with a cursed seal after all that was in this village and he most certainly wasn't female after all. The white body armour he had expected to be harder to move in, but it was surprisingly flexible despite the extra protection it offered. The arm guards, despite the metal plating, felt similar to the black ones he had worn before, so they didn't bother him at all.

Forgoing the black coat he was given to wear over this for the moment, he picked up the mask and held it in his hands, testing the weight for the moment before he glanced at himself in the mirror.

It felt even stranger to look at himself in that outfit. If it weren't for a few crucial differences in their appearances, he would have looked a lot like….

No, he was not going to think about that.

Flipping the mask over, he held it up to his face a moment, wondering if he would have to get used to breathing in a different way and have to keep his sharingan active or not so he could see better through the eye holes. Surely the slitted eye-holes of an Oinin mask would have been far better from a vantage point of view. Thankfully he was pleasantly surprised. The mask was designed in such a way that Sasuke didn't feel that he had to change his breathing at all, and despite how it looked, the eye-holes actually didn't block that much off his peripheral view. At least nothing that would endanger him at all if attacked from the side.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, but he stayed frozen, listening. Tsunade had decided that they should use a special knock, just so that Sasuke would know that he wouldn't have to be hidden. Thankfully, the knocking pattern matched what they agreed and he sighed, placing the mask back down on the table. "Yeah?"

The door opened behind him and closed once more. "I see you're all dressed." Tsunade said, sounding approving. Turn around. Lets have a look at you then." Her tone didn't seem to brook any argument, likely wanting to make sure that the outfit would be enough to keep his identity covered for the time being.

Deciding there was no real point in arguing about something like this, he turned around and let Tsunade circle around him like a vulture, checking that everything was correct, then nodded. "very good. It suits you."

"I don't think it matters if it suits me or not, as long as it keeps me from getting executed by the elders or something," Sasuke pointed out as Tsunade passed him the hawk mask.

The Hokage hummed faintly, waving a hand to indicate he add the mask, which he did, tying it behind his head and Tsunade looked him over again, then nodded. "Good. That should do it. Just try not to talk too much in front of people who know you, like the other people from your graduate year at the academy and there shouldn't be any problems. Not that I expect you to be anything other than discreet."

"Mm," Sasuke hummed faintly in agreement. "Did you want anything else?"

"Yes actually," Tsunade said. "As you know, only three people knew of your mission and your actual innocence for now. I've already taken the liberty of informing him of your arrival. He'd like to see you. After all, its been three years. And Jiraiya's wanted to see just who the Uchiha is that his student been working so hard to drag back after all. I want to discuss our future actions concerning your return with the three of you, so once you're done here, come to the office. And remember that your codename is Hawk. Outside of my office when it's the four of us and here, you're to answer to that codename. Got it?"

"Understood." Sasuke nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in the office shortly then," Tsunade said before she head out of the room once more, closing the door behind her, Sasuke staring at the door she had just left through, an od feeling running through him. Kakashi wanted to see him. The last time he had seen the man was at the valley of the end three years ago. He didn't recall much after the fight with Naruto, nor much of his journey to Oto itself after that, but he did distinctly recall Kakashi's concern behind his usual blasé manner. He had been rather displeased that Sasuke had had to go on the mission at all, he remembered. He had to wonder just what Kakashi would think of him now. Even when he had spent the month training with him alone trying to master using the chidori during the chunin exams, he still couldn't profess to know how the Jonin thought and he was about as easy to read as it was easy to draw blood from a stone at times.

In a way, he felt a little nervous, he guessed.

Still, he did miss the guy, as much as his lateness used to annoy him to no end. Even though there were times he just could not understand him, the Jonin….he felt a kind of connection to him. Maybe it was the losses they shared, or the fact he felt….similar to himself at times, but Kakashi felt….a little like a…..no, not like a father. He wouldn't want to replace his parents.

_Maybe a mad uncle or something,_ Sasuke thought to himself, amusing himself with what Kakashi would think of that for a moment, before shaking it off. Enough stalling. He had a sensei to meet and the last of the three sannin that Sasuke only remembered seeing vaguely for a moment or two when he had seen Itachi for the first time since the massacre. All he really recalled was the man had messy white hair, summoned toads and was apparently the author of those smut-books that Kakashi had been so fond of when he lived in the village.

_Heh, maybe Kakashi should just ask for Jiraiya's autograph?_

Picking up the black coat, Sasuke tossed it around his back and slid his arms into his sleeves, allowing the material to rest around his shoulders and he reached back, pulling up the hood, glancing at the mirror once more to make sure that there was nothing in his appearance that would give him away as Uchiha Sasuke. With the hood up and the spikes at the back of his head that his hair naturally fell into covered by the hood, he looked like a completely different person. Even Sasuke himself wouldn't have been able to pick himself out of any other uniformed group of ANBU if he had been someone else. He had been a little sceptical at first, but as long as no one pushed the issue about his identity, he actually had a good feeling he could pull this off.

But he really had waited too long now. There were people waiting for him. Who knew, maybe Kakashi would be on time for once?

Sasuke snorted. The day Kakashi was on time for anything other than a life or death situation was the day that he expressed undying affection for having red hot needles shoved in his eyes. In other words, never.

Picking up his chokuto and strapping it to his back – thankfully it did resemble the ninjato that other ANBU used – Sasuke headed out of the room towards the Hokage's office, trying not to think about what may or may not happen once he got there. Worrying about it wouldn't change anything and besides, Kakashi knew that he hadn't betrayed anyone in reality except for Orochimaru, so he somehow doubted that Kakashi was going to suddenly take a disliking to him.

As he expected. When the newly turned ANBU reached the office he found Tsunade at her desk and the vaguely familiar form of a white haired man that he knew had to be the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, but Kakashi was nowhere in sight. He had to wonder if Tsunade had been the one to ask him to come to see Sasuke, or if Kakashi had informed her, but he wasn't offended. It was Kakashi. If the man was early it would have made Sasuke feel on edge. After all, Kakashi being early was like Itachi wandering through Konoha offering flowers sweets or something – a rather unnerving image.

"Come in Hawk and close the door behind you so we can talk privately," Tsunade said when she noticed him enter.

Nodding, Sasuke shut the door behind him. Once he did, Tsunade continued. "You can take your mask off here. Sasuke, this is Jiraiya, Naruto's teacher and the Toad Sannin – and no you can't do your silly introduction," she shot at the older man, who seemed extremely put out. "Jiraiya, this is Uchiha Sasuke. I believe you've met briefly?"

"Briefly, though I you were unconscious for most of it I think," Jiraiya said and Sasuke inwardly frowned at the reminder of that defeat that had him in a coma again just before the mission to Oto. However, he fixed his face as he took off his mask as instructed by Tsunade. "Well, at least now I get to see the person that Naruto's wanted to drag back all this time. I was tempted to tell him quite a few times just to shut him up about you," he laughed. "And you took down the old snake too. I guess I can see why Tsunade here spoke highly of you. Between the two of them I think I probably know you pretty well by now."

Sasuke glanced at Tsunade, a little surprised that she had spoken so openly about him to her teammate like that. "So you're the guy that taught Naruto how to summon toads?" Sasuke said in return. "Maybe you should tell him he needs to move when a sword's coming at him too," he added, not bitingly, but he still couldn't work out what Naruto had been thinking when he almost let him stab him.

"Well, he did say he'd get you back whatever it took," Jiraiya said, scratching the back of his head.

"By making me think he needs someone to make him move so he doesn't die. I suppose it worked then," he said bluntly, though Jiraiya chuckled.

"I suppose so," he agreed. "Well, you watch yourself, Uchiha. I'd rather not have to hear Naruto complaining if you get yourself caught before we can convince those stubborn elders that you're innocent."

"I'll make sure to refrain then," Sasuke said dryly, feeling the urge to perfect the art of eye rolling, but he managed to stop himself with his strict control.

However, before anything else could be said there was a knock at the window and Sasuke was about to put his mask on when he realised that it was someone familiar, and someone whom he didn't need to hide his face from at all.

Growling under her breath, Tsunade got up and threw the window open. "The door! What do I have to do to get people to use the door any more."

_Probably by turning it into a window,_ Sasuke couldn't help but think, almost amused as Kakashi stepped in, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Feeling Nostalgic, Sasuke remembered exactly what would happen when Kakashi used to come to meet them late before training. Still, since Naruto and Sakura weren't there….

"You're late," he said, managing to say it with a straight face.

"Sorry, Sorry, you see there was an old woman with a – Sasuke," Kakashi finally caught sight of him, his single eye fixing on him as if trying to make sure he was seeing the real thing.

"I certainly hope not, we have enough with one Sasuke as it is," Tsunade said, her lips twitching slightly as if suppressing a smile and Sasuke couldn't help but give her a long look in exasperation at that. Either Kakashi ignored Tsunade's jab at his usual excuses being interrupted or just hadn't heard her as the Copy ninja didn't reply to the Hokage, instead coming to stand before Sasuke, his one visible eye looking him over as if trying to see how much of his old student was still him. He couldn't blame him for doing so really, no one could be unaffected by having stayed in a place like Oto for so long.

Still, while Kakashi was observing him, Sasuke took the opportunity to see if anything had changed with the Jonin. The man he recalled seemed so much taller than him when he last saw him, but then again, he himself had grown quite a bit since he had last seen the man. He was almost as tall as Kakashi now. Other than that and the fact that his eye looked a little more tired than he recalled, he looked almost the same as Sasuke remembered.

"You've grown," Kakashi said finally.

Sasuke nodded, not really knowing what else to say other than perhaps 'I know', which was somewhat redundant.

"Tsunade-sama told me that you killed Orochimaru," he said finally. "You must have learned a lot while you were away. Particularly about the Chidori."

"I guess you could say that….I made it my own." Sasuke admitted.

"So I've heard," Kakashi said. He fell silent once more before he glanced at his neck again.

"I'm still me," the Uchiha told him abruptly, knowing exactly what must have been going through Kakashi's head. "You can stop looking at me like that, Kakashi."

The man at least had the decency to look a little sheepish at that at least, but he soon grew serious again and reached out. Sasuke almost flinched. After so long in a place where no one could trust anyone, such movements were hard not to react to and Kakashi paused, seeing to realise that before finally placing a hand on his shoulder slowly, comfortingly, and inwardly, Sasuke felt a little ashamed that he had reacted at all. In battle when he was still under cover, this was fine, he was trying to convince them he was an enemy, but amongst those who knew the truth it was like revealing that in all honestly, he wasn't completely 'all right'. Oto had affected him. Hell, it affected everyone. Plus, this was Kakashi, his sensei and as weird as he could be and as unreliable where time was concerned, Kakashi was someone that Sasuke knew he could trust.

And Kakashi seemed to understand, even without either of them saying a word and he silently squeezed Sasuke's shoulder warmly.

"Welcome back."

"…Thanks," he said softly. And already, that cold that had been a constant presence in his stomach for all the time he had been in Oto finally began to thaw. Some how, he couldn't help but feel a slight amusement as he realised there was yet another similarity. He just hoped that didn't mean when he reached his twenties that he was going to end up with a lower face mask and wandering around with a perverted book. Imagining the image though, he inwardly shuddered at the thought. If he ever began acting that was, screw Itachi, he'd stab himself for the sheer stupidity. "I'll still have to be ANBU outside of here though for a while, until we can convince the elders again." He added, mentally shoving that disturbing image out of his head before anyone wondered what his was grimacing at.

"That'd be wise," Kakashi agreed. "I don't think Sakura and Naruto would be pleased to hear if you got executed."

"Speaking of them," Sasuke said finally, glancing over at Tsunade. "You said something about telling them?"

"Yes and we will be doing that soon. However, I shall be speaking to them first and fill them in on the situation, and on what actually happened. It is better for them to know the basics of the situation before the two of them actually get to meet you, to prevent any misunderstandings. That way it should be less….traumatic on all of you, as much as they might not like it. At least in that way they should be composed enough not to accidentally reveal that you are actually here in hiding right now. The last thing we need is for the Elders, especially Danzo, to hear about your return before they've been convinced of your loyalty to the village. Until then, it would be better for you to remain away from the office for a while, while I speak with them. Go and take a look around the village for a while, re-familiarise yourself with home. Kakashi, if you wouldn't mind going with him. I'm sure that the two of you have a lot to talk about anyway, as long as you're mindful of what you say in public."

He'd lived in Oto for years, he knew when he needed to watch his tongue, but he decided not to say anything. She was only concerned for his safety after all, as weird as it felt for someone to care after so long when face to face with people, but he picked up his hawk mask again and donned it once more. "Right," he said, tugging the hood up once more.

"I'll inform you of when you'll be able to meet each other again," Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded and glancing to Kakashi, who nodded in return, the two of them left as Tsunade sighed and Sasuke was sure that she was murmuring about how troublesome this was going to be to explain the situation to them. Sasuke agreed. Naruto at the very least would likely be furious that they had been lied to about all of this. Then again Naruto had always been a rather open person. Despite the fact he was a ninja, Naruto seemed to much prefer an honest approach with no tricks and no lies, at least he used to be, unless Naruto had changed more than he realised in their last meeting.

As it was, Sasuke found that they didn't really look around the village much at all. Both of them had a lot to think about. Kakashi seemed preoccupied with something, and in all honesty, Sasuke had more important things to think about. Instead, they ended up heading to the same place that team seven had officially become team seven. He could remember it quite clearly – after all, it wasn't every day that you were buried up to your head in the ground (embarrassing as it was to remember that). The three pillars were still there that Naruto had gotten tied up to, and of course the monument that Kakashi had explained were for those who were KIA. Sasuke guessed that Kakashi brought him here so that they could talk privately. He guessed he could understand. Kakashi likely wanted to know how what had been going on with his third student – since it wasn't as though he could have talked much about him when everyone considered him a missing ninja and he knew Kakashi could be annoyingly pushy in his own messed up way at times that used to drive him completely insane, especially during the month that Kakashi had trained him during the Chunin exams. It was better to just go along with it, lest he wanted to find himself tied to a tree again – not that Sasuke was as easy to catch any more.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Kakashi stood at the monument, his single visible eye looking straight at it for a long moment and Sasuke kept back a little. While he knew he could be quite harsh spoken at times and blunt, he did know the meaning of honouring the dead, what with what had happened to his family, so he waited for Kakashi to say something, letting his thoughts drift back to what was likely happening over at the Hokage tower at this very moment. It was likely that Tsunade had called the last two thirds of Team seven over to her office and right now was in the process of explaining what had happened about Sasuke, his mission and subsequent return and the Uchiha suddenly felt cold run though him.

Behind his mask, he frowned, realising that it wasn't cold from the breeze at all. In fact, his hands felt a little clammy and he realised he was trembling ever so slightly, not enough for it to be obvious, but it was there. He glanced down at his hands in realisation.

_Why….why am I shaking? _He wondered, trying to suppress it without drawing attention to himself._ Am I… scared? Scared of them?_ It seemed completely absurd to him. What reason did he have to be scared? He glanced over in the direction of the Hokage tower where the discussion was likely already going on, considering why he was feeling as distressed as he was, even if he remained unmoving outwardly._ …..No. It's not that I'm scared of them. I faced them easily enough back at the base. No…I'm scared that they won't accept what I've done…that with all the lies and the way I've had to treat them that they wont accept me in the same way that they once did._

After so many years, after going through all the things Orochimaru had thrown at him, after almost losing his own body and existence to some weird and depraved jutsu, never flinching or batting an eyelid, here he was, becoming completely terrified at the thought that his old teammates would forsake him. Why hadn't he thought of this back at the beginning when this mission had first started that this could have happened? And why…why couldn't he stop himself from trembling like that!

"Sasuke," Kakashi said finally and after the silence and the internal thoughts Sasuke almost jumped. Frowning to himself – he needed to pull himself together! – Sasuke looked around at his Sensei to see him glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought we weren't supposed to use that name out here," Sasuke said finally.

Kakashi shrugged. "Don't worry, no one else is here," he drawled lightly, flipping open another book, this one greenish in colour but had the same kinds of pictures on the front that marked it as one of the same kinds of books that Kakashi always read and Sasuke had to prevent the almost childish urge to grab the thing and char grill it or something. He had to wonder if he was reverting or something after so long of being in Oto. He blamed spending so long around Orochimaru had addled his brains or something. "Either way, you shouldn't worry."

"Who said I'm worried?" Sasuke lied, but he was sure that Kakashi had a knowing look in his eye. Then again, Kakashi was always damned good at reading him. Maybe they really were too alike.

"It's the first time you'll have seen and spoken to them with no lies between you after three years," Kakashi said, flipping a page of his book with a thumb. "It's natural to be worried."

Sasuke sighed. There was no point in really arguing with Kakashi. Instead he came up to stand beside the older man and for a moment, he fell silent, organising his thoughts.

"They might not like what we've done." He said finally.

Kakashi seemed to understand what Sasuke was hinting at without him needing to sound sentimental and mushy. He had never really been like that, at least not for a long while. If he ever had been he blamed Naruto. Every silly overly emotional thing he had done since he had been placed on team seven that didn't involve anger as an emotion came from Naruto's influence (the idiotic things he did through anger he couldn't really blame on anyone but himself and Itachi, who drew out those feelings). "There's that chance," Kakashi agreed, looking up from his book and snapping the book shut. "Still, it seems to be bothering you. You do care about your team after all," he added, his eye curving happily.

_Oh, now I remember who influences my irritation,_ Sasuke thought, close to smacking the look off his face but squashed the desire with his iron control, his only slip being a slight twitch of his eyebrow, but with the ANBU mask on his face anyway it was moot point. "Be serious."

"I am being serious," Kakashi chirruped.

"You're acting like a child."

"Am not," the Jonin sang almost jovially.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Why did he miss this guy back in Oto again? "I'm not descending into academy behaviour, Kakashi," he retorted, crossing his arms lightly across his chest.

"Well, it's stopped you from worrying so much, didn't it?" Kakashi pointed out and Sasuke blinked, his irritation fading as he realised that his heart rate had slowed down and he didn't have as much nervous energy about him. As he realised that, Kakashi seemed to give him a knowing look and reached out, clapping a hand on his shoulder and Sasuke was sure that, had he been younger, he would have ruffled his hair instead, but the gesture was the same, a movement of comfort. "Sasuke," he said finally, "I know that you've been in a place where people would betray each other and stab each other in the back in an instant. However, this isn't Oto. The bonds you have a far stronger than you think. They won't break so easily. Naruto and Sakura have spent a long time wanting you home. If anything, they'll be pleased, Naruto especially. He always did see you as a brother."

Immediately, he remembered what happened in the Valley of the end, where he faced Naruto, the blond haired ninja looking at him with such sad eyes as he himself struggled to keep his cover, crumpled on the ground as he gasped for air.

"_I don't understand….about real families and brothers….But when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder….I wonder….if it feels like being with a father….When I'm with you…I wonder…If it's like being with a brother…"_

Sasuke took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes, letting it out again. "….I know…." _That's why I'm scared…_

The white haired Jonin squeezed his shoulder once more, comfortingly as if he knew the unspoken words and released it again. "Are you ready to go back?"

_No. _"Yes," he said. Honestly, it wouldn't matter if he really was ready or not, it would happen sooner or later. It was better to face the music now before he lost his nerve. Somehow, the idea of facing his friends with the truth terrified him even more than when he was about to face Orochimaru.

"Then lets go then," Kakashi said, tucking the book away in his hip ouch once more.

"On time?" Sasuke asked, feeling his eyebrow raise.

"Hm, well, you never know, maybe a black cat will walk in our path and we have to go the long way around," Kakashi drawled and Sasuke snorted. For once, the excuses actually seemed rather amusing instead of just irritating.

_Maybe I missed Kakashi-sensei a bit more than I thought,_ Sasuke thought to himself dryly as they began to head back in the direction of the Hokage tower once more.

By the time they got back to the Hokage's office it seemed that Naruto and Sakura had already been and gone, heaving Tsunade with her head in her palms as if she was nursing a headache and part of Sasuke wondered just what he had missed from the conversation, while the other part of him was relieved that he didn't have to bear witness to it. Realising someone was there, she peered up through her fingers and gave them a long look for a moment, studying them silently. Sasuke felt his heart sink. Did it mean that…..?

"Uchiha," she said finally. "They want to meet you tonight. The rather loudly demanded it," she added, almost dryly, her lips twitching up in pained amusement. "Be ready and in regular clothing. I doubt they want you behind any more masks."

Sasuke stiffened slightly at that, partially in surprise that they wanted to see him so soon – Kakashi was granting him a knowing look – and partially because he felt nerves once more. Yet at the same time…..he was ready.

"Understood."

He just hoped that Kakashi was right about the strength of their bonds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Most people, when they were nervous, paced, normally filled with a restless energy and the only way to release that pent up energy would be to pace back and forth, or would have some other unneeded movements to indicate their anxious state of mind. However, after so long of having to pretend to be such an uncaring person with only thoughts of revenge, Sasuke didn't pace when he was nervous. Nor did he chew nails, or tap his foot or drum his fingers. In face, he barely moved at all, becoming almost unnaturally still. In Oto, showing nerves would be seen as a weakness, so instead of such gestured, he would turn his focus inwardly, putting his thoughts on overdrive instead. He found he would often meditate instead, and would b more likely to meditate to calm himself if his other form of release, training, was not currently available.

Right now he sat cross legged on the bed, a handle in its stand on the desk flickering beside him as something to concentrate on if he opened his eyes. His arms rested lightly on his lap. He'd taken off the majority of the uniform for now, leaving him with the sleeveless turtleneck top and the black trousers bound at the ankles. He would have preferred regular clothing than this, but the Oto clothing likely wouldn't do anything to calm the situation at all, so there was no real point in causing more problems, and since he was to remain as an ANBU outside of the room until Tsunade had spoken with the elders, he couldn't really go off and get more clothes. That luxury would have to wait until another time. He kept his eyes closed, focusing as much as he could on breathing. It wouldn't do much good to panic now. He had faced them before, this was the same as then, only this time they knew of the burden that Sasuke had born for so long. There was a chance they may understand, if Sasuke explained. It would be hard, and Sasuke was certain that it wasn't going to be sunshine and roses explaining everything. But it was possible that Kakashi had been right.

It was already becoming dark outside, twilight quickly moving into night and Sasuke knew, inwardly, that they would be here soon. The closer the time came, the more Sasuke mulled over things. He thought of the last time he had seen them, back at the base, when there had been Yamato's version of team seven, and Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's shoulder, a sword pointed at his back.

_"Someone who can't save even one friend isn't fit to become Hokage. Right, Sasuke?"_

It had been just like Naruto to say something like that. To still call him 'friend' even though in Naruto's eye's he had tried to kill him the last time they had met.

A knock on the door made his heart stop for a moment and he quickly looked around, getting to his feet from the bed. Once his heart had started beating again it was like it was beating a hundred times a minute. He strained his ears to hear over the pounding of his heart for the knock. The knock did come and Sasuke backed slightly from the door so that he wouldn't immediately get pounced on as the door itself was pushed open by Tsunade. Beside her was Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura looked a bit different than the one whom he saw at the base. Without the Hitae ate and wearing more civilian based clothing – obviously she hadn't been on duty at that point – but the clothing did indeed make a bit of a difference. If it weren't for the pink hair he might have thought her to be a different girl, if not for the look in her eyes. Naruto also looked strange in darker clothing and without his Hitae ate. He looked….older somehow, but it might have been the expression on his face that was just as nervous as Sasuke felt inwardly and more than a little confused, as if his own thoughts ran a mile a minute. The thing that really did catch his attention though was Naruto's arm. His right arm was bandaged from hands to elbow completely to the point that Sasuke couldn't even see his fingers. It was weird seeing him injured like that. He rarely thought of Naruto as injured except for the valley of the end. He always healed so damned quickly that he'd rarely seen Naruto looking so banged up. Just what he heck had he been doing? Was it something to do with that jutsu he made that Tsunade told him about in one of the latter reports before Sasuke killed Orochimaru?

Immediately they were searching the semi darkness as if looking for something. For a moment, Sasuke wondered why. He could see them quite clearly. But then again, he had spent a while in semi darkness living at the base, his eyes had long grown accustomed to seeing in the dark even without the need of his Sharingan. Moment's later, Tsunade proved the theory correct.

"Uchiha, will you put the light on?" She said. "Not all of us can see with only a candle here."

"Sorry," he said, hearing a sucked in breath from the other two younger people at the door. To Sasuke, who could see them quite clearly, they looked even more nervous than Sasuke felt. Deciding all he was doing now was delaying the inevitable, Sasuke shifted to the light switch and lightly flicked it on, closing his eyes for a moment so the sudden light wouldn't hurt his sensitive eyes. He felt the people before him flinch a little at the sudden brightness and looking over he saw Tsunade blinking a few times before shooting him an annoyed look that Sasuke shrugged to, glancing at his friends who were blinking owlishly, Naruto was rubbing his eyes a little before it seemed the light no longer pained them, his last delay coming to an end as they finally caught sight of him. Their eyes held tentative happiness, sadness, confusion, even a little guilt, though he couldn't for the life of him think why they would feel guilty. They weren't the ones who had told them lie after lie after all. Hundreds of things seemed to be passing over their faces. He knew his own was blank and stony, hiding his thoughts.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it" Tsunade said, seeing the long pause taking place. "Try not to be too loud. Remember that Uchiha's still hiding out until the elders are convinced." She added, looking over the other two to Sasuke and nodded encouragingly before she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving them alone. With the Hokage gone, Sasuke turned his attention back to the others.

Sakura bit her lip, before she took a step forwards. "Sasuke-kun…" she started, training off.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasuke said, feeling a little awkward. After all, when they had known each other, Sakura still had some fan girl-ish tendencies. But she was more grown up now and he doubted that Tsunade would leave such an annoying part of her personality there when it could potentially put a good student to waste.

"Sasuke…you…you." Naruto said and Sasuke glanced over at him. The blond was standing there, eyes currently covered by his hair and he was shaking visibly. However, before they could say any more, Naruto moved forwards and Sasuke already knew what was coming and braced himself. "You Bastard!"

The left hook made his head ring and his vision blur for a moment as he head was thrown to one side, a familiar coppery taste in his mouth as part of the inside of his cheek started bleeding a little. A Cry of 'Naruto!' came from Sakura as Sasuke blinked a few times to clear his vision. He could have blocked it, but it would likely have only antagonised the other further and the last thing he needed was for the room to get destroyed or to draw the attention of someone who didn't need to know Sasuke was here yet. _Besides…I suppose I deserved that…_ He thought, rising a hand to wipe away the blood from the corner of his mouth. After all, he had lied to them and made them think he had betrayed them. He wasn't really surprised that Naruto lashed out. Quickly, Naruto grabbed the front of his top. "Why?" Naruto cried out. "Why did you…! All this time…! Why didn't you tell us! Why did you make us think that you'd-?"

"Abandoned you?" Sasuke interrupted. "To fool Orochimaru, of course. If I didn't convince the village that I'd betrayed him, if he had another spy in the village, word soon would have gotten back about my standing in Oto. Tsunade was afraid that my situation would be precarious enough as it was."

"That's…? Did you honestly think we'd go around telling people?" Naruto yelled, practically shaking him by the shirt. "Don't you trust your teammates?"

"Of course I do," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's arm before he throttled him by accident, "But would you honestly have kept your temper if, knowing what I was doing, someone insulted me for betraying them? Could you honestly hold your tongue?" He saw Naruto flinch slightly, but at least Naruto knew that he probably would lash out at them for it. "Think about it. This way, no one else gets themselves involved, the less chances that Orochimaru had of learning what I was doing. It worked didn't it? Orochimaru's dead."

"You….you really killed him?" Sakura said, tentatively, sounding like she didn't want to cause property damage over this either. At least Sakura seemed to be more in control of herself though he was half expecting a punch from her too.

Sasuke nodded.

"Did he suffer?"

Sasuke was actually rather surprised at how venomously she said that. Obviously she was directing her hate, rather than at Sasuke for leaving, at a more appropriate target – the one who marked Sasuke himself in the first place and forced Sasuke to need to leave at all. He offered her a slight smirk at that. "Yes." Getting completely consumed by his own jutsu had to be a fitting punishment. He certainly seemed to be suffering as those monsters that were created from Sasuke's will corrupting the space devoured him.

"Good," she said, eyes determined before her expression softened to uncertainty once more, hurt flickering her her green eyes. "But still, you had to go through that all alone, knowing that we….that we…"

"Thought I'd betrayed you," Sasuke finished for them. Had his departure really affected them so much they couldn't even fully talk about his 'betrayal'? He honestly hadn't thought about it, but he guessed he should have. Sakura's tears and pleads to stay, Naruto's determination to drag him back at whatever cost…why didn't he even consider that they might be really deeply effected much further than that? Even Sasuke hadn't remained unaffected, recalling his terrible state, body and mind, that he'd been in upon his arrival in Oto.

"At the Valley of the End…those things that you said…" Naruto said and Sasuke glanced back at Naruto. The blonde's head was hanging again, but he was biting his lip. "What you told me. Sasuke, were you lying? Were you telling the truth? Do you…do you hate me?"

"Hate you…?" Sasuke blinked. Naruto thought he hated him? He supposed he could see where he might get the idea from. "Back then…that I would kill you. That was a lie. That I would break my bond. That was a lie. That I hated you…" Naruto drew in a breath at this. "….that was…also a lie." He closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's fingers loosen on his shirt.

"Sasuke…"

"You used to annoy me, you know," Sasuke continued finally, "always so loud….always causing trouble…being distracting…I honestly wanted to hit you sometimes, back in the academy. But then…when we were put on the team and we trained together, went on missions together, I began….to see things in you, a strength in you that just kept getting stronger and stronger. I'll admit…at times, I was jealous of you."

"What…jealous? Of me?" Naruto squeaked, gaping at him as if he had just announced that he was giving up being a ninja to start as a dancer or something equally as ridiculous.

"You kept doing things that I never could," Sasuke explained, looking at Naruto's shocked as and disbelieving eyes. "But at the same time, you pushed me to better myself, to get stronger. You were a rival to me, yet at the same time…you also…became my friend." He added in a whisper and Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes, utterly stunned at the tone. "Without me even realising it, you….taught me things that I'd forgotten. Trust, friendship…I felt…happy. You, Sakura and Kakashi helped me realise that power couldn't be gotten through a desire of vengeance and anger alone, and there are no short cuts to getting there either. The reason you were strong…was because you desired to protect those important to you. At the Valley of the End…when I called you my best friend…I wasn't lying." _In the end…that was the reason I could keep up my act and go through with everything I did. I did it for you…my team…my…new family…_

Sasuke found that he couldn't say more when Naruto had practically hugged him. "Hey, Naruto, get off, what…?" A sob cut him off and be blinked a few more times, looking at the blond haired boy that was gripping him so tightly he was surprised that the bandaged arm Naruto had wasn't paining him. "Naruto?"

"I'm happy," Naruto sobbed. "I'm really, really happy. I thought that you might have hated me. I thought I couldn't bring you back home, but you came back. You came back…"

"_When I'm with you…I wonder…If it's like being with a brother…"_

"Idiot…" Sasuke whispered, but he couldn't bring himself to push his teammate away.

Sakura sniffed, whipping tears away from her eyes to as she approached, joining in the hug as well with just as much vigour, leaving Sasuke with his arms pinned to his sides and too sobbing teens hugging him as if it would save their lives. And somehow, Sasuke didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"Sasuke-kun…Welcome back…" Sakura whispered through her sobs. Sighing softly, unable to use his arms, he rested his head between theirs, closing his eyes as he relaxed into their embrace, for the first time in so many years, feeling safe.

"…I'm home…"

**To be Continued….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation list**_

_(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)_

_Oinin – Hunter ninja – the kind of ninja Haku had posed as in the wave arc_

_Ninjato – a kind of katana that is used by ninja, normally the hilt is hollow so that other items like poison darts, etc can be stored within._

_Hitae ate – the Ninja headband_

_**Chosha's Notes**_

_A bit of a longer chapter to make up for the lack of reunions last time._

_I really hoped that I was able to keep everyone in character. It was harder than I thought it was going to be doing these reunion scenes. Outwardly, Sasuke doesn't appear to be very emotional, but even in the anime and Manga, he has been shown to show different emotions. I mean he cries after Itachi died and he found out the truth after all. But keeping it all in character of how the Shippuden characters react is something difficult to manage. Please tell me if you think I pulled it off._

_Also, I'm curious, do you want me to write an interlude showing the conversation between Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto concerning Sasuke's return? I couldn't really put it in the main story, since I'm mostly following Sasuke's point of view, but if you really want to see it I don't mind uploading it as an interlude chapter between this chapter and next. Please let me know though in your review. Alternatively, I'll be putting a poll up on my profile which you can vote whether or not to have that interlude chapter. Its all up to you guys whether or not it will be here. _

_I was going to have it so that Sasuke was there in the room when Tsunade was explaining while in his ANBU cover, but….I really wanted some Sasuke-Kakashi bonding in there. Surely the time that he spent training in the chidori when he first learned it did allow them to somewhat understand each other, if only slightly. Plus it felt uncomfortable to me to have Sasuke stand unemotionally while they discuss him. I feel this way worked out far better in that sense._

_Anyway, please Review! Reviews feed the plot bunnies!_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: Being back in the village seems so strange. There are a lot of things to get used to._

_Naruto: And you've got loads of people to meet too! _

_Sakura: Hopefully the elders won't make too many problems though…_

_Naruto: Next Episode: The Truth of Innocence_

_Sasuke: It's the dawn of a new day…_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	14. Truth of Innocence

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_Also, I'm sad because due to my laptop breaking, I lost all my info! Again! Thus I've had to write this chapter from scratch. Twice!_

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Truth of Innocence**

It felt so long since Sasuke had spoken as much as he had done that night. Though it was probably not as much as most people would talk on normal days, it definitely surpassed his normal day's unspoken word limit tenfold. For the first time in years, sitting in that small room with Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke was able to relax a little, not needing to worry that he might be seen by Kabuto or caught off guard by Orochimaru. They spoke long into the night, catching up on what they had missed, but Naruto and Sakura seemingly desperate to learn of their real friend and team mate and not the Sasuke from the false information they had learned about him for the last three years, while Sasuke himself was content to let their voices drift over him, listening to their banter that, far from annoying him like it used to, merely filled him with a strange sense of nostalgia. It was strange how the three years separate from them somehow made the most annoying things about them actually comforted him.

_I guess I missed them more than I thought I would,_ he couldn't help but muse as he watched Sakura lightly punch Naruto on the arm for a blunt, but very Naruto, comment that the blond boy made, feeling an almost smile tug on the corner of his lips.

By the time that they had finally finished, throats sore from talking and energy spent, light was already starting to appear on the horizon outside. Sasuke, sitting crossed legged on the bed, back resting against the cool wall, couldn't help but look over to his recently reunited team mates. Sakura sat primly on the chair that she had drawn up once they had settled down to talk. Though she had dark smudges under her eyes from the sleepless night, her expression was thoughtful, occasionally glancing in his direction as if reminding herself this was no dream and that Sasuke had indeed returned to them. Naruto, by contrast, was sprawled on his back taking up the majority of the rest of the bed, eyes half closed and seemed to be comfortable despite his still bandaged arm, obviously overjoyed that things had turned out far better than how he had thought, content enough for once to remain quiet (for once), probably absorbing everything that he had learned.

So it was quite a surprise when the comfortable silence that had fallen over them was broken, not by the resident 'loud-mouthed, knuckle-headed ninja', but by Sakura.

"So, how long do you think it'll take," she asked slowly, green eyes frowning faintly at her hands that were lying in her lap, "before you'll be allowed to come back into the village properly?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, glancing over at Sakura, surprise written over his face. "What do you mean? He's right here, isn't he?"

"Not officially," Sasuke explained, leaning his head back against the wall and looking at the ceiling. "Everyone still thinks I betrayed the village, remember? If I came back into public view before there's an official statement from the Hokage, I'd be treated as a Nuke-ninja. And we've already seen that the elders, or at least Danzo, are more than happy to remove any 'threats' without consulting Tsunade first. So, until they can be convinced, no one's to know I'm here outside of us, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi." He looked at the blond ninja out of the corner of his eye, a semi-amused smirk. "Shouldn't you know this kind of stuff if you want to be Hokage, idiot?"

"I so too knew that you Bastard!" Naruto protested, flustered before flipping over and resting his whisker-marked cheeks on his hand, resting the bandaged one on the bed and Sasuke had the thought that Naruto would have been drumming his fingers if the bandage hadn't been restricting the movements. "But that sucks, 'ttebayo. I mean, you spent years spying on that Snake-face. Hell, you even killed the bastard and they're treating you like…like…"

"A Nuke-ninja?" Sasuke suggested dryly.

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed. "You kicked his butt! Heh, maybe I'll ask Ero-sannin to write a book about it. Sasuke the Snake slayer!"

Said 'Snake Slayer' raised his eyebrow at that, wondering who this person was and what they'd done to the real Naruto, but Sakura just laughed, leaning forwards a little, amusement dancing in her eyes, "That's unlike you," she teased the blond ninja. "I would've thought you'd get jealous if Sasuke-kun became a famous hero or something like you used to."

"Phf, no way, no way," Naruto snorted, closing his eyes and waving a hand. "Why would I get jealous of _Sasuke_? I feel sorry for him, having to spend three years with that snake-bastard molesting him-"

Sasuke choked on air at that, smacking his head back against the wall harshly in shock as he whipped around to stare at Naruto incredulously. "He did not molest me!" he protested, mortified at the mere thought of Orochimaru doing such a thing. "Idiot."

"But he kept saying 'I want your body, Sasuke-kun'," Naruto shot back, mimicking Orochimaru's voice horribly. "If that doesn't sound fruity I don't know what does-ow! Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto yelped, covering his head with his hands to try and escape the wrath of Sakura's fist that had crashed on his head, looking as mortified as Sasuke felt.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow ticking. Why had he missed this moron again? "He was only saying that because he wanted me to be his next host and…" he stopped himself before he descended any further into Naruto's brand of madness and snorted, shaking his head. "You know what? Forget it. Moronic idiot."

"You've been spending far too much time around Jiraiya," Sakura scolded. "You're turning into a complete pervert."

"You're mean, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, rubbing the bump on his head. "I'm not a pervert. At least I don't get all mushy over the Oiroke: Otoko-Mph!"

Sakura, eyes wide, jumped up, practically knocking over her chair as she did so to clamp her hand over Naruto's mouth with a speed that almost put Sasuke's to shame and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she laughed nervously. "Ah, look at the time, we really need to get going now, otherwise people might wonder where we've been and we don't want to put Sasuke-kun at risk," she babbled, ignoring Naruto who was waving his arms around, almost turning blue from lack of air.

Covering his mouth, Sasuke coughed politely, glancing at Naruto pointedly. Still, he was unsure if he was interested in what Naruto was going to say or wary that it was going to be something that would just scar him further for life. He was a little curious to see what had the older Sakura so flustered, but since this was something involving Naruto's 'Sexy jutsu'…..maybe he really didn't want to know.

Following Sasuke gaze, Sakura seemed to realise that Naruto couldn't breath and quickly whipped her hand away, letting Naruto finally gasp for air while she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, her cheeks the same colour as her hair. "Eh heh….sorry Naruto…." She said weakly, before coughing and turning her attention back to Sasuke. "Anyway, we really do have to go, especially since you're still in hiding and all. We'll come back and visit though. You should get some rest. You look exhausted, Sasuke-kun. Come on Naruto," she added to the blond ninja as she heared him out towards the door.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto stopped before he left the room and, once he caught Sasuke's eye grinned. "Glad you're back, bastard," he added before hurrying out of the room again, leaving Sasuke alone once more.

Sasuke snorted, shaking his head. It seemed no mater how much time they were apart, or how much they had all grown, they were still the same. Sakura was Sakura, and Naruto was still Naruto. "Idiot…"

For some reason, his heart felt lighter.

Flopping unceremoniously to the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a long moment, he sighed, exhausted. It had been a long night and there was still going to be a lot of work to do before everything was back to normal. But for a few hours at least he could sleep, especially since he needed all his energy if he was going to be dealing with the Elders soon as well. That in mind, Sasuke rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Despite the late night, the long reunion and conversations afterwards and having slept in the deepest sleep that he could remember having for the longest time, Sasuke still woke up early, the sun having only been up a couple of hours. He blamed his messed up sleeping patterns on having spent so long underground that his body clock had long since become haphazard. Still, he was used to the minimal amount of sleep to function, so he didn't think it mattered much.

Still, it was probably a good job that he had woken up when he had. He had only just finished getting ready when he was summoned to the Hokage's office by an irritable Tsunade. Wondering just what had her so annoyed now, Sasuke quickly donned the ANBU mask and coat and strode off to the office. When he had finally got there, he found Tsunade sitting at her desk, rifling through some papers in a folder, a little blak book at the side. Seeing him enter and close the door being him, Tsunade snapped the folder shut, her golden eyes fixing onto the masked Uchiha.

"Hawk," she greeted, going straight to business. "I've managed to arrange a meeting with the elders about the Oto mission and your innocence. However, I want you to come along with me. I think it would be better for you to see what kind of situation you're in first hand, but also," she added, steepling her fingers and looking over at him seriously. "You've spent the last three years as a Spy in Oto, so you've likely grown used to looking for things that others might not spot. I want you to keep an eye on Danzo. How he might react to things during the meeting, anything you might find strange. After the business with him actually making a deal with Orochimaru and putting the identities of ANBU at risk, I'm not sure I can even trust that he doesn't have some other scemes in the wings. I'm sorry to have to put this up on you. However…."

"It fine," Sasuke interrupted. He didn't need her to tiptoe around him or whatever. He would soon get stir-crazy if he was forced to just stay put and only guess what was happening.

"Good," Tsunade nodded, approving. "As it is actually rules to have ANBU present as a witness in such matters, the elders shouldn't question your presence, so," she picked up the folders and the little book and dropped them into Sasuke's hands with a quirk of her lips. "You shall be acting as my assistant this morning."

Sasuke couldn't help but scowl slightly, but she wouldn't be able to see it through the blank stare of the porcelain mask. She was enjoying this, wasn't she? Still, she was lucky she was the Hokage, otherwise Sasuke would have just dropped the papers and walked off. He was no Pack Horse after all. But he was curious about what was going to occur, as strange as it would be to hear people talking about him while he was standing directly in the room. So he could swallow his pride for now at being reduced from 'Sasuke the snake slayer', to use Naruto's words, to 'Sasuke the office assistant'. He just hoped that there was going to be favourable results otherwise he was going to be highly irritated.

Eyebrow ticking faintly behind his mask, Sasuke followed behind Tsunade like a good little assistant as they made their way towards the meeting room that the Elders favoured. It was normally off limits unless one was called to a meeting. Sasuke himself had never actually been there. Then again, he had only been a genin before he had left Konoha, and had never done anything to really get their attention prior to the mission. Of course, he hadn't been caught and taken to the elders during the mission either, so this would be the first time he had actually ever needed to go into the office at all.

With a short knock, Tsunade had entered the room and Sasuke followed behind her. It wasn't that impressive of a room. A low table and the elders were sitting on the cushions that were around it. There were three elders in total, two men and a woman, all around the same age that the Sandaime Hokage had been. The only woman in the group had to be Utatane Koharu who was sitting to the left of the two men. Her grey hair was pulled up into a tight top-knot that was held together by decorative pins. Her face was that of a woman who might have been pretty in her youth, but age seemed to have given it a somewhat sour expression, her face marked by wrinkles and her lips seemed to be set thinly in a downward turn.

The first of the two men that was sitting to the far right had grey hair and beard, oval glasses resting on a face that was marked by deep worry marks on his forehead and around his mouth, his face somewhat stern, something that Sasuke had already noted to be a common theme amongst the elders and he had to wonder how Naruto would handle dealing with people like that if he ever became Hokage. Somehow, though, he didn't get the feeling that he was the kind to be the soul cause of Tsunade's immense irritation. So this Elder had to be Mitokado Homura then.

Which meant that the man sitting in the middle had to be Shimura Danzo himself. Unlike the other two, Sasuke got a sense of a hardened warrior from this man. Perhaps it was the bandages that covered his right eye, or the scar on his face (a X shape that marked his chin), or the arm that was held in his robes like a sling, but Sasuke didn't think that was what was causing the feeling of 'fighter' in Sasuke. There was just something about him that made him feel as if he was looking at Orochimaru. That was, that he really shouldn't turn his back on this man. Perhaps it was just all the rumors that he had heard about Danzo prior to meeting him in the first place, all the trouble he seemed to cause Tsunade and the fact that he had tried to have Sasuke himself assassinated, but he just felt that there was something….wrong with this guy. Even if Tsunade hadn't asked him to keep an eye on him, Sasuke probably would be doing that anyway. He kept silent however, giving a faint, silent bow to the elders before standing silently at Tsunade's side. There was no need to draw unwanted attention to himself by not showing 'respect' to the village Elders, especially since he was trying to keep his cover after all. Still, he allowed his Sharingan to come to life in his eyes, however, hidden by his hawk like mask. Hopefully, he should be able to pick up any minimal movements in the elders. Their body languages, after all, may reveal more than their words.

"Tsunade," Danzo said, not using any kind of honorific, almost as if talking to a petulant child rather than the village leader. "What is it you wanted?"

"I have an issue I wish to raise with the Council," Tsunade said with surprising professional coolness that Sasuke mentally applauded. Her eyes were hard as steel. "Firstly something I wish to raise with you, Danzo, concerning the orders that were given on a mission with Team Seven," she reached to Sasuke palm up. "The book please," she said, indicating the book that she had given to him to hold before. Inclining his head as per unspoken rules, he passed the book to Tsunade, who held it up to the elders. Danzo's visible eye tightened slightly – did he recognise it? Tsunade ignored it for a moment as she flipped through the pages and slapped it down on the table.

Sasuke's eyes behind his mask widened ever so slightly as he found himself staring down at a picture of his twelve year old self staring back up at him. It was a Photo he distinctly recognised as a slightly larger version of the photo of himself from his ninja licence when he had finished the Academy. On the opposite page was a photo that he didn't recognise, a large ink cross marking the entire thing. His heart pounded faster. A Bingo Book? He was in a Bingo Book?

_Well_, he thought as he crossed his arms, watching the minute expressions flickering across Danzo's face. _As surprising as it is to consider myself to be infamous enough to become a target to be struck down by Oinin, it makes enough sense, what with Danzo having ordered my death before, if what Sai had said was correct. Still, this feels a bit surreal._

"Tell me," Tsunade said darkly, slapping her hands against the table, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who gave you the authorisation to have Uchiha Sasuke marked for Assassination?"

Silence reigned for a moment, heavy and Sasuke could practically hear every shift of cloth or drawing of breath, so much so that even he had to remind himself to breath. After what seemed like an eternity (though in reality it was mere seconds), Danzo moved, reaching over with his unbound hand and picked it up slowly, his uncovered eye looking at the picture with an unreadable gaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a Nuke-ninja," Danzo said after a moment, his tone calm and cold and he put the book down once more, his face an unmoving mask. "It matters not how young he is. He has joined Orochimaru. It's obvious that he must have followed in the footsteps of Uchiha Itachi-"

Sasuke bit back a snarl, his fingers digging into his arm and it took all his control not to snap at him right then and there. _I am __Nothing__ like Itachi!_

"-And Uchiha Itachi has already proven many a time what a danger he could be. After all, he was merely 13 when he obliterated the Uchiha Clan, Age means nothing to the Uchiha. I was merely preventing a major threat to the Village. Such softness is unbecoming of a leader of this village, Tsunade. If the threats are not eliminated, it would merely cause more trouble for the village in the future."

"This has nothing to do with Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade snapped. "Such actions need the approval of the Hokage before they should be put into affect. As a senior member of this village, you should be aware that some S-classed missions are performed in complete secrecy and to avoid the assassination of our own agents while on duty undercover the Hokage must approve of the actions!"

"…What are you trying to say?" Koharu asked slowly, the deep wrinkles becoming more pronounced as she frowned.

"Are you saying that Uchiha Sasuke has been operating in an S-classed mission for the last three years?" Homura added incredulously.

"That is precisely what I'm Saying," Tsunade snapped.

"Impossible," Danzo scoffed. "He is but a genin when he went to join Orochimaru. How would he have been of any use?"

"Exactly," Koharu said, her face frowning further. "He is a mere child, not even more than a Genin. Hardly a suitable candidate for such a mission."

Tsunade stood up again, crossing his arms as she tilted her head up, annoyed. "He is old enough to be counted as a threat to be written into the Bingo book, but not old enough to be sent on such a mission? You contradict yourself, Danzo. It's like you said before. Age doesn't matter, as you should know from the training of Root that was disbanded," her tone dripped with suspicion and Sasuke had to wonder whether or not this was true. "Uchiha Sasuke was secretly made into an ANBU. As you know, ANBU can be of any rank. It has no bearing upon becoming ANBU, only that the Hokage themselves appoints them to the rank. And for the sake of missions the identity of the ANBU in question should be known only to the Hokage and whomever the Hokage chooses to reveal it to. In this case, Uchiha Sasuke had a very important role. Orochimaru, as you all know, had coveted the Sharingan for a long time and had already marked him to join him with the cursed seal. Blinded by his ambitions and apparent successes, he would have no notion of where Sasuke's true loyalties lay beyond whatever he portrayed. If we gave a show to him that all was going as the old Snake planned. And Uchiha delivered very well indeed.

"Orochimaru had been a threat for long enough, responsible for human experimentation upon innocent civilians of this village that we are sworn to protect, the deaths of many children due to these heinous experiments and he had been allowed to get away with it. Not to mention the attack on the village itself three years ago and the driving force behind the death of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei. Again, something that he was allowed to get away with yet again. There was nothing suggesting that he wouldn't try such tactics again. Such a threat, as you say, was not to be permitted to remain unheeded for much longer without it coming back to bite back when we least expect it again. So, in my duty as a Hokage, I personally sent Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru as a spy, and told him to begin an act that would convince Orochimaru that he had no ties to the village. Not only would it help Orochimaru to drop his guard, but also to prevent Uchiha from being found out. And he performed beautifully, enabling us to have a spy within Orochimaru's ranks and thus why we have been able to counter many of Orochimaru's moves as we have through the past three years.

"Have you forgotten that Orochimaru was a Sannin along with Jiraiya and myself?" she added, leaning her hands against the table as she stared them down, somehow making the elders seem like academy students being scolded and Sasuke silently cheered her on. After all, they tried to have him killed and had also compared him to Itachi, of course he was completely up for this retribution. "Because of that we are well aware of what he is, or rather was, capable of. Had I sent anyone _but_ the Uchiha amongst Orochimaru's ranks, I would have been sending them to there deaths. Sasuke was the only one who stood a chance to gather intelligence and to help counter any threats before they materialised." Her lips quirked up in a vicious smile. "And it worked. This 'boy', a 'mere Genin'," she mocked Koharu and Danzo's references to Sasuke venomously, "has done something that you have all left loose for far too long. The threat is now neutralised. Orochimaru is dead."

"Do you have Proof of this?" Homura asked, "Of Uchiha Sasuke's mission and Orochimaru's termination?"

"Hawk," Tsunade said, holding out her hand again, motioning for the folder in Sasuke's arms, which he passed over like the good ANBU that he was meant to be. Quickly she paced it down on the table. Biting her thumb, she formed some seals and swiped the blood on the symbol written on the folder, jolting chakra through it, unlocking the seal on the folder. "This should cover that," she said, flipping the folder open and pulling the pages out from inside. Danzo took the pages reluctantly and the elders began to pore over the documents, frowns marrying their faces.

It was almost nostalgic, looking over those papers. Some of the papers seemed to be copies of Sasuke's various reports on Orochimaru's movements, though it seemed to minus any of the more confidential conversations between himself and the Hokage, thankfully. Lying on top of them was a contract that certainly brought back memories. After Sasuke had agreed to take on the mission in the first place, with Kakashi as their witness, Sasuke had signed away his freedom for those three years to act as a Spy within Orochimaru's ranks. It was strange to see them once more, the slightly childish hand that he still retained as a pre-teen, but still it was distinctly the Kanji and Katakana of his signature, the words 'Uchiha Sasuke' standing out under the agreement.

He glanced back up at the Elders to see how they were taking it and frowned slightly. They were acting strangely, shooting awkward glances at each other that he might have missed if he wasn't specifically looking for some kind of reaction and used to people who were good at hiding things, such as Kabuto and Orochimaru, both masters at such emotional manipulations. Danzo's expression was hard, almost looking ready to tear the paper to bits if it weren't for the fact there was a witness on Tsunade's side – namely himself. Koharu's lips were pursed, Homura's frown was creasing his forehead making the wrinkles there much more pronounced. Danzo seemed to be muttering something to himself.

'Uchiha' and 'Again?' was the only word Sasuke could read on Danzo's lips, but it was enough to make his eyebrow raise slightly behind his mask_. 'Again'? What did he mean by that? What about the Uchiha?_ He hoped to see more, but unfortunately it seemed that Danzo noticed his own break in composure and controlled himself into unreadable stoicism once more, much to Sasuke's irritation. Still, why did Sasuke feel he was missing something here?

"So, Uchiha Sasuke was responsible for the death of Orochimaru then," Danzo stated finally, placing the papers back onto the table

"Indeed," Tsunade said coldly. "So now that the mission is finally over, his innocence it to be announced. I forbid any more attempts on Uchiha's life because of your Misconduct, Danzo. Recall these," she added, slamming her hand over the black book where pre-teen Sasuke's picture stared up blankly at them. "Before his return. If not there will be consequences. That is an order."

Danzo, Sasuke was sure, seemed ready to strike out almost. His lips twitched slightly, the lines around his eyes hardening. His free hand clenched slightly on his lap, giving Sasuke little doubt of what he was imagining. However, he didn't lash out, instead inclining his head in acknowledgement, grim-faced. "Of course. Forgive my….mistake," he said, though to Sasuke he was sure that the last word was rather sour.

"Be sure it doesn't happen again," she said, snatching up the book and documents once more and, turning on her heel stalked from the room, her Haori billowing behind her. Quickly, Sasuke gave a stiff bow to the elders, at least to keep up the pretence that he was not Uchiha Sasuke, but an unknown ANBU of hers, and quickly retreated from the room before the Elders could question him also.

As they headed back to Tsunade's office, Sasuke couldn't help but frown ever so slightly, thoughtfully. He had managed to pick up a few things that hadn't really been said either. 'Again'. Why would he refer to Sasuke's situation like it had occurred before? Now, Sasuke was proud, but his ego wasn't that big that he thought it had never happened before to any other kind of Ninja. But there just seemed to be something that suggested it was something important, something important that they seemed to not want the Hokage to know. And it seemed to link with the Uchiha clan. What exactly did they mean by that?

As they entered the office again, and Tsunade groaned slightly as she flopped down into her chair behind her desk, "Ugh…." She sighed, kneading her temples with her fingers. "This is why I hate dealing with Danzo," she grumbled. "However, at least it went favourably. We should be able to finish the last preparations of your return." She sat up a bit more, crossing her arms on the desk. "But enough of that, I want to know of your observations of the meeting."

"He's hiding something," Sasuke moved the mask from his face, letting it rest at the side of his head. He frowned, crossing his arms. "It seems like this isn't something new….What would the Uchiha have to do with anything?" Honestly, he'd love to know. There were a lot of secrets in the Uchiha's past, some he had to actively look for when he was younger, but he was sure there were still things he didn't know. After all, he had still been only six years old when the clan had been killed, not yet classed as a 'grown man' in the clan to learn of all the clan secrets. _I don't know,_ Sasuke thought, frown deepening, _Maybe I'm over thinking things….It might be something that has nothing to do with the Uchiha other than an Uchiha had done an undercover mission, but….I don't know…._ "They seemed to be reacting strangely, almost guilty. It might have nothing to do with anything though," he added. No need to jump to conclusions, after all.

"Hm…." Tsunade frowned slightly. "Normally just missions would be informed to the next Hokage if the former one is killed or steps down if it's still on going. I'll have to look into that, just in case Danzo has been pulling other things behind the scenes. For now though," she added, giving him a faint smile over her entwined fingers, "We can work on getting you back into society once more. This won't mean that you can stop ANBU activities, however, as you are still an ANBU officially. We'll have someone to help you learn all that you need to know about the rank during the next few days while we're dealing with your return. You'll be home properly soon enough."

Sasuke nodded, sighing. He hoped so. To be honest, he'd had enough of spying, lies and conspiracies for now. He almost longed for things to get back to some kind of normality, at least for a while. Still, what he'd picked up from Danzo bothered him somewhat. But for now, until he really learned more about it, he could just take it as being a simple reference to another undercover mission from the past. The Uchiha were all dead apart from his thrice accursed brother and himself anyway, so it probably had nothing to do with him anyway.

"I'll have a look through the ANBU that might be best and trusted to work with you about your Official ANBU rank," Tsunade said, interrupting his thoughts. "Until then, relax a little and get to know the village again. You deserve some R and R, after everything."

"Hn," the Uchiha nodded. Rest sounded good.

**To Be Continued…**

****

_**Japanese Translations:**_

_(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)_

'_ttebayo – a suffix that Naruto tags onto his sentences, that in the anime is translated as 'Believe it', though on Naruto Wiki actually said it'd also translate you 'You know'._

_Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu – Sexy: boy on boy Technique – this is a Jutsu that Naruto only mentioned here, but was cut off half way through. It was the Jutsu that Konohamaru created as an off shoot from Naruto's various 'Sexy jutsus' and used in the Manga (chapter 347), but was taken out of the anime, probably because of the Yaoi themes. The reference was made because of the part of the manga that occurred before Naruto and Sakura reunited. As funny as it was, Guilt of Innocence is mainly a Sasuke Centric story. If you want to know what happened, I'd read chapter 347. Surfice to say, it made Sakura react, much to Naruto and Konohamaru's horror, since The 'henge' had involved a show of Sasuke and Sai. In the English version, the manga silhouettes the pictures, but it is still pointed out by Sai as to who Konohamaru transformed into._

_Haori – a kind of Jacket – pretty much the one that Tsunade wears on a regular basis over her normal clothes._

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_I just wanted to say right now that I'm really sorry for the slow update. I had this chapter almost finished a while ago, but then my computer crashed and whipped out all the memory on the Laptop, including that of this chapter. I was really put out as I think the jokes in the first version were probably better, but I digress._

_I was going to have the announcement of Sasuke's innocence here too, but….well the chapter would have been too long. And you've been patient with me for long enough, so I hope that you're happy with the chapter I've done._

_Anyway, not much seemed to take place in this chapter, but its mainly a transition chapter, beginning to finish off the Oto/spy arc, wrapping up things before we move onto the Akatsuki arcs, while setting up for a few things that may become important later. Yes, There was a plan here. It's a bit vague, but there is a semi plan. Next chapter we get into Sasuke's proper return to society, and we start to work into what is the next big part of the story since Orochimaru is 'finished with'. Those who have asked me if members of Hebi/Taka will be involved should be happy as they'll begin to make appearances. I decided that I would bring them into the story, if only because I think seeing how Sakura and Naruto would react to the other members would be amusing. _

_Remember to tell me if you can think of any plot points you would like to come into the story. To be honest, the further along we go, the more help I'll need as I've not kept up with the series since Sasuke went completely loopy and lots of my favourite characters got killed off, so, happily, this means much deviation when we get to a certain point. As said many times before, I want to let Sasuke grow as a character. Not to say I'm going to keep him as a perfect person, because he wont be, because Sasuke is not a perfect character. But he won't be completely uncontrollably insane by the end of the story either._

_Anyway, please Review! And thank you so much guys for being patient with me._

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: The time's come. With the mission revealed, there will be much to do to return to the way things were, if that can ever be._

_Naruto: Next Episode: Return to Life: Innocence Revealed_

_Sasuke: Its finally over. Life can begin again, for a while._

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	15. Return to Life: Innocence Revealed

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Return to Life: Innocence Revealed**

After the meeting with the Elders, Sasuke was allowed to return to his room for a little while, while Tsunade sorted out a few things, saying that she would speak to him again soon shortly. He sat at the windowsill of the room that he had been using since he had returned to Konoha, one leg drawn up as he idly looked out of the window at the village bellow, one arm draped over his knee idly, the Hawk-shaped ANBU mask hanging loosely in his fingers via the ties. He rested his head back against the wall as he did so, half lidded eyes watching the people go by far down below. However, he wasn't really looking and them past trying to judge if they could see him from his position. In honesty, however, his thoughts were mainly on what he had learned that day.

As much as he wanted to forget about what he had picked up in the conversation with the elders and relax, just thinking on his reinstatement into society and what would he occurring with his position in ANBU, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the slight slip in Danzo's persona. If he hadn't been actively looking for something strange and not had his Sharingan activated, he might very well have missed it all together. Danzo was a consummate actor after all. But nothing missed the eye of the Sharingan after all.

So what had that meant?

It was easier said than done to forget what had been said. After all it was about the Uchihas, his clan. Or at least _an_ Uchiha. But really, it was likely it was just something in the past. And it probably wouldn't mean anything anyway, what with most of the Uchiha's but himself and the one better not to think about, so in the end, he decided to put it to the back of his mind, perhaps look through the Uchiha archives later, though he had a distinct feeling that it wouldn't be mentioned, especially if what he had translated from that conversation meant that they were actually working undercover as he had been.

Honestly, if he kept thinking about things that didn't matter now he was going to drive himself to insanity, so he decided to just take Tsunade's advice and do his best to forget about it. After all he had something a little more important to be thinking on than things that had happened in the past. That was to say that he would be meeting with an actual ANBU member who would be helping to 'show him the ropes' as an actual ANBU member now that he would be amongst the ANBU ranks rather than just using it as a cover. It made him a little curious as to who exactly would be acting as his 'ANBU Sensei'. The idea of having any other Sensei but Kakashi sounded a little strange in his mind. Admittedly Orochimaru had taught him a lot as well, but he never mentally even thought of him as a teacher so that was moot point. He did have to wonder just who Tsunade was going to pick out to be his 'teacher', and if he would meet this person before they announced his return properly – Tsunade had mentioned it would take a few days to recall his name off the bingo books, not to mention let the ninja know about it before the civilians and the like. Personally, he'd leave that up to her. As long as he didn't have people bothering him in the middle of the night then he didn't really care what anyone else thought about it all. Though he did have a thought to the other 'Rookies', and what they would think.

He could only hope that it wouldn't inspire fan girls again. Even as a 'missing ninja' there had still been members of the female population who would go gooey eyed over the sight of him, much to his dismay – he would always wonder how he wasn't deaf yet with the squeals.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head, amused at the mental image.

A knock on the door made him tense slightly, and quickly he slipped the mask back onto his face just as the door opened, revealing Tsunade and a man that made Sasuke blink slightly and sit a little straighter on the window in surprise. He recognised this man, and not just someone he had met three years ago either, but he had seen the man before, when he had been back at Orochimaru's base and team seven had faced him in the ruins from the explosion. The man with the non-descript dark eyes and brown hair, the hitae ate ith the guards that went down the side of his face, complete with Jonin jacket. The same man that had used that strange wood release on him before hand.

'Yamato-taichou'. That was what Sakura had called him back at the base. The stand in 'sensei' for Team Kakashi. And he'd bet his Sharingan that this man was also the one that Tsunade his picked to tutor him as an ANBU.

_Huh…small world…_ Sasuke couldn't help but thing and he shifted from the windowsill to stand up properly, mainly to get a proper look at the man. After all, in battle one didn't really pay much attention to small details unless it related to the fight at hand. The man was almost as tall as Kakashi, only a few centimetres shorter, though still a little taller than Sasuke himself and where Kakashi came off as relaxed and lazy at a glance, Yamato seemed to be a lot more 'alert', even though Sasuke knew that Kakashi never missed a trick even when he had his nose shoved in one of those orange books. Yamato was probably a year or two younger than Kakashi as well or maybe it was the lack of silver hair that made him appear younger?

He was currently eyeing Sasuke curiously in return. It was likely by this point he already knew Sasuke's identity and Sasuke had to wonder if he was mentally taking back the words about him being the same as Orochimaru now. However, he couldn't help but glance at the man's shoulder, wondering how that was healing from where Sasuke himself had impaled it with his sword during their meeting at the base.

After the door had been closed, Tsunade motioned at Sasuke and he took the gesture as a signal to unmask himself now that they were alone, which he did, pulling the mask to the side of his head so that they could speak properly, face to face.

"This is Yamato," Tsunade said, motioning to the man. "He's been working along-side the temporary form of team seven, as I'm sure you're aware of by now, but his main job is as a captain within the ANBU. I believe you've already met."

"Aa," Sasuke agreed, not really needing to say much else. He guessed he was right then about the reason that Sakura and Naruto had called him 'Yamato-taichou'.

"Though you were still undercover at the time," Yamato agreed. "I've heard a lot about you from Naruto and Sakura. Though our first meeting could have been better," he added, dryly, giving him a vaguely apologetic look.

"Your shoulder?"

"Hm?" he followed Sasuke's gaze, then shrugged, obviously not holding it against him. As an ANBU he must know the protocols and the like, Sasuke thought. "Oh. It's fine. You didn't hit anything vital."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that, but better safe than sorry.

"I'll admit I was surprised when I found out from Tsunade-sama that you are actually on our side and that you'd been acting as a spy all this time until recently," Yamato continued. "But I suppose you would have to be good at keeping your cover if you were going to survive with Orochimaru as long as you did. Anyway, I also hear that you've joined into the ranks of ANBU as well."

"Tsunade's idea," Sasuke couldn't help but point out. Personally, he didn't really want the connections that Itachi once had, but this way he would be privy to far more information than he would be as a Genin and surely that would help him in the long-run, especially if things really started getting more active with the Akatsuki.

"Well, you have been doing a mission that ANBU would normally be assigned to," Yamato pointed out mildly. "So it would seem that I'll be helping you to get into how the ANBU work when you're not with Kakashi-sempai's team. However, I should warn you that I'm a different kind of leader than Kakashi-sempai. I like being nice and friendly, but…" Sasuke found himself faced with a kind of expression that one would think of if someone was telling ghost stories around a campfire. His eyes seemed to become googly as the shadows on his face, as if he was holding a torch under his chin seemed to enhance the creepy expression, like a ghoul. "I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either, just so you're prepared for that….Sasuke."

Sasuke merely cocked an eyebrow at the expression. "I've spent three years with Orochimaru. If I could manage that without a mental breakdown, I'm not going to turn coward from an _expression_." Although it was kind of creepy, really. It probably would have bothered him a bit more if he had been the Sasuke from three years ago, but that was beside the point.

Yamato chuckled faintly at that. "Well, it seems the only one that face really works on is Naruto," he admitted with a chuckle and Sasuke snorted with amusement at the thought. The blond ninja had faced demon-possessed ninja, stood against the demon trapped inside him, fought Sasuke to the point he was even willing to break Sasuke to get him to come back and, from what he'd heard, faced various Akatsuki members, and yet he was scared of an expression that was made to creep out little children listening to ghost stories?

"Naruto's an idiot," he retorted, though he could feel his lip twitch in amusement.

Yamato's lips twitched slightly, but he said nothing else about that, instead continuing, "Anyway, I'll be using these next few days to guide you through the ins and outs of ANBU," he explained. "It's better to get it out of the way now than draw more attention to yourself when you're back amongst the people of Konoha. ANBU members identities are meant to be hidden to the general public, and I'm sure that Naruto and Sakura especially will want to spend some time with their wayward teammate."

"You're full return to Konoha should be in three days so that we can have the information fully sink in," Tsunade explained. "I suggest you use those days wisely to get fully prepared, Uchiha."

"Right," Sasuke nodded, turning his dark eyes on Yamato. "When do we start?"

Yamato smiled. "Now."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

ANBU training, Sasuke soon found, was a lot different from regular training. Where regular training seemed to focus on abilities and power, the training of an ANBU seemed to focus far more on subtlety. Power was all well and good after all, but if you got caught because you were firing out obvious Jutsu then it was all a waste. A lot of the training was not actually on anything physical, exactly, instead focused on the conduct, keeping ones identity hidden, donning different persona's and code names, the ability to be flexible to different situations, working in ANBU teams or solo, the list went on. Thankfully, his Sharingan did allow him to learn much of the theory based things and the ANBU's secret sign language for group missions quickly. If he hadn't, it likely would have taken him longer than just a three day crash course to learn the basics of ANBU, though there was probably still much to learn. As it was, Yamato assured him that the rest of it would likely be things that you could pick up on the way and couldn't really be taught just by talking about it.

When he wasn't learning ANBU 101, Sasuke was visited a couple more times by his teammates, who were keeping him posted on what was going on in the village about how the news of his innocence was being handled. It seemed that first the higher classed ninja had been informed, and the information would be passed around to the various ranks, before an official announcement was made to civilians. This way it would reduce panic to speak to smaller groups about it, or so Sakura explained on behalf of Tsunade. After all, she was her student, so Sakura was bound to get to know extra information.

By the time the third day had come around, everyone in the village was aware that Uchiha Sasuke was actually on a long term mission and that the story of him having betrayed the village was just that, though Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if there were a few around that believed that Tsunade was just making it up to allow him back into the village in return for killing Orochimaru, but Sasuke didn't care. What he did care about, however, was the fact that today was the day that he would actually be returning to society.

It felt strange not to have to wear the ANBU uniform at all and to actually be allowed to dress more casually. But even wearing the uniform without the armour would probably have brought up questions if he was seen walking through the streets in it. Thankfully, it seemed that Tsunade had also thought on that as when he had returned from his final 'lesson' with Yamato he found a new set of clothes laying on the bed with a note from Tsunade. At first he had been a little worried about what kind of clothes she would have left him to wear, but was pleasantly surprised, however, to find they were something he would likely have chosen for himself. A white gi-like shirt with a collar on it and sleeves that came to the elbow. It even had an Uchiha symbol about the size of the one he had worn on his Oto clothing sewn into the back. There was a black cloth like belt to tie around the waist and black ninja trousers. It felt like a comfortable mix between his original clothing and his Oto clothing without the sash and rope-belt. He decided to keep his black arm guards – he just felt strange without them these days. He also kept the same sandals and leg covers he had in Oto too. The complete outfit, Sasuke was sure, would easily fit into a Konoha crowd, yet at the same time he wouldn't have to worry about searching for sandals in his own size just yet.

The note on the clothes had informed him to go to Tsunade's office (He seemed to be forever going to the Hokage's office of late. At this rate he'd just be sleeping in there to save the trouble of having to be called in there so often, he couldn't help but think in amusement) in order to get an official 'welcome back' before finally letting him go back home. It would seem that 'Home' was still ok for human habitat- it made him wonder if Tsunade had had someone clean the place up or something.

Thus, he had headed over to the Hokage's office, for the first time since he had returned to Konoha without being in his ANBU uniform. There weren't very many people in the corridors, but those that were there paused to stare at him as he was going passed, some murmuring to each other as they did so and it took all the control he had learned over the years to keep his face emotionlessly blank rather than to scowl darkly.

_People need to know not to stare,_ he thought, ignoring the prickle of the tiny hairs standing up at the back of his neck from the feeling of eyes following him. _And mind their own business. I'm not some exhibition at a museum that they can gawk at._

He was almost thankful when he got to the office, if only to get away from those people looking at him, and quickly knocked on the door and entered, but paused as a sight other than the one he expected caught his gaze, eyes widening faintly in surprise before he schooled his face blank once more. It would seem that Tsunade was not the only person in the room, and she certainly didn't seem pleased by her current company. And to be honest, he couldn't blame her.

For standing in her office was none other that Shimura Danzo himself.

_What's he doing here?_ Sasuke couldn't help but wonder. _Some kind of meeting?_

Somehow, he doubted that, however. As Danzo turned around and his single visible eye fixed on him, Sasuke had a bad feeling that Danzo had actually been waiting to meet the returning ninja in person. After all, it wasn't everyday that a nuke-ninja was found to have actually been on a mission from the Hokage personally

"Danzo, this is Uchiha Sasuke, as I'm sure you're aware," Tsunade introduced coolly, obviously not pleased with the elder being there. "Uchiha, this is one of the elders in Konoha's council, Shimura Danzo. He wished to…welcome you back to Konoha after your long mission."

Of course, Sasuke already knew the Elder's name, but Danzo didn't know he knew and it seemed that Tsunade didn't want to make Sasuke's ANBU status obvious to the bandaged Elder either. Well, he had never met Danzo in person officially before. The only reason he knew the man's face and name was because he had been in the meeting as the ANBU Hawk, not that Danzo was aware that Hawk was in fact Uchiha Sasuke. He was fine with that. It was probably much better if the man was not aware he had even been privy to that meeting.

So, with the practice from the long years, having even fooled Orochimaru and his zealous followers, with his acting, Sasuke inclined his head in greeting, waiting to see why the old man had taken an interest in him that he would personally come to see him the moment he realised Sasuke was back in the village.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Danzo said in greeting. "I've heard much about you."

Sasuke stayed silent. After all, did the elder expect him to say something else? He was sure there was something more to this than just that he was there by chance.

Thankfully, Danzo took the silence as a cue to continue. "It would appear you have done Konoha a great service in killing Orochimaru. The strength of the Uchiha clan is truly impressive."

_What's he attempting to do here?_ Sasuke wondered. _Is he trying to apologise or something? Butter me up for something?_

"Would that be why you decided to have me written into the Bingo book, Elder Danzo?" Sasuke asked finally, keeping his suspicions from his face.

"Ah, but one must understand that due to the nature of the mission, We were unaware of the situation. Had we known, we would not have done so."

_Yeah right, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto, _ Sasuke couldn't help but think sarcastically, but bit that back in preference to get around these idiotic pleasantries, impatience getting the better of him. "Was there something you wished to talk to me about? I would like to return home, since I've not been able to for three years," he asked bluntly.

"I merely wished to greet the returning hero personally," Danzo said and Sasuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Danzo's almost mocking tone as the elder moved to leave the room, only to pause when he got level with Sasuke. "Please note, however, I will be keeping an eye on you, Uchiha-kun," Danzo added in a quiet tone. "If you set one foot out of line, or become a real traitor to this village, there wont be anything to save you. Not even intervention of the Hokage or anyone else."

"Are you questioning the reasoning behind my return, sir?" Sasuke asked, looking at him darkly out of the corner of his eye."

"Well, that depends, doesn't it," Danzo said, before he moved away again. "I'm sure that we will talk again, Uchiha-kun," he added over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving Sasuke and Tsunade in the office alone once more.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked over in the direction where the elder had just gone. _What exactly was that all about? I feel like I'm missing something here…Still, I better keep an eye on him. I've no idea how serious he's actually being about that…_

"Meddling old fool," Tsunade growled before sighing faintly. "Try not to worry too much about him, Uchiha. I'll have someone else look into that. However, enough about him. How's things been going with Yamato?"

Sasuke pulled his mind away from those thoughts and nodded. After all, he wasn't a spy any more and Tsunade had other people to look into Danzo and his weird methods and behaviour. "He thinks I've got the basics," Sasuke said, crossing his arms slightly and cocking his head a little, giving her a normal blank expression. "The rest are things that can only really be learned out on the field."

"Indeed. A messenger hawk will be sent to you if you're required to perform any ANBU duties. Until then, you've got some time off to get used to the village again, reacquaint yourself with the village without having to skulk around in the shadows. We'll talk about when you'll be properly back on duty again," Tsunade gave him a faint smile "But….take this as a vacation. I think you've earned it. And before you protest," she added, giving Sasuke a sharp look as the Uchiha opened his mouth to say something about that, making him shut his jaw with an almost audible click. "That is an order both as a Medical ninja and as Hokage, Uchiha. So, make the most of it unless you want me to strap you to a bed and force you to rest properly."

Sasuke grimaced, but nodded. From the look in her eye, he wouldn't have put it passed her. "…Fine."

"Glad you see it my way, Uchiha," Tsunade said, her lips quirking up into a smile before reaching into the draw of her desk and threw something at Sasuke, who on a reflex snatched it out of the air before it could hit him in the face. Blinking, he glanced at the object in his hand to find it was a key. A familiar key at that. "The key to your apartment, Uchiha," Tsunade explained, seeing the look on Sasuke's face. "I've been holding it for you since you left Konoha, so its about time I return it to you. Get going."

Seeing that even if he wanted to argue, he wasn't going to win said argument, Sasuke just tucked the key away into his pocket and, with a parting nod to Tsunade, left the office and headed out, ignoring when people in the corridors paused to look at him. After all, he had an apartment to get to.

It felt strange as he walked. And no, it wasn't due to the people who looked around or whispered about what they had heard about the returning Uchiha either, despite the fact that that was something that had grown old and annoying very, very quickly. No, what felt so strange about this was that he was walking down a path he hadn't in such a long time, towards the apartment that had been his for so long. To be walking this path that had once been part of a daily occurrence since he had been a part of team seven made the last three years seem like a dream. A long and terrible nightmare-ish dream and he was finally waking up after such a long time.

When he had finally reached the door of his apartment, he paused, key raised half way to the lock. It had been a while since he'd been back here, so he had no idea if the place was even liveable, not to mention that any food that might have been left in the cupboards when he had gone to Oto must have perished ages ago, even the tinned items. Then there was three years worth of cleaning…

_Let's just get it over with. No point delaying the inevitable._ He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he put the key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door open.

The room was pretty much like he had left it, as if it had been frozen in time. The furniture was in the places he had left them, a few books lay on the bookshelf. But there was something strange about it that he had expected to be there that wasn't. As he wandered through the apartment, looking over everything with nostalgia bubbling in his chest, he ran his fingers over a shelf, only to find that the thick layer of dust that he had been expecting just wasn't there. He really had been expecting some kind of change like that, but it really was as if the place was stuck in that moment in time.

He moved to the kitchen, seeing that it was the same there. No dust, no smell of rotten food or anything. Actually, the only change in there was a note that was tacked to the fridge door by a magnet – wait, that certainly hadn't been there before.

Frowning faintly, Sasuke headed over to the fridge, shifting the magnet out of the way and unfolding the note that had said in almost familiar hand-writing 'Sasuke-kun'. His dark eyes scanning the contents.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, _(the letter said)

_Welcome back._

_We had heard from Tsunade that you would be returning to society again soon, so while you had to stay hidden, we thought that you might want to go back to an apartment that was liveable. It took us a little while with all the dust and everything, but we got it cleaned up for you. I hope you don't mind. _

_We got rid of the perished food too, but we didn't manage to get to do any shopping for you (sorry about that), but we wanted to celebrate you coming back. Naruto wants to go to Ichiraku's – yes, he still loves that place, but its really not that bad. Naruto says that you shouldn't try to get out of it or he'll never let you hear the end of it. I hope you will come, it'll be nice to be able to do things as a team again._

_We'll come later on, when you've settled in a little bit._

_We're glad you're back._

_See you later,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke snorted ever so slightly at that, shaking his head as he dropped the note onto the kitchen table. He didn't like ramen as much as Naruto did (mind you, no one loved ramen as much as Naruto did. After all, Naruto practically worshipped the stuff), but after everything that had been going on lately, surviving on the bare minimum of food and usually not even food he really liked, and he didn't dislike ramen after all. Plus the last thing he felt like doing was going out food shopping, so he could humour them. Just this once.

Heading out of the kitchen he made his way to where his room was situated and pushed the door open, looking inside. Just like the rest of his apartment, everything was the way he had left it – bed neatly made, scrolls and books placed on the shelves, clothes (he would really need new clothes, no way he'd fit in the clothes he wore as a pre-teen) hanging up in the wardrobe, the photo frame laying face down on the desk…

Lightly dropping his bag on the bed, Sasuke stepped over to the desk, looking at the frame for a long moment before reaching out, lifting it up once more. Of course, the frame itself was empty – Sasuke had taken the photograph out when he had gone to Oto, in what Sasuke would forever think was a moment of madness, though he couldn't say that the photo, along with the mission scroll, hadn't helped to keep him stable in the various bases where the madness and immoral were everyday occurrences. Much like the scroll, he always kept the photograph away from prying eyes, but now…

Carefully, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded paper, carefully unfolding it and straightening it out once more under his fingers, looking at the picture of himself and his team that stared back up at him once more. While it wasn't in the best of conditions – creased and a little battered from the times he had to stuff it away before anyone knew he was looking at it. It still made him amused to see the expressions on photo-Naruto and Photo-Sasuke's faces.

Shaking his head, amused, Sasuke lightly opened the back of the photo frame and slipped the photograph inside before replacing the back and placed it on the desk again, facing the photograph towards the room. The photo looked ragged in its frame, but that didn't make it any less important. Sitting on the bed, he looked over the photograph for a long moment.

_It feels as though I've come full circle…_Sasuke thought as he leaned back against his hand that propped him up on the bed. _It feels as though everything is going to go back to normal – well, as normal as it ever was for team seven…though there's probably a lot to do first. It's a start though._

Despite everything he had done and everything he had gone through, he couldn't find himself regretting any of it. Because of this, he found his own path, and his own strength. Not to mention that he no longer had to deal with Orochimaru or his depraved antics any more. That was always a plus.

_Things aren't over yet…but…a small rest from things sounds good._

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Japanese Translation:**_

_(If a word was used but the translation is not here, the translation will have been on a previous chapter)_

_Aa – a form of 'yeah' (the other form is 'Ee') mainly used by males._

_Obaachan – 'Granny' as its translated most often._

_**Chosha's notes**_

_Well, another chapter done. Sorry if not much actually happened in this chapter, but the things I want to happen would make this chapter mega long if I'd added them in here too, so it'll be next chapter, which I'm hoping will be a little more light hearted and such._

_On the subject of Sasuke's clothing. Sasuke's outfit here is similar to his current one in the anime/manga, only minus that shash thing and rope belt. Just so you get a mental picture. Instead, the shirt can be seen reaching to about mid-thigh and is fastened with a black sash instead. I do kind of like his current outfit and I think it would fit a bit more than his other Shippuden outfits in Konoha. Plus as an ANBU he's probably got an ANBU tattoo on his arm so I couldn't have him go sleeveless either. I also think his previous outfits when he was 12/13 wouldn't look right on the older Sasuke. Plus I'm lazy and don't feel like making a completely different outfit when there's an almost good one right there to tweak with. It helps to visualise better without me having to try and draw it myself – though if anyone wants to take a shot at drawing his new outfit, be my guest! I'll post a shout out to you and link it on my profile._

_Sorry if Yamato's a little OOC. I don't think I could ever get used to his character, but it seemed better to use an ANBU that is Canon rather than some random OC. It sort of gives him an extra reason to hand around than just acting as an extra seal for Naruto. I hope I didn't mess up his character. Honestly, a lot of more recent N|aruto things are lost on me because I haven't watched them in a while, so I'm hoping that I haven't messed up any characters at all _

_On another note, I'm actually considering doing some side stories once I've finished the main part of GoI. Such as showing some of Sasuke's ANBU training, the reactions Naruto and Sakura had to Sasuke's innocence and the like. I think that might be my next project if people request those collections of one shots, but for now, I'd prefer to stick with the main story, otherwise it might take longer to update and, to be honest, I have no idea how the ANBU are actually trained, or their actual codes of conduct, hence the fact that I skipped over it a bit in a vague manner using mainly guess work here in a manner similar to how I skipped over parts in the 'Passing of the Years' chapter. _

_Again, if you have any things you want to appear later on in the story, feel free to let me know and if I use the idea I'm sure I'll give a shout out to those who help me out._

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_**Naruto: **__Hell yeah! Party time! To Ichiraku's!_

_Sakura: It looks like you're really popular right now, Sasuke-kun. Everyone wants to reunite with you._

_Sasuke: some of them I wish could refrain…_

_Naruto: Next time: Konoha Reunions: Welcome Home Sasuke!_

_Sakura: It should be fun!_

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	16. Konoha Reunions: Welcome Home Sasuke!

**Guilt of Innocence**

**By**

**Chosha Kurenai**

_**Important Note:**_

_This is the unbeta'd version of the chapter. Once Beta'd, the chapter will be replaced by the Beta'd version. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery:**_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire relating media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fan fiction only and is written purely for entertainment and not meant as infringement of any rights belonging to the neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Konoha Reunions: Welcome Home Sasuke!**

It was later on that evening when Sasuke found himself stepping out of his apartment and heading through the streets of Konoha where he was going to be meeting the rest of his team, out in the open, for the first time since he had returned home. He had thought about actually not going and perhaps going somewhere else to eat, but to be honest, he was hungry and Sakura was right – if he didn't go, Naruto would never let him hear the end of it. Besides, it wasn't that Ramen was bad or anything, or that he didn't want to meet up with his team, it was just that he knew he would have people looking over and staring at him like some Museum exhibit, and the continuous whispers about him would easily drive him to distraction. And as much as Sasuke denied he had a worse temper than Orochimaru, he did know that his patience was very limited. Honestly, he didn't want to waste energy snapping at people because his nerves were frayed from being stared at by people who just do. Not. Know. When. To. Quit!

He shot the closest person whispering about him the darkest glare he could muster, which had them squeak and scarper. A small smirk tugged at his lips. That shut them up. Now if only everyone else would stop gaping at him like that then he would be content.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you made it!"

Sasuke's thoughts derailed as a familiar voice called out to him and he glanced around to see that Sakura was coming towards him. She was once more wearing more civilian-based clothing – obviously she hadn't been on a mission recently – and she smiled as she noticed that Sasuke had seen her.

"It's nice to see you out again," Sakura said brightly. "Um….how was your apartment?"

"Fine," Sasuke said, before pausing a moment. "…Thank you. For cleaning up my apartment for me."

"You're welcome," she said, sounding extremely pleased. Then again, Sasuke always did find it hard to thank people, so she probably thought herself privileged to hear a thank you from the Uchiha himself, that wasn't the parting words he had given her. "Sorry about the other people talking about you coming back like this. Must be annoying, huh?"

Sasuke just looked at her blankly in a way that obviously said 'Ya think?' and Sakura stifled a laugh at that. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes. At least someone was enjoying his misery.

"Anyway, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, scanning the crowds. It was hard to miss Naruto after all, what with his bright blonde hair and orange clothing even in his civilian clothes (even if it was significantly less than what he used to wear). Not to mention the last time he had seen Naruto, his arm was wrapped up in more bandages than an entire mummy would have.

"Oh, he went to see Tsunade-shishou first," Sakura said. "He's getting the bandages on his arm changed. He said he'll meet us over at Ichiraku's. Shall we head over there now? The staring has got to be a bit annoying right now," she added, her eyebrow ticking as another group of people began staring and muttering.

_You have no idea…_"Sure." Sasuke nodded. If only to get away from the staring eyes and the irritating whispers. Sure, most of them were just passing around news of his innocence but it still made his skin crawl to hear his name being mentioned repeatedly. At least Sakura's analytical skills hadn't lessened any, though it was sort of amusing to see her snap at some of the people staring to mind their own business. He could have done without her grabbing his arm and dragging him off away from the shell-shocked onlookers, however.

"Sorry about that," Sakura huffed as they headed through the crowds of people, though sent him an apologetic look and releasing his arm, much to Sasuke's relief. "But they were starting to get on my nerves. I've already been asked by tons of people about you coming back too. I mean the rest of our year asking was fine, but I've even had random strangers asking me about it too. I suppose it's because I'm Tsunade-shishou's apprentice and all, but it's driving me insane."

Not that he could blame her really. "It's fine."

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei said he'd be coming, but…."

"I'll not expect him for three hours," Sasuke said, snorting as he recalled his chronically tardy teacher.

Sakura chuckled slightly at that. "That's our sensei I guess. I don't think that Yamato-Taichou or Sai will come since he said something about the original team seven reuniting – Oh, Yamato-sensei was the one who was with us when we saw you at the base." She added. Of course, he had already met him properly for ANBU training, not that anyone was supposed to know that so he said nothing about it as Sakura continued. "and Sai…well, I'm not sure what he's doing right now but he saids something about reconnecting a bond or something."

"Sai…you mean the one that was my 'replacement'?" Sasuke asked.

The wince that Sakura attempted to hide was rather obvious to Sasuke, as was the almost guilty expression that crossed her face. Honestly, he told them he understood them thinking he had abandoned them. Hell, he even encouraged them to believe that when he was gone, why did she still feel guilty about that? "Yes, that's him."

"You guys are more dysfunctional than we used to be," Sasuke retorted and the pinkette snorted slightly at that. Well, at least that guilty expression was gone now.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's all sorted out now. More or less anyway," Sakura added.

That probably meant there were more talks that he hadn't been privy to and, to be honest, he really couldn't be bothered to think what those could be. That situation was probably complex and full of Naruto-induced insanity that t would probably give him a headache about it. Besides, as long as Sai didn't try to kill him – though technically he had been disobeying that 'kill' order when they met last time – then he didn't care that much.

They fell into silence as they continued through the street to where the Ichiraku's Ramen shop was located. Sasuke hadn't really been to Ichiraku's very often before and had only really started to go there at all when Team seven had officially became team seven – Kakashi had taken them there to celebrate his only passing team being the first time he had actually gone there. After that, a lot of the time that he did go was mainly because Naruto had pretty much whined about it until they did go (surprise, surprise) and Sasuke would only ever go half of those times if he was in a particularly content, or patient, mood. Still, the store itself didn't seem to have changed much as he idly pushed the curtain and stepped up to the counter, nodding to the store owner in greeting.

"Looks like Naruto's not here yet," Sakura noted as they cat down at the bar on the high stools. "I'm sure he won't be too long now."

"Hey, hey! You made it!"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes as a familiar voice called over to them. _Speak of the devil and he comes running,_ Sasuke couldn't help but think wirily. _Quite literally and very loudly, of course._

Glancing around, he saw the blond-haired loud-mouth running towards them and again, Sasuke was hit by just how strange it was to see him in his civilian clothing and without his headband. Perhaps it was the darker colouring or the way his hair fell without the Hitae ate, but he seemed older, or even a little mature. Well, a little bit anyway.

And as he came skidding to a halt, grabbing the bar in order to stop himself running headlong into the wood, Sasuke noticed that the arm that had been bandaged with more cloth than a mummy wore the last time he had seen him, was now instead neatly wrapped in cloth so Sasuke could actually see Naruto's hand, letting the blond have movement in his hand. It almost made it seem as if it was actually there for practical purposes, or an addition to his outfit. Sasuke himself had done a similar thing in the chunin exams when he had injured his arm in learning the Chidori the first time – ah, how long ago that seemed.

"You better not have started without me," Naruto said, giving them an accusing look.

"We wouldn't dream about starting without you, Naruto," Sakura said, sounding a mix between amused and exasperated. Sasuke himself imagined what Naruto's reaction would have been if they had started without him and he snorted at the mental picture. "What did Tsunade-Shishou say about your arm, anyway?" Sakura asked.

Naruto lifted his arm and flexed his fingers. "Almost good as new. Well, as long as I don't go around using the Rasenshuriken…I need to figure out a way to stop it from affecting me too," Naruto added, trailing off for a moment, his expression surprisingly serious, lost in thought. Sasuke couldn't help but grimace in memory of the normal Rasengan, never mind this 'Rasenshuriken'. However, he was pulled from his thoughts as Naruto shook off his own. "Anyway, isn't Kakashi-sensei here yet?" he asked, looking around for any sign of the cloth-masked Jonin.

"Not yet," Sakura sighed. "But you know sensei…"

"No way!" Naruto gaped. "I was really late too! Does he just hang around somewhere we cant see and wait for us to all show up, then go off and do something else for a while just so he's later than the rest of us?"

"Wouldn't put it passed him," Sasuke snorted. Honestly, it seemed that way. The only time he had ever been on time was when he was training with Kakashi in the wilderness and that was because Kakashi was actually with him almost twenty four seven – he was probably making sure Orochimaru didn't try anything, now that he thought about it… Either way, Kakashi was always late unless it was something really important.

Naruto sighed, dropping his head on the stable and looking across at them as with puppy-dog eyes. "That sucks, 'ttebayo…" he groaned. "I can smell the Ramen….I can't wait three hours…" That was true. Unless Naruto had grown more patient, Sasuke remembered the 'introduction' he had given on the rooftop when team seven had first been formed saying he disliked the 3 minute wait for Instant ramen. Three hours would probably kill him. "Can't we just-?"

"You're not thinking of starting without me, are you?" a voice drawled from behind them and Sakura stiffened, Naruto yelped and sat upright so fast he had literally been a yellow blur and Sasuke himself stiffened, but he had to actively stop himself from gripping the hilt of his kusanagi sword. This wasn't Oto any more. People weren't trying to kill him. Especially not Kakashi.

Still, he couldn't help but give him an irritated look as the Jonin slipped into the stool on the other side of Sakura. Catching Sasuke's expression, his eye curved into an obvious smile.

_He's enjoying making us jump, isn't he?_ Sasuke thought, annoyed.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to stop doing that," Sakura sighed as she relaxed a little, rubbing her temples in a rather Tsunade-like manner.

The Jonin just shrugged, unrepentant, "I don't know what you're talking about Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke had to suppress a sigh. From the time that he had spent training with him three years ago and the few times since he had returned, Sasuke knew that Kakashi had gone into his 'look underneath the underneath' mood, and they were not likely to get straight answers out of him.

"Can we order now?" Naruto whined.

This time, Sasuke didn't even bother trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes, a look that was mirrored in Sakura's face, though hers was more that of fond exasperation.

"Kami help us if we get between Naruto and his ramen," Kakashi drawled jokingly.

As it was, Naruto didn't seem to hear him as he was already eagerly calling to the Ramen Bar's owner calling for his usual eagerly. Shaking his head at the blond's antics, Sasuke partly felt exasperated, but if truth be told he was starving as well, so he decided to say nothing else about it, scanning the menu before placing his own order. As he settled back onto the stool again he felt a hand on his head ruffling his hair. Stiffening, partially from the rarily of any kind of touch and partly from indignation of having his hair ruffled, Sasuke scowled and swatted the hand away, shooting a glare at Kakashi, who only eye-curved at him in return.

Ever since he had come back from Oto and he and Kakashi had reunited, every time that he had seen him while in hiding, Kakashi seemed to enjoy causing Sasuke immense irritation with hair ruffles and pats as if he was still a pre-teen to drive him insane. Sure Kakashi gave the reason of getting him re-used to friendly contract that wouldn't result in needing to be analysed for double meanings or contact that wasn't going to result in something harmful (Kakashi had always been rather perceptive when it came to him, probably because of their similarities) but Sasuke was convinced he was only doing it to piss him off.

He was sure that Kakashi knew he thought this too as he was 'rewarded' by Kakashi reaching around Sakura and patting his head. He was also sure that Sakura was hiding a giggle behind one of the Ichiraku menus. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Still they were happy, so he could swallow his pride, right?

He didn't have to be happy about it though. Especially when people were _still_ staring.

As it was, Sakura seemed to notice Sasuke becoming irritated. Though outwardly it just seemed he was almost bored except for the eyebrow twitch on occation, but the occational finger drum on the table was probably what alerted her. "You're the talk of the village right now," Sakura told him, a little apologetic once her giggles had died down "More or less everyone believe's your completely innocent now. Some people even think you're something of a hero for killing Orochimaru," Sasuke snorted. Him? A Hero? No way. 'Hero' was more a title to go to someone like Naruto who tried to help out everyone no matter what. He knew that he could be selfish. He only did things for his own gain, mainly, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. But let them think what they will if they just stop driving him paranoid from the side glances and outright stares. "Everyone's really interested in seeing you again too."

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he sat back down from whatever conversation he'd been having with the store owner and the younger woman who also worked there (He believed her name was Ayame-san, or something like that). "I mean I bet they want to know exactly what was going on, you know, and I bet your fan girls all want to see you again too-"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke cut him off quickly, glancing over his shoulder where he could see a few girls who he wasn't sure f he recognised or not glancing over at him as they went passed and he was sure most of the whispers weren't speculating on the innocence of his _mission_ at any rate.

And from the fox-like grin on Naruto's face he was probably trying to make him uncomfortable on purpose. Sasuke clipped the back of his head with a hand, making Naruto wince and rub his head, pouting.

"Sasuke-kun….?"

_Speaking of fan girls…_ Sasuke though, stiffening faintly when he heard his name coming from behind him, but turned around anyway, knowing in this case that ignoring wouldn't make whoever it was go away.

There were three people that were just passing by the Ramen stand, but had obviously paused when the voice of the one who recognised him had spoken up. Though they had grown, Sasuke could identify them as members of the late Asuma's team. Nara Shikamaru looked almost the same as Sasuke remembered him, though he was obviously older now, his eyes seemed to hold more experience in them instead of just the usual lazy expression. His clothes reminded him more of the kind of outfit that Iruka-sensei used to wear, only he could see fishnet at his ankles and wrists. The metal plate of his hitae ate was situated on his arm. One thing that did surprise him was the cigarette in his mouth. Shikamaru had never struck him as someone who would take up smoking, but then he recalled just who their late sensei was and it made some sense – this was likely Shikamaru's way of honouring Asuma's memory. If he recalled correctly, Asuma was someone who smoked. At least that's what he recalled from the limited times Sasuke had ever met the Jonin.

Akimichi Choji had changed a lot, that Sasuke almost didn't recognise him. The boy he recalled never struck Sasuke as really being 'ninja-like'. But the Choji that stood there now looked even somewhat intimidating in a way. Wearing armour and clothes that looked more like that of a warrior, not to mention the newer hitae ate instead of that strange three piece hitae ate from before did indeed make him seem a lot more dependable. Strange how a few inches in height and a change of wardrobe could do that.

Which meant the person who had noticed him was-

Sasuke had to stop himself with his iron control from jerking back when Yamanaka Ino practically burst through his personal space bubble to get a good look at him with curious, yet frowning eyes.

Leaning back a little so it seemed more in a controlled manner than in shock, Sasuke looked at the girl that had once been one of his many fan girls, hoping that she, like Sakura, had grown out of that irritating crush.

Ino had also grown fro a child to a young woman in appearance. Her hair, that had been cut short in the preliminaries of the chunin third exam was now practically the same length it used to be, if not longer, one eye hidden behind long bangs. She still wore purple, but it seemed to be in a style somewhat more practical for kunoichi use, if not a little less in material.

"It really is Sasuke-kun," she said in surprise, leaning back again and Sasuke hid a sigh of relief. At least she seemed older and more mature now not to leap on him like she used to. A change Sasuke gladly accepted. After everything in Oto, Sasuke was sure hat he would have attacked whoever jumped him and apologise never. Still, she was looking at him in interest. "Daaaamn, you ripped!" She gave a long, low whistled, looking him over, her eyes lingering on the skin of his chest that the collared gi was showing. He was kind of used to it. There wee still people who thought of him as handsome or whatever even in Oto and he wasn't a stranger to the looks. Thankfully, they weren't the looks of someone about to hit on him, rather just someone appreciating the male appearance. "Bet you guys are happy then?" she added to the rest of the team. Sakura seemed to be trying not to let her eyebrow tick, while Naruto gave a grin.

Ino's smile dropped after a moment as she looked back to Sasuke again, the single blue eye he could see becoming more serious. "I'd heard that you were back but…." She hesitated for a moment. "Is it true?" she asked finally. "Were you really on a mission for Konoha?"

If anything, she looked almost guilty. Goodness only knew why. Perhaps she had bought into his act seriously as he intended and felt terrible about falsely accusing him or something?

Sasuke nodded, not sure what else to really say to her. After all, he was never particularly close to any of the teams outside of his own in its dysfunctional manner. If anything, if things had been different in his childhood he might have gotten on well with Shikamaru. He was quiet. But at the time, Sasuke was just focused on study, whereas Shikamaru was mainly focused in avoiding any kind of study at all. Probably why they didn't end up talking at all.

"You were injured back then, right?" Sasuke said finally, glancing to Choji, who blinked.

"How did you…?"

"Mission scroll," Sasuke pointed out. "Naruto mentioned something about who was in the team that was sent after me during the fight at the Valley of the End, and Tsunade confirmed it by the scroll." He glanced to Choji again. "Well?"

"Uh….I was, but Tsunade got us healed pretty quickly," the Akimichi admitted.

"Good," Sasuke said. He wasn't the type of person to outright apologise to anyone. His pride found that difficult and he already apologised enough in the past few days than he had done in years. Still, Choji seemed to understand, even though he still seemed somewhat uneasy. "I heard about Asuma too. My condolences."

He could see the subtle shift in the expressions. All of them seemed to be saddened in there own way.

"…Thanks," Shikamaru sighed finally.

"Anyway, we should be going," Ino said. "We're supposed to be meeting up with Kurenai's team. Welcome back, Sasuke-kun," she added with a sly smile to him before she headed off, dragging the two male members of her team after her.

"So you….heard about that too?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke nodded. "Mission scroll."

"Tsunade-sama wanted to keep you informed, since as a spy its better for them to be informed," Kakashi said.

Still, it was strange to consider. He hadn't really thought about it before when Tsunade had told him his innocence would be announced, but he hadn't considered the rest of the once called 'rookies'. He really never interacted with them at all, now he thought about it other than brief encounters at the chunin exams and, due to his lack of closeness to anyone outside of team seven more than likely, but after seeing Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, it made him concider the others. What did they think of the mission. After all, Choji wasn't the only one to get injured in the fight with the Sound five. From what he remembered reading on the mission scrolls, Kiba and Neji had also been wounded pretty badly. Would they be angry about it? Would they blame himself and Tsunade over the false pretences that they chased after him? He knew he would be angry if he'd been deceived in such a way.

"Anyway, once we've eaten here, I'm sure that there is a lot to do," Kakashi continued, drawing Sasuke out of his musings. "After all, I believe that Sasuke has nothing edible back at home and as much as Naruto would prefer it to come here every day, I don't believe Sasuke would appreciate it."

"What's wrong with ramen?" Naruto asked, aghast.

"Most of us don't eat Ramen as the only food group," Sasuke snorted. He didn't really want to go through with all the staring or the awkward conversations of his previous year-mates – especially if the others were actually feeling betrayed more by the act than what they thought was the truth previously. But he wasn't going to survive on instant ramen like Naruto could. "You're the only one."

"Sorry Naruto, but I'd have to agree with Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, obviously amused at Naruto's disbelieving expression.

"You guys are weird," Naruto complained.

Sasuke snorted. "Speak for yourself."

Thankfully, their orders soon came, which quickly derailed any form of conversation as Naruto practically cheered, seemingly pleased to be able to eat properly considering how he happily arranged the chopsticks in his bandaged hands and with a hurried 'Itadakimasu' was already practically inhaling the substance. Sasuke shook his head, bemused. How on earth he could eat like that without choking was beyond him. Then again, he himself had been in an unofficial eating contest with the guy back in Wave country – though they had spent the entire day competing over everything – to the point they both ended up sick. He felt his lips twitch up slightly as he thought about it, before putting his hands together. "Itadakimasu," he murmured, before eating at a little more of a sedate pace.

Still, the food wasn't too bad. Practically heaven compared to what kind of food he put up with in Oto, which was nutritious enough, just not very flavourful. He could see why Naruto liked this place so much.

Not that he'd come here everyday though. He wasn't that obsessed.

Sitting there eating with his team mates and sensei sitting at his sides, it was surprisingly relaxing. It reminded him of old times when things had started to seem much calmer and simple. It was…a nice feeling, really. He had missed this.

Even with the thoughts of tension that there could be amongst the Rookies and the irritating staring of other people, strangely, it was only now that he realised he really felt like he was finally home.

And for now, he was content.

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Japanese Translation:**_

_(If a word was used but the translation is not here, the translation will have been on a previous chapter)_

_Shishou – an archaic form of Sensei, most often translating to 'Master' or 'Teacher'. It is significantly more respectful to call someone 'Shishou' than 'Sensei'._

_Rasenshuriken – full name is Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Or wind release: Rasenshuriken) It's a derivative of the Rasengan when combined with a wind element. When it's first used in the series it cause damage to Naruto's arm as well – this even also occurred in this story while Sasuke was still in Oto – it was mentioned in one of the prior chapters._

_Kusanagi – I don't think I gave the reasoning of this before. Orochimaru's sword is said to be called Kusanagi, and Sasuke actually called his chokuto a 'Kusanagi blade'. It's only a name for the blades, but 'Kusanagi' itself means 'Grass cutter'. The Kusanagi is actually a blade that appears in Japanese Mythology as well. If you're curious on that one, you should look up the story about Susanoo and the Yamato no Orochi (the story is actually semi used in the Naruto anime/manga too, though I'll let you guess which point so I don't spoil anything. You can send me guesses via PM or Review though)_

_Kami – the word for a deity or god(s). It can refer to any kind of god/goddess of any kind of religion, so you can take what or who they're referring to whatever you like._

_Itadakimasu__ -means 'I gratefully receive' or something similar. It doesn't really have a accurate translation. Usually followed up at the end of a meal by Gochisosama, translated to domething like 'thank you for the food'._

_**Chosha's notes**_

_Wow! Guilt of Innocence now has over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! Actually, it seems that Guilt of innocence is actually my second most favourite story amongst my readers, with Uchiha Potter being the most favourite. Still, I'm so glad so many people have been enjoying the story and I hope to keep impressing!_

_I'll admit that this chapter is kind of filler, mainly just a random part to welcome Sasuke home and things like that that has very little to do with the main plot other than to get Sasuke used to Konoha again before the second art of the plot comes into play. Still…despite the fact the chapter was mainly regular Naruto goofballing and the like, I actually struggled with this chapter. It might be that I had so many characters trying to keep in character for here, without following an already created dialogue. I sort of knew a couple of the things that happened here, I just didn't know how to link them up properly, which was what I struggled with the most.(and why it took me longer to update than I was expecting._

_It's likely I won't be focusing at all on the supporting cast other than a few set people, simply because I'm more likely to go OOC without meaning to if I focus on them. Hope you don't mind. So, sorry if there is any OOC here. I had actually wanted to add a few extra things, but it was getting too long a chapter, so it is stuff to appear later on. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas of things that they would like to see happen at all in the story, please, don't hesitate to mention it. I'll put in a thanks for you if you do. _

_Also still looking for any fanarts if anyone wants to try anything out for this story? Again, links to your pictures and a mention to those who want to do so._

_Please review and tell me what you think. _

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_**Tsunade: **__As nice as things have been, we still have some trouble with the cursed seal and Akatsuki. We need to start dealing with that situation._

_**Sasuke: **__There's some allies that might be able to help._

_**Naruto: **__Next time – A New Mission: Gathering of Alliances._

_**Tsunade: **__This could certainly be advantageous…___

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja ne!**

**Chosha Kurenai xXx**


	17. A New Mission: Gathering of Alliances

_**Guilt of Innocence**_

_**By**_

_**Chosha Kurenai**_

_**Important note:**_

_This is the Unbeta'd version of this chapter. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Also please note that there is a very important note in the Chosha's notes concerning the mission that is revealed! I need opinions, otherwise I can't do the next chapter. Please read the Chosha's notes at the bottom after reading the chapter and answer the question in your reviews! Thank you!**_

_**Summery**:_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's Informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer**:_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire related Media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fanfiction only and is written purely for entertainment and is not meant as infringement on any rights belonging to neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A New Mission: Gathering of Alliances**

Despite the fact that Sasuke hadn't been in a proper hospital for three years, Sasuke had to say that his distaste for them had not lessened in the slightest. Perhaps it was being at Kabuto's tender mercies in the lab-like room – set aside in case of emergencies or experimentation – deep within the darkened underground bases that made up Otogakure if he ever pushed himself too hard while acting as the Snake Sannin's apprentice, along with his other bad memories of hospitals that had been reawakened after his last run-in with _that_ man, but Sasuke was sure that he would never be fond of these places.

Or perhaps it was that Tsunade was once again prodding and poking at the seal on his neck as he sat, elbows resting on his knees and currently shirtless on the uncomfortable stool she had provided him with, and had been doing so for at least ten minutes or more.

No, he didn't think he would ever gain any love for hospitals, despite their necessity in Ninja culture.

Finally, Tsunade pulled away from him with a huff. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Hokage frowning at the black seal on his neck as if it were some complicated, unanswerable puzzle.

"I still don't understand this," Tsunade admitted irritably, frown deepening further.

With Sasuke's reintroduction to Konoha's society after the aftermath of Orochimaru's demise and the Uchiha no longer having to hide or skulk around like the village pariah, as well as Sasuke's training as an ANBU settling down nicely, Tsunade had turned her attention back to the conundrum that was the cursed seal stamped into Sasuke's neck. True, she had looked into the seal a little and took samples before he left with the sound five, and she had been looking at Anko's dormant seal while Sasuke's had been unavailable, but there was little she could really gather from it, not to mention that that had been prior to Sasuke actually using it very often at all, and definitely before it evolved into its level two form. Upon his return, she did take a quick look at it again, but she seemed a little stumped as to why it was still active, even with Orochimaru dead. There were very few seals that ever remained working after the caster was deceased, the exception seemingly being the seals used to contain tailed beasts into their vessels. And yet, weeks after Orochimaru had been killed and the cursed seal was just as dark within its containing seal as it had been since he received it. Not to mention that Sasuke could still feel its taint, hovering just at the edge of his consciousness, ready to darken his skin and warp his form into something less than human.

To be honest, Sasuke wasn't that surprised. He'd long since come to terms with the fact it was likely a permanent fixture, as much as he would rather see blank pale skin at his neck that he once had prior to the Forest of Death.

"It's almost like a change in DNA," Tsunade continued, tracing a finger over the comma-like markings marrying his skin. "Really, despite the fact I've seen it often enough, I really can't say I've ever seen any seal quite like this one. It almost makes me want to know what exactly that snake bastard was up to, to make this thing. I believe you said something in passing about it in your reports…Jango or something?"

"Juugo," Sasuke corrected absently, trying to resist the urge to bat her hand away, not particularly wanting to feel a clout over the head from the super strong kunoichi in retaliation. He happened to like having all his living brain cells in working order. "From what I can gather from the few times I read through any of Orochimaru's reports, Juugo actually went to Orochimaru to find some kind of cure for his uncontrollable bloodline, but Orochimaru liked the power increase more, so experimented with it and eventually made up the Seal of Earth first, then worked on it further to make this thing." he jutted his head a little the where his seal was, biting back a sneer.

_Seal of 'Heaven' my ass._

"Orochimaru always did have a sliver tongue," Tsunade snorted darkly, obviously having experienced it herself at some point. Had Naruto mentioned something like that at one point when Sasuke had first woken up and was coherent enough to listen to the blonde's energetic babble? He couldn't quite recall. He shook it off as Tsunade continued. "Otherwise people wouldn't go to his side so willingly. Anyway, do you know more about him? This 'Juugo' character?"

"Never saw him," Sasuke shrugged. "From what I heard he was locked up in the northern base and we rarely passed through there unless Orochimaru was after something for his 'research' or wanted to test my strength against others effected by the seal. Used to be close to Kimimaro, that Kaguya guy in the sound five, before he kicked it. Orochimaru made note about Kimimaro having a kind of 'controlling presence' around him or something."

"So he's dangerous?"

Sasuke shrugged. "There's probably a reason he's locked up even though his skills that I hear he has could make him really useful," he knew he would have definitely wanted to use his abilities if he had gone straight from Oto to hunt down Itachi. "I guess something should be able to control him if Kimimaro could. I was able to push back Kyuubi in Naruto's head so I could probably use my sharingan him to keep him under control, and I suppose other genjutsu might work for someone else. If noting else I suppose just knocking him out if he got uncontrollable could work," he paused, noting an almost calculating look on the woman's face and he frowned. After being around Orochimaru and Kabuto, who supported that look more than once during his stay with them for the last three years, he'd know that look anywhere. "Why?" he asked, almost suspiciously. She was definitely planning something...

"Well, Orochimaru created that seal using this Juugo characters bloodline as a basis," Tsunade explained as she leaned back against the desk, studying him with her golden eyes. "If I could look at the very source of the cursed seal itself, I might be able to create some kind of cure or get Jiraiya to make a seal to remove the cursed one."

Sasuke sat back a little, blinking at how….well….simple the idea was and wondering why he himself hadn't even considered it. Sure, he thought about Juugo before, but more in terms of his abilities in relation to the Akatsuki on the few times that Tsunade had brought up the matter of the group his thrice-damned brother had joined, but he never considered that enlisting Juugo could actually help him with some kind of cure…

He almost laughed at himself. Maybe he'd grown too used to the familiar tingle every time he manipulated his own chakra that it had practically become a part of every day life now. He knew he had come to terms with the fact it would likely never be removed. Perhaps that's why he never thought on it, despite the solution practically staring him in the face.

It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door and Tsunade called 'come in', before clapping Sasuke on the shoulder. "You can put your shirt back on again," she added. Obviously, she was done checking the seal for now, especially since she seemed set on looking into the origin of the seal itself.

Nodding, he began to slip his arms back into his shirt sleeves just as Sakura walked in holding some papers, alongside Tsunade's assistant, a dark haired young woman named Shizune. Sasuke had only seen her in passing before, mostly when he had been dressed as an ANBU. A tiny piglet that Sakura had told him often that would often be around either Tsunade or Shizune trotted behind them.

"Oh…were we interrupting anything?" Shizune asked as she put some papers on the desk when she realised who was in the room. Burden out of her hands, she opened her arms for the little pig to jump into them once more, the piglet gratefully going back to its usual throne in her arms.

"Not at all." Tsunade said, before glancing to Sakura. "Actually, Sakura, you've just come at the right time."

Sakura, who had just placed the papers on the table, looked a little surprised by that and looked around, her smile that she was about to offer to Sasuke seemingly faltered a little as her eyes zeroed in on him. Following her gaze, he realised that she had caught sight of the cursed seal. Sakura was one of those who had seen just how horrifying the seal was, at least back when he first had it, and how it had drove him to breaks the sound ninja's arms with a cruel enjoyment… It probably brought up bad connections. Sighing, he reached up and tugged his collar somewhat to cover the coma-like markings from her gaze.

"Its still there?" she asked sadly.

"It's not about to come off with a bit of soap and water, Sakura," he pointed out, though inwardly he frowned. He already tried that back when he first had it and was capable of being able to clean himself up after the second exam. He'd been foolishly naive to even think that that would have worked.

"That's actually one of the reasons your timing was so good, Sakura," Tsunade said as she returned to her desk and propped her chin on the back on her hand. "You see, we have a theory as to how we might find a way to remove the seal, starting with its source."

"It's source?" Sakura asked with a frown. "But….isn't Orochimaru dead? You said so yourselves…"

"Yes, Orochimaru is dead, but that's not what I meant," Tsunade waved it off. "I meant where Orochimaru originally created the seal from. It appears to be some mutated form of a bloodline transformed into a seal. If we can get the source of this bloodline, we might be able to create a cure for it." She glanced to Sasuke. "Would he be willing to help out if that was the case?"

"Possibly," Sasuke said slowly, thoughtfully. "He went to Orochimaru to fin a cure in the first place. If he can be convinced you're working on a cure, then maybe-"

"He would join with you to be able to get said cure," Tsunade noted.

"He…?" Sakura asked, looking between them. Of course, she hadn't been there for the conversation about Juugo and wouldn't quite know what they were talking about.

"Juugo," Sasuke explained with a sigh, wondering how many times he would end up having to explain this. "He came to Orochimaru looking for some kind of cure for his bloodline ability. Orochimaru, of course, would sooner get rid of a bloodline than swear never to get anywhere near the Sharingan and instead tricked him and from him, developed this thing," he jutted his thumb at his neck.

"So you mean that if we find him then we might be able to find a cure for the cursed seal?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"It is the closest thing we could do," Tsunade agreed. "By looking at the source itself, we might be able to find a way to cure it, or at the very least to make it dormant so that Sasuke here wont have to rely on the Fuuja Houin for the rest of his life."

"Where is this Juugo person?" Sakura asked, obviously already sold by the idea of having some way to get rid of the cursed seal.

"In the Northern Oto base," said Tsunade.

Sakura grimaced slightly. "Does that mean….you'll be sending Sasuke-kun back to Oto again?" she asked, voice pained. "But…you can't send him alone, not after he's only just come back," Sakura insisted.

"Of course not," Tsunade scoffed. "This is a very different kind of mission. That's the reason why you have such good timing. I'm thinking of sending team seven to do this – the original team seven, that is," she added, looking the two of them over.

Sasuke felt an odd jolt in his stomach. It was a feeling Sasuke was quite used to after his work as a spy – nervousness. Though the reasons were much more different. After all, the nerves he used to have even if they never showed on his face were if someone (specifically Orochimaru himself) discovered the truth behind his position he could kiss any chance of leaving as himself or even alive at all. Now however…Well, it had been years since Sasuke had worked as a team, worked with Naruto and Sakura that a part of him wondered if he even remembered how. When he was a Genin in team seven before all of this spy business, Sasuke had, if subconsciously, known how his team mates worked. That was why despite their constant bickering, when push came to shove, they could form a great team.

But after three years of being separated, would that still be the same?

Swallowing, Sasuke pulled himself back to the present and forced himself to pay attention to what the Hokage was saying as she continued.

"Actually, it's not just Juugo who would be an asset to us," Tsunade was saying. "Sasuke also mentioned a couple of others that would be a help to the village in his reports. Now that Orochimaru is dealt with, we do still have to deal with Akatsuki problem," Sasuke could feel Tsunade's gaze burning into him, but Sasuke ignored it. He already knew she was trying to judge his reaction about the very organisation that had Itachi as a member. Sasuke drew on his acting abilities from his time as a spy remained unmoved outwardly, and after a moment, the Hokage continued. "While we've dealt with a few members, there are still others that need to be dealt with. The one called 'Suigetsu' could at the very least be able to give us an insight into the one called Kisame, since you mentioned that he had been in line to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist himself," she turned directly to Sasuke and continued, "You said you freed Suigetsu after you killed Orochimaru, correct?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. "But I could probably get in touch with him. He knows he owes me at least." After all, Sasuke had said as a throw away line that he'd call on a favour in return for freeing him. Seemed a good enough time to call on it since he doubted he'd think of much else other than combating the Akatsuki (or more specifically, keeping the other members out of the way while he was avenging the Uchiha).

"Good. I'll leave contact with him to you then. You also mentioned a sensor…"

"I'm not sure that Karin would be all that helpful to you," Sasuke said after a moment. "Her ability is definitely an asset, but she was a fanatical follower of Orochimaru, she might not be willing to actually want to help Orochimaru's enemies, especially since we were directly responsible for Orochimaru's death."

Still, it was likely he could convince her. He'd seen her in passing before, and while they never spoke, she seemed at least slightly taken with him, so it might be possible to convince her. "Still, we'd need her to find Juugo easier," he admitted finally. "The Northern base is the most dangerous and just as maze like as the others. The last thing we need is to take the wrong turn…"

"You seem like you have an idea to get her to help though," Tsunade said.

"At least a temporary alliance," Sasuke agreed. "Until we can find Juugo. As for afterwards…"

"Something to deal with when the time comes," Tsunade agreed. "So, I would like for team seven to gather Juugo, Suigetsu and, if possible, Karin, and escort them back to Konoha again in order to help to combat the problem of Akatsuki. I'll need to inform Naruto of the situation as well. I hear that you are capable of suppressing the Kyuubi somewhat," she added to Sasuke.

"…Yes," Sasuke said slowly, wondering what she was going to say.

"I'd like you to at least be vigilant, just in case Naruto has any problems with the Kyuubi," Tsunade said. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see Sakura subconsciously touch her arm, where he remembered claw marks being once before. Had Naruto, using Kyuubi's power done that? It didn't seem like something Naruto would do, considering how he was around people important to him. But perhaps it was a time when he lost control of the power. It would make sense considering how he was arguing with the fox back at the base. "Not that I'm expecting there to be any problems, but just in case as I'm not sure I'll be able to spare Yamato right now."

Sasuke nodded slowly at that, though he doubted that Naruto would need him to do it. The guy seemed like he wasn't going to be in a hurry to use that crimson chakra any time soon unless something else happened in the month or so after that meeting they had, before Sasuke's return to Konoha that he wasn't aware of.

"Will Kakashi-sensei be joining us too?" Sakura asked curiously.

"If he's recovered enough, then yes," Tsunade said. "After all, I don't want you to have to face the Akatsuki alone if they do end up targeting you away from the village."

Honestly, why was she pussy footing around with that? He already had an idea that she just really didn't want to test to see if Sasuke was still extremely revenge driven or not just yet. Or maybe she didn't want to put Sasuke in yet another situation of extreme stress after he'd spent so long in Orochimaru's 'care', especially considering he was going to have to go back to Oto, ablate temporarily and without needing the stress of being a spy. But he had to admit having an extra person to watch their backs wasn't too bad as long as everyone knew to keep their guard up. Just because Orochimaru was gone didn't make Oto safe. Nor did it make people who really didn't like Sasuke any less dangerous.

"I'll see if I can send a message to Suigetsu then," Sasuke said, standing up, glad to be finally off that uncomfortable stool. "And get him to meet us."

"I suppose you'll want Naruto summoned to your office then for an update?" Shizune asked, holding that pig close to her as she looked over to Tsunade.

"Yes. See if you can't get a hold of Kakashi as well and try and get him to my office on time so I can check to see if he's up to going," Tsunade added.

Shizune sighed and Sasuke almost, almost, felt sorry for her, trying to get the chronically late jonin on time to a meeting. "I suppose I better try and get him first then," she said, almost sounding defeated. Perhaps she, too, worked out how futile that would be. Though Sasuke thought that if she could get him back even ten minutes late it was going to be a miracle, unless she somehow made it seemed extremely important and perhaps life threatening, but even then it was hard to say, where Kakashi was concerned.

Still, would Kakashi be up to it? He seemed fine when Sasuke had spoken to him during the time he was still in hiding, and the few meetings after that, and he certainly seemed energetic enough when they went to Ichiraku's to celebrate Sasuke's return to Konoha society. But Tsunade was the medical expert, not him. For all he knew, Kakashi might have needed more rest to fully get all his chakra together again from whatever had landed him in the hospital that last time.

"I'll come with you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "It'll be faster to pick out the best messenger hawk if there are two of us, and you're still getting re-used to the village and all."

Sasuke already knew that Sakura was going to grill him for information and that was really the only reason she wanted to tag along, though it did almost sound like one of her old fangirlish excuses. Thankfully she had outgrown those, even if her fondness for him was still there.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura smiled at that, obviously picking up on the fact he wasn't dead set against the idea – either that or she simply remembered Sasuke speak after the past week of finding him to be innocent. "Alright then, we should hurry then, so we don't end up later than Kakashi-sensei," she added with a faint laugh, heading to the office door.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke followed.

The walk from the Hospital to the aviary wasn't that far in the grand scheme of things. Only about ten minutes on foot if one was walking and not jumping from roof to roof, and considering it would be an almost impossibility for Kakashi to be on time even if Naruto was, Sasuke felt no real hurry to have to get there in less than that time. Besides, as they walked, it was obvious that Sakura was going to grill him for questions. He rather answer them now without being interrupted every few minutes by Naruto. Honestly, Naruto was as close to a best friend as Sasuke would ever have, but he wasn't the kind of guy who could just sit there and have lost of information thrown at him without asking just as many questions in return. Sakura, while he wasn't as close to her in comparison (probably because he spent more time trying to ignore her in their childhood, while you could ignore a punch to the face better than you could ignore the human typhoon that was Naruto), was a better listener, and would likely retain the information much better – therefore the two of them could make sure that Naruto remembered everything. Besides, with her analytical skills, it might be more of a help.

"Spit it out."

Sakura almost jumped a mile at that "Uh…what?"

"You're question," Sasuke pointed out. "You wanted to ask me something. Spit it out then."

Sakura flushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Was I that obvious?" she asked sheepishly. The Uchiha just gave her a long look at that. She chuckled awkwardly. "I guess that's a yes then," she giggled, a touch nervously. "No fooling you, huh, Sasuke-kun?" She looked down, fiddling with the elbow cover of her outfit for a moment, obviously thinking how to explain what she wanted to say. "Well, are you ok with this? Going back to Oto, I mean? You've only just come back and all…"

"Its not as though I'm going to be staying there," Sasuke pointed out dryly. "Besides, I was there for three years; a couple of hours aren't going to mentally scar me or something. Besides, if you guys went alone, would you even know where you were going?"

"I guess you have a point," Sakura admitted. "It's just, you've been away for so long there, it just seems a little unfair to send you back so soon. But if you're sure you're ok with that…" She glanced over at him for a moment, before huffing slightly and looking away at where they were going again. Once more, Sasuke knew that the look had been directed to where the mark was on his neck.

"Does it still hurt?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"No," It didn't exactly hurt, at least, it didn't hurt any more than he could handle. "I can control it now so it's not like it was. And besides, there's still Kakashi's Fuuja Houin there."

"Naruto said it turned you into some kind of monster before, like the Sound Five," Sakura said slowly.

"Level two," Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"But I don't want to lose you again," Sakura said forcefully. "Naruto and I tried so hard to bring you back, even if you came home on your own. It would kill Naruto if you ended up…"

"Being a monster?" Sasuke suggested. "Look, I've had to use it several times before. I used it to help me kill Orochimaru. I know exactly what I'm doing with it, so you can stop worrying I'll turn around and threaten to kill you both or something."

"…you did before."

"It was an act," Sasuke pointed out. "I told you that already. Besides I'd rather not have had Orochimaru figure me out and try to take over me before I was ready."

Sakura sighed. "I know. Sorry, Sasuke-kun…it was just...hard, you know, to hear you say those things, even if you were lying. You have no idea how relieved we were when we found out that you never betrayed us."

"I know."

They would never know just how terrified Sasuke had been when he had been waiting to see how they would react to the truth too. He refused to admit that they had him at a nervous wreck. They'd never let him live it down.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said finally. "I'm not going to use the cursed seal unless I have to. We're trying to get rid of it, remember?"

_If I'm going to kill Itachi, then I'm going to do it with my own power, not with some warped 'gift' from that blasted snake that was just as bad as Him._

Sakura gave him an appreciative and relieved glance, her eyes softening a little, but she nodded, gratefully, turning her attention back to where they were going. "Do you think it'll work? Looking for help from this Juugo person?" Sakura asked, expression brighter and calmer now that she had Sasuke's word about being careful with it, not to mention the prospect of actually getting rid of the mark. Sasuke almost snorted, amused. She seemed more eager for him to be rid of it than he was and he was the one cursed with the mark.

"It's the best bet we have," Sasuke said as they finally reached the aviary doors and they entered. The aviary was a tall building with many perches for the different messenger hawks that they had around, each had been trained differently, depending on the kind of messages it might need to carry. Carefully, he began to scan the different hawks to see which would surve their needs the best. "If Tsunade can look at the source, she might be able to figure out what's been stumping her about the seal faster."

"Will Juugo be happy to be used like that though?" Sakura frowned.

"Like I said, he went to Orochimaru thinking he could find a cure. If Tsunade's actually looking for a cure for the curse, then he might be willing since he's been wanting to get rid of it from himself. Its win-win on both sides."

"Because if a cure's made for you, it's possible to find something to help Juugo out with his problem."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in agreement, mentally running over where Suigetsu could be, just in case a long distance bird would be needed. They never really discussed where the other would go, but Sasuke had a feeling that he would probably head back in the direction of water country. It was worth a shot at least, considering that was where he was before Orochimaru got a hold of him.

"Who's Suigetsu then?" Sakura asked curiously as she, too, remembered what they were here for and got into looking for the right messenger hawk. "A friend?"

"An…Acquaintance. He was one of the people that Orochimaru was holding. About our age, white hair, sharp teeth," Sasuke said absently, deciding to miss out the part where the time he saw the other ninja he had been completely devoid of anything even slightly resembling clothing at the time. It was hardly important. "I let him out after I killed Orochimaru."

"Why?" Sakura asked. Maybe she thought it was an oddly generous thing for him to do or something. Or maybe it was idle curiosity and just trying to see a little into the life Sasuke had skimmed over when they had properly reunited.

"I promised I would," Sasuke shrugged. How exactly could he explain his reasoning? It was difficult to explain to someone who hadn't seen the utter depravity that Orochimaru worked with. Or to explain the reasoning that Orochimaru had become everything that Sasuke hated or how often he almost broke his cover with his desire to wrench the cell doors open, sick to the stomach of how the Snake Sannin toyed with the lives and then tried to come across as though he would be the only hope to fulfil his own desires for revenge. Sakura wouldn't quite understand his reasoning. Half the time, Sasuke didn't quite understand the reason he had promised to free the ninja he had never seen other than eyes in a tank before then. "Still, it works in our favour if he'll be useful." He finished finally.

"And this Karin?" Sakura asked, seemingly stuck between two different hawks to pick from.

"She can sense chakra, and at about as far a range as a Hyuuga can see, maybe further," Sasuke explained. "Which will definitely help to find out where Juugo is. Problem is, like I said, she was pretty happy working under Orochimaru, so she might not be too pleased to help us out. She even acted as a warden for one of the base to stop prisoners from escaping."

"How do you know she won't just trick us then?" Sakura asked, frowning as she looked at him. It was a reasonable question. After all, he thought the same thing when Tsunade first brought it up. Still, her ability would be extremely useful at finding Juugo.

"We'll have to see how she reacts when we see her," Sasuke said. "I've been around Orochimaru and Kabuto long enough to know if someone's like-minded by this point."

"Well, If she does try anything," Sakura punched one hand into the palm of the other. "I'll cream her."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that, but before Sasuke could consider some kind of answer to that declaration, or wonder if the part of Sakura that had once been directed towards him in her fangirl state had instead gained a use as a mind behind her destructive force. It was going to be interesting to see what would happen when those to met. He resisted the urge to pinch his nose in an effort to stem an upcoming headache at the thought of the cat fighting that was surely going to occur. After all, he saw hints of it when he had witnessed the dysfunctional chemistry between the team he had faced back when he had seen them for the first time since he began that three year mission.

"Anyway, this bird should do it," Sakura said, carefully pulling on a glove and bringing down one of the hawks. "You're not overly sure where this Suigetsu went, right? This one should do it. It can fly long distances so it should be good in case Suigetsu had stayed farther away from fire country"

It wasn't as though Sasuke could think of any reason to disagree with that, so he merely nodded. Before he quickly wrote out a message to ask to see Suigetsu at a designated spot to discuss the return 'favour' that the water-formed boy could help with. Message done, he quickly rolled it up and attached the message to the hawk's leg. Carefully, he nodded to Sakura and carried the bird towards one of the open windows in the tower, high enough that the bird would have no problem getting the wind under its wings before launching it from the window. The bird easily caught itself in the air and took flight, Sasuke watching it as it became smaller and smaller until it had vanished from his regular sight.

"We should get going," Sasuke said. "Hopefully Shizune managed to round up Naruto and Kakashi so that we can find out what the plans will be." He crossed his arms a moment. "We wont be able to do anything in regards to Suigetsu until we get a message back from him, but she might want us to try and find Juugo first."

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged. "How late do you think Kakashi-sensei will be?"

"Depends how urgent Shizune made it sound. Half an hour?"

"Probably." Sakura laughed. "Still, we should get back, just in case a miracle actually took place and he does get there on time. Stranger things have happened."

_You have no idea_, Sasuke couldn't help but agree as he followed Sakura back to the Hokage tower. After all, it seemed like Sasuke's break was over. But if all went well, then soon, he might be free of the last connection to that damned White Snake.

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation List:**_

_(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)_

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been really busy of late in real life. I could go on for a while giving you reasons, but it would take too long and I doubt that you all would really want to be bored to death listening to it, so I'll skip the excuses and just get to the important parts of the notes that you stuck around for._

_First, I'll ask my question that I mentioned at the top. Here goes:_

_**Do you want Kakashi to be part of the group that will be gathering Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin?**_

_The reason I'm asking this is simply because it would be nice to have all of Team Seven back together again. But at the same time, I was wondering if having Kakashi there would make the 'team' too big once the Snake/Hawk group finally join up. I don't particularly mind, but I do want to know before I write the next chapter what the general consensus is. Please answer me in your reviews, if you don't mind. And your reasoning, if you have any for it, as it might persuade me to go with your answer._

_Now, why did I decide to bring in team Hebi/Taka? Well, to be honest, I did love the dynamic of that group to be honest, and I really liked Suigetsu and Juugo the most. As for Karin, I kept having funny images of cat fights between Karin and Sakura that might be funny. At the same time, I think it'll be interesting to see them on the 'good' side and in a case where Sasuke hasn't gone completely insane as well. Like I said, I liked the group dynamics when they first started out and I know a lot of you guys out there like the team too. It'll be interesting to see how everyone reacts to each other on the same side. I always would have brought in Juugo at least because of the reasons I had stated in this chapter, but I thought that Karin might be needed too. And since Suigetsu's already cameo'd, I thought, why not?_

_Anyway, if last chapter was drawing all of the first arc to a close, this chapter was opening up the next arc, or rather, the beginning of the beginning of the next arc, and as such, looking at how the new Sasuke here would deal with the whole business of Akatsuki. I've already set up a few things in the previous chapters about Danzo and Itachi, though that's not something that will come into full fruition just yet. However, that is important for later. This arc of gathering team Hebi/Taka up will also become rather important also, and not just because they're getting gathered. Why? Well, I'll leave hat a secret for now, though kudos to anyone who can guess why this will be extremely important._

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: Suigetsu's reply has arrived and a meeting arranged. Suigetsu might help, but only at a price._

_Naruto: Whaaaaat? What do you mean you want Zabuza's sword! Next Episode: First Alliance: The Sword Hunter Suigetsu! _

_You don't want to miss it!_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	18. First Alliance: Sword Hunter Suigetsu

_**Guilt of Innocence**_

_**By**_

_**Chosha Kurenai**_

_**Important note:**_

_This is the Unbeta'd version of this chapter. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery**:_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's Informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer**:_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire related Media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fanfiction only and is written purely for entertainment and is not meant as infringement on any rights belonging to neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**First Alliance: Sword Hunter Suigetsu**

As it was, Kakashi was surprisingly early for the meeting, at least by the Copy Ninja's normal standards. Of course, this by no means meant that he was actually already there at the meeting when Sasuke and Sakura had got there, nor had he arrived by the time Naruto had managed to get himself there either. But half an hour late was surprisingly good for Kakashi, who had a tendency to not show up at all for three hours or more. Sasuke was more honestly surprised that he wasn't known everywhere as the 'Procrastination Ninja' rather than the Copy Ninja. Of course, he strolled in through the window (making Tsunade's eyebrow twitch and her complain about the lack of use of the door), tucking his book away and giving some obvious lie that he had to help some old lady with her shopping bags.

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto snapped.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Some things, even after three years, never changed.

"Now that Kakashi has decided to grace us with his presence," Tsunade said, shooting an exasperated glare at the white haired Jonin, who just looked back with his single visible eye half lidded and nonchalant as if to say 'Who, me?' "Then I have a mission to give you all, now that your team is back together."

"Really? You mean Team Seven's back as Team Seven again?" Naruto asked brightly. "Awesome!"

"Like old times," Sakura agreed with a soft chuckle.

_Hopefully not too much like old times, otherwise we'd more likely strangle each other than get the job done…_Sasuke couldn't help but think, amused.

"The mission is to locate two people, possible a third as well, at return them to Konoha," Tsunade said. "The three people are each quite useful to Konoha, especially concerning our on running problem with the Akatsuki." Her eyes flickered to Sasuke again, but he just gave her a blank look back, mentally sighing. After a moment, she looked away once more. "Uchiha and Sakura already have an idea as to what this mission is about, considering it involves Otogakure itself and -."

"What! What do you mean Otogakure, Obaasan! You're not sending Sasuke back there again are you? He's only just got back!" Naruto protested. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would have been sure he and Sakura had rehearsed it or something, because the blonde ninja had said almost the same thing as the pinkette had when Tsunade first came up with the idea.

"Now, now, Naruto," Kakashi said before Naruto could really get into stride. "Calm down. I'm sure that if you do, Tsunade-sama can explain what she means. After all, she did say that this would be a team mission, after all." He reminded him.

Naruto flushed, but managed to contain himself with a surprising amount of self control that Sasuke was actually surprised to find Naruto even had. "This better be good," he grumbled.

"Thank you," Tsunade tossed casually over to the Jonin, before turning her attention back to Naruto, catching him with her eagle-like eyes. "I'm not sending Uchiha back there as a spy again, Naruto, so calm yourself. Besides, Orochimaru, the reason he was sent there in the first place, is dead, remember? Like I said, the mission is to find three people and bring them back to Konoha. These three are: Houzuki Suigetsu, Juugo and, if possible to convince, Karin. All three of these people have been mentioned in Sasuke's reports during his mission in Otogakure, and each of these people have something that will enable us to be able to combat Akatsuki somewhat more efficiently. Sasuke, if you would explain more, for Naruto's sake, if you please."

"Hey!" Naruto growled, obviously noting it wasn't for anyone else's sake. Then again, Kakashi had likely read Sasuke's reports, considering he had been one of the few in on the secret, and Sakura had been in the room as Tsunade proposed the idea in the first place.

Inwardly sighing, Sasuke nodded. "All three of those people have rather unique skill sets that would make up a good team to be used against Akatsuki, and with Oto likely on the verge of collapse since Orochimaru's gone, finding them and bringing them to Konoha would not only help us, but give them a fresh start too," he added, seeing Naruto's frown when Sasuke had said they could 'use them'. Naruto always did have a soft heart after all, whereas Sasuke was mostly desensitised to it all. Mostly. It seemed to pacify him a bit, though, so Sasuke continued. "Suigetsu was at Otogakure around the time I was sent that way and had Orochimaru experimenting on him, or at least he had him in a tube to see the guy's ability." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Suigetsu was trained to be a successor of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist-"

"I think I've heard of them before," Naruto said, frowning. "You mean kinda like that Zabuza guy said he used to be back at Wave country three years ago? And that Shark faced guy from Akatsuki?"

Sasuke grimaced at the reminder of the 'Shark faced guy' – or rather who said 'Shark face' was connected to. However, he nodded. "Exactly. He knows about that kind of stuff and his ability is pretty impressive and at least useful to have on our side. I've already sent a message to him, since I let him out after I killed Orochimaru. He owes me a favour after all. Now, as for the other two, Karin is a tracker. She's capable of sensing chakra over a long distance and could be useful in actually keeping tabs, or even finding the Akatsuki based so that hopefully there'll be less Jinchuriki getting caught and having demons ripped out of them." He noticed Naruto grimace at Sasuke's bluntness in that subject, but he was sure he saw the boy rubbing his stomach, obviously thinking about the Kyuubi. "Of course, while her ability is useful, she was a pretty loyal follower of Orochimaru's, at least, Orochimaru trusted her enough to put her in charge of the prison in the Southern Hideout."

"Prison…? What prison?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned. "His prison where he keeps people to experiment on."

"Then why are we trying to get her to help us then if she does that!" Naruto looked almost sick at the thought.

"Because if she can be convinced, she's useful," Sasuke reminded him. "Her chakra sense isn't like anyone else's. Not only is her sense wide ranging, it's extremely specific. She can sense people individually by chakra. Even if we recruit her for no other reason than to find the last person we're after, she'd still be extremely useful. The last person we're after is Juugo, one of the people that Orochimaru has kept imprisoned for a long while. His…ability, at the very least would be useful where the cursed seal is concerned."

Naruto's eyes flickered to Sasuke's neck. "You mean that thing? Why, did he make that jutsu for that Snake Bastard or something?"

"Or something," Sasuke said dryly. "Either way, the base where he's being held is the most complex and dangerous of the lot of them. With Orochimaru gone, even weeks later, it's likely going to be in chaos. The last thing we need is to be hanging around there longer than necessary. Hence why Karin would be useful. After all, even though I was there for three years, I've never actually met him, nor do I know where Juugo would be located other than that he's somewhere in the Northern base."

"Therefore, you three will be heading to get the three of them, convince them to help us and return," Tsunade nodded. "It would be best to wait for a reply from Suigetsu before you head out just in case he give a particular time and place to meet. From there, you will locate Karin and, whether successful or not, move to find Juugo. Kakashi will be going with you as back up; however, he won't become fully involved unless things become too dangerous or there is some form of outside interference."

"Uh….why?" Naruto blinked.

"Well, it has been three years and Sasuke here's not been retested in teamwork like you two have," Kakashi said mildly. "I just want to make sure he hasn't forgotten that little lesson."

Sasuke felt his eyebrow tick slightly. How, precisely, was he supposed to forget? After all, the first time Kakashi preached it, Sasuke had ended up doggy-paddling in the ground for who knew how long. Then the next time, Kakashi practically concussed him tying him to a tree so he couldn't leave in the middle of it. Of course, they were both three years ago, but still! Maybe he wanted to see him work as a Team because of the ANBU thing too.

"Though Kakashi will be with you, Sasuke will be the team leader for this mission," Tsunade continued.

"Huh?" Naruto practically bristled at that and pointed at Sasuke. "Why the heck is he team leader, dattebayo!"

Sakura practically had to smack her own face. Not that Sasuke could blame her. The urge to face-palm was extremely overpowering. "Because he's the only one who's been to Oto before and knows the bases!"

"Ugh…right…heh heh…" Naruto added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiot," Sasuke snorted.

"I want all you to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice," Tsunade interrupted before Naruto could hurl insults back at Sasuke again. "Once Suigetsu has replied, you head out. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good. Dismissed!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So…this Karin…Did you, like, have a fling with her or something in Oto?"

Sasuke barely even paused when Naruto practically leaned in with an almost fox-like grin on his face, but he did pause when he practically heard a crash from behind them and a sudden loud curse from the kunoichi of their team. Sasuke almost raised an eyebrow at that. Who knew Sakura had such colourful language.

"W-what? N-Naruto, what are you talking about!" Sakura said, practically hopping to catch up as she rubbed her leg – it seemed that she fell over or smacked it into something when Naruto's unexpected question popped up.

"Well, all he had was that Snake bastard and Glasses-bastard there," Naruto pointed out. "I mean, he's been on his own for three years, and this Karin's the only girl I've ever heard him talking about in, like, ever, dattebayo."

"Ho? Sasuke's growing up it seems," Kakashi drawled, actually glancing up from his perverted book, though there was a curve to his visible eye that was definitely less than innocent. "And how daring! Flirting around with the enemy, Sasuke."

"You….you….gah! What has Jiraiya been teaching you, Naruto!" Sakura threw her arms up in the air. "And Kakashi-sensei, stop encouraging him! Sasuke-kun wouldn't go around flirting with the enemy…uh…would you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura added, suddenly joining Naruto in staring at him, only hers was more concerned or incredulous. He wasn't sure because he had closed his eyes to stop himself from reaching up and rubbing his temples.

_Always so damned noisy._

"I merely respect her ability," Sasuke said back, also managing to avoid the urge to shove them all out of his personal space. They were too close, dammit! "She'll probably be troublesome, even with it, though." He couldn't help but add. After all, it was going to take some planning to actually get her to help them, especially since Sasuke had been the one to kill Orochimaru.

"Broke her heart, did you?" Kakashi suggested. He could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "How cruel of you, Sasuke-kun. You should be more of a gentleman. Oh! Or did you knock her u-"

Sasuke's eyebrow ticked. "My life isn't a damned soap opera or one of your porn books, Perverted-Jonin. Get those ridiculous thoughts out of your head!"

"Oh, oh, I get it!" Naruto chimed, hitting his fist into his open palm in realisation. "She dumped you!"

"We were never involved, Naruto," Sasuke hissed, losing the battle against the headache that was coming on and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, then is it an unrequited love then?" And he could practically see that dumb grin on Naruto's face even with his eyes closed when Kakashi drawled that one out.

"Enough," Sasuke growled. He wasn't going to stand around and get teased by these idiots. "I'm going. I'll tell you when the letter gets here." He shot back as he stalked off before he caught stupid of them or something.

"Sasuke-kun wasn't in love with her," Sasuke heard Sakura growl. "Right Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun, you weren't, were you?"

Sasuke just quickly got out of there before he could be infected any more by this utter madness. He was probably already teetering on the wrong side of sanity in his usual state, he didn't need to end up completely going insane because of the idiots.

_Why did I miss these morons again?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was about a week after the messenger hawk had been sent that a reply finally made it back to Konoha. It seemed that the hawk had had some difficulty in finding Suigetsu, but eventually it had and it seemed that Suigetsu was good enough on his word that when Sasuke requested a meeting to discuss his return favour, he had given the time and place, which was actually more than Sasuke had really been expecting, but was relieved all the same. Soon, well, as soon as Kakashi had actually bothered to show up, team seven had set off once more, together on their first mission in three years.

"So, where did this Suigetsu say that he wanted to meet with us?" Sakura asked as they made their way out of the village.

"He said that he would meet us on the path that leads towards the bridge that connects Fire Country to Wave," Sasuke explained.

"The one we helped that old man Tazuna to build on our first C-class mission?" Naruto asked.

"Mm," Sasuke hummed in agreement. "We'll negotiate him coming with us there."

"Seems a bit of an odd place to meet for diplomatic discussions," Sakura said thoughtfully, tapping her cheek. "Why would he want to meet in the middle of the road?"

"Maybe there's something he wants in Wave that he wants to use as negotiation," Sasuke shrugged. "We'll find out once we get there."

The journey was pretty uneventful really, though Sasuke couldn't help but think back to the mission they had gone on where they followed this very pathway, though the journey had been much slower before because they had been travelling with a civilian. And a rather inebriated one at that, if he remembered rightly. Despite the fact they were walking and weren't even going at ninja speed, it still felt they were moving faster. Or perhaps it was because they were taller now.

Still, it was odd to see spots he remembered. There was still deep markings on a tree they passed that Sasuke distinctly remembered from when they had been attacked by those 'Demon brothers' or whatever they had called themselves and Sasuke had forced one of their weapons to get stuck in there.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Sasuke," came a familiar drawled voice and Sasuke came to a stop as he felt Sakura and Naruto freeze somewhere behind him. Kakashi, well, he always seemed calm, though, so he had no clue what he was thinking, despite how similar the two of them could be sometimes. Still, he could understand why the others froze. After all, Suigetsu wasn't visible to anyone, though there was a rather large puddle in the middle of the road.

"Suigetsu," he greeted.

"Sasuke-kun, where-?" Sakura started, but yelped when Suigetsu's head 'broke the surface' of the puddle and she tensed even more, though Sasuke did sense a little incredulousness at the young man 'swimming' in the puddle of all things. However, Suigetsu pulled himself out of the water anyway. At least this time it seemed that he had actually done as Sasuke had suggested on their parting as he was, indeed, wearing clothes. A purplish coloured tank top, grey trousers, sandals similar to the ones Sasuke had from Oto.

"Eh? How deep is that puddle…" Naruto murmured, eyeing where Suigetsu had just appeared.

"You're….Houzuki Suigetsu?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Heh? You've heard of me?" Suigetsu drawled. "Didn't think Sasuke was the gossip type," he chuckled, turning to Sasuke again. "So who are these? Groupees?"

"Team mates," Sasuke said. "I see you did put some clothes on then."

"What, you thought I'd wander around naked forever or something?" Suigetsu asked, cocking an eyebrow, his sharp-toothed grin widening in amusement.

He was sure he heard someone choke behind him, but he wasn't sure if it was Sakura, Naruto or both of them. Kakashi, however, coughed, but he was sure that he was hiding a snigger. The Uchiha ignored him.

"Ok, so you wanted to tell me your price for freeing me from that Tank, right," Suigetsu drawled. "So, what is it?"

"I want you to come with us," Sasuke said. "There's something you'd be good at. It was mentioned briefly in the letter".

"If by brief you mean barely any detail, then yeah. Makes me wonder what you guys are up to, but still…" Suigetsu tapped his cheek. "…If I join you're little team here, what's in it for me?"

"What do you mean, 'What's in it for you'?" Naruto fumed. "Sasuke let you out from being trapped after he killed Orochimaru, didn't he?"

"I never _asked_ him to do that," Suigetsu pointed out, still smirking. "He did that all on his own. I never said anything about following him. Technically, me even turning up here is 'repaying the favour'. As for killing Orochimaru, well, everyone was after him, you know? Sasuke just happened to be Orochimaru's favourite _pet_, so he wasn't imprisoned and could stay by his side, while the rest of us were confined. Its only natural he had more chances to kill him than the rest of us." He shrugged, though his grin was vicious either way as he said it. "I'm free now either way, so I could just do what I like – Although…." Something like inspiration seemed to suddenly strike him as he turned to Sasuke again. "Actually…you guys are the team that brought down my great predecessor, Momochi Zabuza, right?"

"Predecessor?" Naruto asked, frowning. "You mean he was like your teacher or something?"

"From what I gather from our conversation when we were getting briefed by the Hokage, Suigetsu here was trained to become one of the members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," Kakashi said calmly. "So it's more that he was trained to become one of the Swordsmen of the Mist once a space was available, though the team itself more or less started to fall apart after the failed coup against the Mizukage."

"Oh, you know about that, huh?" Suigetsu hummed. "That makes things easier then. Alright then, so what happened to Zabuza-sempai's blade, the Kubikiribouchou?"

Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen next to him. If Sasuke remembered rightly, that blade had been used to mark Zabuza's grave after he was killed when he charged down Gatou's men and slaughtered the corrupted businessman after he had betrayed the missing ninja. Suigetsu must have noted the spark of recognition in his dark eyes, because he smiled and continued, "Then let's do this. If you show me where that blade is, and I can take possession of it…then I'll be willing to help you."

"What! You can't make some kind of deal like that!" Naruto fumed. Sasuke almost blinked. Why would he be so ma-

_Oh…He's going to be a sentimental idiot now, isn't he?_

"It's a _sword_, Naruto," Sasuke said bluntly. "It shouldn't be a grave marker."

"You're saying you want to be a grave robber?" Naruto snapped, looking as though he itched to grab Sasuke's collar and hold him up or something. "No way! I don't know what crappy stuff Orochimaru taught you while you were spying, but you can't just-"

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi ordered. It almost looked painful, but the blonde ninja did as the Jonin asked. "You don't understand how things work where the Seven Swordsmen are concerned. The seven swords of the Mist's swordsmen are passed down, generation to generation, from predecessor to the new swordsmen when one steps down or is killed. By rights, the Kubikiribouchou belongs to Suigetsu now."

"We can make a new grave for him, Naruto," Sakura said, putting a hand on his arm to try to pacify him.

"But its not…" Naruto struggled. Sasuke almost sighed. He should have known really. Naruto always was the sentimental fool. Not that Sasuke had been much better with that damned picture. He blamed it on Naruto and Kakashi. He must have caught stupid off them or something way before he left for Oto. He shook off that thought before he could torture himself more, still reminded of that weird conversation about Karin the week before.

"We don't have that much of a choice," Sasuke reminded his team mate before looking back to Suigetsu. "Alright. But you come with us afterwards."

Suigetsu grinned. "Sure thing, 'Boss'," He joked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke stared. He just couldn't help but stare. If he was anyone but himself, he would have been practically gaping (kind of like Sakura who was doing precisely that as she, too, stared). As it was, Sasuke's eyes just widened and all he could think as he looked at the object of his incredulousness was that the world must have gone mad in the time he was stuck in Oto.

_Who in there right minds would name a bridge of all things after _him_?_ He thought, stunned as he looked at the sign that stood above the bridge team seven had helped protect while Tazuna and his group had worked to make, proudly announcing its name to the world: The Great Naruto Bridge.

He could hear suppressed excited giggling coming from Naruto, who's eyes were shining at the, what was he mumbling now, the 'acknowledgement of his brilliance' or something? Sasuke thought that the bridge really needed renaming. The Great Baka Bridge seemed far more appropriate, if they had to refer to Naruto at all. He was sure people who didn't know what Team Seven did here were probably thinking 'Why call the bridge 'The Great Fishcake Bridge' of all things' after all (such an unfortunate name meaning for Naruto. Whoever named him must have had a screwed sense of humour).

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Suigetsu commented as he stepped up beside Sasuke, water bottle in hand and a look of amusement on his face. "Wow, what a weird name."

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, the happy bubble popping at that and he glared at the ex-experiment with an intensity that Sasuke was actually surprised at. He hadn't seen a glare like that off Naruto since the Valley of the End. "That's my name, you bastard!"

_Man, he really doesn't like Suigetsu, huh? And here I thought that this mission would be annoying as it is…_

"Oh? You're parents must have really hated you, huh?"

"Why you-!"

_And it sounds like the feelings are returned. Ugh, this'll be fun,_ the Uchiha couldn't help but think sarcastically, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Now, now, you two play nice," Kakashi said, grabbing the back of Naruto's jumpsuit before the Jinchuriki could try to pummel Suigetsu to death or something. Even if Kakashi wasn't going to get involved unless he had to, there was probably a good reason he was there, if only to stop Sasuke from getting a migraine. "Still, it seems our mission here left something of an impact…"

"They could have picked a cooler name," Sakura murmured. "It looks so weird when you read the kanji…But, I guess they were really happy about what we did. I suppose delivering them from Gatou and his men would make an impact."

"I thought it was Zabuza who killed Gatou in the end," Sasuke tossed over idly, still trying to get his head around the fact that Naruto had a bridge named after him. Of course, he might have heard the information wrong, in view of the fact he'd only found out second hand – he'd been rendered unconscious in a death-like state after blocking those senbon from a prone Naruto, so he was excused from not paying attention, he felt.

Great, now he could feel ghost pains in his neck where Haku had stabbed him full of needles. However, he didn't dare rub at his neck in case everyone froze up thinking his cursed seal was bothering him. The last thing he needed was concerned stares.

"Well, yes, he did," Sakura admitted. "But he was also one of the people trying to kill Tazuna too…kind of kills off the gratification a bit."

Sasuke hummed slightly in agreement. Couldn't really argue there. "Well, hanging around here's not going to do much other than overinflate Naruto's head. It's big enough as it is," Sasuke said finally, ignoring a growled protest from said blonde ninja. After all, the sooner they got that sword, the sooner Naruto could get over his wining about disturbing a grave site and the sooner they could actually find the other two in Oto. The sooner they got to Oto, the sooner they could leave Oto. After all, he'd spent three years there, he didn't want to spend longer there than was necessary just because Naruto was still wining about Suigetsu wanting the Kubikiribouchou after all.

"Let's go already." Sasuke said shortly as he headed off across the bridge, knowing the others would quickly follow, if Suigetsu could stop antagonising Naruto by chuckling at him. The Mist Swordsman's Heir was going to get his head turned to water at this rate if he didn't watch himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation List:**_

(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)

_**Chosha's notes**_

_To be honest with you guys, I kinda hoped for this chapter to have been part of last one, but last time I just couldn't seem to get my head around things. I mean, there is important information there, but it was a bit repetitive. I might go back and edit that some day (if I do, I will put up a message about that). As it is, I am much happier with this chapter, especially since I've got back into the swing of writing again. The jab about Karin was really a spur of the moment thing, but you have to admit, Sasuke never went around praising a girl's ability, at least out loud, before Karin, so, with the fact Naruto's been hanging around Jiraiya a bit too often as well, I can see Naruto getting that idea really._

_As for the Kubikiribouchou, Naruto, I think, would see it a little as using the blade without permission, desecrating the blade and stuff, I think. I mean he got pissed off when Haku's body got kicked by Gatou in the series so I can see him thinking this way about the sword, really. I hope it seems in character for Naruto at least. And Suigetsu seems the type to intentionally antagonise about things really (since antagonising Karin and Juugo (mostly Karin) is stated to be Suigetsu's second most favourite thing to do in canon Shippuden. Lets just say they're not going to get on at first. However, I have a plan. If you watched the Anime, you might now where the idea for next chapter comes from. If you only read the manga, it'll be some new territory entirely. But I just feel in this it does fit somewhat._

_Oh, if people didn't know, Naruto's name does translate out as a kind of Fishcake that appears in some Ramen. That's where Jiraiya got inspiration for his main character's name in his first book after all. Poor Naruto though. I mean seriously, being named after food. Oh well, he's not the only one. Anko, for example, is named after two ingredients in Japanese cooking too. Lol. Just a little fun fact, I guess._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I t least had some fun teasing the hell out of Sasuke. Lol!_

_By the way, I've drawn a quick sketch of Sasuke's outfit he's wearing now. I've described it as being similar to the third Shippuden outfit that Sasuke wears. But if you're unsure, there's a link to my Deviant art on my profile, and you should look at the drawing 'Concept Art: Guilt of Innocence Sasuke' if you're curious. Its pretty easy to find in any event._

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Suigetsu: Uh….where's the sword…_

_Naruto: Grrr, why would someone take it! They better put it back where it came from._

_Suigetsu: You mean give it to me._

_Naruto: Hell no! Next Episode: Arms Race: Battle for the Kubikiribouchou_

_Sasuke: How about a little wager…_

_Naruto and Suigetsu: HUH?_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_

.


	19. Battle for Kubikiribouchou: Part One

_**Guilt of Innocence**_

_**By**_

_**Chosha Kurenai**_

_**Important note:**_

_This is the Unbeta'd version of this chapter. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery**:_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's Informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer**:_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire related Media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fanfiction only and is written purely for entertainment and is not meant as infringement on any rights belonging to neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Arms Race: Battle for the Kubikiribouchou**

**(Part One)**

"….Where is it?"

"Not here, obviously."

"You said it would be."

"It should have been."

"Well, where is it then?"

"How should I know, I'm not a grave keeper, don't ask me."

The argument, or at least one sided complaints, had been going on for some time now. After all, they had gone to the place that the two Kiri ninja had been buried, and even if Sasuke had not been sure where it was it appeared the others remembered the place just as well, so Sasuke was certain that they were at the right place. While they were at the right place though, rather than find a cross marker and a sword, they instead found two cross markers.

_It looks like someone must have taken the sword at some point between two to one year ago, _Sasuke thought to himself as he crossed his arms casually, eyeing the condition of the two graves with a critical eye. _But was it a grave robber? ...Unlikely, the Kubikiribouchou isn't a sword just anyone can pick up and carry around, not without at least leaving some tracks or marks on the ground where he or she would have had to drag it. Or did the Oinin of Kiri actually catch up and take the sword as proof that Zabuza had died?_

"Who the hell just takes away the sword marking a grave, dattebayo!"

But it wasn't just Suigetsu who was irritated by the lack of Kubikiribouchou either, because Naruto was practically furious next to him in a way that was mildly interesting. Maybe he was just used to the blasé attitude to emotional attachments in Oto (well, to an extent anyway), but it seemed odd to see someone getting so angry about the missing sword that they weren't even intending to use as a weapon. And not even because it belong to him, but because it was a grave marker of all things. He guessed he could understand to an extent though. He was sure Kakashi would have been furious if the Memorial back in Konoha was smashed and as for himself, he would certainly be pissed if someone desecrated his family's bodies or graves. Had their been bodies and graves, of course. Being a bloodline clan meant that their bodies had all been destroyed so no one outside the village could steal bloodline secrets –

_No, better not go there_, Sasuke reminded himself. Those thoughts never lead anywhere good.

"Hm…" Suigetsu frowned a bit, then shrugged, turning away from the graves and moving to leave. "Well, sorry, Sasuke, but since Zabuza-sempai's blade's gone, so's any chance of me joining your little group."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Naruto growled. "You're just going to give up like that? I thought you wanted that blade!"

"Can't have the blade if its not here. Duh," Suigetsu shot over his shoulder.

"Well, swords don't just get up and walk on there own," Sakura said finally, if only to interrupt the impending fight. "And we're pretty close to the town and the bridge, so its possible that someone might have seen someone taking the sword. Maybe we should go into the village and ask around if anyone was seen with the Kubikiribouchou?"

Suigetsu paused from leaving and Sasuke was certainly glad someone had their head screwed on properly. He knew there was a reason he appreciated the pinkette on the team.

"Hey! Maybe we can go ask Inari and the old man?" Naruto said. "Maybe they know something about it."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment. Actually, he realised he wasn't the only one either, because even Sakura and, to an extent, Kakashi, looked a little surprised as well.

"…What?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing," Sasuke snorted. Who knew Naruto actually had logic? Maybe he really had grown up a lot more than Sasuke had thought he had. Hell, more than any of them thought he had by the looks of things. Then again, Naruto was often underestimated. Sasuke vowed to keep a better eye on these moments of intelligence. "Let's just find out where the sword's gone. Hopefully Tazuna or that Inari kid knows something then, because I'd rather not go traipsing around the continent looking for a sword."

"Who's this Tazuna anyway?" Suigetsu asked, cocking a brow.

"He was the Bridge builder who built the 'Great Naruto Bridge'," Sakura told him. "And don't start about the name, Naruto," she shot back to the blond, who was getting that excitable look in his eye again. Sasuke almost sighed in relief at that, they already had to deal with Naruto constantly referring to the fact he had a bridge named after him and none of them had one named after them. "And Inari is his grandson. We were hired to guard Tazuna-san when we ended up fighting against Zabuza and…what was that ones name again that was with him again? The fake Oinin?"

"Haku," Sasuke said. Hard to forget the name of the guy who stuck you full of needles after all. Not to mention inadvertently help activate his Sharingan.

"Oh yes, that's right," Sakura nodded. "Anyway, let's go see if we can find them. I think I remember the way to their house, if they're still living there. And if they're not, I'm sure we can ask around."

"So…" Suigetsu said as they began to make their way back in the direction of the village once more. "Zabuza-sempai…did he put up a good fight?"

Sasuke couldn't say he knew much on the outcome of the battle on the bridge, since he and Naruto had been focused on dealing with Haku, and then after Sasuke saved Naruto, he spent the rest of the time comatose because of those blasted needles until he woke with Sakura sobbing on his chest. Still, he could still remember that chakra that the man had given off, the cold, sadistic amusement as he called out fatal points through the thick mists…looking back on the chakra now, it wasn't as terrifying as Orochimaru's was when he met him only a month or so later in the Forest of Death, and it certainly wouldn't have made him blink now, after spending years amongst people with vicious killing intent, but when he was still but a 'fledgling' it had been almost like looking at his murderous brother again. If nothing else, he could grudgingly admit that the man had certainly been strong, even as the others explained the fight of three years ago. The fight when they first met him, and the fight at the bridge. Sasuke only really vaguely listened to the bridge fight explanation, simply because he hadn't really been privy to everything that occurred after he had been knocked out saving Naruto from becoming a pincushion.

The streets of the Wave village were much more populated than Sasuke remembered. Then again, when they had been there before the people were suppressed and desperate, fearful of Gato and his thugs and unable to really do much for themselves until the bridge was made. Now the air was certainly a lot clearer, the depression lifted and, all in all, Wave seemed to be growing and progressing quite nicely.

Actually, it was nice to know their actions had improved so many lives. It made him wonder if, when he returned to Oto for Karin and Juugo, if there would be improvements there-

_Che right,_ Sasuke snorted slightly, amused. _That's asking for a miracle and a half._

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, raising his visible brow. Obviously having caught Sasuke's derisive snort.

"Nothing," Sasuke shot back. After all, it was just his twisted humour making itself known as usual. Maybe he'd spent far too much time around insane people lately.

"Here we are," Sakura said, breaking out of her conversation with Suigetsu, obviously eager to turn the conversation away since it seemed Naruto had been eager to tell of his 'heroic exploits' if Suigetsu's eye rolling was any indication, pointing out a building that was certainly familiar to Sasuke even now.

The building was just as he remembered it, though looked in a much better state than it once was, much like the rest of the land seemed to now they were out from under Gatou's thumb. Still, now he was back here he could still remember the times they had gone to and fro from the building into the forest to train, or to search for Naruto who wore himself out once. After the battle on the bridge he remembered having to spend a little time recovering properly in the house too. With Gatou gone, there wasn't much need for all of them to watch over the constructions after all.

Shaking it off – why was he getting so nostalgic lately? – Sasuke followed the others as they approached the building and Kakashi knocked. It was probably a good thing as Kakashi hadn't changed all that much. The small family would recognise him the easiest out of all of them after all.

However, rather than the old man or the boy three years younger than them that Sasuke had half been expecting, a woman answered the door. Not a stranger by any means, of course. He recognised the kind daughter of Tazuna and Inari's mother, Tsunami, who seemed a bit surprised and somewhat nervous to find gerself facing a group of ninja until her eyes landed on Kakashi, who, from the curve of his eye was smiling as he waved.

"Oh my," Tsunami blinked. "Kakashi-sensei. It is Kakashi-sensei, right?" She looked at all of them and blinked. "Oh, goodness, is that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke too? To think its only been three years, I almost didn't recognise you there. And…a new friend too?" she added as she realised it wasn't just the four she recognised there when Suigetsu gave a grin and a wave, though she looked a little more nervous about him. Probably because of the sharp teeth.

"Yes. Nice to see you again, Tsunami-san," he said brightly. "I don't suppose Tazuna-san would be around, would he?"

"Is he in some kind of trouble with Konoha?" she asked.

"Oh, no, nothing like that, we just wanted to ask a few questions is all, don't worry," Kakashi waved off her concerns.

"I see. I'd help you, but my father and Inari went to build a bridge out in Lightning country. They won't be back for a year."

"A year…" Sakura murmured.

"Lightning country…" Suigetsu groaned. "Do you know how far away that is from here…"

At this rate they were just going to get irritating, so Sasuke cut in before Naruto could add in his complaints as well. "Do you know anything about what might have happened to the sword that was near the Great Naruto Bridge? The one that Zabuza, the ninja that targeted Tazuna used?"

"That thing?" Tsunami blinked. "Well, I do know a little. Why don't you come in? I can tell you over something to drink. Maybe something to eat too," she added, obviously remembering the large appetite that Naruto and Sasuke portrayed during their stay. Naruto grinned sheepishly at that, but at the same time, thankfully. Sasuke refused to note the last part though. That day they had been competing over everything. Sasuke wasn't even sure he even wanted to eat that much, he just happened to have got caught up in the moment.

Still, Suigetsu brightened a little too. Now that he thought on it, just what had the ninja been living on for the past few weeks since Sasuke released him from the Tank? Maybe it was best not to know…

Soon, they were all sitting around the table in the kitchen as Tsunami, placed tea and snacks on the table for them – Naruto and Suigetsu soon descending on the food as if they had never seen it before. Honestly, sometimes Naruto could be a disgrace to all things ninja, but it looked like he found someone similar too. Maybe that's why they were always butting heads? Though he certainly didn't seem up to arguing right now as he sighed at how nice they were and how he'd been in that tank way too long

"So, about the sword…?" Kakashi prompted, thankfully in Sasuke's opinion, because Tsunami was definitely giving odd looks to the ex-Kiri ninja.

"Oh, right," Tsunami nodded, pulling her attention away from the two boys eating and took a seat. "Well, it happened about a year ago. A man named Tenzen Daikoku came with his men and took it."

"Tenzen Daikoku?"

"Yes. He was an aide to the Daimyou of the land of water," Tsunami explained.

"I've heard of him," Suigetsu said, pulling a youghurt to himself, tapping his spoon on the edge of the bowl. "He apparently lost a lot of men during Zabuza-sempai's Coup d'etat in Kiri. So I guess he held a grudge or something?"

"Maybe," Tsunami admitted. "From what I heard from my father, he originally came here to kill the ninja who used it, apparently, but when he found that Zabuza was already dead, he took the blade with him instead, even though he was told it was a grave marker. But…I remember my father mentioned something about him too…As much as he's an aide to the Daimyou, there are rumours about him too. They say he's the boss of a large band of thieves too, though, thankfully, other than the sword, they never focused on Wave. There's rumours he doles out bribes to the Daimyou, so they'd overlook what he was doing. I don't know if that's true, but…the men with him when he came for the sword certainly felt like the kind of men that Gatou would have employed."

"Hmph! I knew a guy couldn't be good who steals things from graves," Naruto said, crossing his arms and nodding in squinty-eyed disapproval.

"Do you know where he lives?" Suigetsu asked, almost eagerly.

"Um….to the south, I think," Tsunami said finally. "There's supposed to be a castle in the forest. But they say there's supposed to be several thousand men guarding it, that it's impenetrable." She looked over them all, seeing that they were all frowning ever so slightly. "If you like, you can stay here for a while until you've dealt with the situation."

"That's very kind of you," Kakashi said with a curved eye smile. "After all, we'll most certainly need to scout the area to see what we might be up against if we're going to get that sword back to its….ah…proper owner."

"Yeah! It needs to go back to where it was," Naruto demanded.

"You mean that it needs to go to me as its mine now," Suigetsu drawled back.

"Says who!"

"Says the Swordsmen system!"

"Here we go again…" Sakura groaned.

Tsunami chuckled ever so slightly. "You're group is always so lively," she said with a smile. "It reminds me of when you all came to protect my father. Only I believe it was you and Naruto who would argue most of the time, Sasuke."

He could still remember those practically childish competitions and had to prevent his eyebrow from twitching with the strict control from his spy days, shutting his eyes in order to stem off the headache from the arguing ninja and remembering how idiotic those competitions truly had been.

"….Something like that." Sasuke sighed.

"Yare yare…" drawled Kakashi. "Alright you two, that's enough for now. We have to get the blade back first before you decide what'll happen to the Kubikiribouchou after all."

At least that shut them up. Kakashi had his uses occasionally.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So…are you going to fully explain why you're gathering up certain people?" Suigetsu asked later that evening as they settled into the room they would be using for the night – Sakura was given a different room, since Tsunami had pretty much stated she didn't care they were ninja, it was not appropriate for a young lady to sleep in a room full of so many men. "There was mention of other people too. Who're these others?"

Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arm's crossed, mentally shrugged. After all, he was going to find out soon enough. "Juugo from the northern Oto hideout and Karin from the southern hideout. That is, if we can convince her. If not, then just Juugo."

Suigetsu grimaced. "Are you sure you want those two?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Kakashi drawled from behind one of his books (again, Sasuke resited the urge to toss that thing out of the window. He was half surprised Naruto didn't until he reminded himself the blonde had spent three years with the perverted writer of the damned things.

"Ah, nothing," Suigetsu waved it off. "I just don't like them much is all. I just can't get along with them. At least, that's what I think. But still, it makes me wonder. I can understand wanting me, but Juugo and Karin…? Come on, why are you gathering us up? I somehow doubt it's for a party…." He gave him a long look for a moment before clicking his fingers. "'Hey! Let's conquer the world!' You're not going to say that, are you?"

Sasuke couldn't help but snort at that. Maybe Suigetsu's brain got waterlogged with the amount of time he had been in the tank, but suddenly, he felt eyes all staring at him again and he blinked to see Naruto staring openly at him, while Kakashi had lowered his book slightly.

"You're not going to do that, right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, almost nervously.

Seriously, did he look like Orochimaru or something? "If you want to do that, do it in your own time."

"So your not," Naruto insisted.

"Why would I bother with all that?" Sasuke snorted as he got up. "I've got more important things to do." Besides, he's seen Tsunade almost buried by paperwork avalanches more than once during his ANBU training and cover. If running a village caused that, running the world had to be far worse. If he had ever desired the world, that most certainly would have put him off completely.

"You know, if anyone other than Sasuke had said they had more important things to do than have the world, I wouldn't have believed them," Suigetsu said, giving him an oddly calculating look. "But with Sasuke…I think it probably is possible. Weird, huh?"

The Uchiha had to really focus on not moving his eyes to avoid rolling them and instead, shook his head, moving to the window. "I'm going to go scout that castle and see what we might be up against. I wont engage or anything, don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"No side stops to start planning world domination, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi chimed.

Well, he certainly lost the battle against eye rolling then. "Hai, hai," he drawled, before vanishing out of the building, only the rustle of curtains showing that he had even moved without some form of teleportation.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take him too long to find the castle. Then again, he wasn't exactly expecting it to be all that hard to find. It wasn't a hidden village after all, and its gleaming white and gold was easily spotted through the trees, even though dusk had fallen and night was bleeding in. Idly, Sasuke braced himself in the branches of one of the trees as he looked upon the building. Impenetrable, Tsunami had said. Sasuke almost snorted. Naruto in his orange jump suit that he used to wear could have got inside with barely any difficulty. Perhaps it was because it was night, but in a land where ninja could be hired pretty easily, even by the lowliest of civilians, Sasuke was almost disappointed by the politician's lax security. Obviously all those men he had weren't there. Sasuke could have easily spirited into the building and grabbed the sword and got out of these and no one would be any wiser until morning came.

Still, if they did that, Sasuke could only imagine the headache that they would end up with when Naruto and Suigetsu started arguing about the sword. Honestly, Sasuke approved of giving it to Suigetsu. It was his right after all and a weapon was meant to be wielded, not used as some odd shaped grave marker, but Naruto was the most stubborn person that Sasuke had ever met. After all, this was the boy who continued to chase after him, and even after it appeared Sasuke had attempted to kill him, had still chased after him, determined to bring him back, even when his act had managed to fool almost everyone else he had come across. But what would be the best way to actually stop them from descending into arguments, still have Suigetsu come with them and stop Naruto from complaining-?

_Wait a minute…of course…_

Sasuke felt a smirk cross his face that would likely have even challenged the ones Orochimaru used to be able to pull off. He had just the idea…

Quickly, Sasuke shunshined. After all, he needed to put his plan into action if they were going to finally move on with this mission instead of spending days sword hunting. After all, they'd forgive him. Eventually.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When the next day arrived and they had all cleaned themselves up for the day, Sasuke lead the group into the forests that overlooked the castle. Only this time, there was an influx of people all riding on horseback towards the castle as if a fire was hot on their heels.

"What's going on?" Naruto blinked in surprise as he looked down at the castle. "Is it always like this?"

"Apparently a powerful clan has decided to attack the castle tomorrow," Sasuke explained, looking over through the branches at the clouds of dust kicked up by the galloping steeds. "With an army numbering in the tens of thousands. I overheard some of the guards talking about it when I was scouting last night."

"Ugh, seriously?" Naruto groaned.

"If that's the case, we'll need to get the Kubikiribouchou today, otherwise we might get mixed up in the clan that is attacking, or they might even take the blade for themselves…" Sakura frowned.

"Well, the more confused the enemy becomes, the better my chances," Suigetsu said finally. "Be it several thousand or tens of thousands, It shouldn't be a problem for a ninja like me. I'll just sneek in tonight and take the Kubikiribouchou for myself."

"Sure you'll even get through the doorway with a head that big?" Naruto growled.

"Better than you weaker Konoha ninja."

"Sasuke's a Konoha ninja too and you never say that to him!"

"Guess there's a black sheep in every village."

"Why you-!"

"Guys! That's enough!" Sakura ordered, her eyes blazing and Sasuke knew now was a good time to intervene before Sakura's temper got the better of her and she ended up smashing the two of them all the way to Iwa or something.

"How about making a wager," Sasuke tossed out there almost lightly.

"Huh?"

This was really starting to get old when all of then stopped to stare at him like he had grown an extra head. However, he ignored their gaping faces and continued, nodding towards the castle. "The bet is simple. A race to see who can get the Kubikiribouchou first. Whoever gets the blade first can chose what will be done with the blade afterwards. So, for example, if Naruto was to win, the blade will become a grave marker again. If Suigetsu was to win, it will become his new weapon. Are you interested?" he asked slyly.

"Waa…I didn't expect you to have a playful side!" Suigetsu laughed, eyes sparkling at the idea of the challenge and he could see Naruto was already pumped up by the idea. It was nice to know that he could still prod things in the right direction. And he knew that the two f them would certainly not pass up the opportunity when such an obviously juicy carrot was being dangled just in front of their faces. "Let's do it! It sounds like fun. Of course," he added, looking over to Naruto. "I'm going to win."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto shot back.

"Sasuke-kun, I really don't think that…" Sakura started, but, surprisingly, Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought that he saw Kakashi giving him an apprising look.

_Caught on already? Huh…We're seriously too alike, I think…_

"But what about if you win, huh?" Naruto demanded, pointing to Sasuke. "What will happen then?"

"I'll decide what happens with the sword. After all, I don't need it. My Kusanagi blade is more fitting for me anyway than the Kubikiribouchou. Well then? Are you in, Naruto?"

"You bet I am! And I'm going to lose either, teme!"

"Good," Sasuke said. "Though I have one thing to add. One rule. We're not allowed to kill anyone."

Suigetsu's face fell ever so slightly, before he shrugged. "Fine, fine. You're too nice, Sasuke. But a bet's a bet, or you'd so owe me for this."

Naruto snorted slightly at that and Sasuke was tempted to follow suit. After all, he was certainly not what he would class as 'nice'. He was well aware that he could be cold and heartless as the next ninja, but he just didn't think leaving carnage around and death in his wake was worth it. There was no point putting in the effort to take the lives of these people, especially considering they were little more than armed thugs. As ninja, it would be no problem to knock them all out. But in honestly, it was just something he wanted to temper in Suigetsu. After all, he knew enough about the ex-Kiri ninja to know that he was much less likely to leave people alive. Tsunade, after all, would not be pleased by the more killing orientated Kiri village ethics (or lack thereof). He was curious to see just how well he'd do under the circumstances.

"Then we start now," Sasuke said and, before they could do or say anything, Sasuke had vanished with a silent, smokeless shunshin.

Finding a space in the line of horses to avoid being trampled, Sasuke quickly landed, causing some of the horses to rear back in surprise and back off slightly at his sudden appearance. Hearing the startled sounds of the riders, those in front also paused and wheeled around, staring at Sasuke in surprise.

"Who the hell are you!" one of the more brave of the men demanded with a snarl. "You're suspicious." With that, he drive the horse forwards to attack him, obviously he was just eager to fight or had been told to get rid of anyone suspicious. But after all the fights with ninja that Sasuke was used to, and used to dealing with the kind of speed that Orochimaru could use while at his best, the man's attack was so obvious he didn't even need his Sharingan to detect it.

Just before it got near him, Sasuke jumped, the blade landing heavily in the ground where he had been standing moments before. The man barely even looked up in time before Sasuke was already on him, shoving the man off the horse in double footed kick as he flipped from the man's face to land on the back off the skittish horse. With slight movement of his feet, he encouraged the horse to move around to give him a better view, drawing his kusanagi blade. After all, even though he said not to kill, he never said anything about not maiming. Though he made himself flip the blade anyway. Better to follow his own rules before he gave Suigetsu any funny ideas.

As he expected, his attack certainly spurred on the others as they raced towards Sasuke, roaring to avenge their downed comrade, though at this rate they were more likely to trample the man under the horses than 'avenge' him.

_Idiots._

Still, he moved, leaping forwards to the first horse and grabbed the man's weapon, twisting it enough to force me man off the horse before shoving the blade's shaft into the head of the man behind him. Driving the spear-like sword's hilt into the ground he launched himself around with one hand in a sweeping kick before landing on another horse and with his backward blade slashed the man in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he was thrown off the horse too. With each hit the horses became more panicked until they themselves were literally throwing their riders off and charging away as Sasuke jumped back again, letting the horses finish the work and quickly picking off those that struggled back to their feet.

Finally, men groaning on the ground, Sasuke slid his blade back into place as he looked back at Suigetsu and Naruto, who were half staring. Obviously they hadn't quite expected 'Now' to mean 'right that second.'

He cocked his eyebrow. "Well?"

"I guess you really did mean right now," Suigetsu murmured, before shrugging and approaching, not at all minding if he accidentally stood on one of the prone men's outstretched and twitching limbs. "Well, I can't lose this wager, so let's get to it then."

"Get ready to bow your head to me when I win!" Naruto growled in return, catching up to then also. "And stop showing off, Sasuke!"

Hopefully this plan was going to work, because he'd end up smacking their heads together otherwise. Or better yet, ask Sakura or Tsunade to do it. However, he shook those thoughts off as they approached the gates and a barrage of arrows started to rain down from the tops of the gates.

Naruto and Suigetsu paused and he could certainly see the worry in Naruto's eyes, but the two needn't be too concerned. After all, just because he had only thrown around lightning chakra during the fight at the base, Sasuke hadn't forgotten the fire jutsu that he had been most proficient as as a genin.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke drew upon his fire nature chakra. "Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!" and he expelled the chakra from his lungs, igniting the air as a giant fireball shot from his lips, guided by his fingers as they consumed the wooden arrows before they even touched them.

_Alright then, Suigetsu, Naruto…The test starts now._

"Alright! I forgot about those fire balls of yours!" Naruto cheered. "I knew you were good for something, Sasuke!"

"Gotta hand it to you, Sasuke- huh!" Suigetsu started, turning towards Sasuke, only to find Sasuke was gone. "What the-! He's gone!"

"He's already gone inside!" Naruto yelled. "And when I was complimenting him too! Bastard…Well he's not going to get that sword first!"

"No, I will!" Suigetsu shot to him as he darted off towards the gates, but before they could do anything, the gates had opened up and men were swarming out. "What the!" He skidded to a halt, shocked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Grrrr….then we're just going to have to break through!" Naruto growled, already forming his signature hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

With poofs of smoke, hundreds of Naruto's appeared behind the now confidently grinning Naruto. Of course, the men, not being ninja, blked suddenly, their charge coming to a quick halt as they realised the massive group that they now faced.

"Heee…" Suigetsu grinned. "Nice! Maybe you can use them all as battering rams."

"Laugh now, but I'll get that sword!" Naruto shot back. "Coming through!" and the army of yellow, black and orange charged towards the rapidly retreating enemy.

Meanwhile, in the branches of one of the trees overlooking the castle, Sasuke steadied himself, watching them carefully. After all, he had set this little 'exam' of sorts, it was only right for him to actually keep an eye on what was going on after he left. After all, if they got in over their heads, which he doubted, really, then he, Sakura and Kakashi would have to pull them out of whatever situation they had got into.

Speaking of Sakura and Kakashi…

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as Sakura approached, looking like she was ready to blow a fuse, but was doing a remarkable job of holding it back. "Sasuke-kun…" she managed, voice barely steady. "What is going on!"

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation List:**_

_(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)_

_~Kubikiribouchou: lit. 'Decapitating Carving Knife'. The sword used previously by Momochi Zabuza. It was also previously used by Houzuki Mangetsu, Suigetsu's older brother. It is one of the blades that is passed down from one generation of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, to the next._

_~Iwa: 'Rock'. A reference to Iwagakure no sato (Hidden Rock village) located in Earth country. Ninja from there are referred to as 'Iwa ninja'_

_~Kiri: 'Mist'. A reference to Kirigakure no Sato (hidden Mist village) located in water country. _

_~Yare yare: Pretty much a verbal sigh._

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_I'm seriously bad at underestimating how long the chapters are. Lol. Sorry, guys, so this one became a two parter. I'd actually been hoping to get this done and be moving onto Karin next chapter, but….Ah well. Still, its better to take ones time than end up with a really rushed chapter, right?_

_I am kind of disappointed I only got 4 reviews last chapter. Where's the love? Or lack thereof? It depressed me a bit was all. I like to hear what you guys think, you know? I get inspired by reviews, the lack of them makes me sad. Thank you for those who did review though! You guys are the reason I continue to post after all. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Any questions about the chapter, please review. Try not to do so anonymously if you want a question answered though as I wont be able to reply then. Thanks! _

_I really wanted to do a chapter or so will the blade hiunt. I just thought it would be a good way for Naruto and Suigetsu to settle some differences, as I highly doubt Naruto would be happy about 'grave robbing', you know? I know this was anime only, but I admit I did like this titbit since there was a bit more adventure getting the others to join in than Suigetsu after all. Why Sasuke made this test and if the others figure it out, etc, will all occur next chapter though. There is a legitimate reason, I promise. I didn't just include this 'just because'._

_Ok, Hoping for more reviews this time. *gives puppy-dog-eyes-of-DOOM* Please review?_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: It seems the test really has begun._

_Kakashi: What, no bells?_

_Sakura: What do were you thinking! What if they get hurt!_

_Naruto: Next time on Guilt of Innocence: Arms Race: Battle for the Kubikiribouchou (Part Two)_

_Kakashi: I hope you know what you're doing, Sasuke…_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	20. Battle for Kubikiribouchou: Part Two

_**Guilt of Innocence**_

_**By**_

_**Chosha Kurenai**_

_**Important note:**_

_This is the Unbeta'd version of this chapter. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery**:_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's Informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer**:_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire related Media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fanfiction only and is written purely for entertainment and is not meant as infringement on any rights belonging to neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Arms Race: Battle for the Kubikiribouchou**

**(Part Two)**

Sasuke had seen Sakura angry before. Of course he had. How could he not when he had been one of her team mates before his mission to Oto, as well as currently reunited as her team mate, and had often been present in her many, many spats that she had with Naruto when he had been even more hyperactive than he was now. Still, Sasuke had rarely, if ever, had her anger directed towards him. It was almost fascinating to see it now as he carefully moved from the branches of the tree and landed carefully near her – though just outside her fist range. He knew what happened to the ground when she punched it was not something he wanted to experience personally.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you made that deal with the other two. What are you doing here! I only didn't protest before because Kakashi-sensei seemed to think there would be some merit in it but- Did you see all of those men? What if they get hurt? What are you thinking!"

"What I'm thinking is probably not what you think I am, Sakura," Sasuke said finally. "The reason I did that-"

"Was as a test, right, Sasuke?" Kakashi said finally. "It has a similar feel to what I do with my bell tests, only with this, you exchanged bells for something a little more higher stakes."

"You mean…the Kubikiribouchou?" Sakura asked finally.

"Aa," Sasuke agreed, glad that the violent air around the Kunoichi was dissipating somewhat. "Naruto and Suigetsu have been arguing over the blade and what to do with it ever since we got here. By rights, the blade does indeed belong to Suigetsu now since he had trained his entire life to become a Swordsman of the Mist before Orochimaru got a hold of him. But Naruto dislikes the idea of a grave desecration as well. Tsunade wants us all to work together, or at least until we find the other two and bring them back to Konoha as well. If the two spend the entire time arguing, especially in the bases that we're going to, then it could end up with one of us hurt or worse."

"So you devised this test to get them to learn to work together and maybe get Naruto to understand the blade really belongs to Suigetsu?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly."

"But that's dangerous. You saw all those men – what if they get hurt?" Sakura insisted. Perhaps it was the medic in her or something.

"They won't be hurt," Sasuke said. "None of the men out there are ninja. Even if Daikoku had requested to hire ninja, they won't be here until tomorrow when the 'attack' should happen. And by that point, we'd have gotten the sword and already be long gone."

"That's why you proposed the 'wager' now, rather than wait until night as Suigetsu was suggesting." Kakashi added.

Sasuke nodded, glad the conversation was going better than he thought it would. Sakura hadn't even thrown a punch yet and he had certainly been expecting that. It was nice to be pleasantly surprised. "Also, out of the three of us, you two know Naruto's strength the best. He doesn't just 'get hurt'. Not only adding his stamina to the mix, but with his Kage Bunshin, Naruto is practically a one man army, even if he doesn't realise it himself."

"What about Suigetsu?" Sakura asked. "He can't use Shadow clones and I doubt he's….uh….like Naruto. He isn't, is he?"

"No, Suigetsu's not a Jinchuriki," Sasuke agreed – he'd finally found out the word for what Naruto was during his ANBU training with Yamato. "However, there is a reason that I mentioned him to Tsunade in my reports. He has a special ability, though whether it is a Kekkei Genkai or something cultivated by Orochimaru, I'm not sure. Either way, Orochimaru certainly had interest in it. Considering Orochimaru's goals were to become immortal first and foremost, other than learning all the Jutsu possible, then the fact that he had such an interest shows that worry about him getting hurt by ninja is minimal, but with these people…it would be close to impossible."

The fists at Sakura's sides relaxed. "You really thought this out…"

"I wasn't going to get our team mates killed," Sasuke told her, calmly. _Besides, if I did, Tsunade would definitely have my head on a pike for it. Besides, I'm not that cold._

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, wincing slightly. It made him wonder just what she had been thinking he had been trying to do. "I just kind of thought….no…it doesn't matter. By the way, why the 'No Killing' rule?"

"Well, admittedly for Naruto, it doesn't really apply," Sasuke admitted. "He's a power house, but unless he has to, he doesn't aim to kill people unless they're too powerful to live, like with the Akatsuki. Suigetsu, however…" the Uchiha crossed his arms. "Back in Kirigakure, he was once known as the 'Second coming of the demon'. Apparently he was known for being something of a prodigy in the art of killing. If Suigetsu is going to join us, then a little restraint is something he will need to learn. For him, it's not only a test to bypass the argumentative problem between him and Naruto, but also to help test his ability without needing to kill anyone. He likely won't be to pleased about it, but its for the best."

"Well, Sasuke, I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or worry for any Genin team you might have in the future," Kakashi said. Sasuke almost snorted at the thought. Him, a Jonin sensei? He really couldn't see it. "Then again, It also makes me wonder what exactly Orochimaru had tried to teach you to have such….ah…interesting tactics, of course."

Sasuke grimaced at that. "It's got nothing to do with him," Sasuke said shortly. "Anyway, let's follow those to inside, just to make sure they didn't stop to argue or something."

"Alright, but next time you better not go doing these kinds of things without telling anyone, or I'm going to use the poisons Shizune taught me and paralyse you to a bed for a week," Sakura warned him.

"Right," Sasuke drawled, though he wasn't too concerned even if she did go through with that threat. Because of his training with Orochimaru, his body was pretty much immune to most poisons, though there were some exceptions, like the white snake's paralytic blood – one of the main reasons it had caught him so off guard. Still, it was always best to try and keep on the Kunoichi's good side. With her no longer a fan girl, or at least, with most of the fan girl aspects about her gone, Sasuke wasn't sure he would be able to avoid getting hit by the girl if she felt he did something foolish.

It wasn't hard to get through the castle bearing in mind Naruto and Suigetsu had already made their way through there, pretty much knocking out everyone in the place. Some of the work was obviously Naruto's, while others he could guess were ones from Suigetsu. It was almost a shame he hadn't been able to watch most of the fight because he was trying to keep Sakura from pummelling him for 'tricking' them, but it was still interesting to see all the men strewn around, groaning. He hadn't seen this many people since he had fought of all those Ninja Orochimaru had sent after him as his 'evaluation test'.

Still, he ignored them after a moment, toing a few people out of the way as they made their way up the steps. They were just about to finish the last flight of stairs, Sasuke only just reaching so that his head could see through the banisters when there was a horrified cry from Naruto.

"Suigetsu!"

Sasuke looked around to see Suigetsu, cut in half, slumping to the ground, his legs following in the opposite direction. He should see Naruto's blue eyes wide in some form of shock. Obviously, in their little fight together, the two of them must have come to some form of brotherhood in the face of all the men they had been fighting, either that or Naruto was shocked to see a large man with the Kubikiribouchou just slice said companion in half.

He heard Sakura gasp and come running, but he put his hand out to stop her, shaking his head. "Just watch." _If nothing else, it'll be the perfect time to show her exactly what I meant about Suigetsu._

The other man in the room, dressed in regal seeming clothes laughed at the fallen body of Suigetsu, while Naruto's eyes narrowed at him, fists clenched. "You…" he snarled with a surprising amount of hate that he hadn't heard in a long while. However, the both of them were cut off when there was an additional voice laughing – and it wasn't coming from the man with the sword.

"Oh my…" Sakura started, eyes wide as she seemed to realise that the person who was laughing was Suigetsu himself as his top half moved, hand propping his head up as his elbow rested on the floor.

"Sorry," Suigetsu drawled, as if he had just overslept rather than been cut in half. "Blades don't work on me. See?"

"S…suigetsu…" Naruto looked absolutely stunned as Suigetsu manipulated himself back into one piece once more. That was a bit surprising. From what Sasuke had heard, he's dealt with semi-immortal people before. Then again, Suigetsu had never announced the fact that he could turn his body to water, other than to have been practically swimming in a puddle. But then, the Demon Brothers had done something like that before and they were certainly not immortal themselves. He could let the surprise from his team mates slide.

"So….when you spoke about Suigetsu's ability…" Sakura whispered.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Against regular weapons, and even weapons like the Kubikiribouchou, Suigetsu cannot be killed. Even trying with a bladed weapon on it's own is useless."

"…able to wield that blade without special training," Suigetsu was saying, almost pouting at the man who had cut him in two. The man himself seemed to suddenly be shaking from head to foot. "It helps when you have a good physique, hm?"

Sasuke almost tutted. Honestly, he was practically teasing the man now, though he supposed in a way it would have been hypocritical if he actually scolded him, especially since he himself had unloaded a great amount of baggage on Orochimaru just before he attempted to kill him. Unlike Orochimaru, the man with the Kiri blade soon panicked and brought the blade over his head to smash into Suigetsu, getting it stuck in the cracked floorboards while Suigetsu meanly reformed into water once more.

"Suigetsu, why didn't you tell us you could do that!" Naruto yelled. "And here I was all worried about you and everything!"

"Oh? I thought you knew. Oh well, I'll make a mental note for the future then," Suigetsu drawled back as he approached the blade and up his hand on the hilt between the shaking man's hands. "Now then," he added, turning his attention back to the man who had sliced him in two. "I've heard you've been telling everyone in town that you killed the Demon Zabuza and took the blade from him." He added as he manipulated his body to increase the size and power of the arm now clasping the sword hilt and it was interesting to see just how quickly the man sweated in the face of that.

"Th-that wasn't me…" the man pleaded. "It was Tenzen-sama who…"

"Eh? So you're the one who killed Zabuza-sempai?" Suigetsu drawled. No way Suigetsu would have believed it, even if he wasn't already aware of the actual reason he had died from Naruto and Sakura the day before.

"You mean that guy?" Naruto snorted. "There's no way in hell he could have done it. Seriously, I should know, since I was there!"

The man, Tenzen Daikoku, apparently, almost looked ready to quake and run, but only managed to step back. "N-no….it's like that boy said. I'm not the who…who killed Zabuza…it was-"

"Zabuza?" Suigetsu lifted a brow at that even though his sharp teeth seemed all the more obvious in his sly grin. "There's no respect…" he sang.

"I-I mean Zabuza-san…" the lord corrected hurriedly, obviously noting something in Suigetsu's eyes at that.

"Shouldn't you call him Zabuza-sama?" Naruto pointed out, obviously enjoying making the man sweat.

"Oh yes, it should," Suigetsu agreed, grin widening. " 'san' isn't nearly respectful enough."

"Zabuza-sama then!" Daikoku squealed, panicked at the two ninja's viciously grinning faces. "T-the one who killed him w-was…"

_As fun as this is, it's just wasting time now,_ Sasuke sighed as he moved up the last few steps so that he was now on equal footing with the others. Seeing the movement, Daikoku zeroed in on him, eyes widening impossibly far.

"You…" he breathed, "The one from….from yesterday…"

Sasuke just gave him a long look out of the corner of his eye, wondering exactly what the man was going to do, only to almost lose his composure (the desire to laugh was practically painful) when the man immediately pointed at him with a shaky finger. "It was him! He was the one who killed Zabuza-sama! All I did was bring the blade back from the grave!"

_Honestly, what was I going to have done to kill Zabuza, groan at him? _Sasuke thought incredulously. Because he was certainly sure that back then, full of needles from Haku, he certainly hadn't been able to move until after the man was already dead, and from what he gathered, Zabuza was only killed because he went on a rampage against Gatou and his men and was stabbed through with half a dozen weapons, and that was after his arms had already been rendered useless by Kakashi and his nin-dogs. He wasn't the only one who found this funny though as Naruto burst out laughing along with Suigetsu, though he was sure Naruto's laughter was more along the lines of Sasuke's thoughts. Suigetsu was probably just amused that he would point out the very person he had been working with for the past day or so.

"Is he serious?" he heard Sakura ask, looking at the water country politician sceptically. While Sasuke tossed a water bottle over to Suigetsu. After all, it was always best to have people at their best.

"People do say some silly things when desperate," Kakashi agreed, patting her on the shoulder. "And obviously he wasn't really informed of the true story before all of this either, otherwise he wouldn't be pointing fingers."

"Hey Sasuke, you hear that, you killed Zabuza when you were unconscious," Naruto cackled slightly at that. "You should teach me that Jutsu oh powerful master!"

_Honestly, Naruto, you need to stop blabbing names on a mission. Not that it matters too much, I guess…But seriously, it's not that funny._ If he was younger that really would have stabbed at his pride. Now though, he just gave Naruto the standard 'You-are-an-idiot' Uchiha look.

"S-sasuke…? Not that-!" Daikoku managed, turning to stare at Sasuke at this point and Sasuke felt an influx of irritation. Honestly he was having enough at being stared at lately! "Sasuke who killed Orochimaru? T-that Sasuke?" his voice was practically a squeak now and Sasuke had to raise his eyebrow slightly at that. Honestly, he hadn't realised being name dropped had such a potent effect.

"Hey, it looks like your famous, Sasuke. They've heard of you here, even in these backwaters," Suigetsu tossed over lightly. "Anyway," he added to the lord once more, who was already quaking. "I'll give you some points for that. It was a pretty good lie for a villain like you to come up with. But really, I think you're under the wrong impression here. I wasn't particularly close to Zabuza-sempai. But still, the thought of my sempai from my village…" With his water powered arm, Suigetsu easily wrenched the blade up, man and all and swung around, throwing the man off out of the hole in the wall (had that been made earlier when someone barged in or had Naruto used a Rasengan and thrown someone out?) as if he was merely a child's rag doll. With smirk still in place, Suigetsu continued easily. "…having pathetic rumours spread around about being defeated by weaklings like you is…You know?"

Sasuke could feel everyone tense when Suigetsu lifted the blade and pointed it at the completely terrified man. But the man still had enough courage to cry "D-do you think you can get away with this!"

_How clichéd can this guy get? _Sasuke couldn't help but sigh as Suigetsu taunted him a little about testing the blade out on him. _At least Orochimaru said something interesting before he died…_ However, he raised his voice before things could go too far, or they might end up having to explain to the Water Country's Daimyou why his aide had become mutilated bits. "Forget it. What's the sense in killing someone like him?"

"Yeah! Besides, no killing anyone, remember?" Naruto added shortly.

Suigetsu sighed, but thankfully, seemed to relent. Still, even before he moved, Sasuke should have know Suigetsu wouldn't just leave it like that. The Houzuki swung the massive blade around, cleaving through the wooden pillars. The man ducked so it only sliced the hair on top his head to near bald, while Naruto yelped as some strands of blonde were cut too and scrambled over to where the rest of them were.

"Were you trying to kill me too!" Naruto yelled. However, Sasuke was well aware that it wasn't anyone's lives he had been aiming for, despite everything.

"Woops! Sorry Blondie," Suigetsu offered a slight grin that was barely apologetic at all, before he turned back to the cowering Daikoku. "I've cut through the main support pillars, so you better get out of here." He grinned as he casually rested the blunt side of the blade against his shoulder and turned towards where the others were. "I'll spare your life," he glanced over at Sasuke. "Out of respect for you, Sasuke," he added dryly, though it was obviously another reminder to Daikoku at who he had just accused.

"We should get out of here if the building is going to come down," Kakashi cautioned.

"Waaa! Suigetsu! Why did you do it while we were still inside!" Naruto wailed.

"Because I couldn't do it from outside. Duh," Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Less talk, more moving!" Sakura snapped as the building started to rumble slightly. If nothing else, it definitely stopped the argument as the hurried out of the building before it could crumple around their ears, only the panicked screech of Daikoku and Suigetsu's laughter joining the sounds of the building as it began to collapse.

"You know," Suigetsu said as they strolled away from the rubble they had left behind. "When I first heard you wanted me to join you, I was pretty sceptical, but you Leafs are pretty fun!"

"You're crazier than that snake lady, Anko…" Naruto grumbled. "And dammit, I didn't even get the sword. I bet you got cut in half just so you could get it."

"Don't blame me for freezing up, Blondie," Suigetsu waved it off even as he began to secure it to the leather strap on his back, humming pleasantly. "But, I have the Kubikiribouchou now, so everything's fine by me. With this blade, I won't even lose to you guys…" he gave them a side look and Sasuke was sure his eyes landed on both him and Naruto. "…maybe." He admitted finally. "Actually, now I think about it….Sasuke, you knew I was going to go after this blade, didn't you? And you knew from the start that the blade wasn't at the grave." Well, actually he didn't know those things, but Sasuke neither confirmed nor denied it. After all, he only made the idea when he was scouting, but the next thing Suigetsu said was quite true. "I see! The one who warned the castle to gather its men was you?" However, rather than sounding angered, Suigetsu actually sounded rather interested.

Naruto however, gaped before a moment later was fuming. "What! You mean we didn't have to go through all that trouble at all! Dammit, Sasuke! That Tenzen guy acted like he'd seen you before he even knew who you were too!"

"Calm down," Sasuke said calmly.

"Dammit, I should have known something was up when you suggested that wager! You never bet!" Naruto threw up his hands. "You've spent too much time with that snake face! When we get back home you're learning to play nice, because you don't trick your friends, Sasuke!"

"Would you two have stopped arguing about the blade if I hadn't?" Sasuke asked finally, looking over out of the corner of his eyes.

Suigetsu paused, then suddenly, burst out laughing even as Naruto flushed ever so slightly, still grumbling about how he needed Sasuke to be normal again (Sasuke himself almost laughed at that. He'd never been normal. Plus with Naruto saying it, it was pot calling kettle black somewhat). "I see! So you were testing us!" Suigetsu laughed. "Man, you're terrible," Suigetsu chuckled. "What if we'd got hurt?" But it was obvious he wasn't being serious. No way could those two truly have got hurt by those men after all. "But I understand now…what kind of guy you are."

"Yeah. A bastard," Naruto growled, motioning to hit Sasuke over the head, though Sasuke easily side stepped. It was obvious Naruto wasn't really all that upset with him, though he should probably explain things properly to him later. Still, Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu (who was chuckling at Naruto's 'character assessment' of him) out of the corner of his eye, almost curious of the young man's assessment of him.

"Actually, Sasuke, you're just the way I imagined you to be," Suigetsu tossed out. That didn't really tell him anything, but since Suigetsu hadn't tried to lop off his head with Kubikiribouchou yet, and seemed on the relaxed side, Sasuke could guess that his imagination of him couldn't be too bad. Though a Kiri-ninja's definition of bad and a Konoha-ninja's one were two different things, now he thought about it. "Anyway, I have my blade, so, like I promised, I'll help you guys out."

"Nice to have you with us," Sakura said with a small smile

"It's definitely going to be interesting at any rate," Kakashi noted to the Uchiha and Sasuke did snort slightly at that. Interesting was certainly a word for it.

"So, which way do we go now?" Suigetsu asked, tucking his hands behind his head. "Oh, wait, let me guess…'The nearest route', right? That would be what you would say. I'm starting to figure you out…" he added in a sing song.

"It's certainly impressive," Kakashi nodded. "Especially since I'm not even sure Sasuke can figure himself out."

Sasuke just snorted at that. He'd hit the guy later for that. However, he needed to focus on the fact he would be, once more, willingly walking into the bases of Orochimaru. Honestly, he needed all the time he could have to mentally prepare for that. But he would handle it. After all, this time he wouldn't be going alone.

"Right. The nearest route," Sasuke agreed.

"Where will the nearest route lead anyway, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked finally, glancing over at Sasuke, eyeing him as if expecting him to grimace or something, but Sasuke kept his face still and his eyes forwards.

"To the Southern Base," Sasuke said finally. "To collect Karin."

"Well, I can't say I understand why you'd want her," Suigetsu shrugged as they travelled. "After all, unlike me she was a follower of Orochimaru, and as you know is the warden of the southern base where Orochimaru kept all his test subjects locked up. After claiming to be under Orochimaru's orders, she tinkered with my body countless times."

"Is that why you can do that crazy water stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, that's a Houzuki clan thing. It's called a 'Nature Transformation'," Suigetsu waved it off. Sasuke still had no idea how Suigetsu could be so nonchalant about someone tinkering with his body. As fortunate as it was for Sasuke, since they were going to try and encourage Karin to help them, if Sasuke had had someone fiddle around with his body, he would have killed them. Hell, he killed Orochimaru for attempting to after all. "I'm guessing it was more to find out what makes it work for Orochimaru. Still, I don't feel like talking about it much; Karin in general just really puts me off, you know?"

"True, there were other stronger ninja that I mentioned to Tsunade in my reports," Sasuke said. "However, as I've explained, there really is no one else who possesses the same abilities as hers."

"Well….I'll admit that," Suigetsu agreed reluctantly

"I still think you have a crush on her, Sasuke," Naruto teased.

"I'll crush you if you keep on with that joke," Sakura growled, clenching a fist and Naruto, showing a surprising amount of self preservation, ducked away from her and scooted to the other side of Kakashi for protection.

"Well, either way, I'm sire you'll understand about it soon enough if my explanations didn't get through to you," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I hope you Konoha-ninja can walk on water," Suigetsu added, taking a drink from his water flask. "After all, its going to be a long way to swim in you can't."

**To Be Continued…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Translation List:**_

_(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)_

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_A bit shorter than I was hoping, but still pretty much in the lengths of my other chapters, so it can't be that bad, right? _

_I hope that my explanation as to why Sasuke set up that little test in the first place was logical, and why Kakashi didn't complain about it. In all honestly, it was just like one big bell test only with a sword instead of a bell. Unfortunately, because this story id mainly from Sasuke's point of view except for the occasional moments, I couldn't really write out exactly what was going on. Needless to say most of it was probably fun and silly, since it was Naruto, lots of clones, an amused Suigetsu and mercenaries running for their lives for the most part. Easy to imagine. However, like with some other scenes, I might do some extra's once I've finished the main story. That's if people are really, really interested, of course_

_Well, that's the Zabuza's blade and getting Suigetsu into the group all sorted, now its time to get Karin._

_Now, a lot of people have been asking if Karin being an Uzumaki (shock horror) will be introduced into the story. My answer is…probably, but not straight away. Why? Well, I only know that Kabuto spilled the beans on it in the manga and unfortunately I haven't read that far into the manga to know precisely what relation Naruto would have to her. Suffice to say it might indeed come up eventually, just don't complain at me if I mention a relation to Naruto through the Uzumaki that is actually wrong if I do mention it before it comes up in the manga. Now, if anyone does know how they're supposed to be related (other than 'Karin is an Uzumaki, so is Naruto's Mom, Duh') then I'd greatly appreciate the help and insight. The fact that I haven't read the manga since Itachi's history was revealed, or watched the anime post that either and only know this stuff through spoilers really doesn't help either, so the more help you guys can give for the newer plot points in the manga that you think I should include, the better._

_As for next chapter, hopefully it should be a bit longer than this one and I might show a few other points of view, it really depends on how I actually deal with Karin and Sasuke's interactions and whether I feel the need to show what the others are up to in the meantime. If you guys want anything in particular to occur in the Southern base, then by all means, offer me ideas. If I use it, I'll dedicate the chapter after you._

_So, Review, my Pretties, Review!_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: With Suigetsu now in the group, it's time to get our second person, Karin._

_Naruto: Your Girlfriend?_

_Sakura: She's not his girlfriend already!_

_Naruto: Next episode: Second Alliance: the Southern Warden Karin_

_Karin: So, it's you after all…Sasuke._

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


	21. Second Alliance: Southern Warden Karin

_**Guilt of Innocence**_

_**By**_

_**Chosha Kurenai**_

_**Important note:**_

_This is the Unbeta'd version of this chapter. If the chapter has been edited by a Beta, there will be a note proclaiming it Beta'd and who by in replacement of this notice._

_**Summery**:_

_It is well known that Sasuke abandoned Konoha in his pursuit of power to join Orochimaru. However, this was only a cover story. In fact, Sasuke went there on Tsunade's orders to act as Konoha's Informant within Otogakure. One agreement and his path had changed forever…_

_**Disclaimer**:_

_I, Chosha Kurenai, hereby swear that ownership of Naruto and its entire related Media belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Guilt of innocence is fanfiction only and is written purely for entertainment and is not meant as infringement on any rights belonging to neither artist nor companies who created them. Please support the official anime/manga releases._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Second Alliance: The Southern Warden Karin**

"You know, when I think of Orochimaru's bases, this really isn't the first thing I would have in mind…"

Team Kakashi, plus their new recruit, Suigetsu, were currently walking along the surface of the sea, the patting of their chakra-charged feet against the water's surface and the cry of the gulls in the azure blue sky, the sun bright and cheerful as it bounced off the surface of the water like a thousand diamonds strewn across the surface. Sasuke honestly hadn't thought about it before, his mind often on more important and darker subjects, but in the bright sunny day with his team around him having been chatting idly to each other along the way, Sasuke could see Sakura's point. The atmosphere seemed far too cheerful and bright to really be connected to the late Snake Sannin.

"What were you expecting?" Suigetsu asked, raising his brows. "Stormy skies, rough seas and a castle on a cliff?"

Sakura flushed slightly. "Well, no, not that exactly. It's just, I guess I was sort of expecting the kind of place we saw Sasuke-kun for the first time after he left Konoha on his mission. Barren…slightly darker aura…"

"Like a snake pit!" Naruto put in.

"When you two mentioned it was a prison as well, it just made me think there would be a more foreboding atmosphere than…well…this," Sakura finished, indicating the bright sparkling sea. "Silly thought really, I mean I suppose that it makes sense to be in a least obvious place, but…"

"The Snake face was a creep, dattebayo." Naruto ended for her bluntly.

"We're not actually at the base yet, so don't go feeling too disappointed yet," Sasuke said blandly as they continued. "If you consider it, having a base in the middle of the sea means anyone who might have managed the impossible and somehow fought there way out from their imprisonment, which is unlikely as it is, then they'd have all this sea to cross in an already weakened state. Even if they had immense amounts of chakra, look around. Where would they be able to truly hide? Not only can you not hide without almost drowning, there is also no place to rest either. They likely wouldn't reach land before either running out of chakra or would collapsing from sheer exhaustion, especially once the guards or any other Orochimaru loyalist started tracking them down."

Naruto shivered, looking around at the wide expanse of sea they had been crossing for most of the day as if the image Suigetsu had painted of what the team were expected had suddenly morphed out from the almost relaxing landscape, eyes darkening a little. "Ugh…when you pit it like that…"

"That's horrible…" Sakura murmured, clenching her fists slightly.

"Orochimaru wasn't a 'nice' guy," Sasuke shot back bluntly. Honestly, he wasn't feeling in the best of moods, considering he was willingly going back to places that he thought he was going to leave behind forever. He just hoped that Tsunade damned appreciated this.

"If you have any other cheerful images of any of the bases, I'd get rid of them if I were you," Suigetsu shrugged as he pulled a water bottle out and put the straw to his lips. "Otherwise you'll just end up getting a lot of shocks there. I might have been stuck in a tank all the time, but even I know not to expect anything good from any of the bases. Like you said, it _is_ Orochimaru we're talking about after all."

"If it hadn't already been explained to me I'd ask why we're getting Karin then," Sakura frowned. "Even though I know, it still makes me wonder if it'll be worth it, especially since she's the warden of this prison of Orochimaru's."

"Well, since even Sasuke isn't fully aware of where Juugo is in the last destination, I suppose that there isn't all that much choice, if the northern base is as dangerous as he's been suggesting and it would give us an advantage." Kakashi said from his position trailing behind the group. "Still, it would be a shame if we come all this way and not get the person we're looking for."

Sasuke had almost been sure that Kakashi would have teased him again about the make believe relationship or whatever else his perverted mind had dreamt up, but thankfully, he didn't. Obviously he had picked up on Sasuke's less than happy mood and decided to take pity on the Uchiha for once. He was glad, because Sasuke wasn't sure how well his temper would have held. While it wasn't explosive any more, or at least as it usually was, he could give off enough killing intent to make the atmosphere chokingly thick and, honestly, they didn't really need to see how much it bothered him to be coming back here. He'd spent the last few weeks making it seem like he had been unaffected by his time in Oto amongst his team mates, even if the occasional blip was shown, such as when he had tricked Suigetsu and Naruto into that wager. He didn't need them to see the more terrifying side to him if they didn't need to, or the fact that Sasuke hadn't come home without being at least cracked and tarnished after his three years spying.

Besides, it wasn't their fault he had come to despise the bases, with the bad associations and having watched people suffer torture, their hellish screams ringing in his ears as he was forced to become unmoving to them lest he be driven mad by them.

"Hey, hey, I think I see some land up ahead," Naruto interrupted his thoughts, pointing ahead.

Wrenching himself away from those thoughts, Sasuke focused fully on where he was going, since he had been merely walking towards the base on instinct and unconscious memory. Indeed, Naruto was right. The jutting rocks of the tiny island that made up the Southern base was becoming an increasingly growing spot on the horizon.

"That's the place," Sasuke said finally. "The Southern Base. We should be there soon."

"Joy," Suigetsu drawled sarcastically.

"Karin probably already knows we're here too," Sasuke added dully.

"Huh? Did you send her a message too?" Sakura asked, confused.

"No," Sasuke said, eyes watching the gradually growing island as they approached it. "As I said, she's a skilled sensor."

"But….from this far away?" Sakura blinked stunned. After all, the island was so tiny still.

"From this far away, Karin would be able to pinpoint the exact number of people, and if she met any of us before, will recognise our chakra also," Sasuke explained. He knew he had praised her tracking ability, but he had never actually got into full detail of exactly how pinpoint her senses could be, he realised. "In other words, she knows from at least this far away that Suigetsu and I are arriving with three others. She might have already picked us up before this."

"That certainly makes any chance of a surprise visit impossible," Kakashi murmured with a frown even as the two thirds of Team seven tensed at Sasuke's words. "I would assume that is why Orochimaru chose this Karin as a warden here, she could also prevent rescue attempts as well as sense if a 'subject' has managed to leave the island."

"But….but then, what if she's set a trap for us already?" Sakura asked, concern radiating off her in waves. Well, it had certainly broken the relaxed atmosphere from before.

"She wouldn't have," Sasuke said finally.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura insisted.

"I've worked with her before," Sasuke said finally with a shrug. "It's not within her nature to do that if there is nothing she'll be able to get from it, especially since word must have reached here by now of Orochimaru's demise. I'm assuming the only reason she's even still here is simply because there is a lack of anywhere else to go."

"Worked with her?" Naruto said tensely, glancing discretely at Suigetsu. "Not on…"

"Not on any form of experiment," Sasuke said calmly. He could practically see Naruto deflate in relief at that. "However, I did have to stop some escaped prisoners on Orochimaru's orders before and Karin was assigned to help me locate them. That's why I have a first hand view of Karin's ability." Catching the looks on some of their faces, he continued to explain before they got any weird ideas in their heads. "Since I was undercover at the time, I didn't have the option to refuse the order. If I had, it would have become obvious that I wasn't as loyal as I might have portrayed myself to be, or at least that I wasn't fully working under the pretence that he assumed I was there for. He was already on my case more often than not because I wasn't 'giving up on Konoha weakness'."

"Weakness? What weakness?" Naruto bristled. "Konoha isn't weak!"

"I'm aware of that, Naruto," Sasuke said before Naruto could start ranting. "I did my best to limit any deaths that I could. He threw waves of ninja at me and I wouldn't kill them unless I was absolutely forced to. He was often saying that I should let go of that 'weakness' otherwise my ambition would not be fulfilled. I would rather listen to a repetitive scolding than bloody my hands just to please _Orochimaru_ of all people." He added, almost spitting out the man's name. Just thinking about even slipping towards Orochimaru's ideals made him feel sick.

"Oh, is that why you didn't want me to kill anyone back at Tenzen's place then?" Suigetsu raised a brow before chuckling. "Heh, you really _are_ just too nice, Sasuke."

"Either way," Sasuke continued, ignoring Suigetsu's words. "I'd at least suggest you mentally prepare yourselves somewhat. Just because I doubt Karin has a trap set up for us doesn't mean that there wont be things that will no doubt upset you either way."

"Yeah, this sun and everything?" Naruto pointed out with a sigh, looking up at the unfairly pure blue sky. "Not so cheerful any more."

Finally, the island startled to come into full view. The base seemed to be made out of what looked like the jagged top of an underwater volcano that had been turned into an island long ago, the stone jagged and claw like, tearing up through the earth towards the sky. Indeed, close up it didn't fit in with that lighter atmosphere that had surrounded them on their sea expedition as they finally reached the stone and gravel of dry land. The tension had already grown as they moved further inland. Ironically, it was probably both Suigetsu and himself that appeared the most calm. Then again, the others were probably unsure what to expect and, with the Uchiha's declaration of Karin's full abilities now known to them, were probably even further pushed on guard. That wasn't to say that Suigetsu and himself weren't. Suigetsu was just the kind to like a fight, or at last didn't mind killing, while Sasuke himself had long learned to mask his emotions, even as he walked confidently towards the intimidating iron doors.

"There's hardly any security in this hide out," Suigetsu noted with a frown. "They should at least build a fence."

"It really feels to quiet…" Sakura murmured

"Maybe there are hidden traps?" Kakashi suggested. "Either that or maybe the guards left once the news reached here?"

"Even if Orochimaru was still around, there wouldn't have been a need," Sasuke said. "She has this place under control."

Still, even as he walked, it was hard to miss the almost fresh-dug piles of land dotted about and even without focusing on them, only seeing them out of the corner of his eye that they were graves. Probably little more than holes to toss in the bodies of failed experiments, but more likely the increase in amount was people who had tried to escape once word had reached there and were killed for their efforts.

Younger Sasuke would have at least gagged at the idea of corpses being so callously dealt with, body bags just tossed inside and covered in earth, but the sixteen year old hardened himself again, his face blanking as he had learned to, masking his thoughts and feelings, even as he felt the eyes of his team mates falling on the ground around them.

"W-what's with all the lumps in the ground…" Naruto asked hoarsely, though Sasuke was sure that he had some idea and was just begging for someone to prove him wrong.

"They're graves," Kakashi said grimly. "Obviously people who've died here, or were killed."

Sakura covered her mouth slightly, averting her eyes from the graves, obviously feeling as sick as Sasuke inwardly felt.

"There's more than usual," Sasuke said dully. "I'd say that if news reached here, anyone who tried to spread it, or attempted to rally prisoners to escape would have been silenced. Idiots."

Despite it all, despite the harsh, seemingly uncaring words, Sasuke felt more pity towards those people, so desperate for freedom. If they'd only waited just a little longer, or if their group had only come here sooner, then they'd have got their freedom instead of this.

Guilt really was such a familiar feeling by now, even though, logically, he knew there was nothing that could have been done, truly, to prevent the senseless deaths.

"That's sick, dattebayo…" Naruto managed, disgusted before rounding on the Uchiha. "And you, Sasuke! How can you talk about it so callously?"

"What exactly would you have me do, Naruto?" Sasuke said simply, looking over his shoulder to him, honestly wondering what his blonde friend expected of him. "This is how things are in 'Oto'. If I was affected every time a person was killed or silenced, I'd have thrown myself on my sword ages ago. Would you have preferred that?"

"No, but-!"

"Or perhaps you would prefer that I be driven insane by every scream, or every person who pleaded for their lives? And what would breaking down now or speaking pitying words do, exactly? They're dead. They're not coming back just because of a few shed tears or because I pity them or speak kindly."

_Hell, for these people, reduced to specimens and experiments, being dead is probably merciful._

He wondered what Nauto was seeing in Sasuke's eye that made him blench and quieten. Was it maybe Sasuke's words, or had he perhaps seen the self loathing that he had been forced to witness these things on a daily basis and not be able to even lift a finger to prevent it? Maybe he saw Sasuke' disgust in the situation, or maybe he saw nothing at all and that was what cowed him so?

"That's not _fair_ Sasuke," Naruto croaked finally, closing his eyes and looking away, his fists clenched at his side shaking slightly, though whether the protest was to his rationalisation, or to the situation as a whole, he couldn't say. "That's not fair."

"Its not," the Uchiha agreed, looking back towards the foreboding metal doors, heart clenching with familiar sorrow at the waste of life even behind his apathetic expression. "It never is."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured from somewhere behind, her voice sorrowful, though he wasn't sure if it was for the truth he had revealed, or the insight into Sasuke's three years that he had avoided telling them.

He inwardly grimaced. He hadn't wanted them to see that side of things. Damn this mission. He was sure that once it was ok to do so, at least one of them would pull him aside to 'talk about it'. It honestly wasn't a 'talk' that he wanted to do. It wasn't like he had no one to 'talk to' in Oto about it – after all, he had the mission scroll (that had been a hard habit to break once he was back but there was no way he'd be caught dead with a diary of all things).

He shook of his thoughts, however, in order to give the great doors before him a look. As he had been suspecting, the door appeared as though it was locked from the inside, with no obvious keys.

"There's two ways we can do this," Sasuke said. "Either Sakura can smash it down, or Suigetsu can cut through it."

"Why me?" Suigetsu asked petulantly, pointing at the Kusanagi sheathed at his waist. "You have one too."

_Seriously, I'm not going to go on a conversation comparing the size and usage of our swords…_ Sasuke inwardly grimaced. Even in his head, it either sounded extremely childish, or it would be twisted in a completely different way. They had at lease two perverts travelling with them and who knew what Sakura would think about that. The last thing they needed was to get in a full out argument here. But even thinking on how that thought sounded, even in his head, he was sure it didn't take much to make it sound just plain wrong.

_Yes, definitely need Tsunade to run that CAT scan, I think._

"If you're going to complain, Suigetsu, then back off," Sakura said, already pulling on her gloved as she pushed forwards. Obviously beating up an inanimate object seemed like a very good tension breaker. Suigetsu hopped out of the way after Sakura pushed passed, looking a mix of surprised and confused. Then again, Suigetsu didn't know about the monstrous strength that Tsunade had taught to her student. Getting into stance, Sakura took a deep breath before chakra began to swirl around her fist. Without warning she swung her energy-covered fist and it connected with the metal. There was a pause then-

BOOM!

The chakra charged fist smashed through the metal, warping the doors and breaking the barricades, sending the gates flying from their hinges and crashing into the corridor that now opened before them. While Suigetsu let out a started, "Holy Shi-!" Naruto seemed to have at least got his energy back after the depressing conversation from before and whooped "Go, Sakura-chan!"

It was nice to see that strength used against other things instead of with the purpose to smash into him, he couldn't help but think, though thankfully for Sasuke, Yamato had got in the way before she could unleash it on him. Still, actually watching her strength in action was impressive, to see the doors that had locked so many people inside busted open as if they were nothing more than tissue-paper. Thinking on it now, he was extremely glad that neither Sakura or her teacher had directly struck Sasuke with those fists, because as strong as he was he most certainly wasn't immune to broken bones.

Sasuke idly reached over and shoved Suigetsu's jaw back up. He was going to be catching flies soon if he continued with that gaping expression.

"Nice work," Kakashi noted approvingly, before he moved a little closer to the front. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kakashi's one visible eye harden a little. Was this the first time that Kakashi had seen one of the bases that Sasuke had been forced to live and work in for the last three years? He guessed so and Sasuke was more than certain neither that Kakashi, nor the other members of team seven were going to be happy with what they would find. He could only hope that if there was an explosion of protests over this that it wouldn't be directed at him.

"Stay close and don't wander off," Sasuke ordered, especially to Naruto. The last thing they needed was to get separated here. With that, he stepped inside, the others following him close behind, the tension coming off them in waves.

The base wasn't quite the same as some of the others Sasuke had been to, the walls more of a granite-like stone than the almost orange walls and swirls that had been in some of the others, but at the same time, it was still labyrinth-like to help prevent the prisoners, or anyone breaking into the place from finding the exit before they were spotted. As it was, from all the base hoping that he had done, he had become well versed in their patterns and structures, habit rising up on his mind from where he had shoved it away since returning to Konoha as he walked through the reluctantly familiar hallways. It was very dully lit, only a thin string of stark uncovered bulbs lining the centre of the ceiling every so often, some occasionally flickering, barely lighting the hallways much more than leaving them in a perpetual state of twilight.

Soon, they had got in deep enough that Sasuke could see the bars of some of the cells of prisoners up ahead. Inwardly, he wondered just how the others would react. Of course, they would release the prisoners, but it would be best to do so while Karin's attention wasn't on the prisoners themselves. If they were going to convince her to join them, they would need all the advantages that they could get. Still, as they passed, out of the corner of his eye he could still see them no matter how much he appeared to ignore them. Hunched, desolate figures in clothes barely more than grey rags, skin dirty and pale from being out of daylight for so long, hair matted with grime and maybe something more. Very few seemed to have the heart to do anything other that sit curled up or sleep. There was the occasional quiet murmur, however, from those brave enough to not be completely broken from their captivities.

He could hear a gasp from behind him and knew that the others were probably upset. Kakashi, at least would probably be as calm looking as ever even if his eye was tight, while he knew Suigetsu wouldn't pay all that much mind to it at the moment. Being an experiment himself, he was either going to be dismissive or extremely sympathetic. Sasuke though forced himself to mentally blank what was going on there for now. They'd been waiting for years. A few more minutes wouldn't change anything.

Still, passing by had caused the most liveliness that Sasuke had ever noted, even if he had been mentally blanking what he was seeing in his peripheral it didn't block his ears from he sudden murmurs of his name:

"That's Uchiha Sasuke!"

He could hear the prisoners actually moving to the bars from all the shuffling.

"What's he doing in a place like this?"

"Its been quite a while since he was here with Orochimaru…"

"Yeah, why didn't he come with Orochimaru? I don't recognise those people with him…"

"Does that mean that-?"

"Maybe the rumours really are true!"

At least his presence was useful for something, Sasuke couldn't help but think dully. Even if it was to increase the rumour mill. Still, the voices finally faded to the point they were inaudible to him other than a faint mumble, and finally, even that became too quiet to hear.

"All those people…" Sakura murmured.

"Why can't we just let them all out?" Naruto practically pleaded, he seemed to be barely holding himself back from grabbing Sasuke and shaking him.

"We will soon," Sasuke assured him. "Now quiet."

"What do you-!"

"Quiet," Kakashi ordered.

The sound of footsteps did soon quieten them even if Kakashi's order hadn't, making the others tense. These were certainly not ones they were making after all. However, Sasuke already had an idea as to who it was. There wouldn't be that many people around after all that would just be able to wander around free. Finally, from around the corner, the person stepped into the half-light.

A young woman, not much older than the rest of the group (except for Kakashi, who was indeed the oldest of them all) stood before them, not at all that impressed by there numbers if her stance was any indication. She wore black ninja sandals and black leg, skin-tight leg covers that reached up to her thighs and short shorts. She wore a grey, long sleeved top that was similar to almost all the prison guards or interrogators that Sasuke had ever met, except that hers was open somewhat at the bottom, revealing her naval. Her hair was red, though its colour bleached a little by the dull lightning, making its bright red a more of a dull brownish colour, one side as jagged cut as Sasuke's appeared, while the other side smooth as it reached down her back, while her crimson eyes looked unimpressed behind her oval glasses.

"So it's you, after all…Sasuke," she said coolly, not even glancing at the others in the room. "Since you're here with these Konoha ninja, it must mean that the rumours are true."

"That's mean," Suigetsu drawled. "I'm here too."

"So? What brings you here?" Karin asked, completely blanking Suigetsu, whose eyebrow ticked slightly.

"You're Karin, right?" Sakura said, obviously deciding to at least try to be friendly even if she had been disapproving of what she learned about Karin prior to this. Probably only because she was used to Tsunade and probably knew she'd be pissed off if Karin was completely put off by her attitude.

The red haired kunoichi just cocked her head a moment, the glare of her glasses hiding the crimson eyes for a moment. "What's it to you?" she said coolly.

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyebrow twitch out of the corner of his eye and Kakashi's hand move to her shoulder to restrain her in case she did lose her temper.

"We, but mostly Sasuke here, wish to talk to you about something," Kakashi said once he was sure that Sakura was calm. "Do you have anywhere we can go to talk?"

"Preferably with somewhere we can sit down," Suigetsu said. "It's been so long since I've walked…"

Karin looked over at Kakashi for a long moment and Sasuke had a feeling she was staring more at the man's chakra than at the Jonin himself. He was almost wondering what she could sense. Sure, Sasuke could see chakra coloured with his Sharingan, but human chakra always looked like blue fire to him unless it was Bijuu chakra, like when Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's. The chakra he saw (minus Bijuu chakra) didn't show a person's personality, or whatever other things that Karin could sense. It made him wonder what she 'saw' of them. Finally, she looked away once more, turning her attention back to Sasuke (and completely blanking Suigetsu in the process, much to the Houzuki's chagrin, though whether it was on purpose or not the Uchiha wasn't sure. His money was on the former, however)

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Kakashi-sensei did say to go to a room to talk about this, 'ttebayo," Naruto shot back, obviously getting annoyed with being ignored as Suigetsu seemed to be. Honestly, those two seemed almost too similar for their own good in a way, even if what they believed was different.

"Hmph.." Karin snorted, but she did actually look over at Naruto, her eyes flickered sith something like interest for a moment before she stiffened a little. Had she, maybe, sensed the Kyuubi inside Naruto as well?

_Enough of this…_ "Karin, take us inside." Sasuke ordered, breaking Karin from whatever she had been looking at in Naruto's chakra.

Her eyes flickered back to him for a long moment, before she closed them. "Fine," she said finally, turning around and leading them into one of the rooms that wasn't a prison cell, mainly used for whoever was normally guarding this place. However, Sasuke had a distinct feeling that Karin was probably the only guard that had stuck around since the rumours started.

_So far so good…_Sasuke thought, managing to stop himself from sighing as Karin lead the way. He could only hope that the discussion wouldn't last too long. He didn't want to have to remain here any longer than necessary. Though he had to wonder if he would be able to convince her at all. _Time to plan for phase two._

**To Be Continued…**

****

_**Translation List:**_

_(If there are words used that don't appear here, the word has been translated in previous chapters)_

_**Chosha's Notes:**_

_So, we're finally meeting Karin. I'm thinking that Next chapter might be done from a few different view points (not of the same scene, of course, but a check in with a few mindsets since Sasuke had revealed a few points about his changes in himself in how he had to adapt and survive in Oto. If nothing else, I can imagine that people in the group will be realising just how much Sasuke really gave up that he would have to pretty much lock himself away in order to stay sane in such an environment, because despite the light hearted moments the team have been sharing since they reunited, and Sasuke's slipped almost easily back into how he was, it's got to be disconcerting for the others to think just how their friend might have coped and what he might have been forced to do under his act as a spy._

_I actually wasn't really planning for the semi-dark moment that happened while discussing the 'graves', but when I got to it I realised it would make more sense. It would seem horrific to Naruto and Sakura, both of whom seem to have at least some form of respect and honour for the dead and the living. Saske had been in a place where the most deprived things had occurred, of course its going to appear shocking to their friends and I felt it would give them some insight to the character._

_Not to mention I put time into Suigetsu's arc, so I thought I'd at least offer a few revelations of how Sasuke's mind works in this arc too. After all, its not just gathering allies, but reconnecting the team as a team also._

_Either way, its likely only going to be one more Karin chapter, unless I split the thoughts as in interlude, then we'll be moving on to get Juugo and the plot can move on a little more. ^_^_

_**Next time on Guilt of Innocence:**_

_Sasuke: Time to plan for phase two if Karin is going to be convinced._

_Naruto: We can't let these people suffer here too! Next Episode: Convincing the Inconvincible. _

_Sasuke: Well, are you coming….Karin._

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Chosha Kurenai xXx**_


End file.
